Strange Awakenings
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Sequel to Loving Awakenings. When Bella wakes up from her coma with no memory of her life with Edward, Jasper, and Alice, will they be able to help her remember? Will she still want them if she does remember? Same pairings as in LA. MA
1. Chapter 1

APOV

"_Where did you run off to earlier?" asked Edward as he and Jasper pulled me and Bella into a corner at Mike and Tyler's. _

"_We needed to get something," I whispered. Bella reached over and grabbed my hand. _

"_What?" asked Jasper. I took a deep breathe and smiled._

"_A pregnancy test," I whispered. Edward and Jasper's mouths fell open. _

"_Are you…..Did you….Pregnant?" asked Jasper. I bit my lip and looked over at Bella. She nodded her head softly._

"_Yes," I whispered. "I'm pregnant."_

_Jasper and Edward smiled and pulled us into their arms and kissed us. They were so exited for us. All of us. We managed to break away from each other long enough to tell Tyler and Mike goodnight. Bella and I climbed into her car while Edward and Jasper climbed into Edward's Volvo. We pulled out behind them and followed them to the house. We got stuck at a red light while Edward and Jasper kept going. The light turned green and Bella pressed onto the gas pedal._

_That's when I saw the lights. The truck was going way too fast. I knew it was going to hit us. _

"_BELLA" I screamed. _

_The truck slammed into us and I felt my seat belt dig into my shoulder and hip as the car was thrown around. We rolled once before settling back on it's wheels. I looked over and saw the blood pouring from Bella's head. _

"_BELLA," I screamed as I tried to get my seat belt off. I saw her eye's close. "Bella, stay with me, Baby. Please."_

_I heard the sirens coming but I couldn't focus on them. All I could see was Bella laying in her seat. My Bella, my love, my wife, was laying there and I was trapped. _

"_Miss, are you ok?" asked the paramedic as he came over to my window._

"_I'm stuck. Please help her," I cried as I pointed Bella. The other paramedic was over on her side assessing her condition. _

"_We will take care of her," said the paramedic on my side. "I need you to tell me what you are feeling."_

"_My leg hurts," I cried. "But I'm fine, otherwise."_

"_Ok, I'm going to cut your seat belt off," he said. He reached over and cut my seat belt off._

"_SHE'S CODING," yelled the paramedic, working on Bella. _

_The guy on my side ran over to the other side and helped his partner as they shocked her. Her body flinched every time they shocked her heart. They finally got a rhythm. They used the jaws of life to peel back the top of the car. They put a neck brace on Bella and slid her out onto a backboard. They put an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and loaded her into the ambulance. _

_Another paramedic team came over and pulled me out of the car. They strapped me down to the back board. I could hear Edward and Jasper yelling for us but I couldn't yell back. They loaded me into the ambulance and took off. All I could think about on the way to the hospital was my Bella. I couldn't get her face out of my head. I had only seen her like this once before. When Jacob attacked her._

_The ambulance stopped and they carried me into the ER._

"_What have you got?" asked the doctor as he followed us into a trauma room. _

"_Blood pressure is 140/90. Airway is clear. Complains of pain in her right leg. Lustration on her right shoulder from the seat belt." said the paramedic._

"_Let's move her on the my mark," said the doctor. "3, 2, 1."_

_They lifted me off the stretcher and laid me in the bed. The doctor start cutting through my clothes and peeling them back as the paramedics pulled their stretcher out and left._

"_Can you tell me your name?" asked the doctor as he shined his light into my eyes._

"_Alice Cullen," I whispered._

"_Ok, Alice, I'm Dr. Gerandy," he said. "Does your head hurt? Neck? Back?" _

"_No, just my leg," I whispered. "I'm pregnant."_

"_Ok," he said. He turned to the nurse. "Let's get her into x-ray and get her leg checked out."_

"_Is Bella ok?" I asked. He looked back down at me._

"_Is Bella the woman who was driving?" he asked._

"_Yes."_

"_They are still working on her," he said softly._

"_Please don't let her die," I cried. "Please."_

"_We'll do everything we can," he said softly. He looked back at the nurse. "Get a line started and get a full work up on her blood." _

"_Yes, sir," she said._

_She took me down to get my leg x-rayed before she brought me back to my room and got an IV put in. She took two vials of my blood. It felt like forever before the doctor came back in with Edward and Jasper. They both looked like they had been crying._

"_These two belong to you?" asked Dr. Gerandy._

"_Yes," I cried. They came over and grabbed my hands. "Is she ok?"_

"_They have her in surgery. One of her ribs punctured her lung. Her hip was crushed. Her left leg was broken in three places. Then there's the head injury….." trailed off Edward. "We just don't know yet."_

"_She has to be ok," I cried. "I can't…."_

"_We know," whispered Jasper. _

"_Well, your leg is broke but it was a clean break. So I am going to put a cast on it. I would like to keep you over night for observation, just to be careful," said Dr. Gerandy._

"_What about the baby?" I asked._

"_So far the baby seems fine," he said. "It's too early to do an sonogram but your blood work shows an increase in HGC, which is good. We'll just have to watch."_

I shook my head softly as I sat behind my desk. I tried not to dwell on that day. The day my world came shattering down around me. It's been six months since the accident that nearly claimed Bella's life. Six months since I looked into her eyes or saw her gorgeous smile. Edward, Jasper, and I have been trying to stay positive that she would wake up soon but it was hard.

My leg healed and I managed to not lose our baby but my wife, my Bella, was still gone. She survived the surgery to fix her lung and repair her hip. They ended up putting pins in her leg to help it heal. The head injury was the problem. She hit her head on the windshield of the car. Her brain swelled so they had to keep her sedated to reduce the swelling. They finally started weaning her off the medication about a week later but she still hasn't woken up. They have no clue why or when she will. Edward, Jasper, and I have faith that our Bella will come back to us.

"Alice, honey, go home," said Carlisle. I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway to my office. "You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted," I said as I stood up and placed a hand on my slight baby bump. I had just started to show. "But I have work to do."

"You need to take care of yourself," he said. "And the baby."

"I am taking care of myself and our baby," I snapped. "But I have to get the designs ready for the Franklin house. I have the Davis house. Not to mention all the projects Seth is handling."

"Alice, honey, it's ok," whispered Carlisle as he pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry. I just worry about you. Bella would want you to take care of yourself. You know that."

"I know. I just miss her so much, Carlisle," I whispered through my tears.

"I know you do, Honey," he whispered. "We do too but we have to stay strong."

"I know," I whispered. "I'm sorry. I just have a little bit more work to do before I head over to the hospital."

"Ok, honey," sighed Carlisle. "If you need anything, you know where I am."

"I know," I whispered. "Thanks. Tell everyone I love them."

"I will. We love you too," said Carlisle.

He walked out of my office and I went back to work. After the accident Carlisle and Esme came back to LA. Carlisle insisted that he needed to take over Bella's position until she woke up. Esme was able to get her job back and has been in charge of Bella's care ever since. William and Catherine moved their law practice to LA to be with them. It was nice to see their love stronger than it ever was.

Charlie, Renee, Peter, and Charlotte also moved to LA. Renee decided not to find a job so she could be here to help with Bella. They found a house a few miles from ours. Their house in Forks, as well as my parent's house, were completed two months ago but they can't handle living in them right now. They remind them all of Bella. Everything reminds us of Bella.

Garrett, Kate, Rose, and Emmett moved into a house last month. Rose and Emmett were having just as hard of a time with Bella's condition that Edward, Jasper, and I were. But Garrett and Kate were there for them. I was grateful for that. The last thing I needed was to worry about my brother and Rose.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my purse and looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward.

"Hello, Baby," I said.

"Alice, baby, you need to get to the hospital now," ordered Edward.

"Why?" I panicked as I stood up and grabbed my purse. "Is something wrong with Bella?"

"Alice, she's awake."

* * *

**Here's the first chapter to the sequel of Lustful Awakings. I hope you enjoy it. I am working on chapter two but I doubt I will have it ready by tomorrow. I will try to update this story at least twice a week, if I can so please be patient. Leave me a review and let me know if you love it or hate it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

The darkness was laying on me like winter blanket. I tried to move but I couldn't get my hands to follow my wishes. My legs felt like they were made of lead. I struggled to open my eyes. They felt like they were glued shut. I barely managed to pry my eyes open but they closed again almost immediately.

"Did you see that?" asked a gentle velvety voice. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it but I couldn't figure out who it was. "I think she opened her eyes."

"Are you sure?" asked a man with a smooth calming voice. Someone grabbed my other hand.

I opened my eyes again, once, twice, then a third time. The room was bright. I looked around and saw the two men I had heard talking to me. They each had one of my hands in theirs. The man to my left was tall and gorgeous. He had auburn hair and deep green eyes. The man to my right had wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Baby, you're ok," said the green eyed man.

He started to pull my hand up to his lips but I pulled it out of his grip. I could hear a beeping noise start to go fast as I frantically looked from him to the other man.

"Calm down," said the blue eyed man as he reached up to stroke my face. I cringed away from him.

"Who are you?" I whispered through my tears. They looked at each other before they looked back down at me. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Bella, love, calm down," said the green eyed man as he reached for my hand.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I screamed.

The monitors were going crazy. The door to my room got thrown open and a tall, auburn haired woman came in with a nurse. I could feel my heart beating against my chest. I could feel the tears pouring down my face.

"What the hell is going on?" she snapped at the two men. She looked over at me and gasped. "Bella, honey, you're ok."

"Who the fuck are you?" I snapped.

"My names is Dr. Esme Cullen," she said softly. "I need you to calm down before you pass out."

"You're a doctor?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Did they catch him?"

"Who?" asked Dr. Cullen.

"Jacob Black," I cried. "He tried to kill me. Please, tell me that they stopped him."

"They stopped him," said Dr Cullen. I looked around at the two men.

"Who are they?" I whispered to her.

"We're-" started the blue eyed man but Dr. Cullen shook her head and he stopped.

"Boys, please, excuse us for a moment," said Dr. Cullen.

"Ok," they whispered. They turned and walked out of my room. I looked back at Dr. Cullen.

"Can you tell me who you are?" she asked.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said.

"How old are you, Bella?" she asked.

"I'm twenty-one, " I said slowly. "What's going on?"

"What year is it?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"2006," I said. She closed her eyes and sighed. "What's going on, Dr. Cullen?"

"Call me, Esme, honey," she said softly as the door to my room got thrown open. I looked over and saw Alice.

"Alice?" I cried. She looked so different than I remembered. She didn't have short spiky black hair anymore. Her hair was long. Her eyes were sad. She looked older. "Ali, is that really you?"

"Bella, baby, you're ok," cried Alice as she came over and sat on my bed.

She pulled my hands into hers but I pulled away from her. She wasn't my Alice anymore. I didn't understand what was going on. I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear what she said as my breathing became shallow as I faded into the darkness.

"_Oh, Bella," sang Jacob from behind me. I turned to run but I couldn't get my feet to move. I looked down and saw my feet incased in cement blocks. He came around my and wrapped his arms around me._

"_NO!" I screamed as I fought against him but I couldn't move my arms anymore. He was holding them down. "Jacob, leave me alone."_

"_I can't, Bella," he sneered. "You're mine."_

"_I'm not yours."_

"_You will always be mine," he sneered._

"_BELLA!" screamed Alice. I frantically looked around for her but I couldn't find her. "DON'T LEAVE ME, BELLA."_

"_ALI, HELP ME!" I screamed. _

"_I'm coming, Bella," yelled Alice._

"_Until we meet again," whispered Jacob before he kissed my neck._

"NOOOOOOOO," I screamed as I snapped my eyes. I frantically looked around the room. I was still in the hospital. Alice came over and grabbed my face.

"Calm down, Bella," she whispered. "It's ok. I'm here."

"Ali, what's going on?" I asked through my tears. "Your hair…..I don't understand."

"She thinks it's 2006," whispered Esme. Alice gasped and looked from me to Esme and back.

"Honey, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Alice.

"Jacob…"I whispered. "He found me, Ali. He came to the library. He hit me so many times. He said he was going to kill me. Did they really stop him?"

"Yes, Baby, they stopped him," whispered Alice, as she rubbed the back side of my hands.

"I'm going to go talk to Edward and Jasper," whispered Esme to Alice. "Don't tell her too much yet."

"Ok, Esme," whispered Alice. Esme got up and walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Are Edward and Jasper the men who were in here earlier?" I asked.

"Yes," said Alice.

"Which one is the one with the green eyes?" I asked. Alice smiled softly.

"That's Edward. He's Esme's son," said Alice.

"Oh," I said softly. "Do I know them?"

"Yes, you do," whispered Alice.

"Oh," I whispered. "Are we still in San Francisco?"

"No, Baby, we are in LA," said Alice.

"How did we get to LA?" I asked as the door to my room opened again. I looked over to see Charlie and Renee. I quickly let go of Alice's hand. "Mom? Dad?"

"Oh, honey," cried Renee as she came over to me. Alice slid off the bed and let them in. Renee leaned down and hugged me. "I can't believe you are really awake."

"Bella, sweetheart, are you ok?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know," I said, looking over at Alice. She gave me a soft smile. "How did you get here from Forks so fast?"

"Honey, we live here now," said Renee as she pulled away from me. "We moved out after the accident."

"Accident?" I asked.

"She doesn't remember," whispered Alice. Charlie and Renee looked over at her.

"What?" asked Charlie.

"She thinks it's 2006," said Alice, giving them a look.

"What's going on?" I asked. They all looked back at me.

"Bella, honey, it's 2010," said Alice. My eyes went wide and I started shaking my head.

"No," I cried. "It's can't be. No….."

"Baby, calm down," said Alice as she came over and sat down on my bed again. She raised her hand to my cheek. I panicked and looked up at my parents. "It's ok. They know about us."

"What?" I asked.

"They know about you and me," said Alice. "Do you…not remember us?"

"Of course, I do, Ali." I whispered. I looked over at Charlie and Renee. "You're not mad at us?"

"No, Bella," said Renee.

"I don't understand," I whispered. "You always said….."

"Things change, honey," whispered Renee as the door to my room opened again. I looked over to see the men Alice said were Edward and Jasper come in with Esme and….Was that Mr. Cullen?

"Mr. Cullen?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella, honey, Carlisle, is Edward's father," said Alice. I looked over at the man with the green eyes.

"You're Edward, right?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered. I looked over at the other man.

"You're Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered. "My name is Jasper."

"Oh," I whispered. I looked over at Alice. "How do I know them?"

"Well, Honey, it's kind of complicated," said Alice.

"Are they friends of ours?" I whispered.

"Yes, Honey, they are friends but they are move than that too," said Alice. She looked over at Esme. "Do I tell her?"

"Bella, honey, what's the very last thing you remember?" asked Esme.

"I was coming out of the library when Jacob Black grabbed me from behind. He's been stalking me for months. He told me I was his and he was going to take what I owed him. I tried to fight back but he's so much stronger than me," I said through my tears. "He started hitting me… I….."

"It's ok, Bella," whispered Alice as she stroked my check. "He can't hurt you again."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, honey. He's dead," whispered Alice. My eyes grew wide. "He was killed by police over four and half years ago."

"Four and a half years ago?" I whispered. "That makes me twenty-five."

"Twenty-six," whispered Alice. "It's December."

"Bella, I think you have retrograde amnesia," said Esme.

"When did I damage my temporal lobe?" I asked. She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You and Alice were in a car accident six months ago," said Esme.

"We were?" I asked. I tried to remember but I couldn't remember anything but Jacab. I shuddered softly. Edward reached out to me but pulled his hand back.

"Yes, Bella," she said. "When the car hit, it hit your side. You slammed your head into the windshield. You cracked your skull open and we had to keep you sedated for several days to help reduce the swelling. However, when we weaned you off the sedative, you never woke up. Until today."

"I've been in a coma for six months?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. I looked around at everyone.

"No, that's not possible," I cried. Alice came over and wrapped her arms around me. "Alice, please tell me she's lying."

"Honey, she's not lying," whispered Alice.

"I'm twenty-six?" I asked.

"Yes, Baby," whispered Alice as she stroked the side of my face. "I thought I was never going to see your beautiful eyes again."

"You and I are still friends," I whispered.

"We're more than friends, Bella," whispered Alice as she looked up at Edward and Jasper. They nodded their heads softly. "You, me, Edward, and Jasper, we're married."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and adds on the first chapter. I'll admit it. They made me giddy. I hope you enjoy the second chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

I looked from Alice to Edward to Jasper and back to Alice. Edward and Jasper both had gold wedding bands on their left hands. I pulled Alice's left hand up and saw a beautiful diamond engagement ring nestled next to a gold band with diamonds on it. I lifted my left hand but saw no rings on my fingers.

"We had to take them off," said Alice as she pulled at the chain around her neck. The rings on the chain matched the rings sitting on Alice's fingers. I looked over at Edward and Jasper then back at Alice.

"Which one is your husband?" I asked.

"Honey, they both are," said Alice. My eyes went wide and I felt my mouth fall open.

"But you said we were married to them…" I trailed off as the door to my room slammed open. I looked over to see Rose and Emmett come in. She still looked so beautiful. Emmett looked bigger, more buffed than I remember. "Rosie? Em?"

"Hey, little sister," cried Rose as she came over and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"You scared the shit out of us," cried Emmett as a blond woman and a sandy haired man followed them into the room. He looked so familiar to me. I gasped.

"You," I said as I pointed at him. "You stopped him."

"Stopped who?" asked the sandy haired man. He was looking around at everyone.

"She has amnesia," said Esme. "She is talking about when you saved her from Jacob Black."

"Yes, B, I saved you from him. I kept you safe, remember?" he asked.

"I just remember you stopping him before I passed out," I said. "Why did you call me B? My name's Bella."

"Just a nickname," he said. "I'm Garrett. You call me Gar though."

"Gar," I murmured as I tried to find him in my memories but he name wasn't there. Just a picture of his face. "I'm sorry…."

"It's ok, Bella," said Rose. "It's going to be ok."

"I need everyone to leave," I cried. They all went to protest but I couldn't handle anymore. "Please just leave now."

"Ok," cried Alice as she moved to get off the bed.

"Except you," I sobbed as I grabbed her hand. "Please Ali, don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," she cried as she laid up in the bed with me.

"We'll be right outside if you need us, Ali," whispered Jasper. He looked over at me and let a tear fall down his face. "I……we'll be outside, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered. "I'm sorry…I …"

"It's ok, love," whispered Edward. He reached for me as he let a tear fall but pulled his hand back. "We'll figure it out."

I just nodded my head. Edward and Jasper both let their tears fall as they walked out of my room with everyone following them. I'm not really sure why but it hurt to see them upset. I was so confused. Alice wrapped her little arms around me and let her tears fall. I had so many questions but I just couldn't ask them right now. I just let my tears fall as I cried myself to sleep in Alice's arms.

EPOV

Jasper and I barely made it out of the room before I felt my body shake with uncontrollable sobs. He wrapped his arms around me and we followed our family over to the waiting room. For six months, we had sat and watched Bella sleep. We had prayed that one day soon she would wake up and come back to us. I never even thought she wouldn't remember us. This was hell.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jasper through his tears. I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips. "How do we help her remember?"

"I don't know," said Esme. "There is no treatment for amnesia. She might regain her memory but she may not. There's really no way to know."

"This fucking sucks," I whispered. "She's been through enough and now she has no idea who we are. When is it someone else's turn to suffer?"

"Listen to me the both of you," snapped Renee. Jasper and I looked up at her. "Bella is going to need you both and Alice to stay strong for her. She's strong and she can do it but you can't give up on her, ok?"

"I've just missed her so much," I sobbed. I could feel Jasper's body shake with his own tears.

"We all did, Edward," whispered Renee as she came over and knelt down in front of me and Jasper. She reached out and grabbed our hands. "Bella is a fighter. She's proven more than once that she's willing to do anything for the ones she loves. I know it's hard. I…..I almost lost her once but we will be just have to work together to make sure she knows we love her."

"I know," I whispered through my tears.

Peter, Charlotte, Will, and Catherine came running into the waiting room. Charlie and Renee practically fell into their arms as did Carlisle and Esme. I had to advert my eyes. I was jealous that they got to hold their lovers while one of mine was scared of me. Jasper squeezed my hand and I looked up at him. He pulled me to my feet and we walked out of the waiting room. I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. I just gripped his hand tighter as we walked down to the other end of the hall and leaned up against the wall.

The past six months had been hard for me, Jasper, and Alice. After Alice was released, Jasper and I traded shifts on who sat with Bella and who was at home taking care of Alice. Her tiny body was black and blue. She was on bed rest for the next two weeks to make sure she didn't lose the baby. It took her leg nearly two months to fully heal. The last four months have been even harder. Alice had thrown herself into her work. She said she was trying to keep the company running smoothly until Bella was better but Jasper and I knew she was scared. She had been in the car with Bella. I think she felt guilty. Jasper and I did what we could to make her feel better but none of us were really doing good. We haven't been together, sexually, but a handful of times since the afternoon of the accident. Without Bella, it just didn't feel right. I still love Jasper and Alice with all my heart but Bella was the glue that kept us together. I just shook my head softly.

"She looked so scared," whispered Jasper. He looked up at me. "She looked so lost, Edward. What if she never wants us again?"

"I don't know, Jas," I whispered. "We'll just have to try and help her see how much we love her and Alice. We'll have to take it one step at time."

"I know," he whispered. "But it sucks."

"That it does," I muttered. I pulled on his hand. "Come on. Let's get back to the others."

"Ok," he whispered.

I just held his hand tighter as we made our way back down to the waiting room. We sat down and looked at everyone. Bella, if she knew who we were, would love to see how much our family loves each other. That might be the only good thing that has come from the accident. It brought them all closer. Lucky bastards.

"I don't think we should tell Bella about the extent of our relationships," said Esme. We all looked over at her.

"Why?" asked Renee. She was holding Charlotte and Charlie's hand. Peter was holding Charlie's other hand.

"I'm afraid that it will just scare her away from us even more," said Esme. "She already knows that there's more to her relationship with Alice, Edward, and Jasper than what society calls normal. I think she's a little freaked out. She's on information overload and I think if we keep throwing more at her, she's going to have a breakdown."

"I think she's right," I said. Everyone looked over at me. "As much as I hate it, I don't think Bella can handle knowing that you all are together."

"Ok," said Renee. "We won't tell her."

"What happens next?" asked Jasper.

"Well, in the morning, I will exam her to see what she's going to need physically. She's probably going to need physical therapy to help her use her legs again. We've been trying to keep them loose for the last six months but with her hip……She's going to need some help. I would like to keep her here for at least the next week before I release her."

"Will she come home with us or….." I trailed off.

"I think that's up to her," said Esme. "We have to let her make that decision."

"I know you're right," I whispered.

"I think the best thing we can do is go home and get some rest," said Esme. "We can come back in the morning and see what we can figure out."

"I want to stay," I said.

"Edward, you and Jasper have been here for two days," said Carlisle. "Alice is here with her. She's fine. Go home and rest. They are both going to need you to be strong for them."

"He's right, Babe," said Jasper. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Ok," I whispered.

Jasper and I bid everyone goodnight before we went over to Bella's room. We peeked in and saw her and Alice cuddle up together, sleeping. It was beautiful. We made our way down to the car and headed back home.

I parked in the car in the garage and we headed into the house. We bypassed the kitchen and went straight up to our room. It still felt weird not having Bella and Alice here together. I shut the door behind me and Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. I could feel the need rolling off of him.

"I need to be with you," he whispered against my lips. "Please, I just need to feel you."

"Me too, Babe, me too," I whispered.

We quickly stripped each other's clothes off and climbed onto the bed. Jasper leaned up and kissed me again before he slowly kissed his way down my body. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue and lips on me. He played with my nipples for a few minutes before he kissed and sucked his way down my stomach to my cock. I was so hard by now that my cock was throbbing.

Jasper wrapped his hand around me and I thrust my hips upwards. It's been too long since I felt him on me. Jasper licked the tip of my cock once before he engulfed my cock into his mouth.

"Fuck," I swore. "You're mouth……so fuck…"

Jasper just moaned as he took me in and out of his mouth. I wove my fingers in his hair and watched as my cock disappeared into his mouth. It was so fucking beautiful. He ran his free hand up my leg and started pulling at my balls. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I came down his sweet throat. Jasper swallowed every drop before he leaned up and kissed me.

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered in my ear.

"Fuck," I moaned as I bucked my hips up at him. I could feel my erection growing again. "I want to fuck you too."

Jasper laid down on the bed and started rubbing his cock while I pulled out the lube from the table. I moved over and settle in between his legs. I squeezed some lube onto my fingers and pushed Jasper's legs back. I used some of it on my cock while I pushed my fingers into his ass, stretching him. Once he was ready, I placed the tip of my cock at his opening and slowly pushed into him.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned. "God, I love the feeling of your cock in me."

"So….tight," I groaned as I pulled out and thrust back in. "God, your ass is so fucking tight."

I loved the feeling of Jasper's tight ass. It was like his ass was made for my cock and my cock only. I slowly started increasing my thrusts until I was thrusting into him hard. All you could hear was the sounds of our labored breathing and our skin slapping against each others. I reached down and started pumping Jasper's cock while I fucked his sweet ass. He moaned and I knew he would be coming soon.

I grabbed his thigh with my free hand and really started slamming into a the same pace that I stroked his cock. He growled as he came hard all over his stomach and my hand. His ass clenched down on me and I came inside of him. I leaned down and kissed him before I slid out of his ass.

We went into the bathroom and took a quick shower to get cleaned up. We went back into our room and crawled under the blankets. I wrapped my arms around him as we fell asleep. I dreamed about the day we would have Alice and Bella back in our arms and our bed where they belonged.

* * *

**Thank you , thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! They make me very happy:) I hope you liked this chapter. Bella didn't have a major meltdown but I think she was pretty damn close. **


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

_Bright lights……loud crash…………lots of pain……screaming_

"NO!" I screamed as I sat up in the bed. Alice bolted up and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's ok, Bella," she whispered. I could feel my chest heaving as I struggled to catch my breath. "Calm, down, Honey. Tell me what happened."

"I don't know," I whispered as I laid back on the bed. "I saw bright lights. I heard a loud crash. There was so much pain and screaming. I just don't know."

"Shhh," whispered Alice as she laid down next to me. "It's ok, my love. It's ok."

"It's not ok, Ali," I cried softly. "Nothing is ok. I have no idea what the hell is going on."

"We'll figure it out, ok?" she whispered. "Remember what we use to say when we were in high school when Em and Rose gave us trouble."

"You and me against the annoying duo," I whispered. "Alice, I feel so lost."

"I know you do," she whispered as she adjusted her position. I felt a small bulge on her tummy and looked down to see a baby bump poking out.

"Ali, are you pregnant?" I gasped.

"Yes," she whispered softly. She laid on back and lifted her shirt up. I moved my hand over to her protruding bump. How had I not noticed this before? "We had just found out the night of the accident. I was so scared I was going to lose both of you."

"Is the baby Edward or Jasper's?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," said Alice. "After the baby is born we are planning on doing a paternity test to see. Just for medical reasons. The four of us had planned on raising her together."

"Her?" I asked with a small smile. "You're having a girl."

"No, we are having a girl," corrected Alice. My smile fell off my face as I laid back into my back.

"I don't understand what you meant about me, you, Jasper, and Edward being married. How can you marry more than one person? Is that legal now?" I asked.

"Like I said it's complicated," said Alice as the door to my room opened again. Alice pulled down her shirt and I rolled my eyes. I was getting tired of people interrupting us.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" asked Esme as she came over to the bed.

"Confused and pissed off," I answered honestly. She smiled and chuckled softly.

"I'm sure you are," she said. "I would like to do a quick examination. I need to check your legs and hip."

"Why?" I asked as Alice climbed off the bed.

"You shattered your hip during the accident," said Esme. "I think you are going to have some trouble walking on it since you haven't used it in six months."

"Great," I muttered. "Now, I'm a fucking invalid."

"Hey," snapped Esme. I looked back up at her. "You are not an invalid. You are doing amazingly well considering everything. I don't want to hear that out of your mouth again. Got it?"

"Gees, I got it," I sighed. "You're kind of bitchy for a doctor."

"Bella," hissed Alice. "Stop being rude."

"No, it's fine, Alice," said Esme. "I'm kind of bitchy to the patients I care the most about and that, honey, is you. Now, I know you are scared. We all are but it's going to be ok."

"Fine," I said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said. Esme pulled the blanket off my legs and moved to the end if the bed. She grabbed my right foot and ran her finger down the sole of my foot. I chuckled softly. "Does that tickle?"

"Yes," I laughed as she tickled my foot some more.

I tried to pull my foot out of her hand but she held it tighter. She smiled and set it on the bed. She lifted my left leg up and ran her finger down the sole of that foot. I chuckled and tried to wiggle that foot way from her but I couldn't get it to move. She frowned and set my foot back on the bed.

"Could you feel my finger on your foot?" she asked.

"Yes, but I couldn't seem to move it."

"What does that mean?" asked Alice.

"It just means that the left leg is going to need some work," said Esme. She lifted my left leg up and bent it at the knee before she pushed it back toward my chest.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed as I felt the pain in my hip.

"Does you hip hurt?" asked Esme as she laid my leg back onto the bed.

"Yes," I cried. "I felt a sharp pain shoot through my leg and side."

"It's just because you haven't been moving your leg," said Esme. "I'm going to get you into physical therapy twice a week to help you get your leg in shape."

"When can I leave here?" I asked.

"I want to keep you here for the next several days to make sure your ok," said Esme as she pulled out a stack of cards. "I want to run a few neurological tests, ok?"

"Ok," I sighed.

Esme sat on the side of my bed and spent the next hour shoving flash cards into my face. Cats, dogs, birds, flowers, trees, houses. Eventually they all started looking the same. Alice sat by me the whole time and held my hand. It was odd to me that she was so comfortable showing affection to me with other people around. We were always so careful not to draw attention to that side of our friendship. Although from what she's told me, we were more than friends now. Are we lovers? Is she my girlfriend? No, she said we were married. Would that make her my wife?

"Ok, you did good," said Esme as she climbed off the bed. She looked over at Alice. "Edward and Jasper are probably waiting outside in the hall. Do you want them to come in?"

"Bella?" asked Alice.

I thought about it for a minute. I didn't know them or at least know that I knew them but they were cute. They seemed to care about me and Alice. I might get some questions answered if I let them come in.

"It's fine," I said. "Can I get out of this bed?"

"They can help you sit up on the side of the bed but I don't want your feet touching the ground just yet," said Esme. "Alice, you are not to help. You let Edward and Jasper help her."

"Yes, Esme," chuckled Alice with a big smile on her face. It was nice to see her happy.

Esme went over and opened the door. Edward and Jasper were standing there bouncing on the balls of their feet. It was kind of cute. "Come on in, guys."

"How was your night, Bella?" asked Edward as he and Jasper came in and shut the door behind them.

"It was ok," I said softly. "Um, Esme said you two could help me sit up on the side of the bed, so will you?"

"Sure," said Jasper.

They both came over to me. Edward gently grabbed my left arm and I felt a strange tingle shoot through my body. I liked it. Jasper gently grabbed my right arm. They helped me swing my legs around to the side of the bed. They held onto me as I tried to fight the dizziness.

"You ok?" asked Alice.

"Yeah," I said. "Just a little dizzy from laying down."

"Ok," said Alice. She pulled a chair over and sat down in front of me. She pulled my left foot up into her lap and started rubbing it.

"So are one of you going to explain what we are?" I asked.

"Oh, um…" said Jasper.

"Well, you see…" trailed off Edward.

"We're married," said Alice. I rolled my eyes.

"I got that part," I said. "What I don't get is how I can be married to more than one person? I mean the last time I checked, you couldn't legally be married to more than one man or a woman for that matter. Even here in California. Although, I'm probably not the best person to ask about remembering anything. I mean -"

"Bella, stop rambling," chuckled Alice. Edward and Jasper but chuckled with her. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of their laugher. It made me feel....giddy? "Legally, you are married to Edward and I am married to Jasper. However, the four of us are in a relationship with each other."

"What does that mean?" I asked as I looked at all three of them before turning to Edward. "Edward, I am assuming that you and I were fucking."

"Yes, we were," said Edward. "We were fucking Alice and Jasper as well."

"Ok, so let me see if I have this straight," I said. "Edward, you and I are married."

"Yes," he said.

"Alice, you and I were still fucking each other?" I asked as I looked over at Alice.

"Like bunnies," chuckled Alice with a big smile. A beautiful smile. I looked over at Jasper.

"You and I were also fucking each other?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Wow, I'm such a whore," I chuckled softly.

"No, you aren't," they all said, quickly.

"Relax, guys. I was kidding," I said. "Alice, do Charlie, Renee, William, and Catherine know about our special relationship?"

"Yes, they do," she said.

"When did they get the fucking stick out of their asses?" I asked. They all chuckled softly.

"It's complicated," said Edward, giving Alice a look. She just nodded her head and smiled at me.

"Yeah, complicated," said Alice.

"Everything's complicated," I grumbled.

"We know this is hard, Bella," said Jasper, grabbing my hand. "I wish I could make it better. We will just have to try and help you remember."

"I don't think I'm in the mood for an orgy right now," I whispered with a slightly chuckle. "Maybe later."

"Oh, Bella," chuckled Jasper. Alice and Edward chuckled with him. "At least you still have your sense of humor."

"Thanks, I guess," I said. I winced slight as I felt the pain in my leg.

"Are you hurting?" asked Edward.

"My hip hurts," I said. "I think I need to lay back down."

"Ok," he said. "Jas, help."

Edward and Jasper helped pull me back up into the bed. The pain in my hip was throbbing slightly so they went to get Esme. She came back and gave me shot through my IV to help with the pain. She said it was because my muscles had been still too long. She left and Edward, Jasper, and Alice sat down around me and talked as I fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

The three of us talked quietly while Bella fell back to sleep. It was so hard to see her laying there looking scared and confused. She put on a brave face. I don't know how she does it. I probably would be screaming like a maniac but I guess that's just Bella. I can still see the real her with us, under the fear. The Bella from before the accident was sassy too. Maybe she would come back to us. Fuck, I hope so.

"Ok, so what's the deal with our parent's relationships?" whispered Alice, once she was sure Bella was asleep.

"Esme advised us that it would be better not to tell Bella about them. At least not yet," I whispered.

"Why?" whispered Alice.

"Because Bella's barely hanging on as it is," whispered Edward. "She said that if we tell her too much too soon that she could have a major breakdown."

"Oh," said Alice softly as she rubbed her belly. "I guess that makes since."

"Ali, you ok?" I asked.

"As ok as I can be," she whispered. "Bella noticed my belly this morning. She's missed so much of the pregnancy already. What if she doesn't want us now?"

"She does want you, Ali," I whispered.

"Yeah, it's us that she doesn't remember," whispered Edward, sadly. I grabbed Alice's hand.

"Come on," I said

"Where are we going?" asked Alice as I pulled her to her feet.

"We are going to go get some lunch," I said. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," said Alice, looking back over at Bella.

"You need to eat, Alice," said Edward. "I'll stay with her. She'll be fine."

"Ok, Edward," whispered Alice. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

I kissed Edward before Alice and I left. We made our way down to the her car and headed to get some lunch. I thought back to the night of the accident. We had gotten about a mile away from them when we realized they weren't behind us anymore. Edward turned around and headed back. As soon as I saw Bella's car all mangled and broken by that piece of shit truck, I felt my heart stop beating. The paramedics were working on the girls but because of the crowd we couldn't get close to them at all.

We followed the ambulance to the hospital and had to wait nearly two hours for word on either of them. We called everyone while we waited. Rose, Emmett, Kate, and Garrett came down and waited with us. I felt like I was going to lose my mind. My wives were hurt and I had no clue what was going on. Finally, Dr. Gerandy came out looking for their family. He took us back to see Alice. She looked so fragile laying on the bed.

What really pisses me off is that the stupid mother fucker that hit them, shouldn't have even been on the road that night. He was drunk. He had a blood alcohol level of 0.25, which basically translates to being drunk off his ass. He's lucky that neither of them were killed because either he would have been sent to prison for a long time or Edward and I would have killed him. As it was, he got a slap on the wrist with probation and a suspended license. Stupid asshole.

"You ok, Jas?" asked Alice.

"I'm ok," I said as we climbed out of the car in front of Mike's. "Why'd you pick here?"

"I haven't had a chance to call them about Bella waking up and I was in the mood for Mike's cheesecake," said Alice.

"Well, let's go get you some cheesecake," I chuckled.

Alice and I made our way into the restaurant. We've come here enough that the staff all know us by name. We took a table in the back and ordered our lunches and a lunch to take back to Edward. Mike came out of the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Hey, guys," he said hugging us. "You haven't been in here in awhile. How's it going?"

"That depends," said Alice as the three of us sat down. "Bella woke up yesterday."

"WHAT?" he squealed. "That's fantastic."

"She has amnesia and doesn't remember a thing from the last four and half years," I said. The smile fell from his face.

"Shit," he said. "How's she doing?"

"She's ok," said Alice. "She remembers me but nothing after the night her ex nearly killed her. Although, she did have a nightmare this morning of bright lights and a loud crash. I think she may have had flashes from the accident."

"You didn't tell me and Edward that," I said.

"Sorry, I was kind of preoccupied taking care of her," chuckled Alice.

"Anyway, so does Esme think she'll get her memory back?" asked Mike.

"There's no way to know when or if she will ever get her memory back," I said.

"Wow," said Mike. "Does she know about her marriage to the three of you?"

"Yes, she's still struggling with it," said Alice. "You and Tyler should come by and see her. Maybe it would help."

"Yeah, we'll come tomorrow," said Mike as he stood up. "I'd better get back to work. Please let us know if you need anything."

"We will," I said "Thanks."

Mike went back into the kitchen and a few minutes later, our waiter brought our food out. Once Alice got her cheesecake, we grabbed Edward's lunch and headed back to the hospital. I returned a few calls from some clients while Alice drove. We walked into Bella's room right when she started crying in her sleep.

"No…….please……" moaned Bella in her sleep. She started thrashing around. "NO ……Jacob ………no……… please don't hurt her."

"Bella, wake up," Edward said as he gently shook her shoulders. I pulled Alice into my arms and held her.

"Ali……no……..JACOB NO….." screamed Bella as she started thrashing around in her bed. "I need her………Please……don't hurt her."

"Bella, baby, wake up. It's ok," Edward said as he tried to wake her up. "He's not here."

"NOOOOOO," screamed Bella as she shot up in the bed. She fell into his arms and started sobbing. "Don't let him hurt her. Please don't let him hurt her."

"It's ok, Baby," Edward whispered as he ran his fingers down her arm. "I won't let anyone hurt you or Alice."

"I can't…lose…her," she sobbed as she clung to his shirt. The door to the her room opened and Esme came running in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"She had a nightmare," I whispered.

"Bella, are you ok now?" asked Esme. Bella shook her head softly into Edward's chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," whispered Bella. "I want my life back."

"I know, Honey," whispered Esme. "I want to give you your life back but I don't know how to."

"I know," cried Bella.

I wrapped my arms around Alice tighter and just held her as she sobbed into my shirt. Bella clenched Edward's shirt in her hands as she cried herself back to sleep. I couldn't stop my from falling with hers. She was sacred and hurting. There was nothing I could do about it right now. I had never felt so helpless before in my life.

BPOV

I woke up and felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. They felt nice but I didn't knows whose arms they were. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking into Edward's deep green eyes. He was laying in the bed with me, staring intensely into mine. Logically I knew I should be scared that I was waking up in the arms of a man that I didn't remember anything about besides what I have been told over the last two days, but I wasn't. There was something about him that made me feel safe.

"Are you ok now?" he whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered. "What happened?"

"You had a nightmare about Jacob doing something to Alice," he whispered. "You were freaking out."

"It was scary," I whispered. "Did you ……help me?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I managed to get you to wake up. You started crying so I held you. Once you fell asleep, I tried to lay you down but you wouldn't let go of my shirt so I laid down with you."

"Oh, sorry," I muttered as I realized I was still clutching onto his t-shirt and quickly let go. "I didn't mean to force you to lay down with me."

"You didn't," he whispered with a smile. "I missed having you in my arms, anyway."

"Oh," I whispered. I shifted so that I was laying on my back and looked around. "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"They had to run down to the office for a little while. They should be here soon," said Edward as he went to climbed out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me in the bed with you," said Edward.

"I don't," I said, frantically. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't," he said. He laid back on the bed next to me and held my hand tighter.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm an architect at Cullen Architecture," he said with a big smile. God, it was kind of sexy. "Jasper and I run the hotels divisions."

"I studied architecture at Berkeley," I said. "Of course, you probably already knew that."

"I did," he chuckled. It sent chills over my body. "But I never get tired of hearing about it. We actually worked together."

"Oh," I said. "What about Alice?"

"She works there too. She runs our interior decorating department," said Edward. "She's really amazing."

"I know," I chuckled. "That I do remember. So the four of us were together?"

"Yes," he said slowly as he looked away.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"Tell me, please?" I begged. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You said were," he whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You said we were together," said Edward. "I guess I didn't really think about the fact that you aren't with us."

"Oh," I said softly. "I'm sorry that I don't remember."

"Of all the things to apologize for," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You roll your eyes a lot," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, it's a habit picked up from you," he smirked. I just smiled and shook my head.

"I hate this," I whispered. "I feel so lost and confused."

"I know," he whispered. "We'll figure it out. Once you get out of here, we'll see if we can't find something to trigger your memory."

"I hope so," I whispered as the door to my room opened. Doesn't anyone knock? A tall woman with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes came in.

"Well, look who's finally awake," she chuckled. "I'm Tanya Denali. It's nice to officially meet you, Isabella."

"Call me Isabella and I will have to kick your ass," I said with a smile. "Once I'm able to, at least. It's Bella. Am I supposed to know you?"

"Well, I see that everything your family has told me is true. You really are a firecracker," she chuckled. "I'm your physical therapist. I've been coming in twice a week for the last six months and bending you legs for you."

"Now, I feel kind of violated," I chuckled.

"I was gentle and I pretty sure you liked it," she said, winking at me. She looked over at Edward. "What's up, Edward?"

"Not much, Tanya," he chuckled. "Just getting to know Bella again."

"Well, as sweet as that sounds, get your ass out of the bed," she instructed. "She and I have work to do."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled. He kissed my hand and set it on my tummy before he climbed off the bed.

"Don't leave," I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said softly. "I promise."

"Ok, well now that we've had our hallmark moment, let's get to work," chuckled Tanya.

I rolled my eyes. Edward saw and chuckled under his breath. Tanya pulled the blankets off of my legs and started bending my legs. I had no trouble with the right leg. I could even bend it pretty well on my own. My left leg, on the other hand, was incredibly painful and I could barely do anything with it on my own. I managed to scoot it a little but I couldn't lift it at all.

She and Edward helped me scoot to the side of the bed. They held onto my arms as I stood up next to the bed. My legs felt like they were made of lead. I tried to move my left leg forward but I couldn't lift it. I sat back down on the bed and let my tears fall. I felt like freak.

"Hey, you did good," said Tanya softly. "You have to give it some time, ok?"

"I know," I whispered.

"Ok, I am going to have you come down to my room twice a week starting the day after tomorrow. I am going to have them bring you some crutches to use when you get up but you are not allowed to use them unless Edward, Jasper, me, or one of the other, not Alice, are with you. Understand?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good," she said. "I will see you in a couple days. Just try to relax. We'll get you moving soon enough."

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't thank me yet," she said. She looked over at Edward. "Take care of her or else."

"I will," said Edward.

Tanya just nodded before she turned and walked out of my room. I laid back on my bed. I motioned for Edward to join me. He chuckled and climbed on next to me. He held my hand while he told me stories from his childhood. It felt nice being this close to him. It almost felt normal. Alice and Jasper came back about an hour later. They settled on the end of the bed and I laid my head on Edward's shoulder while I got to know him and Jasper again. I hoped that I would get my memory back soon because I liked this relationship we seemed to have. I could only imagine how good the sex is.

* * *

**So what do think??? Thanks for all the awesome reviews to the first four chatpers! **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Bella, please come with me tonight," begged Alice. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. God, she was beautiful. _

"_Alice, you want to take me to a sex party. Why would I go with you?" I asked as I climbed over and straddled her lap. "Am I just not doing it for you anymore?"_

"_Honey, you know that's not true," she chuckled as she rolled us. She leaned down and started kissing her way down my neck. "You will love it. People fucking everywhere."_

"_Gah, Ali," I moaned as I arched my chest into her. "But…..fuck. ….what. If….."_

"_No one's going to ever hurt you again, Bella," whispered Alice as she looked up at me. "It's time you moved on. It's been four years."_

"_I know," I whispered. She leaned up and kissed me softly._

"_I promise to always take care of you," she murmured. "You're my girl, remember?"_

"_Ok, Ali. I'll go," I whispered as I hugged her tight. "Just don't leave me, ok?"_

"_I promise," she whispered. _

_Alice leaned down and pressed her lips to mine softly. I wrapped my arms around her neck and plunged my tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she slid her hand down my body and cupped my breasts. She pulled her lips from mine and slowly started kissing her way down my neck. She unbuttoned my dress and pulled my naked nipple into her mouth. She slid her hand up my thigh and rubbed the outside of my panties. I thrust my hips up at her. She chuckled softly before she kissed her way down my stomach. She slid my panties down my legs and tossed them on the floor._

"_You won't be needing those right now," she smirked._

"_Ali…..please….." I moaned._

_Alice winked at me as she ran her hands up my legs again. She pushed them apart and leaned down. She stuck out her tongue and-_

"Bella, wake up," chuckled Alice as she shook my shoulders. I snapped my eyes open and looked around. She was laying next to me on the bed.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was having the best dream," I pouted. Alice chuckled and sat up on her elbow.

"Oh, I know," she chuckled. "You were, um, quite vocal."

"Great," I whined as my face turned red.

"Tell me about it," she said.

"You were being a sexy little minx by talking me into going to some kind of sex party with you," I said. "I-

"Wait," she said quickly. "I was trying to talk you into going to a sex party?"

"Yes," I said slowly. "I was reluctant to go with you because I felt scared or something. You promised not to leave me alone so I agreed and then-"

"I proceeded to devour you?" she asked.

"You were just getting to the good part when you woke me up," I pouted.

"OH MY GOD!" squealed Alice as she jumped off the bed and started bouncing, causing her breast to bounce.

"Alice, stop or I will be forced to attack you," I said. "Why are you so excited?"

"Baby, you just remembered something," she squealed as the door to my room opened. I looked over to see Edward, Jasper, and Esme come in.

"Alice, have you been drinking coffee again?" asked Jasper.

"NO," shrieked Alice, excitedly. "Bella remembered the night we met you."

"What?" we all asked at the same time. Edward and Jasper looked over at me.

"Ali, they weren't there," I whispered.

"I know, I know," said Alice. "I meant before we came to the party. She had a dream about me and her."

"Oh," whispered Edward, sadly. I felt my heart break at the defeated look on his face.

"Alice, stop bouncing," ordered Esme before she looked back over at me. "Now can you tell me what she is talking about?"

"I'm not really sure," I said as my face turned red. I quickly told them about my dream. "She claims that it's a memory."

"Bella, it is," said Alice. "That was the night you and I met Edward and Jasper. You were scared to go but I promised that it would be ok."

"Interesting," said Esme. "It seems like you may be subconsciously remembering a few things."

"Now if only I would consciously remember them," I muttered.

"You will," said Esme. She took a deep breath. "Anyway, I think you are ready to go home."

"Really?" I asked with a big smile.

"Yes," chuckled Esme. She turned and looked at the boys before she looked back at me. "Have you thought about where you want to go?"

"Oh," I said as I looked down at my hands. "I just assumed that I lived with Alice, Edward, and Jasper. I mean, if you don't want me there anymore, I guess I can stay with my parents or Rose or someone."

"Of course we want you with us," said Edward as he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him. "We just didn't want to pressure you into coming home with us."

"Oh," I said. "Why wouldn't I want to go home with you?"

"You don't really know us," said Jasper.

"Yes, I do," I said softly. "I may not remember you from before I woke up but I… still want to be with you. I like you both….a lot. I love Alice."

"Ok," said Jasper, smiling. "Then we will take you home."

"Where you belong," chuckled Alice with a big smile on her face.

"Ok, well, as soon as you are ready, you can go," said Esme. "Don't forget you have therapy in the morning. Let me know if you need anything."

"Am I under and restrictions?" I asked.

"No," she said. "Carlisle said you could come back to work, part time, if you want. As far as anything else, just listen to what your body tells you."

"Thank you, Esme," I said softly.

"You're welcome, Bella," she said with a smile.

She hugged everyone before she left. Edward and Jasper waited in the hall while Alice helped me change from my shorts and t-shirt I had been wearing. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt over my panties and bra. Alice kissed me softly before she handed me my crutches. I stood up and followed her out into the hall. Edward and Jasper smiled as we followed them down to the elevator and made our way to the lobby.

They led us out to a silver Volvo. It seemed familiar but I couldn't figure out why. Jasper insisted that I ride in the front seat with Edward while he and Alice rode in the backseat. Edward started the car, once we all had our seatbelts on, and headed away from the hospital.

He pulled up in front of a large white house. Jasper handed me my crutches and helped me out of the car. I turned and looked at the house, trying to find it inside my head but I couldn't get it. It was almost like it was a painting that I had seen but I couldn't make out all the details. It was very frustrating.

I followed them up the porch and inside the house. I could feel my tears threatening to spill over as I looked around frantically for anything familiar. I walked over to the shelf in the living room and picked up a picture off the shelf. It was of the four of us on a beach. Edward and Jasper were both wearing khaki pants and white shirts. Alice was in an ivory silk halter wedding dress. I was wearing an ivory silk strapless wedding dress. I closed my eyes and tried to pull the memory out but I just couldn't get it. It was right there but I just couldn't find it. I huffed and opened my eyes and set the picture back on the shelf.

"Why can't I remember?" I asked through my tears as I looked at Edward, Jasper, and Alice. "I can see how happy we were in this picture. Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know," said Alice. "I wish I did."

"Maybe if we show you the rest of the house, it'll help," suggested Jasper.

"Can't hurt I guess," I muttered.

I followed Edward, Jasper, and Alice through the house as they showed me each room. Edward carried me up the stairs. He set me on my feet and I followed him over room at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and I walked in and gasped.

The room was full of the most amazing paintings. There was an easel sitting by the window with a painting of the four of us sitting on it. I went over and ran my hands over it.

"This is my stuff, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," said Edward. "Do you remember?"

"No," I said. "I can feel it."

"This is your art studio," said Jasper. I turned and looked back at Alice.

"When did I start painting again?" I asked.

"Right after we met them," said Alice with a smile. I looked around the room for a moment. It all felt so familiar.

"It feels familiar to me but I can't quite grasp it," I whispered. I shook my head softly. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just crazy."

"It's a start," said Edward. "Do you feel safe here?"

"Yes," I said. "Not so much safe as I feel like this really is my home. I just can't remember anything."

"Why don't we show you our room?" asked Jasper.

"The room the four of us share?" I asked.

"Yes, but if you would be more comfortable by yourself that would be ok," said Jasper.

"No, it's fine," I said. "Show me."

I followed them out into the hall and down to a set of double doors. Edward opened the doors and I stepped inside. I nearly fell to the ground as I was hit by a flurry of images. My lips on Alice's nipples, Jasper's hands caressing my body, Edward hovering over me as he made love to me. I couldn't really make out anything but I knew it was all real.

"What is it, Bella?" asked Alice.

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "I'm seeing flashes in my head of us together."

"You're remembering?" asked Jasper. I shook my head softly.

"Just flashes," I said. "I don't know. I just keep seeing these flashes. They feel so real."

"Ok," said Edward. "What flashes?"

"Me sucking on Alice's nipples," I said softly as I closed my eyes and let the pictures play. "I could see Jasper with his hands on me. You're making love to me."

"You remember me making love to you?" asked Edward. I opened my eyes and looked back at him.

"I think so," I said softly. I looked around at Alice and Jasper then back to Edward. "Maybe…..never mind."

"What?" asked Edward.

"Nothing," I whispered. "It was a stupid idea."

"Tell us," said Alice.

"Well, I thought maybe if we were together again that maybe it would help," I muttered. "But like I said, it's a stupid idea."

Edward came over to me and pulled me into his arms and slowly brought his lips down onto mine. As soon as his lips were on mine, I felt a tingle shoot through me. I let go of my crutches and threw my arms around his neck. He moaned into my mouth as he reached down and grabbed my ass, lifting me off my feet He carried me over to the bed and laid me down. He pulled my shirt off and tossed it onto the ground. He quickly pulled off his own shirt and pants while Alice and Jasper stripped off their clothes and laid down on the bed next to me.

Alice leaned down and kissed me while Edward slipped off my jeans. I felt his lips moving up my legs. Jasper had undone the front clasp on my bra and was sucking on my nipples. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as I was hit by so much pleasure. Edward reached the top of my thighs and looked up at me as he grabbed the top of my panties. I nodded my head and he slowly pulled them down my legs and tossed them onto the floor. He winked at me before he dropped his head down and began eating my pussy hard. I turned to Alice.

"I need to taste you," I whispered. "Please, it's been so long."

"Fuck," she moaned.

She moved so that she was sitting on my face. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and pulled her onto my tongue. She still tasted just like I remembered, sweet like ice cream. I shoved my tongue in and out of her pussy. It was like I had never tasted her before, even though I knew I had.

I heard her moan and opened my eyes. I saw Jasper standing on the bed with his hand on the back of her head. He was thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth slowly. It was so beautiful. Edward moved one of his hands to my pussy and started thrusting two of his fingers into me. I bucked my hips up, trying to get his fingers into me deeper.

"FUCK," I screamed into Alice's pussy as I came hard.

Edward slipped his hand out of me and moved up in between my legs. I could feel the tip of his cock rubbing at my entrance. I lifted my hips trying to get him inside. Alice slid Jasper's cock out of her mouth as she slid off of me. She leaned down and kissed me as Edward slid his cock into me and Jasper thrust his cock into her.

She moaned into my mouth as our tongues battled against each other. Edward grabbed my good hip and my left side and started trusting harder into me. I could already feel my orgasm building deep inside of me. I pulled my lips away from Alice and pulled Edward down to me. I plunged my tongue into his mouth as my body exploded in waves of pleasure.

"Oh…..fuck……YES," screamed Alice as she came against Jasper's cock.

Edward thrust into me a few more times before he came, quietly whispering my names. He rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms awhile Jasper came into Alice with a soft growl, that honestly was a huge turn on. Alice and Jasper collapsed on the bed next to me and Edward. Alice moved her hand so that she was laying on my breast.

"Did that bring anything back?" she whispered. I chuckled softly.

"Nothing more than before," I laughed. "But I think another round would help."

The three of them busted out laughing as they wrapped their arms around me. I knew in this minute, that regardless if I ever get my memories back, that I would always be loved here. Maybe I was starting to love them back.

* * *

**So I don't know about you but that would be one hell of a way to try to regain some memories, wouldn't it? Thanks for all the awesome reviews! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella, you sure you're ready for this?" asked Edward.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said softly. The four of us were sitting in the car in the parking lot of Cullen Architecture. "Let's get this over with."

"Ok," said Jasper.

He handed me my crutched after I climbed out of the car. It's been a week since I left the hospital and my legs were sore from therapy this morning. Tanya had proven that she intends on pushing my ass pretty hard. I suppose that was a good thing since I am starting to be able to at least control my left leg, even if I can't fully get it to do what I want. I had decided afterwards that I was ready to come back to work, at least for the afternoon.

The hard part about coming back to work was that I am supposed to be the boss lady, as Edward told me with a chuckle. I'm not entirely sure why Carlisle would pass his position down to me or to anyone for that matter. But then again I'm not the most reliable person to trust when it comes to memories right now. I haven't remember anything else since the day I left the hospital. Although, it wasn't for a lack of trying on my lovers' part.

As the four of us walked through the parking garage toward the elevator, I couldn't help but feel a panic come over my body. It's almost like I was being watched. I stopped and looked around but I didn't see anyone yet the uneasy feeling didn't go away. I turned and followed them into the elevator where the feeling only became worse.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Alice. My entire body was shaking slightly. "Baby, talk to me."

"I don't know," I said. "I just have this bad feeling in here."

"Like what?" asked Jasper.

"It feels like someone is watching me," I whispered as I shook my head softly. "I don't know."

"We'll figure it out," whispered Edward, pulling me into his arms. "I promise."

"I hope so," I whispered.

The doors opened and the three of them let me step out first. They followed me out and everyone in the office stopped and stared at me. It was very uncomfortable. A short, curly, haired woman came bouncing over to me. She had people pleaser written all over her face and not in a good way, either.

"Oh my god, Bella," she squealed as she tried to hug me but I stepped back. "It's so good to see you."

"Thanks…." I trailed off as I looked over at Alice. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Jessica Stanley," said the curly haired woman.

"Oh," I said. "Hi, Jessica."

"Jessica, lets give Bella some space," said Carlisle from behind her. Jessica moved back and I threw Carlisle a grateful smile. "Well, lets show you around the office."

"Ok," I said.

I followed Carlisle around the office while he showed me everything. He started with, what apparently, used to be my old office but now belonged to a kid named Seth. He seemed pretty nice although he didn't really talk to me much. It was all so familiar but I couldn't seem to place anything. He led me into his office and I froze in the doorway.

"_Isabella, Alice, it's a pleasure to see you both again," said Carlisle Cullen, coming around his desk to shake our hands._

"_The pleasure is all ours, Mr. Cullen," I said softly. "Please call me Bella, sir."_

"_It's nice to see you again, sir," said Alice, shaking his hand. "You have a lovely office, Mr. Cullen."_

"_Please call me Carlisle," he said. "Thank you. Please take a seat."_

"_Thank you for seeing us together," I said. Alice and I took the seats in front of his desk while Carlisle moved around to his chair._

"_It's not a problem," said Carlisle. "Now, what can I do for you today?"_

"_We were hoping it wasn't too late to accept your job offers to work here," I said softly._

"_I thought the two of you were planning on staying in San Francisco," said Carlisle. I took a deep breath._

"_Yes, well, we decided a change in scenery would be nice," I said, not meeting his eyes. _

"_Carlisle, we've decided that since we were done at Berkeley that we wanted a fresh start. When it came down to it, your company was the only place we wanted to work. Now, we will understand if the job offers are no longer on the table but we thought it wouldn't hurt to check," explained Alice, flashing him her big smile._

"_Of course, I would love for the two of you to come work here," said Carlisle, leaning back in his seat. "I'm just surprised. When I talked to the both of you last spring, you were set on not leaving the area."_

"_Well, we've changed our minds," I said. "Besides, the wonderful opportunity to work for you, we have family here."_

"_Ok," said Carlisle. "Welcome to Cullen Architecture."_

"Bella?" asked Carlisle placing his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head softly and looked around. "What happened?"

"I remembered meeting with you here," I said softly. I turned to Alice. "You and I had just come to LA, I think."

"You remembered our meeting with Carlisle?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yes," I said. I closed my eyes and thought back. "It was right after Jacob was killed. We decided to stay in the city and called Carlisle about the job offers he had given us a few months before."

"That's great, Bella," squealed Alice as she hugged me. I saw Edward and Jasper look down at the floor.

"What?" I asked them. They looked up at me.

"It's nothing," said Jasper. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"What?" I asked again.

"We're happy that you are remembering things, Bella, but we just…." he trailed off.

"I wish I was remembering more of you boys too," I whispered. "You have no idea how much I want to remember every second of our lives together."

"We know," said Edward. He leaned in and kissed my check. "This is a start, at least."

I gave him a soft smile before I turned and looked around the office some more. There were photo's all over the walls of the most amazing looking houses. I walked around and raised my hand to them. These were my houses. I could remember sitting at my drafting table and working on them.

"These are my houses, aren't they?" I asked as I looked over at Carlisle. He smiled softly.

"Yes," he said, "They are quite remarkable. Do you remember them?"

"Most of them," I said as I looked around. "But some of them are still fuzzy."

"Maybe it would help if you went and saw some of them in person," said Edward. I smiled at him.

"Maybe," I said. I turned back to Carlisle. "So what do I do now?"

"Well, I'm not sure," said Carlisle. "You were the boss here for the few months before the accident, but I'm not sure you are ready for that yet."

"I'm not either," I said softly. "Why was I the boss?"

"Oh," said Carlisle, shifting from one foot to the other. "Well, Esme and I had moved so I turned the reigns over to you."

"Why me?" I asked. "Why not Edward?"

"Because you had more experience than Edward did," said Carlisle.

"Oh," I said. "Where did you move to?"

"Um, Forks," he said, looking down at his feet.

"Why would you move to Forks?" I asked.

"Bella, why don't you come see mine and Jasper's office?" asked Edward.

"Ok," I said.

"Bella, for today, just reacquaint yourself with the office. Then tomorrow we will see about getting you to help out on one of Seth's projects," said Carlisle.

"Ok, Carlisle," I said softly.

**APOV**

"I'll meet you down there in minute," I said to Bella, Edward and Jasper.

"Ok," said Jasper, giving me a look. He, Bella, and Edward walked out and I closed the door behind them. I turned back to Carlisle.

"You all are going to have to tell her soon about your relationships," I said. "Bella is way too smart not to pick up on the signs."

"Yeah, I know," said Carlisle. "Do you think she's going to be upset?"

"I don't think so. I think she will be hurt that you weren't honest with her from the moment she woke up but I think she will be pretty understanding. I mean, she's fine with us," I said.

"Yeah, but it's different with you three," said Carlisle, sitting on his couch. "You know that Esme and I love William and Catherine, don't you? You know this is more than about sex with us?"

"First of all, eww for talking about my parents and you and Esme having sex," I chuckled. He chuckled softly. "Second of all, I know that the four of you love each other very much, Carlisle. I know that me, Edward, and Jasper could not have gotten through the last six months without all of you."

"We needed to be here," said Carlisle. He took a deep breath. "I'll talk to everyone tonight about telling her. Charlie, Peter, Renee, and Charlotte are coming over for dinner tonight so we can figure out what to do."

"Good," I said. "I don't lying to her. She's doesn't deserve it."

"I know," said Carlisle.

"I had better get to back to them," I said.

"Ok, Sweetheart," said Carlisle. "You know, I love you, right?"

"I do, Carlisle," I said. "I love you too. Give our love to everyone."

"Will do," said Carlisle.

I hugged him before I made my way out of his office and down to Edward and Jasper's office. I could hear the three of them laughing together. It was nice to hear Bella laughing again. I knew it was hard on Edward and Jasper that Bella didn't fully remember them, even if she was getting a few flashed about them. But I could see it in her eyes that she still loved them both. She was slowly coming back to us.

I went over and leaned against the doorway and smiled as the three of them sitting on the couch together. One of the hardest things was to convince Bella that everyone here at the office knew about the four of us and seemed to be ok with it.

"I don't know about the three of you but I'm starving," I chuckled. They laughed with me.

"We were just talking about where we should get some dinner," chuckled Edward. "Jasper wants Mexican. I want Italian but Bella, being the difficult one-"

"Hey," chuckled Bella as she lightly hit him in the stomach.

"Sorry, I meant being the most wonderful one of us, wants Chinese," smirked Edward before he kissed her check. "But you are the most difficult one of us, Baby."

"Whatever," chuckled Bella. "Ali, you have to decide for us."

"Well," I chuckled as I rubbed my belly. "I think the baby wants Chinese."

"I win," squealed Bella. The three of us just laughed with her.

"Well, let's go eat," I chuckled. "Don't want to disappoint the baby do we?"

"Nope," said Edward and Jasper as they stood up.

They pulled Bella up to her feet and handed her, her crutches. The four of us made our way down to the elevator. Bella seemed to hesitate slightly when she got on but seemed fine as we rode it down. I knew it was because of Alex's attack but I didn't know how to tell her about it with Jacob's attack now so fresh again.

The four of us climbed into the Volvo and headed down the street to our favorite Chinese restaurant. We made our way inside and took our usual booth in the back. Bella gasped suddenly and got a glazed over look in her eyes.

"Bella, honey, what is it?" I asked as I reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She smiled and shook her head slightly as she looked over as Edward and Jasper.

"We came here the day after the party, didn't we?" she asked with a soft smile. "The day Alice and I found out you both worked with us."

"You remember?" asked Edward. Bella smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Not everything but I remember the party," she chuckled. "Holy fuck was it a good one. I remember going back to…Oh shit, I shared an apartment with Rose and Emmett after they got married?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "You hated every minute of it."

"I know," she shuddered as she opened her eyes. "They were mad at us for staying out and being with each other, Alice, but we ignored them and came to work. Carlisle asked me come show his son and his son's friend around. It was you and Jasper, Edward. We came to lunch here and decided to start dating but I can't remember anything else."

"You really remember us?" asked Edward, through his tears. She reached up and wiped his tears away.

"A little bit," she whispered. "I don't remember more that one night but I do remember being with you."

"I'll take that," whispered Edward. Bella looked over at Jasper and grabbed his hand.

"I remember you from that night, too," said Bella. "But we didn't sleep together the night of the party did we?"

"No," said Jasper.

"I can't wait to remember being with you, too," whispered Bella.

"I can't either," whispered Jasper as he lifted her hand up to his lips.

Our waitress came over and took our food and drink order. We talked about the details Bella remembered from our first night together. It was so good to hear her remembering more and more. Our waitress brought out our food and drinks. We ate quickly and paid the check.

We went out and climbed into the car and headed back to the house. As soon as we were inside the house, Jasper had Bella in his arms. He needed to be with her tonight. Edward wrapped his arms around me and started kissing up my neck. He swept me into his arms and carried me upstairs to our room after Jasper and Bella.

The four of us quickly stripped our clothes off and fell onto the bed. I pulled Edward's lips to mine again. I felt his hands roaming over my body. He moved his lips from mine and started kissing his way down my body to my breast. I looked over to see Bella kissing her way down to Jasper's cock. She winked at him before she took him into her mouth.

"God, Bella," Jasper moaned softly as he moved one of his hands to the back of her head.

I turned my attention to Edward as he lowered his mouth to my pussy. God, he knew how to use this tongue. I started lifting my hips slightly to meet his mouth. He wrapped his arms around my thighs and lifted my pussy up to him.

"Bella, I need to be in you now," groaned Jasper.

"Fuck," moaned Bella as she let his cock out of her mouth.

She crawled up him and slid down on his cock slowly. Jasper slid his hands to her hips, be careful not to hurt her left hip and started thrust in and out of her. I could feel my orgasm coming as Edward slid up my body and slammed his cock into me. I threw my head back as I was hit by a wave of pleasure over my entire body. Edward started thrusting in and out of me hard. I love when he lets go and just fucks me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me deeper.

"Oh…..fuck…..JASPER!" screamed Bella as she came hard.

"FUCK," growled Jasper as he thrust once more into her and came.

"So……close," I moaned as I lifted my hips to meet Edward's thrusts. Edward slid one of his hands in between us and rubbed my clit between his fingers. "OH HOLY FUCK!"

"Oh….Baby….fuck…..yeah," groaned Edward as he came inside of me. He collapsed on the bed next to me, Jasper and Alice.

"That was nice," chuckled Bella.

"Just nice?" teased Jasper.

"Well, maybe more than nice," she smirked. "It might be closer to fan-fucking-tastic."

"That's more like it," chuckled Jasper.

We all just chuckled with him as Edward pulled the blanket up over us. We kissed each other goodnight before we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should they have told Bella about Alex's attack? I'm thinking part of the next chapter, if not all of it, will be the conversation between the parents about telling Bella about them. What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

As soon as Alice left my office, I gathered up my stuff and headed home. I knew she was right about needing to tell Bella about our relationships. None of us liked lying to Bella about our relationships but the problem was she was already so nervous around us. I guess after spending years trying to hide her relationship with Alice and not remembering the blowup that happened when they were finally did come out, made it hard for her to trust that Charlie, Renee, William, and Catherine really do accept and understand their feelings for each other and the boys. No matter how many times we've told her in the last couple weeks that we are fine with it, she just doesn't trust us or them really.

I pulled my car into the garage and made my way inside. Esme and Catherine were in the kitchen, cooking dinner. I kissed them both before I made my way upstairs to our room. I quickly changed from my work clothes to a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

I had been a little concerned at how our relationship with William and Catherine would be affected when Esme and I made the decision to come back to LA after the accident. We both felt like the kids needed us here. I wanted to take care of the company so that Edward and Jasper could focus on Alice and Bella. Esme wanted to be able to handle their medical needs, especially once we found out Alice was pregnant. Luckily, William and Catherine understood and moved their law practice to LA. Who knows if we will ever go back to Forks. I would like to think we will someday but right now, we are needed here.

"Hey," said William as he came in to our room. He came over and kissed me softly. "How was Bella's first afternoon back at work?"

"Good," I said. "She remembered the meeting she, Alice, and I had when I accepted the jobs I had offered them."

"That's great," said William with a smile. "She's doing so good."

"Yeah, she is, but I can tell it's still hard for her. Edward and Jasper are really struggling with her not really remembering them," I said.

"It's bound to take some time," said William as he changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I know," I said. "It's just hard to watch them hurting."

"I know it is," said William, wrapping his arms around me. "But she's either going to remember or realize that she loves them. We can all see that she does."

"I know you're right," I whispered before I kissed him softly. "Thanks."

"Hey, that's what I am here for," said William softly. "Now, we had better get our asses downstairs before those wives of ours hurt us."

"They would too," I chuckled.

William chuckled with me as we made our way out of our bedroom and went downstairs. We quickly set table. The door bell rang and he went to let our guest in while I helped Esme and Catherine bring everything to the table.

"Hey, guys," I said, hugging Renee and Charlotte.

"Hey," said Renee. "How was Bella's first day back?"

"It was ok," I said as we all sat down and fixed our plates. "She actually got a memory back."

"That's great," said Charlotte. "Was it of one of the boys?"

"No, it was of a meeting she and Alice had with me right after Jacob was killed," I said.

"Oh," said Charlotte, sadly.

"I know it's hard, Charlotte," said Esme. "But she's starting to piece more and more parts of her memories back together. It's only a matter of time before she remembers one of them if not both of them."

"It's just so hard to see Jasper and Edward so sad," said Charlotte. "I know they are trying to be patient with Bella but it's hard to see all four of them suffering. It breaks my heart."

"Mine too," said Renee. "They were so happy. I want them to have what they had again."

"So I think we need to tell Bella about our relationships," I said. They all froze for half a second before they all looked over at me.

"What?" they all asked.

"Look, here's the thing," I said. "Alice and I were talking about it this afternoon. Bella was really questioning me on why Esme and I had moved to Forks before the accident. I hate lying to her. Alice thinks that we need to tell her before she just finds out. It would be easier if we just come clean with her."

"But what it sets her back?" asked Renee. "I mean she's still having trouble with the idea that Charlie, William, Catherine, and I don't have a problem with their relationship."

"Or maybe it would help her," said Esme. "You know, she's accepted her relationship with Edward and Jasper pretty easily. Maybe it's time to tell her about all of us too. Bella has proven to be tougher than we thought she was."

"What if she doesn't want us together?" asked Charlotte. Renee reached over and grabbed her hand. "What if she hates us?"

"I think we have to be prepared for Bella to be a little upset that we didn't just come out and tell her but I think she will eventually deal with it," said Charlie. He grabbed Charlotte's other hand. "Besides, I'm tired of hiding my love for you and Peter around her. We've told her more than enough times that we accept her, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. I think it's time."

"Me too," said Peter, grabbing Charlie's hand.

"I think their right," said William. "Besides, it might help her remember more. Can't really hurt anyway."

"I think so too," said Catherine. "So when do we tell her?"

"We could have them over for dinner on Sunday," said Esme. "We can talk to Kate, Emmett, Rose, and Garrett about telling Bella. If we provide a united front, then it might make it less traumatic for her."

"Sounds like a plan," said Renee. "I'll call Rose tomorrow and talk to her about it."

"Ok," said Esme. "So how was everyone else's day?"

They all just chuckled with her. We spent the rest of the evening talking about our days. The friendship that had grown between the eight of us was special to all of us I think. Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper were the reason we had our lovers and our friends. I could only hope that Bella would be understanding.

BPOV

They were up to something. I didn't know what they were up to but Edward, Jasper, and Alice were up to something. They had been whispering to each other a lot over the last few days. Then out of the blue this morning they told me we were having dinner at Carlisle and Esme's house with all of our parents. I trusted them but I was still fucking nervous about having dinner with them all.

I knew Carlisle and Esme were cool with our relationship. I wasn't as convinced that the others were. It was strange to me that Charlie, Renee, Catherine, and William would suddenly have this change of opinion when it came to me and Alice being lovers. They had made their views on homosexuality abundantly clear to the both of us our entire lives. I can remember sitting in the little church in Forks listening to Reverend Mills talk about how it was wrong. That was before Angela Weber's father, Robert, took over. He wasn't nearly as bad but still made it clear what his opinion was.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as the car pulled up in front of Carlisle and Esme's large white house. I climbed out of the car and grabbed the crutches from Jasper. I followed them over to the porch. It took me a minute to get up the steps. Once I was up there, the four of us walked into the house and everyone stopped talking. I do mean everyone.

Charlie and Renee were standing with Jasper's parents, Charlotte and Peter. Carlisle and Esme were standing next to William and Catherine. Rose and Emmett were standing next to Edward's sister, Kate, and Garrett, who I think is her boyfriend. They just stared at us for a half a second before Charlie finally said something.

"Hey, Bella," he said as he came over and hugged me.

"Hey, Dad," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said. "How's your week been?"

"Um, good," I said. "Got a couple memories back early in the week. Therapies kicking my ass… I mean butt."

"You can say ass," he chuckled.

"If you say so," I muttered. Charlie being ok with my potty mouth was another thing I was getting used to. He used to scold me about cussing. I looked around at everyone. They were standing around, barely moving. They looked scared or nervous about something. "So what's going on? You all look like you are about ready to run out of here kicking and screaming."

"Bella, why don't you take a seat," said Esme. "There's something we want to talk to you about."

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"No," they all said quickly.

"Right," I said slowly. "Ok."

I followed Edward, Jasper, and Alice over to the couches and sat down. Edward laid my crutches on the floor and sat down next to me. He grabbed one of my hands while Alice grabbed my other hand. I had to fight the urge to pull my hand away with my parents here. I looked up at everyone but they just stood there.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Oh," said Renee. She looked from Charlie to Peter to Charlotte and back to me. "Ok, well, you see……here's the thing……"

"Emmett and I are seeing Garrett and Kate," blurted out Rose. My mouth fell open as I snapped my head over to Rose and Emmett. They smiled weakly as they grabbed Kate and Garrett's hands. "The four of us are together."

"Oh," I said as I looked over at Alice. "Am I in the twilight zone?"

"No," chuckled Alice softly. I turned back to Rose and Emmett.

"The four of you are sleeping together?" I asked. They nodded their heads softly. "Wow."

"We're sorry we didn't tell you before," said Rose. "We just didn't know how you would handle it after you woke up."

"I guess I understand that," I said. "Do you love each other?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Good," I said as I looked around at everyone. "Was that everything you needed to tell me?"

"No," said Renee. She grabbed Charlotte's hand and Peter's hand. Charlie grabbed Charlotte's other hand. "The four of us are in a relationship too."

"So are we," said Catherine.

I looked over to see her, Esme, Carlisle, and William all holding hands. I looked from them to Rose, Emmett, Kate, and Garrett, to my parents, Charlotte and Peter and back to Esme, Catherine, Carlisle, and William. I busted out laughing. They all chuckled softly but I was laughing so hard I had tears coming out of my eyes. I struggled to my feet and grabbed my crutches as I looked up at all of them again and glared as I stopped laughing.

"You all are bunch of fucking hypocrites," I screamed. "Do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone."

* * *

**So Bella's a tad bit upset:) **


	9. Chapter 9

"You all are bunch of fucking hypocrites," I screamed. "Do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone."

"Bella-" started Renee.

"NO!" I screamed. "All I ever heard growing up was how it was wrong. I had to hide my feelings for Alice for ten goddamn years because of you fucking assholes," I snapped. "I remember telling you, Mother."

"Telling us what?" she whispered as the fear spread on her face.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Mother," I snapped. "I remember you calling me a whore when you all found out about me and Alice over thanksgiving last year. Now all the sudden I'm supposed to just be all understanding just because you've decided you wanted to try to be lesbian too."

"Look, I was wrong, Bella, for how I treated you then. But you and I worked through it and were able to put it behind us," said Renee. "Don't you remember?"

"I don't think I would forgive you for calling me a whore," I snapped.

"You did," said Alice as she stood up. She came over and put her hands on my face. I was shaking slightly with rage. Edward and Jasper followed her. "You forgave her after you heard about her previous relationship with Charlotte."

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes, honey," whispered Alice. "Now calm the fuck down and listen to them, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered. She moved so that she was standing next to me. Edward and Jasper wrapped their arms around my shoulders as I looked up at all of them. "So explain."

"Ok, well, after the fight with you over thanksgiving I did a lot of thinking about what you told me how Alice made you feel," said Renee. "I did a lot of soul searching about what I really believed and what had been forced upon me by my own mother. I realized I was wrong for how I treated you and Alice, Bella. So Charlie and I did a lot of talking and I told him about Charlotte-"

"What about Charlotte?" I asked, harshly.

"Charlotte was my girlfriend when I was fifteen," said Renee. My mouth fell open as I looked from her to Charlotte and back to Renee. "See, my mother caught us in bed together and her parents sent her away. My mother dragged me to church where she and our pastor lectured me for hours about how I was going to hell."

"I don't understand," I whispered. "If you knew how I felt being with Alice, why would call me a whore? I was your daughter?"

"I know," she whispered through her tears. "I was scared that you didn't need me anymore."

"So you called me a whore?" I cried softly. "You said you wished I had never been born."

"I was wrong, Honey," she cried as she took a step toward me. I stepped back. "I am so sorry. Please, Bella, I am so sorry."

"NO," I cried. "So you say you were wrong and suddenly it's ok? All my life I was made to feel unworthy around you. You never cared about my feelings or what I wanted to do with my life."

"Bella, she was wrong, honey," said Charlie.

"So fucking what? You weren't any better, Dad." I snapped through my tears. "Now you both are just fucking my husband's parents?"

"Baby, calm down," whispered Jasper as he pulled me into his arms. I pushed him away as I stepped back and looked at him, Edward, and Alice.

"Don't fucking touch me. You three lied to me," I said. "You've know for more than two weeks that they were …whatever they are and you didn't tell me. How can I trust anything that you've told me? I thought you loved me."

"We do love you, Bella. We just didn't want to overwhelm you," said Alice.

"So you plotted against me tonight in an effort to what?" I snapped. "Clear your conscious? Was it fun playing with my mind? Did you all get a good laugh at how stupid I looked? Well, you know what, fuck you all."

"Stop acting like a child," snapped Alice. I narrowed my eyes at her. "When you first woke up, you were terrified to be alone with anyone other than me. We didn't know how much to tell you because you were on the fucking verge of a breakdown as it was. Now, maybe we were wrong for not telling the truth from the beginning but do you really think you would have believed me if I told you they were all in love with each other?"

"Probably not," I muttered.

I wiped the tears off my face and looked back over at Renee. She was in Charlotte and Peter's arms, sobbing. Charlie had his arms around the three of them. I looked around the room. Carlisle was holding Catherine in his arms while William had Esme in his. Emmett and Garret were holding Rose and Kate in their arms.

"I just……I can't…" I trailed off. "I can't do this right now."

I turned and hobbled outside and sat on the porch. I didn't understand what was going on here. They had all lied to me for weeks. How was I supposed to trust them now? I heard the door open and turned to see Renee coming out. She came over and sat down next to me.

"I know you must hate me right now," she whispered. "I wish I could change how I handled everything with you and Alice but I can't."

"I don't understand any of this," I whispered through my tears. "Explain it to me, please?"

"I don't know what to say," said Renee. "Charlotte was my best friend for as long as I could remember. She was my version of Alice, Honey. You never knew your grandmother but she was a hateful woman. I love Charlotte. I've loved her since I was fifteen. The day she was sent away was the hardest day of my life until I almost lost you. I was a fool for not accepting you and Alice from the beginning."

"You still love her?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," said Renee.

"What about Dad?" I asked. "Do you love him still?"

"Honey, I am still passionately in love with your father. He is the most amazing man," said Renee. "But Peter and Charlotte make us complete. When she and Peter came into our lives, Charlie and I just knew that we were supposed to be with them. They are amazing people, Bella. I love all of them and they all love me even though I don't deserve it."

"Dad loves them?" I asked.

"Yes," said Renee. "Honey, I am sorry for everything I have ever done to hurt you. I wish I could take it all back."

"I know," I whispered. "I'm just confused. I don't feeling like this."

"Honey, I know it's scary. I know this had been a lot to take in but just know that no matter what, I will always love you," she whispered through her tears.

"I love you, too, Mom," I cried softly. "You and Dad really accept me, Alice, Edward, and Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella," she chuckled softly. "All we care about is that you are happy. Do they make you happy?"

"Yes," I whispered. "I can remember bits and pieces of Edward and Jasper but I can't get it all. I hate it because I know it hurts them. I just don't like hurting them."

"It'll come back, honey," said Renee as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Look at how much you've remembered in just the last couple weeks."

"I feel like my head a puzzle," I said. "I just can't find that missing piece."

"You will," she said.

"I think I'm in love with them," I whispered. She smiled softly. "I don't remember loving them before but I think I do."

"Have you told them?" she asked. I shook my head softly. "Why not?"

"I don't know," I said. "What if I never remember everything? What if they don't want me anymore if I don't remember everything?"

"Honey, that will never happen," said Renee. "Edward and Jasper will never stop loving you. Neither will Alice. The four of you are soul mates."

"I just want to remember everything so bad," I said.

"Bella, we all want you to remember everything but you have to know that you may not," said Renee. "You can't live in the past. You have to live in the now."

"Sounds like that's what you are doing," I chuckled softly. Renee chuckled with me.

"I am," she said. "Now, are you ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah," I said softly.

Renee helped me stand up and handed me my crutches. We made our way back inside the house. Alice was sitting on the couch between Jasper and Edward. I could hear her sobbing softly. Charlie still had his arms around Peter and Charlotte. Esme and Catherine were holding hands while Carlisle and William had their arms around each other. Garrett had Kate in his arms and Emmett had Rose in his. They all looked up at me but I ignored them as I went over to Alice, Edward, and Jasper.

"Ali, you ok?" I whispered. She stood up and threw her arms around me.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Bella," she sobbed. I let go of the crutches and wrapped my arms around her. "We didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't leave us."

"Ali, calm down," I whispered. "It's not good for the baby."

"We are so sorry," she whispered.

"I know," I whispered. "I am not leaving any of you. I just don't like being lied to."

"We didn't mean to lie to you," whispered Jasper as he and Edward joined our hug. "You know we would never hurt you on purpose, right?"

"I know that," I whispered before I leaned up and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"You didn't overreact," whispered Edward. "We should have trusted that you could handle the truth from the beginning."

"I'm not sure I could have," I whispered. "I mean, our parent's are all fucking each other. It's kind of weird."

I heard everyone chuckle softly from behind us. I turned and looked at all of them. They were still in each other's arms. It was still odd but the more I watched them, the more natural them seemed with each other.

"You're all in love, huh?" I asked.

"Yes," said Charlie.

"Bella," said Charlotte, "Peter and I love Charlie and Renee very much. Renee had always been my first love and held a special part of my heart. Charlie is an amazing man who really helped bring us all together. I hope you can understand that this isn't just a sex thing between us."

"Ewwww," whispered me, Jasper, and Rose. Everyone chuckled softly.

"I know it's not, Charlotte," I chuckled softly. "Please don't ever mention sex and my parents together again."

"Wow," smirked Charlie. "My Bella is telling us not to talk about sex. Never thought I would see the day."

"How things have changed," chuckled William. I was so confused as I looked back at Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

"What am I missing?" I asked. They were all chuckling to themselves.

"Baby, you, um, were never shy about talking to any of them about their sex lives," chuckled Edward.

"In fact at Christmas last year, you kind of blurted out that they all needed to fuck already," chuckled Jasper.

"Then you dragged us upstairs and fucked us," chuckled Alice. My eyes felt like they were the size of hubcaps.

"Oh shit. Seriously?" I whispered. They nodded their heads. I turned and looked at our parents. "In that case, how is the sex?"

"Oh Bella," laughed Carlisle. "It's nice to see you still have your sense of humor."

"I suppose," I chuckled softly.

"I think we should eat dinner before we get carried away," chuckled Esme.

We all agreed and settled around the table and started eating dinner. They caught me up on everything I had forgotten. Apparently, Peter and Charlotte moved in with Charlie and Renee in Forks just before our wedding but when Alice and I were in the accident the four of them moved to LA. Carlisle and Esme had also moved to Forks and were living with William and Catherine but they also decided to move to LA after the accident. I could only imagine how the people of Forks had reacted to them all being together. I really wish I could remember that.

After dinner, they pulled out a couple photo albums. I sat there and looked at pictures of my parents with Jasper's parents. They looked so happy and in love but I didn't remember any of it. I hated that I didn't. I felt robbed of a part of my family. I eventually just closed the albums and pushed them away. It was too hard seeing everything I had missed. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I decided it was time to go home. I was exhausted, physically and emotionally. We hugged everyone before we left.

We went home and went straight to our room. We stripped off each other's clothes and climbed onto the bed. Alice hovered over me and kissed me softly. She slowly kissed her way down my body until she was kissing the outside of my pussy. Jasper was laying on his back next to me. Edward was kissing down his chest. They had told me that they were together sexually but they hadn't done anything in front of me yet.

Alice licked her way down my slit while Edward wrapped his hand around Jasper's cock. We both bucked our hips up at our lovers. Alice wrapped her arms around my thighs and thrust her tongue into me while Edward engulfed Jasper's cock in his mouth. It was fucking beautiful watching them together.

I moved my hand to the back of Alice's hair and pulled it out of the way so I could watch her eat me. I loved watching her face in between my legs. She was always so beautiful but seeing her like this was breathtaking. She looked up at me through her lashes and I was done for.

"Oh, Ali……FUCK," I moaned as I came hard. She licked me dry and kissed her way back up my body and kissed me. I could taste myself on her tongue. "I need to taste you, Ali."

"Ok, Baby," she whispered.

I rolled us so that she was under me. I slowly kissed my way down her body, paying special attention to her hard nipples. Her breasts had double in size since she was pregnant. I kissed my way down her ever expanding baby belly and down to her pussy. I pushed her legs apart and thrust my tongue in her. I heard her moan. She had the most beautiful moan.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," groaned Jasper. I peaked over Alice's leg and saw him thrusting his hips up into Edward's mouth. "FUCK."

Watching him cum in Edward's mouth was incredible. Edward kissed his way up Jasper's chest and kissed him hard. I saw their tongues battling each other. It was hot and erotic to watch them love each other the way Alice and I loved each other. I turned my eyes back to Alice's pussy and wrapped my arms around her legs as I continued to fuck her pussy with my tongue. Her body began to shake and I knew she was getting close to coming. I pulled her clit into my mouth and sucked on it hard.

"Oh, Baby……fuck," she cried out as she came for me. I licked my girl dry and leaned up and kissed her.

Edward pulled me into his arms and settled me over his lap. I could feel his erection slid into me slowly. Our eyes were locked on each others as we made love. I could hear Alice and Jasper behind me but right now my focus was on Edward and only Edward.

His arms tighten around me as he gently thrust his hips to mine. It was almost too much. I could feel the energy passing between us. I felt my breath catch several times just from the intense love I saw in Edward's eyes. His hand slipped down and grabbed my ass as he increased his pace inside of me. I wrapped my arms tighter around his shoulders and crushed my lips to his as I came hard. Edward came with me as he pushed his tongue into my mouth.

We stayed connected for a moment as our lips moved together as we heard Alice and Jasper come together from their own love making. We eventually had to break away for air. I slid off his lap and laid down next to Alice and Jasper. Edward laid down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I knew in this moment that I was in love with them. I knew in this moment that no matter how hard I pushed them away, not that I would, that they would always love me back. I looked at my lovers and let a tear fall down my check.

"I love you," I whispered. I heard all three of them take a deep breath. "I'm so in love with all of you."

"Do you remember being in love with us?" asked Jasper.

"No," I whispered. "I've fallen back in love with you, I guess. I remember bits and pieces of our life together but not everything. I know that hurts you and I'm sorry but I know that I love you. I want forever with you, even if that means I don't remember everything."

"We love you, too, Beautiful," said Jasper.

"We always have," said Edward.

"We always will," said Alice. She reached over and pulled my wedding rings out of the top draw. "Are you ready to put these back on?"

"Yes," I said.

Alice smiled as she slid my wedding rings back onto my left hand. I kissed her, then Jasper before I turned and kissed Edward. We wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep.

* * *

**So Bella got a little pissy with the parents but was able to see that they loved each other. Plus, she realized that she's in love with Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Thanks for all the reviews:) Please go check out timidvampire's stories Leading Me to Comfot and Trust. They are both really amazing stories!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella, why are you being so fucking lazy?" snapped Tanya. I rolled my eyes at the stupid bitch. "Don't roll your eyes at me. You are holding yourself back because you are scared."

"I am not scared," I snapped. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," she said as she grabbed my hand. "Now let go of the fucking bar and take a goddamn step already."

"It hurts," I muttered through my teeth. She had just spent the past half an hour having me going back and forth on the fucking bars and now she thinks I am ready to try without holding on. "I can't do it."

"I am about tired of hearing those words coming out of your mouth, Isabella," snapped Tanya. "Can't is not a word we use here."

"Don't fucking call me Isabella," I growled.

"What are you going to do about it, Isabella," she smirked as she stepped away from me and pulled my crutches away. "Come and get your crutches."

"I fucking hate you," I muttered.

"I know," she said. "But when you finally let go of that bar behind you and take the three steps you need to get to me, you will go back to loving me."

I rolled my eyes and let go of the bar behind me. I took a deep breath and barely scooted my left foot up. I closed my eyes and moved my right foot up. I let out a shaky breath and lifted my left again and scooted it forward. I let my tears fall with the sweat on my face as I moved my right foot up. I reached out and grabbed my crutches from Tanya as I let my tears fall freely.

"You did good, Bella," she said softly, wrapping her arms around my shoulder. "You did real good."

"She did amazing," cried Alice.

I looked up to see her, Edward and Jasper watching me from the door. Edward and Jasper were both smiling but Alice was crying. She's been rather emotional over the last couple weeks. I wanted to blame the pregnancy but I think it was more than that. I think she was just really happy. The three of them came over and wrapped their arms around me as Tanya stepped out of the way.

"You did good, Baby," whispered Edward in my ear.

"We're so proud of you," whispered Jasper.

"Thank you," I whispered through my tears.

"Bella, I will see you on Wednesday," said Tanya. "I expect to see you able too take at least five steps by yourself, ok?"

"Ok," I said softly.

"You really are doing good, Bella," she said one more time.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm sorry for calling you a stupid bitch."

"You didn't," she said confused.

"Oh shit," I muttered. "I must have just thought that."

"Oh," she laughed while Alice, Edward, and Jasper chuckled. "Then I guess it's ok."

"Sorry," I chuckled softly.

"Don't be," she said. "Wouldn't be the first time one of my patients called me a bitch and I doubt it will be the last."

"I'm sure that's true," I teased. "You are a hard ass."

"Hey, stop looking at my ass," she smirked. "Especially with your lovers right here."

"Yeah," chuckled Alice, Edward, and Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't encourage her," I said. They all laughed. "Seriously, don't encourage her."

"Bella, go before I make you work out some more," ordered Tanya with a smile.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," I chuckled as I headed to the door.

Alice, Edward, and Jasper just chuckled as they followed me over to the door. Edward grabbed my stuff from my cubby hole. I followed them over to the elevator. We stepped in and rode it up to the fifth floor. The doors opened and we found Esme waiting for us. She smiled as we all stepped off.

"How was therapy today?" she asked.

"It was hard but I managed to take a few steps without the crutches," I said. Esme's face lit up as she smiled.

"How did your hip feel?" she asked.

"It just feels tight," I said.

"No pain?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"That's good," said Esme. "That means the muscles, tendons, and ligaments are rebuilding their strength.." Esme turned to Alice. "How are you feeling?"

"Fat," she whined as she rubbed her belly. Alice had finally popped, as all pregnancy books I had been reading called it. Her belly had really ballooned but she still looked beautiful. "But I love it."

"Good," said Esme. "Let's go see how my granddaughter is doing."

"Ok," said Alice.

We followed Esme down to an examination room. Alice went behind the curtain and slipped out of her pants. She came out and climbed up onto the table with Edward and Jasper helping her. This was the first doctors appointment I had been to and I was anxious to see our daughter. Esme had decided she wanted to do an ultrasound to check her size since Alice was closing in on the thirty week mark of her pregnancy. I hated that I had missed so much of it. Perhaps that's why I have been trying to read as much as I could about pregnancy. I was sitting on a chair next to Alice, holding her hand while Edward and Jasper were standing next to us. Our baby would definitely be the most loved baby.

Esme came back into Alice's room and smiled at all of us together. She came over and sat on her stool next to Alice.

"Well, I am going to measure your belly first and then we will do the ultrasound, ok?" asked Esme.

"Yes," said Alice.

Alice pulled her shirt up over her belly. I loved seeing Alice's belly protruding out like that. Esme pulled out her measuring tape and quickly measured her belly. She was measuring at about twenty-seven centimeters, which was a little small for her nearly thirty weeks but since Alice is naturally so small, Esme didn't seem to think it was any reason to be concerned.

Esme squirted some gel on Alice's belly and asked Edward to hit the lights. She turned on the ultrasound machine and started moving the wand over Alice's belly. I couldn't stop the tears that spilled down my face as I got the first glimpse of our daughter. She was beautiful. Alice raised her hand to my check and wiped away my tears but I couldn't look away.

I could make out so many details of her profile from the screen. She was sucking on her thumb and squirming slightly. I held onto Alice's hand while I watched her roll slightly inside of her. She was beautiful.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered through my tears. I finally tore my eyes away from the screen and looked down at Alice. She was watching me with tears in her own eyes and a smile on her face. "That's our daughter."

"That's right," whispered Alice.

"Our daughter is doing amazing," whispered Edward as he placed his hand over mine and Alice. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his hand with ours.

"She's amazing, all right," said Jasper. "Just like her moms."

"And her dads," I whispered as I turned back to the screen and Esme, who had been silently watching our exchange with a smile on her face. "She's perfectly healthy, right?"

"She's perfect," said Esme. "I would guess her weight to be about one to two pounds right now. Alice had about ten more weeks until she comes. Now, Alice, I want you to start coming in every two weeks, ok?"

"Ok, Esme," said Alice.

"Good," said Esme as she switched off the machine. Edward flipped the lights on. "The four of you need to start preparing for her arrival. I would suggest that the four of you sign up for Lamaze classes. You need to decide who is going to be Alice's primary coach. You need to start preparing the nursery."

"Ok," I said. "We can do that."

"Ok, well, I will see you all later," said Esme as she finished cleaning Alice's belly. "If you need me, please call."

"We will," said Alice as I helped her sit up.

Esme left and Alice went to get dressed. Once she was ready, the four of us made our way down to the car. We climbed in and headed to our favorite Chinese place for lunch before we went to work. Alice had been craving Chinese a lot lately. We took our usual seats and ordered our food and drinks.

I couldn't help but smile when I thought about our baby. Seeing her on that screen made her so real. I realized that we had so much to do before she came.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Alice, grabbing my hand.

"Just thinking about how much we need to get ready in the next few weeks," I said. "We need to buy a crib, diapers, clothes. Have you decided if you are breastfeeding? If you are, we need to buy a pump so you can pump your milk out. Then we need to-"

"Bella, stop rambling," chuckled Edward. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am going to breastfeed, at least at first," said Alice. "But you are right about the rest. We need to decide which room to use for the nursery."

"We should use my room," I said. They all cocked an eyebrow at me. "It has really good lighting."

"Are you sure you would be ok losing your space?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I said. "I can move my art supplies to the room in the back of the garage."

"Ok," said Alice. "I think it would be a lovely room but we need to paint it."

"I'll do it," I said. They all went to protest but I held up my hand. "I will let you paint the walls whatever color you want but I want to paint something special on her wall. Please let me do this for our daughter."

"Of course you can, Honey," said Jasper. "We really should come up with a name for our beautiful baby."

We spent the rest of lunch tossing around name suggestions. Jasper and Edward kept throwing in names like Matilda and Ester while Alice and I were going with names like Olivia and Simone. I suppose this would be the hardest part for us. Four people trying to find the perfect name for our daughter. It was going to be nearly impossible.

After we got done eating we headed to the office. I had been working with Seth over the last couple weeks on a new housing development. There were going to be nearly a hundred new houses in this development. I liked Seth but he was so quiet. He never really talked to me unless I asked him a question. It was frustrating.

I walked into his office and found him sitting at his drafting board. He had a frustrated look on his face as he worked.

"Hey, Seth," I said. He jumped and grabbed at his chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok," he said as he looked over at me. He quickly looked back at the boards. "I'm just stuck on what to do with this house."

"Let me see," I said. I went over and laid my crutches on the side of the table. I looked down at his work. His plans were amazing. "They're great. What don't you like?"

"I don't know," he muttered. I looked up at him. He kept looking from me to the plans and back.

"Seth, what's going on?" I asked. "You seem so nervous around me. Why?"

"I'm not," he said, looking down at the plans. I grabbed my crutches and went over and shut the door and looked back at him.

"Yes, you are," I said. "I need to know if I did something wrong. Was….was I bitch to you before the accident?"

"NO," he said quickly as his eyes grew wide. "Bella, you were the best boss before the accident. I just…."

"What?" I asked. "It's driving me mad."

"I just don't know what to say to you. I'm afraid I will say the wrong thing and you will have bad flashback or something," he said.

"Seth, the more I get to know the people who were in my life before that day, the more I remember. It helps me," I said.

"Oh," he said. "I didn't know that."

"Look, let's sit down and talk, ok?" I asked. "Let's get to know each other."

"Ok," he said. We sat down and I turned to him.

"So tell me about yourself," I said.

"Not much to tell really," he said. "I grew up here in the city with my mom, Sue. My dad, Harry, passed away when I was a baby. I have an other sister, Leah, who is one of the biggest bitches I know but she's also one of the most amazing women I have met. She's ferociously protective of me and my mom. Sometimes too protective."

"Trust me when I say, I get that," I chuckled. "You've met my sister."

"Rose and Leah would be at each other's throats," chuckled Seth.

"So you grew up here in LA," I said. "Where did you go to school?"

"At UCLA," said Seth. "I started out in law but one day I was walking across campus when I saw this showcase in the middle of the quad. Some of the architecture students had built models of their senior projects. They were amazing. The details in each piece. I knew then that I wanted to be an architect."

"That's cool," I said with a smile. "Did you ever participate in the showcase?"

"Yes," he said proudly. "I won it my senior year. Carlisle was one of the judges and offered me a job on the spot."

"How long have you been working here?" I asked.

"A year and a half," he said. "You trained me."

"Oh," I said. I leaned back on the couch and tried to remember any of it. "I don't remember. Was I a good teacher?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "You push us hard but you are encouraging and supportive. Which is why I want to make sure my plans for the development are perfect."

"Seth, don't hold yourself to my standard," I said. "Your plans are really good but if there is something you don't like, talk to the developer and work with them to make it better. The relationship you build with our client is more important that having perfect plans."

"Ok," he said. "I will talk to them. I don't think the support beams they want in between the living room and the dining room will be sturdy enough."

"I agree," I said. "What should we do about them?"

"I was thinking that instead of doing narrow beams that columns would be more practical and I think they would add to the look of the houses."

"That's a great idea," I said with a smile. "Call them and see what they think."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled.

I just rolled my eyes as I stood up and made my way out of the office and down to the lounge. I went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. I turned and found Jessica standing in front of me. She smiled and pushed me into the wall behind me. I started to lose my balance as my crutches fell to the ground but she placed her arms on the side of me and held me up. She leaned in and crushed her lips down onto mine. I brought my hands up to her chest and pushed her off of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" screamed Alice. I looked up to see her standing in the doorway with a murderous look on her face. This couldn't be good.

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews, my lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

"WHAT THE FUCK?" screamed Alice. I looked up to see her standing in the doorway with a murderous look on her face. This couldn't be good.

"Alice, calm down," I said putting my hands up. "It's not what it looks like."

"I know exactly what it was," she snapped as she came over and picked up my crutches from the floor. She smiled softly as she handed them to me. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I said slowly. Alice sighed in relief before her face got hard and she turned to Jessica, who was still on the floor. It looked like she was frozen.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" snapped Alice.

"I…" trailed off Jessica as Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Seth came into the lounge.

"What is going on here?" asked Carlisle. He was looking from Alice, who was glaring down at Jessica, and Jessica, who looked to be on the verge of breaking down. "Alice, what is wrong?"

"This……she sexually attacked Bella," snapped Alice, gesturing to Jessica. Seth's mouth fell open while Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle all narrowed their eyes at Jessica, who had started shaking with fear.

"Bella," muttered Edward through clenched teeth. "Did she hurt you?"

"No," I said quickly.

"What exactly did she do to you?" asked Jasper, harshly.

"I-" started Jessica.

"DON'T SPEAK," growled Jasper. Jessica shrank into the floor but I found it kind of hot when Jasper growled. "Bella, baby, what did she do to you?"

"I had just gotten a bottle of water from the fridge. She pushed me into the wall. I started to fall but she put her arms up to stop me and then she kissed me," I said. All of their faces hardened. "But I pushed her away, I promise."

"Are you sure your hip is ok?" asked Carlisle as he tore his eyes away from Jessica and looked at me. "Do I need to call Esme?"

"It's fine," I said. "I'm fine."

"Good," he said. He turned back to Jessica. "Get up off the floor."

"Yes, sir," she whimpered as she scrambled to her feet. Seth turned and left the lounge but shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't speak," said Carlisle. Jessica shut her mouth. "You could have hurt her. You could have set her progress back weeks with that stunt. Not to mention the fact that you sexually assaulted her in her work place. I should fire you on the spot but I would like to know what the fuck you were thinking."

"It doesn't matter what she was thinking," snapped Alice. I reached around and wrapped my arms around her.

"Ali, calm down," I whispered in her ear. "This is not good for the baby."

"She hurt you," whispered Alice.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "I'm not hurt."

"Why, Jessica?" asked Jasper with hatred in his voice. "Why would you make a move on her?"

"I…shit," whispered Jessica through her tears. "I'm jealous of her. I guess I thought maybe…."

"Jealous of me how?" I asked. She looked up at me as she let her tears fall.

"Look at what you have," she said. "You have a family that loves you. I can't even find a man that would want to have dinner with me."

"So you thought you would kiss her and what?" asked Edward. "She would suddenly want to be with you?"

"I don't know, ok?" cried Jessica. "I just want someone who will love me for who I am instead of what they expect me to be. I see the four of you together and it's obvious that you love each other. I guess I thought that maybe you would love me too."

"Jessica, you have to find you own love," I said. "You can't force people to want to be with you."

"I've spent my entire life looking for someone to love me," she cried. "They aren't out there."

"Sure they are," I said softly. "But you have to be patient."

"That's easy for you say," whispered Jessica. "You have Edward, Jasper, and Alice."

"You think I have it easy?" I asked bitterly. She snapped her head up at me and her eyes went wide. "You think it's been easy losing years of my life because some stupid mother fucker thought it was ok to drink and drive?"

"No," she said quickly.

"Jessica, I'm sorry that you can't seem to get a man or a woman or whatever you seem to want right now," I said. "But that does not give you the right to force yourself on to me."

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't really help," said Carlisle. "You're fired."

"No, she's not," I said. He looked over at me and cocked his eyebrow. "I'm the boss here, remember. She's being placed on a probationary period where I will be evaluating not only her work but her attitude for the next month. Then I will readdress my position on this matter."

"Bella-" started Edward.

"No, this is my decision," I said. I turned to Jessica. "I would suggest you clean up your act because if I don't see any major improvements, you are going to be out of here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Good," I said. "Now go home and clean yourself up and think about who you want to be because, Jessica, the last thing you want is to end up on my shit list."

"Ok," she whispered. She shuffle past the others and quickly left. They all turned and glared at me.

"Don't look at me like that," I said. "She was hurting and firing her was only going to cause her to go over the deep end. I don't want that on my conscious."

"Bella, she tried to attack you," said Edward. "How can you just let her get away with that?"

"First of all, she didn't attack me. She put the moves on me," I said. They rolled their eyes at me. "Second of all, I have no intentions of letting her get away with anything. I plan on making her life a living hell for the next month and then we will see who had it so fucking easy."

"Damn, Baby, you really are evil," chuckled Jasper. Alice turned and glared at him. I swear he flinched.

"Jasper, this isn't funny," snapped Alice. I rolled my eyes from behind her. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Isabella."

"How did you know I rolled my eyes?" I asked. She sighed and looked back at me.

"I've known you for fourteen years, Bella," she said. "I know everything about you which is why I am going to tell you right now that what ever you have planned for Jessica is fucking brilliant but you should just fire her now and get it over with."

"No," I said. "This is my decision."

"Fine," she said harshly as she walked over to the door and threw it open. "I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Alice, wait," I said but she ignored me.

I just sighed as I hobbled after her. She quickly made her way to her office and shut the door. I went down and pushed her door open and went inside. Alice was sitting on her couch with her face in her hands. I shut the door behind me and went over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She looked up a me through her tears.

"Do you want her now?" whispered Alice. I cringed.

"NO," I grimaced. "Ali, you are the only woman I will ever want."

"Even though I'm fat right now?" she asked through her tears.

"You are not fat," I whispered as I wiped the tears off her face. "You are pregnant with our child, my love. You've never been more beautiful than you are right now."

"You're just saying that," she muttered.

I pulled her chin up and lowered my lips down to hers. Alice moaned and wrapped her arms around me. I pushed my tongue into her mouth as I laid her back on the couch. I pulled away from her and lifted her shirt over her belly. I lowered my lips to her belly and kissed every inch of it. I pulled her pants and panties down her legs and tossed them on to the floor.

I lowered my lips to her pussy and moaned at how sweet she tasted. Alice moaned and bucked her hips into my face. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and thrust my tongue deep into her. I slowly increased my pace in her. Alice moaned again as she thrashed on the couch. I knew my girl was getting close. I leaned up and kissed her as I shoved two fingers into her and hit her g-spot. She screamed into my mouth and I plunged my tongue into her mouth as she rode out her orgasm.

As she calmed down, I slowly withdrew my fingers from inside of her and brought them to my lips and licked them clean.

"Don't you see how much I love you, Ali?" I asked. "You are my girl."

"Forever?" she asked softly.

"And ever, Ali," I whispered before I kissed her again.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you," she whispered.

"I know that I should just fire her but I can't," I said. "She's hurting enough right now."

"Well, if she comes on to you again, she will be hurting physically too," muttered Alice. I chuckled softly.

"My sweet protector," I chuckled. Alice smiled and chuckled with me. "Let's go home."

"Ok," she said softly.

Alice stood up and I helped her get her pants and panties back on. She gathered her things and we made our way down to Edward and Jasper's office. Carlisle was in there with them. They all looked up and smiled when they saw us holding hands.

"We are ready to go home," I said.

"Ok," said Edward. They all stood up.

"So, Bella," said Carlisle with a smirk. "You're the boss?"

"Yes," I said. "Am I not?"

"Yes, you are," chuckled Carlisle. "Does that mean I'm out of a job?"

"Depends," I smirked. He smiled widely.

"On what?" he asked.

"On how much you piss me off," I chuckled.

"I hope I don't piss you off too much then," he chuckled.

"I'm sure your job is not in jeopardy here," I said. "Did I overstep my boundaries?"

"No," he said. "If you feel confident enough to make that decision, then I support you but I will be watching her too. If I find any reason, other than the one she has already given us, then I will fire her on the spot."

"Deal," I said.

"Good," he said. "I'll start integrating you back into your position starting tomorrow. I hope you are ready."

"Me too," I chuckled.

We said goodnight to Carlisle and headed down to Seth's office so I could grab my stuff. He didn't say anything about the incident he witnessed, although I did hear him chuckle softly as we left. The four of us made our way down to the car and headed home.

The others went to change from their work clothes while I started dinner. I knew they didn't understand why I didn't just fire Jessica on the spot. Maybe I should have but besides the pain that I saw in her eyes, I wanted to make her suffer a little bit for her comment about me having it so easy.

In some ways, I guess I do. I mean I do have three wonderful spouses that have helped take care of all my needs while I am working to get my life back but if she thinks this has made it any easier for me, then she is stupid. I lost nearly everything in the blink of an eye. The emotional frustrations that I felt was worse than the physical pain.

"You sure you are ok?" asked Edward as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm fine," I said. "Pretty grossed out. I could go without ever feeling her lips on mine again but I'm fine. I just don't understand what was going through her mind."

"Who knows," chuckled Edward before he kissed the side of my neck. "I guess you're so hot that everyone wants you."

"Yeah, right," I whispered. "The limp and the crutches are such a turn on."

"Hey," he said softly as he turned me to face him. "You are beautiful and sexy."

"I don't feel it sometimes," I whispered.

"Well, I will just have to prove it to you," he chuckled. He pressed his lips down to mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth.

"Hey, no fucking in the kitchen," chuckled Jasper. Edward and I pulled our lips away and I flipped Jasper off. "That wasn't very nice."

"Neither was interrupting us," I mumbled as I turned back to the stove.

"I'm sorry," said Jasper. He came over and kissed me. "You and Edward can go fuck if you want to. I'll finish dinner."

"I don't think so," said me, Edward, and Alice as she came into the kitchen. Jasper's cooking skills were not great.

"I think we can wait until after dinner," I chuckled.

"Yeah, me too," chuckled Edward.

Edward kissed me again before he went to set the table. Jasper faked pouted until I leaned up and kissed him. He chuckled and went to help Edward with the table while Alice helped me finish dinner. We enjoyed the baked chicken and steamed veggies. Jasper insisted that he would do the dishes and we certainly didn't argue with him.

Edward swept me into his arms and carried me upstairs to our room. He shut the door behind us. We quickly stripped each other's clothes off and fell on to the bed. Edward kept his word as he made love to me. He worshiped each and every inch of my body. Jasper and Alice eventually joined us on the bed but they made love just as softly and quietly as Edward and I were.

* * *

**So I know that alot of you are going to say that Bella should have kicked Jessica out on her ass but don't worry, I have a plan for our misguided Jessica:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**JPOV**

I woke up this morning before the others. I rolled over and looked at the three beautiful people that were laying next to me. Alice's silky black hair was fanned out under her as she and Bella slept with their arms wrapped around each other. Edward was laying on the other side of Bella. His hand was laying next to mine on Alice's belly.

I felt our baby move slightly inside Alice's womb. I would never get tired of feeling our daughter inside of Alice. Alice rolled from her right side to her left so that she was facing me. She slowly opened her eyes. I found myself lost in a deep pool of black eyes. She smiled softly before she tilted her head up and kissed me softly.

"Morning, Baby," she whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," I whispered as I brought my hand up to cup her face. I leaned down and kissed her again, a little harder than she had kissed me. "You are so beautiful."

"I want you, Jas," she barely whispered as she slid her hand down my chest until she gripped my erection. I inhaled deeply at the feeling of her tiny hands wrapped around my cock. "Please, baby, I need you right now."

"I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you," she whispered.

I rolled over onto my back. Alice climbed over and slowly slid down on my erection. My hands automatically went straight to her hips as she slowly started sliding up and down on my cock. Her pussy was so tight wrapped around my cock. All I could do was moan right now. I seemed to have lost the ability to make out any words.

Alice placed her hands on my legs and increased her pace on me. I tightened my grip on her hips as I started lifting my own hips to meet her downward thrusts. I could feel her getting close so I moved one of my hands to her clit and pinched it hard. She threw her head back as she came hard. Her walls clamped down on my cock and I exploded inside of her.

Alice slid off of me and laid down next to me. I rolled onto my side and saw Edward and Bella watching us with a smile on their faces as Edward made love to Bella from behind. She had her leg up on his and he was thrusting his cock in and out of her slowly. It was so fucking beautiful. Alice rolled in my arms and we watched as they came together minutes later. The four of us never took our eyes off of each others.

"Merry Christmas," smirked Edward before he leaned over Bella and kissed Alice, then me. "Looks like the morning started off pretty good."

"I would say it was better than good," chuckled Bella as she looked over at me. "It was amazing. I love to watch you and Ali, Jas."

"I love watching you and Ali, too," I smirked. She rolled her eyes but she had a big smile on her face. "As well as you and Edward."

"Have you noticed that Edward doesn't have a nickname?" asked Alice. "I mean, you all call me Ali. We call you, Jas. Bella is Bell or Bells but Edward doesn't have one."

"I don't need one," chuckled Edward. Bella smirked as she rolled over and climbed over so that she was straddling his legs just below his cock. It was amazing to see how much better her hip was doing.

"I think you do need one," she chuckle. Alice snickered as she climbed behind Bella and wrapped her arms around her, palming her breasts in each hand.

"Me too," murmured Alice as she squeezed Bella's breasts, causing her and Edward both to moan. I crawled over and laid down next to Edward. I ran my hand down his chest until I had reached Bella's pussy and his cock. His erection was growing rapidly as I grabbed it in my hand.

"I think you need one too, babe," I murmured as I ran my tongue down the side of his neck. Edward shuddered slightly. "We could call you Ed."

"No," he whimpered softly. "Not Ed."

"How about Eddie," whispered Alice a she slid her fingers into Bella, causing her to lay her head back onto Alice's shoulder. Edward moaned and his cock twitched in my hand I kissed my way down his stomach until I reached his cock. I snaked my tongue out and licked the precum that had leaked out.

"Not….fuck, Jas…..Not Eddie…..Please Jas,…..need your mouth," moaned Edward as he tried to buck his hips up to me.

I swirled my tongue over the tip of his cock before I took all of him in my mouth. I moaned as I tasted him. I loved the taste of his cock, especially after he had been inside Bella or Alice. I could see Alice thrusting her fingers in and out of Bella's pussy. I could smell her arousal. It was intoxicating. I moved one of my hands between her legs and found Alice's pussy. I thrust two of my fingers into her.

"Fuck, Jas," she moaned as she started riding my fingers at the same pace that she was fucking Bella.

I turned my attention back to Edward's cock. I used my tongue to massage his cock with each pass as I bobbed my head up and down on his cock. I hollowed out my checks and sucked harder. Edward gripped my hair in his hand roughly as he shot his cum down my throat. I greedily took all of it. I leaned up and kissed him again.

"I want you to fuck me, Jas," whispered Edward. Bella gasped softly. I looked up and saw her eyes sparkling. Edward and I hadn't made love in front of Bella yet, besides the occasional blowjob. We had been worried about pushing her too far.

"Do you want me to fuck him, Beautiful?" I asked her. She bit her lip and I saw the lust roll over her face.

"Yes," she barely whispered. "Fuck him hard, Baby."

I moaned as she and Alice slid off of Edward's lap. They laid down and were fingering each other as they watched us. I motioned for Edward to roll over onto his hand and knees. I grabbed the lube from the table and squirted some onto my fingers. I used part of it on my cock and the rest I used to prepare Edward's ass for me. He moaned and pushed back onto my fingers as I stretched him.

Once he was ready for me I grabbed one of his hips and placed my cock at his entrance. I slowly pushed into him as I grabbed his other hip. Edward dropped his head and moaned as I filled him completely.

"Fuck, your ass is so tight," I moaned as I slid out and pushed back in a little harder.

"Fuck," he moaned. "Harder, Baby, please fuck my ass harder."

"Oh fucking shit," I growled.

I tightened my grip on his hips and pulled my cock out and slammed it back into him. He cried out slightly. I would have been worried that I had hurt him if he hadn't started pushing his hips back in an effort to pull me into him deeper. I continued to slammed my cock into him as I watched Bella. Her eyes were dripping with desire as she rocked her hips into Alice's hand. Her eyes were locked on me and Edward.

I felt my orgasm starting to build deep inside. I gripped Edward's hair in my hand as I shuddered and released inside of him as Bella and Alice came together, crying out each other's names. I pulled out of Edward and leaned my head down on his shoulder.

"That was so beautiful," whispered Bella. I looked up at her. "Seeing you two come together…… amazing."

"It's the same feeling we get watching you two," I said softly as I moved and laid down next to her. I leaned over and kissed her as Edward laid down next to Alice. "We could never have gotten here without you and Alice showing us it was ok to love each other."

"We did?" she asked.

"Yes," whispered Edward.

"Then I'm glad," she chuckled as she looked over at the clock and groaned. "We had better get into the shower."

"Ugh," we all chuckled.

We climbed off the bed and headed into the bathroom. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist so she could lean on me. She was trying to get used to walking without her crutches. It had been two days since her last physical therapy and she was more determined than ever to walk on her own.

We took a quick shower and went back into our room and got dressed. We made our way downstairs and climbed into Edward's car. We were headed over to Carlisle, Esme, William, and Catherine's for Christmas.

I had hoped that Bella would have remembered more of the times that she and I had made love but she still couldn't remember. I tried to hide my disappointment but I think she saw it. She never said anything and I didn't either. I refused to make her feel bad about something she had no control of. Besides, she loves me just as much as she loves Edward and Alice. That was enough for me. I knew I wouldn't lose any of them.

Edward parked his car behind Emmett's jeep and we climbed out. I handed Bella her crutches and we headed inside. We walked in and found everyone already here. I loved that our parents had built relationships, not just the romantic ones, with each other. Carlisle and Esme had always been like second parents to me. It was nice that they were able to forge friendships with my parents and Bella's parents.

"Hey," I said as we walked in. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you all too," chuckled my mother as she hugged me. She pulled away and hugged Bella. "We are so glad you are here with us for Christmas."

"Me too," chuckled Bella. "I would have hated to miss this."

"We would have too, honey," chuckled Alice as she rubbed her belly.

"How's our granddaughter doing?" asked Catherine as she came over and hugged Alice.

"She's kicking the shit out of my uterus," chuckled Alice. "She's going to be feisty. I can tell."

"Well, if anyone deserves to have a feisty daughter, it's you and Bella," smirked William. I chuckled when Bella and Alice both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"I hope she rolls her eyes all the time," chuckled Charlie. "Like you two do."

"Whatever," muttered Alice and Bella. Edward was chuckling silently. I shared a look with him. We both knew Charlie was right on this one.

"Enough picking on them," chuckled Emmett. "Let's open presents."

"Someone's excited," teased Bella as we made our way over to the couches.

"Like you aren't, Belly," scoffed Emmett.

"Oh, good come back, Emmy," smirked Bella as she sat down. Emmett glared at her for a minute before he turned and went to sit by Rose, Kate, and Garrett.

"Ok, I think Bella should open her presents first," said Esme.

"Why?" pouted Emmett. We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Um, because she's the one who spent six months in a coma, Emmett," chuckled Esme.

"Fine," he pouted. We all just chuckled. Got to love Emmett. Charlie and Renee handed her their present first.

"We hope you like this," said Renee with a smile. Bella took the gift and ripped the paper off. She opened the box and pulled out an set of oil paints. Bella's entire face lit up as she smiled.

"I love them," she said softly. She bit her lip and looked up at them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Charlie. "We expect a fabulous new painting for the house soon."

"As long as there's no pressure," teased Bella. It was so nice to see her becoming more carefree with Charlie and Renee as well as my parents. They all chuckled with her as Charlotte handed her a gift.

"This is from me and Peter," she said softly. Bella smiled softly and opened the gift. Her smile grew when she pulled out a picture of the four of us in Brazil. We were laying by the pool with our arms wrapped around each other. Bella ran her hands over the picture.

"We look so happy," whispered Bella as a tear slipped down her face.

"I didn't mean to make you sad," said Charlotte. Bella smiled and looked up at her.

"You didn't. You made me feel very happy," whispered Bella, through her tears. "I just wish I could remember."

"You will," I whispered as I wiped her tears away. I leaned down and kissed her softly. "You will."

"I hope so," she whispered. She turned to everyone else and blushed. I knew she hated all the attention.

"This is from us," said Rose, gesturing to Emmett, Kate, and Garrett. Bella took the gift from her and quickly tore the paper off. She pulled off the lid and started to laugh. She pulled out a book. They had covered it with paper and wrote '101 Ways To Get Your Memory Back'. "Open it."

"Ok," chuckled Bella. She opened it and gasped through her chuckled. I leaned over and looked at it. I busted out laughing. It was basically a Kuma Sutra on sexual positions. "Wow, this will come in handy."

"Very," I chuckled. Alice and Edward leaned over and looked at it and busted out laughing with us. The only ones not laughing were our parents.

"We've done that one," chuckled Alice as she pointed to one of the positions.

"And that one," smirked Edward, pointing to another one and winking at me.

"Good times," I chuckled.

"Ugh," groaned our parents.

"I don't think we want to know," chuckled Charlie.

"I don't know, Dad," chuckled Bella. "You and Peter might like this one on page forty-eight."

"Let me see," said Charlie. Bella handed him the book. Charlie looked down at it and shared a look with Peter before they both looked up at us. "Too late. Already did that one."

"EWWWWW," groaned me, Bella, and Rose, while everyone else just laughed.

"Ok, enough of that," chuckled Esme. She handed Bella an envelope. "This is for you and Alice."

"Oh," said Bella. Alice leaned over as Bella opened the envelope. She pulled out a gift card for a spa. Bella and Alice both squealed and looked up at Esme.

"You both need a day of pampering," said Esme with a big smile.

"Thank you, Esme," said Bella softly.

"Thank you so much, Esme," cried Alice. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips. Alice had struggled so much with the pregnancy. Mostly because Bella has missed so much of it. It would be good for them to get a chance to reconnect.

"Baby, this is from me," said Edward. Bella blushed slightly and took the small package from him. Her blush was so sexy. She ripped the paper off and opened the small box and gasped. She pulled out the small diamond and sapphire earrings. "We missed your birthday so I wanted to give you something that represented both."

"They're beautiful," she said. She leaned across Alice and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. Alice smiled and turned to Bella.

"This is from me," she squealed.

We all chuckled softly as Bella took the gift bag. Bella opened it and looked inside before she gasped and dropped it onto the floor. The contents of the bag spilled out onto the floor as she stood up and looked back down at me. She had a glazed over look on her face.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" I asked. Bella smiled the most breathtakingly beautiful smile and pulled me to my feet. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I remember," she whispered. I felt my tears building in my eyes.

"You remember what?" I asked as a tear slipped down my face. She gently wiped it away.

"I remember you, Jasper," she whispered through her own tears. "I remember every moment of being with you."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, adds, and alerts. You all rock! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Jessica *laughs evilly***


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

"This is from me," Alice squealed.

Everyone chuckled softly as I took the gift bag. I opened it and looked inside. There were a handful of silk night gowns inside. I gasped and dropped the bag onto the floor.

"_Baby, it's going to be ok," I chuckled as I grabbed Jasper's hand. We were walking around the mall pretending to shop for Alice and Edward. _

"_I know," sighed Jasper. "It's just…..what if they don't accept us? After dealing with your mom…"_

"_If they don't, they don't," I said softly. "Jas, if I've learned anything from my dealing with Renee it's that I can't worry about making anyone happy but me, you, Edward, and Alice. The four of us love each other and that's all that matters."_

"_I know you're right, Beautiful," he said softly. I smiled and pulled on his hand._

"_Come on," I said with a smirk. _

"_Where are we going?" he asked._

"_To have some fun," I smirked as I pointed at Victoria Secrets, _

"_Fuck, yeah," chuckled Jasper as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. "You going to give me a show?"_

"_Maybe," I smirked. I kissed him again and pulled out of his grip. I started toward the store before I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"_

"_Soon, I hope," he growled. _

_I just chuckled as I ran into the store with him chasing me. I led him to the back and pushed him into one of the dressing rooms. I went and quickly grabbed the sexiest lingerie I could find. I chuckled inwardly as I made my way back to the dressing room. I locked the door behind me and turned to smirk at Jasper. _

_I motioned for him to sit down on the chair in the corner. He narrowed his eyes but did as he was told. I pulled off my shirt and dropped it to the floor. Jasper's eyes went straight to my bare breast. I slid my hand down my chest, rolling them over my nipples, until I reached the top of my jeans. I popped the button and slid down the zipper. I slid my jeans down my hips slowly. Jasper's hand clutched at his knees as he watched me strip off my clothes. _

_Suddenly, he sprang out of the chair and had me pressed against the wall. Our lips moved against each other's urgently. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled his rock hard erection from his pants. I felt the tip of his cock rubbing on my lips. Jasper leaned down to my ear._

"_Do you want me to fuck you?" he whispered. I shuddered slightly causing him to chuckle._

"_Yes," I moaned. "Please, Baby."_

_Jasper pulled back slightly before he-_

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, pulling me out of one of hundreds of memories that had flooded back to me. I could remember everything. Every moment that I had been missing of Jasper, Edward, and Alice from the last year that we had been together. Every time we had made love. I smiled and pulled Jasper to his feet. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I remember," I whispered. Jasper took a shaky breath as he looked into my eyes. It had been so hard on him that I hadn't remembered him.

"You remember what?" He asked as a tear slipped down his face. I gently wiped it away.

"I remember you, Jasper," I whispered through my own tears. "I remember every moment of being with you."

"You do?" he cried softly.

"Yes," I cried.

I leaned up and kissed him hard. His arms tightened arm me as he lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up the stairs to Edward's old room. He kicked the door shut without ever pulling his lips from mine. He carried me over and laid me on the bed.

"You remember me making love to you?" he asked. I smiled.

"Every time," I whispered. "The first time was the night Alice and I came to dinner here. It was the day we decided to start dating. We went home. I had been with Alice and I leaned over and kissed you. You asked her if you could be with me. She said yes. It was amazing, Baby."

"Oh my god," he whispered. "I thought you were never going to remember me."

"I know," I whispered through my tears. "I hated seeing how much it hurt you. I wanted to remember those moments so bad, Jas. I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"I do, Beautiful," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you so much."

"Make love to me, Jas," I whispered. "Please, make love to me right now."

Jasper didn't say anything as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again. We quickly removed each other's clothes. Jasper leaned down and kissed me again as he gently pressed his erection into me. I gasped into his mouth. Slowly, Jasper began to move inside of me. He moved his lips from mine but kept them on my skin as he moved them down my neck to me ear. He sucked my earlobe into his mouth, causing me to moan loudly.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me closer. I could feel all of him as he worked himself in and out of me. It was almost like we were making love for the first time. In some ways, we were. This was the first time that I had really had all of Jasper in me since the accident at least. Not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well. Jasper slid his hand down my side, grazing my breast, until it rested on my thigh, hitching it higher up on his hip. He slowly began to increase his thrusts as he assaulted my neck and jaw with his tongue and lips. I could feel my orgasm starting to build deep down in the pits of my stomach

"Baby, I need you to cum for me," begged Jasper. "Please……I can't hold off."

"Oh…Jas," I moaned as I felt my body explode with waves of pleasure. "JASPER, YES!"

"BELLA…..FUCK," growled Jasper as he released deep inside of me.

Jasper rode out his orgasm and pulled out of me. He laid down next to me and I rolled and laid my head on his chest. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me as we both let our tears fall. Only this time, they were tears of joy and happiness.

We stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other. Eventually we climbed off the bed and pulled on our clothes. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and supported my weight as we made our way from Edward's room top the stairs. Jasper kissed me before he swept me into his arms and carried me down the stairs. He set me back down on my feet and walked me back into the living room, where everyone was talking quietly. They all looked up at us and smiled.

"Hey," I said softly. Alice and Edward stood up and came over to us.

"Hey," whispered Alice with a smile. "So you remember Jasper."

"I remember everything," I whispered. Her smile exploded on her face as did Edward's.

"Everything?" he asked. I nodded my head softly

"I remember every moment that we were together," I whispered, through my tears. "I remember how you held me when I cried at thanksgiving. I remember how you made me feel loved and cherished."

"Always," whispered Edward as he wrapped his arms around all three of us.

"I can't believe you finally remember us," cried Alice. I leaned my forehead down on to hers.

"I love you, Ali," I whispered. "Thank you for taking care of me after Jacob."

"I will always take care of you," she cried. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I looked back up at Edward and Jasper.

"Thank you for loving me and Alice," I whispered softly. "I will always love you both."

"As we will always love you," whispered Edward.

"Always, our beautiful Bella," whispered Jasper.

I kissed them both before I turned to the rest of our family. They were silently watching us with tears in their eyes, or in Renee, Esme, Catherine, and Charlotte's case, running down their faces. Jasper held onto me as I made my way across the room and stood in front of Renee and Charlotte, who were holding hands, and Charlie and Peter, who were also holding hands.

"I'm so sorry for how I reacted when you told me about your relationship," I cried softly. I grabbed their joined hands in mine. "I get it now. I know that you all love each other very much. Charlotte and Peter, thank you for loving my parents and making them so happy. Thank you for taking care of them while I was in the coma. I love you both."

"We love you, too, Bella," cried Charlotte as she hugged me. "Thank you for loving my son. We are lucky to have a daughter like you."

I turned and let Jasper help me over to Esme, Carlisle, William, and Catherine. They were all holding hands. Jasper tightened his arm around my waste as I turned to William and Catherine first.

"I'm so happy for you," I whispered through my tears. "I know that you love Carlisle and Esme so much. I'm glad you have them."

"Thank you, Bella," said William as he let a tear fall from his eye. "We wouldn't have had the courage to love them if you hadn't pushed us to."

"Oh, I know," I chuckled softly. "But I'm glad you do."

"We are too," chuckled Catherine. I turned to Carlisle first.

"Carlisle, you gave me and Alice a job when we needed one," I whispered. "The day we came to see you, I was terrified about how I was going to breath around anyone. You made me feel like I was going to be ok. You gave me and Alice a safe place to work and a family that loves us. Thank you."

"Oh, sweetheart, I should thank you," said Carlisle. "You and Alice have given Edward and Jasper so much."

"Not nearly as much as they have given us," I said softly.

"I would have to disagree," whispered Jasper in my ear. I looked up and smiled before I pressed my lips to his. "See, so much more."

"Silly man," I whispered. "You've given me my life back."

"As you gave me mine," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed me again. I turned to Esme, who was watching us with a big smile on her face and tears falling from her eyes.

"My sweet Esme," I whispered, grabbing her hand. "Without your help, none of us would be standing here together."

"Yes, we would," said Esme. "You would have made sure we were."

"I never would have had the courage to go back to Forks and talk to my parents if you hadn't of forced us," I said. "I love you, Esme."

"I love you, too, Bella," she said as she hugged me. "It's great to have you back."

"Thank you for taking care of Alice while I couldn't," I whispered in her ear.

"It's been my pleasure," she whispered back.

She kissed my check before she pulled away. I turned back to the others and looked around at my family. I had missed them so much. It was a strange feeling to know that I hadn't remembered the people who make me who I am.

"So," I said as I looked around at everyone. "When were you going to tell me about how I killed a man?"

* * *

**Thanks as always for the awesome reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you get the chance check out the new site for fan fic, ****http://rougefanfic (.) ning (.)com/ Just take out the (). I have Lustful Awakings and a new story called Following the Breadcrumbs started there. **


	14. Chapter 14

"So," I said as I looked around at everyone. "When were you going to tell me about how I killed a man?"

"What?" they all gasped at the same time.

"When were you planning on telling me about Alex?" I asked. It came out a little harder than I intended it to. "All those times I felt uneasy in the parking garage. Were any one of you going to let me in on the secret?"

"We didn't want to keep it from you. Bella," said Alice. "We just didn't want to overwhelm you with too much. You were dealing with Jacob again and…."

"It's ok," I said calmly. "I understand. I just don't like knowing that you all kept stuff from me."

"We're sorry," said Jasper softly. I looked up at him. His eyes were twinkling with happiness. I knew I had to let it go. Today was a day for celebrating and not for worrying about the past.

"I know," I said. I took a deep breath and looked around. "Well, it looks like we still have some presents to open so let's get back to the celebration."

"Ok," chuckled Jasper. He helped me back over to the couch. I sat down and he sat down next to me. He pulled out a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "This is from me."

"You already gave me a present," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He smiled and bent his lips down to my ear.

"This is a bonus," he whispered before he kissed my check.

I felt my face turn red as I pulled back and tore the wrapper off the small box. I pulled out the small velvet box and opened it. I gasped at the diamond and sapphire pendant that matched the earrings that Edward had gotten me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered. He leaned down and wiped the tears off my face before he kissed me softly.

"Who's next?" asked Emmett, pulling me and Jasper out of our private moment. I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder while I grabbed Edward's hand.

"How about Alice?" I said. Emmett grimaced. "Emmett, she's with child."

"So," he pouted. Kate chuckled as she leaned across Rose and grabbed his hand.

"Patience, Honey," she said. "Your turn will come soon."

"Fine," he whispered as he brought her hand to his lips. I picked up my present off the floor and handed it to Alice.

"This is from me," I said.

She smiled softly as she took the gift and tore off the paper. She pulled the top of the box off and smiled as he picked up the portrait I had done of her. She was laying on her back with just a sheet covering her breasts. One of her legs was bent up slightly. She had her hands laying across her belly and her eyes were closed. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she whispered softly. I leaned across Edward and brought her lips to mine.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are," I whispered.

"Enough with the lovely dovey crap," griped Emmett. Alice and I just chuckled as we sat back.

"You are such a baby sometimes, Emmett," I chuckled.

"Am not," he pouted.

"Em, babe, you are," chuckled Garrett. "But it's ok. I still love you."

"Thank you, Garrett," chuckled Emmett before he leaned in and kissed Garrett. "I love you, too."

"Who's being mushy now?" I asked. They both just flipped me off. "That's rude."

"Whatever," they said at the same time. I rolled my eyes as they chuckled. It was kind of gross how much they were alike.

"This is from me, Ali," said Edward, handing Alice his gift. She tore the paper off and pulled the lid off. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. She pulled out a diamond bracelet.

"It's beautiful," she said softly. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, Baby," he whispered before he kissed her again.

"It's like none of them can keep their mouths apart," sighed Emmett. We all chuckled with him.

"We can't," I smirked before I leaned up and kissed Jasper, causing Emmett to groaned. I pulled away from Jasper and winked at Emmett. He rolled his eyes.

"This is from me, Alice," said Jasper as he handed her a small box. She pulled the paper off of it and opened it.

"OH MY GOD, JAS," she squealed, as she bounced up and down.

"Stop bouncing, Alice," I said. Her tits were hypnotizing. "What did he get you?"

"He bought me a foot massager," she squealed. We all chuckled. "My feet have been killing me. Thank you, Baby."

"You're welcome," he said as he leaned across me and Edward and kissed her. "I take care of my girls."

"You sure do," I murmured.

He blushed and turned back to me. I could see the want in his eyes. Something about knowing that I finally remembered him seemed to had lit a fire in both of us. Jasper leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. My eyes rolled back slightly as I moaned into his mouth.

"For Christ Sake," bellowed Emmett. Jasper and I broke apart and looked over at him. "We get it. You remember him. I think you can wait an hour to jump his bones. Please let us finish opening presents."

"You are in an awfully big hurry to open presents, Emmett," I said.

"So?" he snapped.

"So nothing," I chuckled. "Gees, take a fucking chill pill already."

"Ok, enough bickering," said Esme. "Let's let Alice finish opening her gifts."

Emmett glared at me as he handed Alice her gift from him, Rose, Kate, and Garrett. I just rolled my eyes at the big baby. I'm so sorry for being happy about getting my life back. He wouldn't understand how hard it was to lose all the memories of the most important people in your life. I turned my attention back to Alice, who pulled out a new design book that she had been wanting.

I sat back and just watched as the rest of our families opened their gifts to one another. There was the usual gift cards to Mike's and spa days, books, movies, and music. I hadn't realized how much I had really missed them all over the last few weeks since I woke up from my coma. I had always felt when I was with them that something was off but I guess I didn't really know until today. They had all been so worried about me and helping me to remember them that I had been pushing them away. Except for Alice, Edward, and Jasper, at least. I would have to make it up to all of them.

"You ok?" whispered Edward into my ear.

"Yes," I whispered. "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"You want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, I'm ok," I said softly.

I stood up and grabbed my crutches from him. I made my way out onto the porch and sat on the porch swing. There was so much I had almost lost. Not just because of the accident either but because of Jacob and Alex. The door to the house opened and Kate came out. She came over and sat next to me.

"So kind of a big day, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Bella, I've never really thanked you for helping me with Alex," said Kate.

"You're welcome," I said. "I'm glad you are doing ok."

"I'm better than ok," she chuckled as she looked over at me. There was a light in her eye and glow to her face. "You know I figured I was stuck with him."

"Why did you stay after he hit you the first time?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "When I first met Alex, he was a great guy. A tad on the wild side but so was I. I fell for him hard. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward all hated him. They told me there was just something about him that was off but I was blind to it. We had only been seeing each other a few months when we ran to Vegas and got married. We came back and everyone was so pissed with me. They told me I was ruining my life with him but I didn't listen. At first things with Alex were great but then he started complaining about everything I did. I didn't cook good enough. I spent too much money clothes and groceries. Then the sex started getting rougher and rougher. Once night about three months after we had been married, he tried to strangle me because he couldn't get off. I thought I was going to die. He finally realized what he was doing and released me. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He sat outside the door all night crying and saying how he was sorry and it wouldn't happen again. Like a fool I believed him. He sent me flowers the next day with a card that said how much he loved me. Then the next week he hit me because dinner wasn't ready when he got home. I tried to explain that I had to work late but that I started dinner as soon as I got home but he didn't care. After that I could never do anything right. He would find reasons to hurt me."

"Why didn't you leave?" I asked. "You could have come back to Carlisle and Esme. You could have gone to New York to Edward."

"I didn't think they would love me if they really knew what was going on," said Kate as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I got really good at hiding the bruises from everyone. It's not as hard you would think it is."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that," I said. She smiled and looked back at me.

"Me too," she said. "But it's made me stronger. I have Emmett, Rose, and Garrett now."

"You really do love them, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," said Kate. "They make me feel beautiful and safe. They make me feel like I can do anything."

"Good," I said. "I'm happy for all of you. I'm just sad I missed so much."

"We are too but you are here now. That's all that matters," said Kate. "It was so hard on Edward, Jasper, and Alice when you were in the coma. We were worried about all of them and the baby."

"I'm glad I'm here with my family," I said. "I was starting to wonder if I would ever really remember everyone. It felt like a part of me was missing."

"It was," said Kate. "You have everything back now and your hip is doing great. We have a lot to be thankful for."

"Yes, we do," I said. "And we should get back into the there so we can enjoy it all."

"Well said," chuckled Kate.

We made our way inside. She went straight to Emmett, Rose, and Garrett. I went over and sat next to Jasper and Edward. Alice was laying with her head on Edward's lap while she rubbed her belly. I could hear Catherine, Renee, Esme, and Charlotte in the kitchen while they cooked dinner. Carlisle, William, Charlie, and Peter had broken out a deck of cards and were playing spoons. I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder and sighed contently. This was way better than last Christmas.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really struggled with this chapter. I'm not really sure why but I couldn't seem to get it just right. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

I slowly climbed off the bed early on Monday morning and made my way toward the bathroom without grabbing my crutches. I had really been trying to depend on them less and less. I hated using them because they made me feel weak and I didn't like feeling weak. I was about halfway there when my left foot snagged on the carpet and I fell with a loud thud.

"OUCH," I cried.

"Bella," said Alice as she sprang from the bed and crouched down next to me. Edward and Jasper were right behind her. "What were you doing?"

"I was going to the bathroom," I whispered.

"Why don't you have your crutches?" asked Jasper.

"I wanted to see if I could do it on my own," I mumbled.

"Bella," sighed Edward. "You have to take this slow. If you push yourself then you are just going to end up hurting yourself."

"I know," I grumbled as I let them pulled me to my feet. Jasper handed me my crutches. "I just don't like feeling like an invalid."

I pulled out of their arms and headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. They wouldn't understand how hard it was being dependant on them or the crutches. It made me feel like I was less than an equal partner in our relationship. I just sighed inwardly and finished my business before I started the shower. I stripped off my pajamas and climbed in. I heard the door open and they climbed into the shower with me and wrapped their arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just hate them so much."

"We know," said Jasper. "But pushing yourself too fast is only going to make it that much harder for you to get rid of them for good."

"You're doing so good right now," said Edward. "Just try to be patient."

"They make me feel weak," I said as we let the water fall on us.

"Baby, you are not weak," said Alice. "You have worked so hard over the past month since you came back to us. Just try to be patient, like Edward said, and give yourself some time."

"I'll try," I said.

"Good," said Edward as he reached up and stroked my cheek. "Baby, we love you no matter what, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered. "I love you all, too."

They each kissed me softly and we finished our shower. We dried off and made our way back into our room. We quickly got dressed for work. Edward helped me down the stairs and we made our way out to his car and headed to work.

It's been two days since my memories came back to me. It was such a relief to finally have everything back but at the same time I felt angry. Angry that I had lost six plus months of my life because that man had to drive drunk. Angry that I had missed six months of Alice's pregnancy. Angry that I had to go through all the physical pain because of my injuries. The thing was I didn't know how to deal with all my anger. I didn't want to tell Edward, Jasper, and Alice how mad I really was because I didn't want them to feel guilty for any part of it. None of it was their faults, but I know how they are.

As materialist as this sounds, I was angry that I lost my car too. My mustang was my baby. I loved that car and now she was a piece of scrap metal in some scrap yard somewhere. Not that I could drive with my bum leg and all.

I just sighed inwardly as Edward pulled up in his parking space. We climbed out of the car and headed to the elevator. I had hoped that the uneasy feeling I felt in the garage and elevator would have gone away now that I have my memory back and knew why I felt this way but I still felt like someone was watching me. I tried to look around without making it obvious that I was doing so but I didn't see anyone. Maybe it was just my imagination.

We step off the elevator and I head over to Carlisle's office while the others head to their offices. Carlisle was sitting in the chair in front of his desk instead of behind his desk.

"Why are you sitting there?" I asked as I walked in.

"That's the bosses seat," he smirked, pointing to the empty seat.

"You don't have to give up your desk or office for me," I grumbled.

"I'm not," he said. "This is your desk and your office. I was just borrowing it until you get settled back in as head honcho."

"Head honcho?" I asked. "Really? I prefer queen bee."

"Ok, queen bee it is," chuckled Carlisle.

"So if this is my office now," I said taking my seat behind the desk, "where are you going to work?"

"I'll take the empty office next to Edward and Jasper's," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "They need help in hotels, anyway."

"So I take it you, Esme, William, and Catherine are not planning on moving back to Forks?" I asked as I leaned back in my seat.

"We haven't made any final decisions one way or another," said Carlisle. "William and Catherine both moved their law practice's here and they have a couple of big cases coming up. Plus with the baby coming, we aren't in a hurry to leave."

"Oh," I said. "Suppose that makes since."

"How are you doing, Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"Great," I said putting on my biggest smile. "I mean, I finally have my life back, right?"

"Right," said Carlisle. "But you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pretty pissed," said Carlisle.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you see I had just gotten you as a daughter, officially, when you and Alice were in the accident. I feel a little cheated that I lost six months with you. I'm angry that because that man decided to drink and drive that you missed out on most of Alice's pregnancy. I mean that man has no idea just how much he cost us all," said Carlisle, standing up. "I'm just a little pissed, I guess."

Carlisle turned and walked out of my office shutting the door behind him. I tried to focus on my work but I couldn't. I kept replaying Carlisle's words over and over in my head. Was it possible that the other felt just as angry as I did? Should I asked them about it or just let it go?

By the time I got up and headed down to the conference room for our weekly staff meeting, I was more confused than ever. I didn't know what to do with how I was feeling so for now I decided to just it on the back burner and focus on my job. I walked in and saw Carlisle sitting in my usual seat with a smirk on his face. Jasper, Edward, and Alice were wearing similar smirks on their faces. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at each one of them as I made my way up to the front of the table.

"Ok, everyone listen up," I said as I looked around at everyone. "I don't want a big deal made of this but over the weekend I got my full memory back."

"Alright," shouted several people while a few of the others gasped and cheered.

"Like I said, I don't want a big deal made of this," I repeated looking at everyone. They all sobered up quickly. "I am returning to my post as queen bee so I would like progress reports by the end of the week from each division on the status of you current projects. Carlisle has decided to move into hotels with Edward, Jasper, and their team. Now, we have a new account that means a lot for this firm. I have decided to hand this project over to Jessica."

"Me?" she asked with a look of fear on her face.

"Yes," I said. "Because this is such a big project I have decided you should work with someone."

"Who?" she asked, warily. I caught Alice's eye for a moment before I answered her.

"Eric Yorke," I said. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice slap her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Eric was the male version of Jessica and Lauren. There wasn't a woman who came into this office who he hadn't hit on at some point, including me and Alice.

"Alright," smirked Eric, a geeky looking man with greasy black hair and beady eyes. He looked over at Jessica, who was looking from me to him with a look of disgust on her face. "Call me, Babe."

"Now, that we have that settled," I said. "Seth, how's the new development coming along?"

I sat down in my seat while Seth gave me the update on the housing development that we had been working on together. I was so proud when he told me that he had worked out the problems he was having with the plans with the developer. After Seth went, Edward and Jasper gave us an update n a huge hotel they were working on. Alice went after them with a few of her projects. After receiving a budget report over several projects, I called the meeting to an end and headed back down to my office.

I spent the rest of the day going through the stacks of paper work that came with our firm handling so many projects at one time. Why was I so eager to get back here? It was nearly the end of the day when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I yelled as I looked up. The door opened and Mike, Tyler, and their friends, John and David came in. "Hey, guys, how are you?"

"We're great," chuckled Mike as I hugged him and Tyler. "We hear you finally remember everything."

"Yeah," I said. "It's nice to have everything back finally."

"You don't seem that excited," said Tyler.

"It's just a bit overwhelming," I said softly. I took a deep breath. "So what can I do for you today?"

"Well, we were hoping you would still design our house for us," said John.

"Oh," I said. "Why me?"

"Because you're the best," said David. "Look, we love what you did with Mike and Tyler's house. We trust you to make sure our house is not just a building with walls and a ceiling but a home."

"Ok," I said. "Sit down and tell me about yourselves."

"We want our house to feel warm and inviting-"

"I don't need to know about what you want in the house yet," I said, holding up my hand to stop John. "I would like to know who you are."

"Ok," he said. "I'm not sure what to tell you."

"What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I work in advertisement," he said.

"Commercials, billboards, newspaper ads?" I asked with a smile.

"Commercials," chuckled John. "I also do some photography on the side."

"That's cool," I said. "Do you show your pictures anywhere?"

"No, I'm not that good," he muttered.

"Babe, yes, you are," said David, grabbing John's hand. You could tell they loved each other very much.

"What do you do David?" I asked.

"I'm a professor at UCLA," said David.

"What do you teach?" I asked.

"English," he chuckled. "The written word is my life."

"Do you write?" I asked.

"I dabble," he said. "I'm working on my first novel but it's been a slow process."

"I understand that," I chuckled. They both cocked an eyebrow at me. "I'm an artist. Paintings mostly but I've dabble some in clay. It's a tedious process but I find it fascinating."

"I didn't know you were painting again," gasped Mike.

"I started back after Alice and I met Edward and Jasper" I said. "Ok, so tell me what you want in your house?"

I sat back in my seat while I listened to David and John describe their dream house to me. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my faces as I watched them interact with each other. They would finish each others sentences and were constantly touching in subtle ways. By the time they were done, I could almost see the house in my head.

"I think I have an idea of what to do for you," I said, standing up. "Give me a couple weeks to get it down and we can meet again to see if there is anything we need to change, ok?"

"Ok," said John as he, David, Mike, and Tyler stood up. "Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome," I said, hugging them both. "It's an honor to do this for you both."

"Bella, come into the restaurant soon," ordered Mike as he hugged me. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I whispered before I kissed his cheek. I turned to Tyler. "You too, I guess."

"Feel the love," he pouted. I just rolled my eyes and hugged him. "It's ok to be angry. Just don't hold on to it."

"I'm trying not to," I whispered into his ear. I pulled back and kissed his cheek. "Take care of that man of yours."

"I will," smirked Tyler.

I just chuckled as they left. I gathered my stuff and headed out to the elevator to meet Alice, Jasper, and Edward. The four of us made our way home and spent the evening watching TV. Well, they mostly watched TV. I watched them. They were all so happy finally. I knew in this moment that I couldn't tell them about how angry I was. I would just have to try to deal with it on my own.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done.**


	16. Chapter 16

APOV

Bella was hiding something from us. I wasn't sure what it was but there was something. It had been over a week since she got her memory back. While I could tell she was happy, there was a darkness in her eyes that shadowed everything. I walked into the living room where Edward and Jasper were watching some football game.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She's in her studio again," sighed Edward, looking up at me.

"Again?" I asked, sitting down next to Jasper.

"Yep," he said. "She said she is just feeling inspired but I think there's more to I than that."

"Me too," said Jasper, muting the TV and looking over and me and Edward. "I don't know what is going on with her but ever since Christmas something has been off with her."

"I know," I said. "I don't know what it is, either."

"Every time I ask her what is wrong she just insists that she's tired," said Edward. "I feel like we are losing her."

"You don't think she's thinking about leaving us, do you?" I asked. I felt a pain in my heart at the thought of losing my Bella again. "I can't lose her."

"I don't know," said Edward, grabbing my hand in an effort to calm me down. "She's just so distant all the time."

"Maybe we need to try to talk her into going to talk to a therapist," said Jasper. "I mean, she went through a huge trauma. It's bound to take it's toll on her."

"I don't think she would go," I said. "After Jacob attacked her, I tried to talk her into going to see a therapist. She refused for weeks. Then I finally talked her into it. I even agreed to go with her. The therapist spent the entire hour talking to Bella about her relationship with Charlie. He then told Bella that the reason Jacob attacked her was because Bella gave him a signal that made it seem that it was ok and that Charlie must have abused her for her to feel that it was ok for a man to hit her. Needless to say we never went back to him. After that Bella, refused to try anyone new."

"Wow, what a fucking quack," muttered Jasper.

"I know," I said.

"God, is he still practicing?" asked Edward.

"No," I said. "Bella and I filed a complaint against him. It turned out that he had several complaints filed against him. He lost his license."

"We need to figure out what is going on with her," said Jasper.

"I know," I said. "I'm going to go talk to her."

I kissed them both before I made my way back to Bella's studio. I stood in the door way to the back room of the garage and watched her paint. She was so beautiful. The first time I saw Bella, I knew she and I were destined to be best friends.

_I walked out of the back door of my house. I sat down on the steps and looked around. God, I hated this little town. Everything was so…..green. I missed the concrete. Hell, I even missed the Chicago wind. _

"_Just leave me the hell alone, Rose," screamed a brown haired girl as she came storming out of the house next door. She was muttering cuss words under her breath. _

"_Who's Rose?" I asked. She jumped and threw her hand to her chest as she spun around and looked at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."_

"_It's fine," she said softly as her cheeks turned pink. "Rose is my older sister."_

"_She's a real bitch, huh?" I asked._

"_That would be an understatement," snorted the girl. "I'm Bella."_

"_Alice," I said. _

"_So you're the new neighbors," smirked Bella. "I hope you are better than the cow that lived there before you."_

"_That bad, huh?" I asked. She smiled as she came over and sat down next to me on the steps. _

"_Oh my god, she was worse than bad. Her name was Keira. She was an a year younger than me and she would tell my parents every time I did anything wrong. Total bitch," said Bella, looking over at me. "How old are you?"_

"_Twelve," I said. "You?"_

"_I'm twelve too," said Bella. "You're kind of little for a twelve year old."_

"_I know," I said as the back door opened. We turned to see my brother Emmett standing there._

"_Alice, Mom said to go finish unpacking your room," said Emmett. He looked over at Bella. "Who's the girl?"_

"_This is my friend, Bella," I said. "Bella, this is my pain in the ass brother, Emmett."_

"_I'm telling mom you said a bad word," said Emmett, running back into the house. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Bella. _

"_I know what you mean about that girl," I said. " I guess I had better go."_

"_Do you want any help unpacking your room?" asked Bella with a smile. _

"_You don't have to help me," I mumbled._

"_I don't mine. Anyway, I really don't want to go home and deal with the my sister right now," said Bella. "Besides, that's what friends do."_

"_Ok," I said standing up. "Let's go."_

Bella came up and helped me unpack my entire room. We had the best time going through all my stuff. We really were best friends from that moment on. We did everything together. Nearly every weekend was spent at one of our houses. We were together all the time. When I started school, she threatened to beat the shit of everyone who made fun of me for being so small. She was simply my best friend. It wasn't until we were fifteen that my feelings for Bella changed from simply being friends to something more. I'm not even sure when I noticed the change. I mean, I've always known that Bella was beautiful but it was like suddenly she was more than just beautiful. It was the way she smiled when she bit her lip nervously. She would push a strand of hair behind her ear with a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. I felt this urge to kiss her so many times. I tried to fight it at first but eventually I had to do it.

_Bella and I had just stepped into the pool house when we froze. Sitting on the side of the pool was Rose and Emmett. They were completely naked and we could tell they were fucking. Bella and I just looked at each other before we turned and ran out of the pool house. _

_We ran through my house and up to my room. I slammed the door shut behind us and we fell onto the bed. We were laughing so hard that we were gasping for air. Bella turned and looked at me. She had a huge smile on her face. I'm not even aware of making the decision but I leaned over and gently pressed my lips to hers. _

_For a moment, she didn't do anything. I was fixing to pull away when she brought her hands up to my face and started kissing me back. She swept her tongue along my bottom lip. I moaned and opened my mouth and let her tongue in. I'm not even sure how long we kissed before we broke apart. I pulled back just slightly and looked down at her._

"_That was really nice," she whispered._

"_You're not mad?" I asked. She smiled and brought her hand to my check._

"_Why would I be mad?" she asked. "You're my best friend, Ali. I could never be mad at you."_

"_Can I kiss you again?" I asked._

"_You don't have to ask," she whispered. _

_I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers again. This time our kisses were more frantic. I slid my hand down to the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it off of her. She blushed and pulled my shirt off of me. She rolled us so that I was on my back under her. She leaned down and kissed me again. She moved her lips down my neck to my breasts. _

_I felt her hand slip down my belly. She slipped her hand into my shorts and panties. I gasped softly. She looked up at me as she slid a finger into me. I bucked my hips at her hand. I had never felt another person touching me like this. I kept my eyes on hers as I slid my hand into her pants and mirrored her actions. Our eyes never left each others as we came together._

That was the first of many times that Bella and I were together. We never really talked about what had happened or what it meant. In a lot of ways, it brought us even closer together. A few months later, Mike and Tyler asked us out. I wasn't really attracted to Mike but I figured I needed to know if I was just into girls or both. We dated a few months when I decided to sleep with him. I can look back now and see that the problem was that Mike wasn't anymore into me than I was into him.

Over the next ten years, I dated a handful of men but none of them ever understood that Bella came first to me. Felix understood to a point but when I left San Francisco with Bella, he said that he wasn't going to be second best to anyone. I think we were always meant to be friends anyway. James was the worst of them all. He was jealous that I would spend so much time with Bella. That's why he started dragging me to the sex parties. He knew Bella wouldn't go after what happened with Jacob. I should have dumped that loser then. Instead I stayed with him for two more months. That was when he put the moves on Bella at my parent's anniversary party. Needless to say, I told him to hit the road and spent the rest of the night with Bella. Where I should have been all along.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" asked Bella, looking over her shoulder at me. She had a soft smile on her face. "It's very distracting."

"I know," I smirked. "But I love watching you paint. It's kind of erotic."

"Oh, I'm sure," snorted Bella. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"I'm worried about you," I whispered.

"I'm fine," she said. I could hear the emptiness in each word.

"No, you're not," I whispered. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "I just feel so…..fucking angry."

"Angry?" I asked. She turned around on her stood and laid her head on my chest.

"I've lost so much, Ali," she whispered through her tears.

"What are you talking about, honey?" I asked. She looked up at me with tears pouring down her face.

"I lost months of my life. I missed out on more than half of your pregnancy," cried Bella. "I'm tired of feeling like a gimp because I can't walk with out help. I'm really mad at that son of bitch for taking so much from me."

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?" I asked, wiping her tears off.

"I didn't want to put a damper on your happiness," whispered Bella. "You, Jasper, and Edward are all so happy now that I have my memory back but I still feel like on the outside looking in. You all were able to spend six months together while I wasn't there."

"Baby, you were there," I whispered. "Everyday, we were with you. Every thought was about you. Bella, we missed you so much."

"I know, Ali," whispered Bella. "But you had them to hold you when you were crying. You were there to hold them. They got to go to your first doctors appointment. I missed it. I missed getting to hear her heartbeat for the first time. Or getting to see her first ultrasound. I didn't even get to go shopping with you to buy maternity clothes. I was supposed to get to do all of that with you. You're my wife. I missed it all. It's all my fault."

* * *

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

"…It's all my fault," I cried.

"Baby, none of this us your fault," gasped Alice. I looked back up at her.

"All of it is my fault," I cried as I pulled away from her. I stood up and started walking away but I fell to the ground as my hip gave out . "I JUST WANT EVERYTHING BACK. I'M TIRED OF MY HIP HURTING. I'M TIRED OF BEING WEAK. WHY DIDN'T I SEE THAT FUCKING DRIVER?"

"Bella, baby, it's not your fault," whispered Edward as he pulled me up into his arms.

"It's all my fault," I sobbed into his shirt. I twisted his shirt into my hands so he wouldn't leave me.

Edward carried me into the house and up to our room. He laid me down on the bed and climbed on next to me. Alice and Jasper climbed onto the other side of me. They wrapped their arms around me and held me as I cried myself to sleep.

"_Ali, can I ask you something?" I asked as I looked over at my best friend. We were sitting on the tree next to the river behind our houses._

"_Of course," she said, looking over at me._

"_Do you think you will ever fall in love?" I asked. _

"_I hope so," she said softly. "Do you?"_

"_I doubt it," I said. "Why would anyone ever love me? I'm not perfect like Rose is."_

"_Renee on the warpath again?" asked Alice, grabbing my hand._

"_Yeah," I said. "She told me that Jack was a loser and I should only be dating 'good., wholesome boys'. It took so much effort for me not to roll my eyes and tell her the only reason I was even seeing Jack was because the sex was decent."_

"_I heard the same thing from Catherine about Derek," said Alice, rolling her eyes. "I can't wait until the fall when we can leave this hell hole and go to Berkeley."_

"_Me either," I said, pulling my knees up to my chest. "I just get so tired of hearing how much better Rose is than me."_

"_Bella, Rose is nothing compared to you," said Alice, bringing my hand up to her lips. "She's a bitch but you are amazing. One day, Renee and Charlie will see how much they hurt you and I will be right here ready to tell them both to fuck off. Besides, you will always have me."_

"_What happens between us when one of us falls in love with some guy?" I asked._

"_Well, if the guys we fall in love with can't understand how much we love each other, then they aren't worth it. I will never give you up, Bella. You're my girl," said Alice._

"_You're my girl, too, Ali," I whispered. I leaned over and gently kissed her. "Thank you. Sometimes I think you are the only one who understands me at all."_

"_Of course I am," she giggled. "You and I are besties. That's what we do."_

I slowly my eyes open and looked around. I was laying on our bed with a group of arms wrapped around me. I didn't mean for any of that to come out this morning. I had been working so hard to keep it inside but Alice just knows how to get me to talk, I guess. I could see the pain in her eyes as soon as I said anything, which is why I had meant to keep it all to myself. I didn't want to hurt any of them.

This was just one more way that I was weaker than the others. Eventually they would get tired of dealing with my drama. It feels like our story had been nothing but dealing with my excess baggage. First with my parents. Then with the attack by Alex. Now, the accident and aftermath of it. When was it someone else's turn to suffer for awhile? Hadn't I paid my dues?

"You ok?" whispered Edward. I looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, pulling out of their arms and scooting to the side of the bed. "I need to use the restroom."

"Ok," he said.

He got up and helped me make my way into the bathroom. I didn't like being dependent on him or Jasper for this. I should be able to walk from the bed into the bathroom without their help or without needing a pair of fucking crutches. I just sighed inwardly as I finished my business and washed my hands. Edward came back in and helped me back into our room and over to the bed. Alice was leaning up against Jasper with her hands on her belly. Just another reminder of what I had missed.

"Baby, you ok now?" asked Alice.

"I'm fine," I said, avoiding their eyes. "I just really need to go paint."

"No, you need to talk to us," said Jasper as I sat down on the edge of the bed. I sighed softly. "Bella, why do you think any of this is your fault?"

"How is it not?" I asked, harshly. "I was the one driving that night. I should have been paying better attention to my surroundings. I should have insisted that we talk to you about Alice maybe being pregnant instead of going and getting the test first. If I had done any of that, Alice and I wouldn't have been in the accident. I wouldn't have lost months of my life that I can never have back and Alice wouldn't have been hurt at all."

"None of what happened was your fault," said Alice, scooting over and sitting behind me. She wrapped her arms around me. "Baby, the only person to blame is that man who drove drunk. He is the one who hurt us, who took months of your life away."

"I'm just so mad," I whispered through my tears. Edward came over and knelt down in front of me while Jasper knelt down next to him.

"Why are you mad?" asked Edward, grabbing my hand.

"Because I missed out on so much," I cried. "I didn't get to go to Alice's first prenatal visit. I didn't get to her our daughter's heartbeat for first time. I didn't get to go to her first ultrasound. I didn't get to hold her hand when she complained about how hideous maternity clothes are. I didn't get to celebrate our one year anniversary of the day we met. I just want all of that back. I should have been there and I wasn't."

"But you were there," whispered Jasper, through his tears. "Baby, when we heard our baby's heartbeat for the first time, we were in your hospital room, holding your beautiful hand. When we saw her on the ultrasound, we were in your hospital room, holding your beautiful hand. Granted, I was the one who went shopping with Alice for her first few sets of maternity clothes but all we talked about was how much you would have hated shopping with her. You were in every thought we had, everything we did."

"But I don't have those memories," I sobbed softly. "All I have is knowing that I hurt you for weeks because I couldn't remember you, Jas. Knowing that I hurt my family because I couldn't remember that they had changed and finally loved me for me."

"I wish we could give you those memories but we can't," whispered Alice against my neck. "There was not a single moment of those six months that we didn't want you with us."

"That's what you say now," I barely whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward, lifting my face to meet his eyes. "Baby, please talk to us. We've been so worried about you."

"What happens if I can't ever walk without assistance?" I asked through my tears. "I hate that you have to help me walk to the fucking bathroom. What if I need help like that for the rest of my life?"

"Then we will gladly help you," said Edward. "Bella, we love you. That will never change, even if you never walk again without needing us or your crutches. You're our wife."

"Do you promise?" I sobbed softly. "I can't handle losing any of you again."

"You never lost us," said Jasper, grabbing my free hand. "Baby, you will never lose us. I promise."

"I'm sorry I've been such a…..cranky bitch," I whispered. Edward reached up and wiped my tears off my face.

"You haven't been," he said. "Just don't stop talking to us again, ok? The four of us are family, love. We don't work without you."

"I will try to talk to you. I just don't like making you all sad," I said.

"Bella, when you pull away from us, it makes us feel sad. If you don't talk to us when you feel angry or sad, we can't help you through it," said Alice.

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry for pulling away so much."

"It's ok," said Edward. "Just don't forget we love you, silly girl."

"I love you all, too," I said softly as my stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry," teased Alice.

"I'm starving," I chuckled.

"Let's go out tonight," said Edward. "It's been ages since the four of us went out to dinner."

"Ok, where should we go?" asked Jasper. The four of us looked at each other and smiled.

"Mike's," we all said.

We all chuckled as we climbed off the bed. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me into the bathroom. I was really trying not to let it bother me that he had to help me. We stripped our clothes off and joined Jasper and Alice in the shower. We took a quick shower and went to get ready for dinner.

Alice grumbled a little under her breath about hating the maternity dress she was wearing but I told her she looked beautiful. Once we were all dressed, Edward swept me into his arms and carried me downstairs to the car while Jasper went to my studio and grabbed my crutches. We loaded into the car and headed down to Mike's.

Mike's was very busy being that it was a Saturday night. We managed to squeeze in and made our way up to the hostess, Kim. She smiled at us and led us straight to our usual table. I guess it paid to know the owner. We thanked her and took our seats. Our waiter came over and took our drink and food order.

"So I've been thinking about the nursery," I said. "Have we thought about a theme for her room?"

"I was thinking teddy bears," said Jasper.

"Ugh, no," grimaced me and Alice.

"What's wrong with teddy bears?" asked Jasper with a smile.

"Well, nothing really. It's just not very girly," said Alice. "I was thinking we should do princess room. She is our little princess."

"That's a good idea," I said with a smile. "I've been thinking about painting a mural on her wall. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea," said Edward. "What were you thinking of painting?"

"Not telling," I smirked. Alice grabbed my hand and moved it to her belly.

"Can you feel her?" she asked. Our daughter pushed against my hand.

"Yes," I whispered softly.

"You know, she only kicks likes this when you are talking," said Alice, bringing my hand to her lips. "I guess she knows when her Mommy Bella is talking."

"That's just disgusting," snapped a woman behind us. Alice and I turned to see a tall, gangly woman scowling at us. The man with her looked ashamed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You two should be ashamed for bringing a child into this world while you are living in sin," snapped the woman. The man went to say something but stopped when I stood up.

"First of all, don't ever talk about my wife or my daughter like that," I snapped as everyone in the restaurant turned and looked at us. "Second of all, our daughter will be the most loved child on the planet. Not only does she have two devoted mothers but she has two adoring fathers. If you could get your head out of your ass long enough to stop being a judgmental bitch, you might have noticed our husbands sitting with us. Now, I don't really give a fucking shit if you approve of our lifestyle or not. No one asked you to stick your fucking nose where it doesn't belong."

"You little-"

"Problems, Bella?" asked Mike as he stepped up behind the woman and her husband.

"Apparently, this….woman has a problem with Alice and I being together, Mike," I smirked, gesturing to the bitch. The woman paled as she turned and faced Mike, who was glaring at the woman.

"Well, I guess it would be time for you and your friend here to leave my restaurant," said Mike. "See, here we don't have a problem with gay, straight, poly, or just about anything else except for narrow-minded people who can't see past their own unhappiness and feel the need to try to bring everyone else down."

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did," snapped Alice, standing up and wrapping her arms around me. "We don't really give a shit if you don't approve of us because later when I'm fucking her so hard she's screaming my name, you will be at home wishing someone could love you the way I love her."

"Ugh," grimaced the woman before she grabbed the man's hand and pulled him away.

"Sorry," he yelled as she dragged him away. Everyone turned back to their dinners as Mike chuckled.

"Do you four need anything?" asked Mike.

"I think we're good," I said with a smile. Mike just stared at me for a moment.

"I think you are too," said Mike. "Enjoy your meal on the house for having to deal with that crazy bitch."

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"Of course, I do," he scoffed as he hugged me. He leaned his lips to my ear. "It's nice to see you happy again."

"Thanks. I'm trying," I whispered.

Mike went back into the kitchen and we all sat down. We didn't talk about the crazy woman anymore. We knew we were always going to face people like that. It's just what comes with the territory of being in a relationship like ours. People just didn't understand how you could love more than one person at a time.

After we got done with dinner, we headed back to the house. We headed up to our room and quickly stripped our clothes off. Edward swept me back up into his arms and carried me over to the bed. Jasper followed with Alice. The four of us spent the entire night making love. Together, we would face anything or anyone.

* * *

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Please go check out 'The Wild Side' by GreenEyedTemptation and 'Fictionista's Daily Witfit challenge' by Scarlet Nite. Both stories can be found under my favorites. They are both new stories and are really good. So go over and read and review them!**


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up Monday morning feeling someone nibbling on the back of my neck. I moaned and arched my back into them. They chuckled and I knew it was Edward. He gripped my hips in his large hands and brought his lips to my ear.

"Morning, love," he whispered before he gently nipped at my earlobe. I could feel his erection pressing into my back. I rolled in his arms and pushed him onto his back.

"Morning," I purred as I climbed over and straddled him. I slowly slid down on his erection and let my head fall back. "God, I love the feeling of you being inside of me."

"Me too," moaned Edward. Jasper crawled over and climbed up behind me. He brought his lips to my ear.

"I want you too, Beautiful," he whispered as he slid his hands down to my ass. "Can I have my Bella too?"

"God, yes," I moaned as he slipped his finger into me gently. I leaned down and let him stretch me as he prepared me for his cock. Once I was ready, he placed the tip of his cock at my hole and gently pushed in. "Fucking amazing."

"God, I love watching them fuck you," moaned Alice. She was laying on the bed watching us with her hands on her breasts.

"Come here, Alice," ordered Edward.

She scooted closer to him and he leaned over and kissed her as he and Jasper started thrusting in and out of me. I loved feeling them both in me. It was the most incredible feeling. Edward moved one of his hands to Alice's pussy and started fingering her at the same pace that he and Jasper were fucking me. Jasper slid his hand up her leg and joined his hand with Edward's. They slipped their fingers into Alice and started fingering her together.

"God, feels so amazing," whimpered Alice as she laid back on her elbows. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her as Edward and Jasper both fucked us.

"FUCK," I cried out as I felt my body explode in pleasure.

"So close….don't stop…." moaned Alice as she bucked her hips at them. "OH, FUCK YES!"

"Oh, Holy fuck," growled Edward as he came deep inside of me. Jasper gripped my hips tighter in his hands as he thrust a little harder in my ass as few times.

"Oh…." he moaned as he finally came inside of me. He rode out his orgasm and slowly slipped out of me. He moved so that he was laying behind Alice, supporting her and her belly, as I climbed off of Edward and laid down on the bed.

"That's such a nice way to wake up," I said with a smile.

"Yes, it is," chuckled Alice. I reached over and rubbed her belly. "I'm getting so big, huh?"

"Yes, but I think you're beautiful," I whispered. "What does it feel like to be pregnant?"

"Like there is an alien inside of you," she chuckled. "It's incredible. Knowing that I am growing a little person inside of me is just the most incredible feeling."

"What does it feel like to feel her kicking and moving?" I asked.

"At first it felt like butterflies," said Alice, placing her hand on top of mine. "Now, it feels more squirmy."

"I love feeling her move," I whispered as the baby pushed against my hand. I leaned over and pressed my lips to Alice's belly. "I love you, baby."

"I think she heard you," said Alice.

"Of course she did," chuckled Edward. "Our daughter knows who we are."

"Guys, we need to get into the shower or we are going to be late for Bella's therapy," said Jasper.

We all groaned before we climbed off the bed and went to take a shower. We tried to be quick but we never can seem to be. We finally got done and got dressed. We made our way down to the car and headed to the hospital.

Part of me was looking forward to therapy because I wanted to get rid of the crutches and I liked Tanya. However, the part of me that hated how hard it was and the feeling that I would never be able to walk on my own, hated therapy.

Edward pulled the car up in front of the hospital doors and I climbed out. I grabbed my crutches and headed inside. They had all stayed with me the first couple times but it got hard to concentrate so Tanya forced them to stop coming. I made my way down to her room and walked inside. She was just finishing up with a young man. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Bella," she said. "I'll be done in a minute. Go to the mats and start stretching."

"Ok," I said. I made my way over to the mats and dropped to the ground, laying my crutches on the floor next to me. I started stretching the way Tanya had taught me how to.

"Sorry about that," said Tanya, sitting down next to me. "So how was your weekend?"

"It was fine," I said, avoiding her eyes.

"Liar," she sang. I looked up at her and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, it wasn't the best start to a weekend that I've had," I said. "I've been feeling angry about everything. Instead of just talking to Alice, Jasper, and Edward about it, I kept to myself. I finally just broke down on Saturday and let it all out."

"It's about fucking time," said Tanya. "Bella, you hold too much shit inside. You have this amazing family that is willing to do anything and everything for you. Why can't you trust them?"

"I do trust them," I said. "I just don't like being a burden to them. I don't like being dependant on them for things. It makes me feel weak."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," scoffed Tanya. "Bella, they love you. They do what they do for you because that's what you do for people you love. If it were Alice sitting on these mats, would you do everything she does for you, for her?"

"Yes," I said. "But so much of our relationship has been them helping me deal with my issues."

"So?" said Tanya.

"So it's not fair to them," I said.

"They don't care," said Tanya. "Shit, Bella, from the moment I started coming into your room to work on your legs, all they ever cared about was how you were doing."

"I know," I said. "I'm trying to deal with it."

"Good," she said. "Now, let's get your ass off the mats and start working on that hip. I'm tired of seeing you on those crutches."

"Do you think I will ever be able to really walk without them?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," said Tanya. "You can already. You just need more practice."

"I hope you're right," I said.

Tanya and I spent the next forty-five minutes having me work on walking without help. I fell a couple times when my foot snagged the mats but over all I was doing much better. She wanted me to keep walking without the crutches as much as I could at home to help build the muscles up in my hip.

Once Edward showed up to pick me up, I hugged her and thanked her for everything. I followed him out to the car and we headed to the office. He parked the car and we stepped out and made our way to the elevator. We went up to our floor and he went to his office while I went down to mine. I settled behind my desk and started going through my mail. I picked up a large manila envelope addressed to me but it didn't have a return address. I ripped it open and poured the contents out onto my desk. A letter, a small recorder, and a DVD fell out. I picked up the letter and unfolded it.

**Bella, **

**When you were about three years old, you once asked me where babies come from. I will admit that I wasn't prepared for that question from a three year old but then again, you were never the average child. You have always been unique and special. I didn't always know how to handle that so I tried to force you to conform to how I felt you should be. I know now that that was a mistake. I also know that you will be a better mother to your children than I was to you and Rose. **

**Watching you lay on that bed for months was the most excruciating feeling I had ever felt. I was so afraid that you wouldn't wake up. I was afraid that I was really going to lose you again. I am so thankful that you woke up, Bella, but I also knew it was going to be hard for you to see how life had moved on without you. I didn't want you to miss out on anything so Esme and I made you a couple things. I hope you enjoy them. Edward, Alice, and Jasper don't know that Esme and I did this for you. I wanted it to be something for you to share with them, when you are ready. Never forget how much I love you, my beautiful Bella. **

**Love Always,**

**Mom**

I wiped my tears off as I set the letter back on my desk. I picked up the recorder first and pushed the play button. For a moment it was completely silent.

"Well, lets hear your baby's heartbeat, shall we?" asked Esme. I could feel my tears running down my face as I listened.

"Yes," said Alice. It was silent for a moment before I heard it. Baboom, baboom, baboom, baboom. "Do you hear that, Bella? That's our baby."

"Doesn't he or she sound perfect?" asked Jasper. I closed my eyes and listened. Baboom, baboom, baboom.

"Of course he or she is perfect," said Edward. "With Bella and Alice as their mothers, how could they not be perfect. Right, Bella?"

I turned off the recorder and set it on my desk. My hands were shaking as I picked up the DVD and placed it into my computer. A few minutes later, the screen lit up. I gasped softly and brought my hand up to the screen and over the small blob that was our baby. You could see her little heart beat flashing on the screen. She was perfect. I watched her squirm around until the screen went blank. A moment the screen lit up again. We were back in my hospital room. Edward was laying on the bed next to me while I was in my coma. He was reading my favorite book of poems to me. The screen flashed again and this time Jasper was laying next to me. He was telling me about a project he and Edward were working on. The screen flashed again. This time Alice was sitting on the end of my bed painting my toenails. I chuckled through my tears.

I turned it off. I wiped the tears off my face and took the DVD out of my computer. I placed it, the letter, and the recorder in my desk. I wasn't ready to share that with them yet. I needed some time to process everything. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text message to Renee and Esme that only said two words: Thank you.

I put my cell phone up and went back to work. By the end of the day, I felt better about everything. I may have missed out on those things but because Esme and Renee loved me so much, they brought it to me. I could never repay them for giving me this gift.

I loaded up all my stuff and headed down to the elevator to meet the others. They kissed me before we headed down to the car. Not even the creepy, uneasy feeling I still felt in the elevator could put a damper on my mood. We were sitting on the couches in the living room when I turned to Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

"I want to go see the man who hit us," I said. They all turned and looked at me.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Why?" asked Alice. Jasper was just watching me.

"Because I need closure," I said. "I need to know that he really knows that he took so much from all of us with that one decision."

"Are you sure?" asked Jasper.

"Yes," I said. "I need to do this. No, that's right. We need to do this. We need to do this together."

"I'm in," said Jasper. Alice looked from me to Jasper to Edward and back to me.

"I'm in, too," she said. Edward sighed softly.

"Me too," said Edward.

"Thank you," I said. "I love you all so much."

"We love you, too," said Alice, leaning over and kissing me.

No one said anything about my request to confront the man who had nearly killed me and Alice. I knew they were all thinking about it as was I but they knew I was right. Until we had the chance to get closure, we would never truly be able to move on. We would face this, as we did everything else, together.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you to Scarlet Nite for the suggestion of a tape showing Bella what she had missed. Have you read her story? If not, go check it out. It's listed under my favorite story's list. **


	19. Chapter 19

Two long weeks. Two long weeks that felt like years. That's how long it took us to find the information on the man who hit us. All we knew when we started on our journey was a name. Wesley McDaniel. It took us two long weeks to convince the district attorney, who had given the asshole the ridiculous deal of probation and a suspended license, to give us the fucker's phone number and address. He kept talking about how lucky we were that we were ok and we should just be grateful that we were alive and well. Edward and Jasper had to hold me back when I lunged at the asshole. First of all, he was barely out of law school. I doubt he'd actually seen the inside of a courtroom much less handled more than a handful of cases. Second of all, I don't think losing six plus months of my life is lucky at all. When I explained that to him, while Edward and Jasper held me back, he seemed to finally understand that I was serious and he reluctantly gave us the information. Of course, it might have been the handful of four letter words I threw in, too.

Then came the tricky part. How to get the driver to agree to meet with us and where should we meet? Mike and Tyler helped us with where to meet. They insisted that we use the restaurant for the meeting. Mike even agreed to close it for the afternoon so we could do this in private, not that we had anything to hide, but we didn't want to have to worry about crazy people. Well, more than usual, anyway. Now that we had the location, we were stuck on how to get him there. We weren't sure if we just called and told him who we were that he would actually come but in the end that's exactly what we did. I wanted to be the one to make the call. However, Edward, Jasper, and Alice all felt that I was the wrong person to make the call. They said something along the lines of my temper not really helping and my pet name for him, Satan's spawn, was not going to help either. I, reluctantly, agreed to let Edward make the call. Surprisingly, the man agreed to meet us. He almost seemed eager.

That was two days ago and here we were sitting in Mike's waiting to see if he actually shows up or not. Mike and Tyler were sitting at the far enough of the long table next to Emmett, Garrett, Kate, and Rose. William, Catherine, Esme, and Carlisle, were sitting next to them. Then it was Edward, me, Alice, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Renee, and Charlie. Our family coming with us was another unexpected development but a welcomed one nonetheless. We had talked to them about us meeting the man who tore our lives apart and they practically begged us to let them come along. I was nervous about how they would behave at the meeting but they all agreed that this was something that Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I needed to do. They just needed to be there for support. To show that we were a family and they were here for us anytime and in anyway. My love for my family grew ten times in that one moment.

The door to the restaurant opened and two men came in. The first was an older man, probably close to sixty, with dirty blond hair that looked like it needed a good washing. His skin was winkled and leathered like he had spent much of his life out in the sun. His blue eyes were surrounded by purple bags. The other man was much younger. He couldn't have been more than twenty. He had the same dirty blond hair but his was much cleaner and had been combed. His eyes were also blue and were filled with worry and concern. They walked up to the table and just stood there for a moment.

"I'm Justin McDaniel," said the younger man. "This is my grandfather, Wesley."

"I'm Bella Cullen," I said. "This is my wife, Alice, and my husbands, Edward and Jasper. Please take a seat."

"Thank you," said Justin. He and Wesley sat down. Wesley's eyes were darting from me to Alice, Edward, and Jasper before they came back to me. "I wish we were meeting you a different way, Mrs. Cullen."

"But we're not," I said. I looked from both men. "I'm not sure how to get started."

"Mrs. Cullen, I would like to apologize for what happened," said Wesley. His voice was rough and coarse sounding.

"Why did you go out that night?" I asked as my eyes filled up with traitorous tears. "You had been drinking. Why would you go out knowing that you had been drinking?"

"I don't know," said Wesley. "I've been asking myself that same question for months. The alcohol just took over. My need for it took over. I wish I could change it all."

"But you can't," said Alice, weaving her fingers in with mine. "That night I nearly lost my wife and our baby because you made the decision to drink and drive."

"I know," said Wesley.

"You don't know," said Jasper. He grabbed Alice's other hand while Edward grabbed my free hand. "You don't know what it felt like to nearly lose the people you love the most."

"The moment your truck hit the side of my car," I said as a tear slipped down my face, "my life changed forever. I hit my head on the windshield and passed out. I spent six months in a coma because you chose to drive even though you had been drinking. I missed out on celebrating my birthday with my family. I missed out on Halloween, Thanksgiving, anniversaries, doctor's appointments. I missed getting to see my wife go through over half of her pregnancy."

"I spent two weeks on bed rest because my doctor was afraid I would miscarry our daughter," said Alice, pulling her hand from Jasper's and placing it on her belly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and laid his hand on my shoulder. "I broke my leg in three places. I had nightmares for months afterwards about losing Bella and our baby. I still do sometimes. All because you made the decision to drink and drive."

"When I finally woke up from the coma, I couldn't remember the last four plus years of my life. I lost every memory I had of my husbands. I lost memories with my parents, their parents, our sibling, my friends. It was like waking up in someone else's body. For weeks, I struggled to remember anything about who I was now and the people who have proven over and over again that they loved me but I needed to remember them. You don't know how fucking frustrating it is to not know the people who love you. I had to sit there and everyday and see the pain in their eyes because I didn't remember the day we met or the moment I knew I was in love with them. I couldn't even remember our wedding for weeks. That's not to mention the physical pain I've dealt with," I said, letting my tears fall freely.

"I know-" started Wesley.

"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW, " I screamed at him.

"Bella, love, calm down," whispered Edward in my ear. I took a deep breath.

"Grandpa, just listen to them," whispered Justin.

"I can't walk more than a dozen steps without falling flat on my face because you shattered my hip. I have to go physical therapy three times a week because you broke my body when you decided to drive drunk," I cried softly. "I just don't understand why you would drink and drive."

"I don't know," he whispered a tear slipped down his face. "I don't remember much of that night before the crash. I wish I did. I want to be able to tell you why but I don't know."

"Are you still drinking?" asked Jasper.

"No," said Wesley. "I haven't had a drink since that night."

"My grandfather has been sober since the night of the accident," explained Justin. "He attends AA meetings nearly every night. I know this doesn't make it better but he's worked very hard to change."

"It doesn't really help but I guess it's good that he's at least trying to change," said Edward. Wesley was looking down at his hands as his shoulders shook with his silent tears.

"Wesley, look at me," I said softly. He looked up at me. His eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. "It's great that you have stopped drinking. I hope that you never drink again because you were lucky that neither me or Alice died that night. If we had you would be sitting in jail right now. I can't tell you that I forgive you for making that decision because regardless of the fact that the alcohol became such a need for you, you still made the decision to climb behind the wheel of your truck and drive. I hope you at least use this experience to educate others about the dangers of driving drunk. You've been given a second chance here, Wesley. Don't blow it."

"I won't," said Wesley. He stood up and reached for my hand but then pulled it back quickly as Justin stood up. "I hope you and your family have nothing but happiness in your life from this point on, Mrs. Cullen. I can tell they love you very much."

"Thank you, Wesley," I said as I stood up. I stuck my hand out to him. He let a tear slip down his face as he placed his hand in mine. "I hope you find the strength to forgive yourself."

"Me too," he whispered through his tears. Justin placed his hand on his grandfathers back.

"Thank you for asking him to meet with you. He's been trying to figure out how to contact you himself," said Justin.

"You're welcome," said Edward, standing up and supporting my weight. "Take care of him."

"I will," said Justin. He and Wesley turned and walked out of the restaurant. The front door shut and fell back into my seat and took a deep breath.

"That went well," I said.

"Yeah," said Alice. "You ok, honey?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I feel better having gotten it all off my chest."

"You did really good, Bella," said Renee. "I don't know how you found the strength to not just completely lose it with him."

"It was hard," I said. "But it wouldn't have done any good. He's beating himself up enough without adding more than what we did. He knows now how much he hurt all of us and now it's time to let it go and move on."

"Wise words," said Peter.

"Well, I think this calls for some food," said Mike, standing up. "And maybe a little music. It's time we celebrate what we have instead of dwelling on the pain."

"Who knew Mike was so smart?" I smirked.

"Me," chuckled Tyler. He stood up and kissed Mike.

"Get a room," I chuckled. They turned and smirked at me.

"We plan to," said Tyler with a wink.

We all busted out laughing as they went into the kitchen. We spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out with our families. We ate and danced. We talked and joked. We laughed and had fun. We were letting go of all our anger. Letting go of all our pain and coming together, stronger than ever. Our family grew today to include Mike and Tyler. They were willing to open their lives to us in our time and need. We were lucky to have friends like them.

After a few hours, we hugged and kissed everyone goodbye and climbed into the car and headed home. It had been an emotionally stressful day but we were able to come out of it with a feeling of closure. That's what we needed to move on with the rest of our lives. Edward pulled the car up in front of the house and we made our way inside. We were fixing to head upstairs when the doorbell rang. I went over and pulled it open.

"Angela?" I asked. Standing in front of me with a dark haired baby on her hip was Angela Cheney and two suitcases by her feet. Her eyes were red and her face was tear stained. "Honey, what are you doing here? Where's Ben?"

"He's still in Forks," cried Angela. "He cheated on me."

_

* * *

_

**_Thank you for all the great reviews. I love each and everyone of them! Please let me know what you think about this chapter by clicking the little green and white button below. You know you want to so just do it already!_**


	20. Chapter 20

The last few days had been whirlwind tears, fears, and anger. Mostly tears and anger and mostly coming from Angela. I still couldn't believe what she told me the night she showed up at the house.

"_Angela?" I asked. "Honey, what are you doing here? Where's Ben?"_

"_He's still in Forks," she cried. "He cheated on me."_

"_What? I gasped. "Come in and sit down. You look like crap." _

"_I know," she cried. We went over and sat down with Alice, Edward, and Jasper. Alice pulled Caleb into her arms and held him while I held a sobbing Angela._

"_Ang, honey, tell me what happened," I whispered._

"_I took Caleb by Ben's office because he told me he was working late. I guess I should have known better than to believe that load of crap. I walked in and found him in the arms of that skank, Kelly Novak," sobbed Angela. "I just couldn't believe it. I mean of all the bitches to fuck around on me with he picks her. He said that she threw herself at him and he was trying to fight her off but I know what I saw. Fuck, there were lipstick marks on his face. So I ran home and packed up our stuff and jumped into the car and headed here."_

"_It's ok, honey," I whispered, rubbing her back as she just cried. "It's going to be ok."_

That was three days and so many tears ago. After a few minutes, Angela took Caleb upstairs to the guest room and they went to bed. The four of us agreed that there was something fishy about the Ben/ Kelly situation. For one thing, Ben hated Kelly Novak, almost as much as Alice and I did, because she tormented him everyday in elementary school. I just couldn't believe that he would cheat on Angela with her, or anyone for that matter. Ben was passionately in love with Angela.

For the next few days, Angela was merely a shell of a person. She tended to Caleb but she didn't do much else but cry. Ben called her cell a few times but she refused to answer it or let one of us talk to him. I knew I had to do something. I had to get to the bottom of the Ben/ Kelly situation for myself. Needless to say, that conversation did not go over too well with Alice.

"_What did you say?" she snapped. She and I were sitting in the living room with Edward and Jasper._

"_I said I'm going to Forks tomorrow to deal with Ben," I said calmly._

"_No, you aren't.," snapped Alice, standing up. "You aren't ready to traveling alone."_

"_She won't be alone," said Edward. "I'm going with her."_

"_Why would you want to go back there and talk to him?" asked Alice. I could see the fear in her eyes. She was afraid to let me go in case something happened to me. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her._

"_Baby, Ben and Angela need me to do this. We both know that there is no way in hell that he fucked that whore," I said, rubbing her back. "Please let me do this for Angela. Edward and I will be fine. We'll be back in a few days."_

"_You had better be," she whispered through her tears. _

While Alice still wasn't happy that Edward and I were making this trip, especially without her and Jasper with us, she knew as I did that we had to do what we could to help Angela and Ben. Of course, we didn't tell Angela that we were going. She would have gone nuts on us and probably would have left. Right now, she wasn't in any shape to be out on her own.

So here I am sitting on the airplane, getting ready to land in Forks with Edward next to me. I was glad that he agreed to come with me. Sometimes, it feels like we get so involved in our relationship with Alice and Jasper that we forget that we need time as individual couples too. Edward grabbed my hand as our plane landed in Forks.

Once the plane rolled to the gate and stopped, we waited until everyone left before we stood up. I held onto the seats as I passed them on my way out. The flight attendant was waiting with my crutches at the door to the plane. I thanked her and followed Edward out into the terminal so we could go get our rental car. I was glad he suggested us just packing what we needed into our carry on bags so we wouldn't have to check any luggage.

We climbed into our black sedan and headed straight to Ben and Angela's house. I just couldn't understand what had happened with them. Ben and Angela have been together since our freshman year in high school. They were always best friends and it just led to them falling in love. I've never seen Ben even look at another woman.

Edward pulled the car up in front of Ben and Angela's house. I could tell he was home because his truck was in the driveway. Edward cut the engine and we climbed out. I grabbed my crutches from the backseat and we made our way up to the front door. I rang the doorbell three times before the door open. Ben looked liked shit. His eyes were bloodshot and red. His hair was messed up and he obviously hadn't slept much.

"Bella? Edward?" he asked. "What at you doing here?"

"What do you think we are doing here?" I asked. "Angela's in LA at our house because you fucked up, Ben."

"She's in LA?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," I said. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah," he said, stepping back. We walked in and he shut the door behind us. We went over and sat down on the couches. It looked like he had been sleeping there. "Is she and Caleb ok?"

"Not really," said Edward. "She's pretty upset about you cheating on her."

"I didn't cheat on her," said Ben. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Bella, you know I would never cheat on Angela. I've loved her my entire life practically!"

"I don't want to believe it, Ben, but she said she caught you," I said.

"I was fighting that crazy bitch off," said Ben.

"Tell me what happened, Ben," I said.

"I was working late on this new shopping center that I have my teams working on. We've been trying to get an extension on our permits because weather had slowed down our production. I was sitting in my office when that bitch came in. I asked her what she was doing there. She told me that someone had slashed her tires. So I went out to check and sure enough her tires on car had been slashed. I walked back into my office and suddenly she was all over me. She was kissing my face. I pushed her away but she kept coming back. That's when Angela and Caleb came in. I tried to explain but she just told me to fuck off. She ran out there. I went to follow her but Kelly kept trying to kiss me again. I pushed her into the wall and ran out. I got out to my truck when I saw that someone had slashed my tires. I just started running here but by the time I got here, Angela and Caleb were gone. I tried to call her dozens of times but she won't talk to me. I didn't know where they had gone, Bella. I can't lose my family," cried Ben.

"I believe you, Ben," I said. He sighed in relief. "Do you think Kelly slashed her own tires and yours?"

"Yes, I do," said Ben, wiping the tears off his face. "I don't know why but Kelly is fucking crazy."

"Do you know where Kelly lives?" I asked.

"No," said Ben. He leaned back on the couch and ran his hands over his face.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do," I said. He looked up at me. "You are going to go take a much needed shower and put on some fucking clean clothes because you stink, dude. Then we are going to go down to the diner and grab some lunch and see if Karen Newton or Beth Crowley know where we can find Kelly."

"Why do we want to find her?" asked Ben.

"Cause I'm going to kick that bitches ass," I said.

"Bella-" started Edward.

"No, she's gone to fucking far, Edward," I said. "You don't know half the shit that bitch had done to me, Alice, Ben, and Angela while we were in school. I'm going to find out why she decided to do this and then I am going to beat her ass."

"Ok, ok," chuckled Edward.

"I'll just be a few minutes," mumbled Ben. He got up and ran upstairs. I looked around the house. It was a disaster.

"This place looks like shit," I said as I stood up. "Help me straighten up. I don't want Ang to kill him when they come home."

"Do you think Angela will come back?" asked Edward as we started piecing up the trash.

"Yeah, I do," I said. "She's was just hurt. I think she let her insecurities over her body get to her. I mean she just had a baby ten months ago and hasn't lost all her baby weight yet. I'm sure she just felt like Ben didn't want her because of that."

"That's ridiculous," said Ben, from behind us. I turned and looked at him. "She's never looked more beautiful than she does now."

"I agree, Ben," I said. "But her body's gone through quite a lot in the last year. Trust me when I say that if you don't like how your body looks, or moves, that is can mess with your mind."

"I guess you're right," sighed Ben. "I really fucked things up."

"You didn't do anything, Ben," said Edward. "That crazy bitch, Kelly, did it all. We will find out what her deal is and do everything we can to help you get Angela back."

"Thanks, guys," whispered Ben.

"You're welcome," I said. "Now, let's get going."

Ben just nodded his head as he grabbed his keys and cell phone. We made our way out to our rental car and climbed in. Ben insisted that I ride in the front with my hip. I humored him. Edward drove us down to the diner. We climbed out and headed inside. The place was nearly full. Robert Weber and his wife, Ann, a tall dark haired woman, were sitting in the back. They looked up and smiled when they saw us. They motioned for us to join them. Ben tensed up for a moment but followed us.

"Bella, sweetheart, how are you?" asked Robert as he stood up and hugged me.

"I'm doing great, Robert," I said. He pulled away and Ann hugged me. "How are you, Mrs. Weber?"

"Please call me Ann, Bella," she said. "I'm great. We were so relieved to hear that you had woken up from your coma."

"I was too," I chuckled.

"Please join us for lunch," said Ann. She looked over at Ben. "Where's Angela?"

"She's in LA," said Ben, looking at his feet as we sat down.

"Why is she in LA?" asked Robert.

"She left me," whispered Ben.

"What?" gasped Ann. "Ben, tell us what happened."

Edward and I sat back silently as Ben replayed the incident with Kelly for Robert and Ann. I watched them as they listened to Ben's story. I wasn't sure how they would react. I mean, on one hand, they'd known Ben from the day he was born. They knew he was a good man. On the other hand, Angela is their daughter, their only daughter. They might not believe Ben the way Edward and I did. Ben finished telling them everything, including that we were looking for her, and leaned back in his seat. Robert and Ann just sat there for a minute before they shook their heads slightly.

"That girl has gone too far," said Ann.

"Angela?" I asked.

"No, Kelly," said Ann. "She's been causing trouble all over town for over a year now. Ben is not the first married man she's put the moves on."

"I'm not?" asked Ben.

"No, Ben, you aren't," said Robert. "She's come on to at least five other men that we know about."

"Why is she going after married men?" I asked.

"We don't know," said Robert, shrugging his shoulders. "I've tried to get her to come in and talk to me and Ann but she refuses. Maybe you can find out."

"I plan on it," I muttered.

"BELLA!" squealed Karen Newton. I smiled as I turned in my seat and saw her and Beth coming out of the kitchen. They came over and I stood up and hugged them both. "You look fabulous!"

"Thank you," I chuckled.

"How's your hip doing?" asked Beth.

"It's ok," I said. "Not much pain unless I push it to far. I'm slowly weaning myself off the crutches."

"That's great, Bella," said Karen. "Mike and Tyler were so relieved when they heard you finally woke up. You scared us all, Sweetheart."

"I know I did," I said. "Honestly, I was pretty scared too."

"I'm sure you were," said Karen.

"Bella, where are Jasper and Alice?" asked Beth.

"They had to stay in LA. Alice is due in a couple weeks so she can't travel right now. Jasper stayed with her while Edward and I made this trip," I said.

"Why did you and Edward come down?" asked Beth.

"Oh, um, I needed to talk to Ben about the work he did on my parent's house," I lied. They seemed to by it though. "Actually, I was hoping you could help me out with an address."

"Whose?" asked Karen.

"Kelly Novak's," I said. They rolled their eyes and looked at Ben.

"Did she get to you?" asked Beth.

"I don't know what you are talking about," stammered Ben. They both just looked at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"I'm not surprise," sighed Beth. "She came on to David and Trent too."

"What is her deal?" I asked.

"We don't know," said Karen. "Anyway, last I heard she was living in the Miller house on Koogle Street."

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," said Karen. "Now are you eating?"

"Yes," I said.

We gave our order to Karen. We didn't talk about Kelly anymore. Edward and I caught Robert and Ann up on how everyone was. They were sad to hear that our parents might not be coming back to Forks but seemed to understand that they wanted to be close to the baby. I couldn't help but smile when we talked about our daughter. I couldn't help it.

After we got done eating, we climbed back into the rental car and stopped by the new houses before we went to see crazy lady. I hadn't seem them since they had been completely. I will have to admit they turned out incredible. Ben and his team did an amazing job bringing my dream to reality.

We stayed at the houses for about half an hour before we climbed back into the car and headed down to the old Miller house. I never liked this place. It was creepy. The yard was full of overgrown trees that hung down over the sidewalk. The house reminded me of a house from a scary movie or something. We climbed out of the car and made our way up to the front door. I knocked and the door pushed open. I looked back at Edward and Ben before we stepped inside. We took a few steps in when we heard a loud click.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get your ass here," said Kelly as the door slammed shut. We spun around and saw her standing in front of the door with a shiny, silver revolver in her hand.

* * *

***Hides behind a big rock* Ok, don't kill me. I promise the next chapter soon! See, Ben's not a bad guy. He's just a victim of an evil skank! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get your ass here," said Kelly as the door slammed shut. We spun around and saw her standing in front of the door with a shiny, silver revolver in her hand. She had an evil smirk on her face as her eyes traveled from me to Ben then to Edward before shifting back to me. "I was starting to think you were never going to come, Bella."

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Kelly?" I asked. "You need to put that gun down."

"I don't think you are in any position to tell me what to do, gimp," she snapped. She tossed several pairs of handcuffs down at my feet. "Why don't you handcuff these two to the chairs, and then you and I can get reacquainted."

"I don't think so," I scoffed. Her face turned hard and she cocked the hammer back on the revolver.

"I'm not really giving you a choice, Bitch," snapped Kelly, stepping forward and backhanding me. I stumbled back into the wall.

"I don't really give a shit," I snapped back.

"Bella, shut up," hissed Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist to steady me.

"NO," I growled, pushing his arm off of me. "I don't think I'm in the fucking mood to let this bitch make me do anything."

"Fine," smirked Kelly. She turned and pointed the gun at Edward, nodding at Ben. "Cuff the bastard to the chair."

"Don't do it, Edward," I said.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH," screamed Kelly.

"I'll tie him up, ok," said Edward, putting his hands up. "Just calm down."

"Don't fucking do it, Edward," I said, harshly.

"Shut up, Bella," whispered Edward. "This isn't the time to be brave."

"I would listen to the man, Bella," warned Kelly.

Edward and Ben moved to the two chairs and Edward handcuffed Ben to one of them. Kelly kept the gun at Edward's head as she snapped the handcuffs onto him and attached them to the metal, folding chair. I slipped my cell phone out and called 911 and slid it into my back pocket while Kelly wasn't paying attention. Kelly pointed the gun back at me as she came back over to me.

"Now, where were we?" she asked.

"You being busy being a psycho bitch," I snapped. "Just like in high school. I guess nothing's changed."

"You really need to shut your fucking mouth before I fucking kill you," snapped Kelly. " And I really don't want to kill you but I will."

"I don't think you could kill me," I said.

"Just why not?" asked Kelly, cocking her eyebrow at me. "I have a loaded gun in my hand. I know how to use it."

"Maybe, but I don't think you have balls to kill someone," I said, stepping toward her. She stepped back. I could see her hands shaking slightly.

"What the fuck would you know about killing anyone?" she sneered.

"Oh, I know," I smirked. "See, Kelly, there's so much about me that you don't know. Like the fact that I've killed a man before."

"No, you haven't," she hissed at me

"Yes, I have," I sneered at her. "Alex was hateful son of a bitch who thought he could do what ever he fucking wanted to. He loved to beat his wife while she begged him to stop hurting her. He fucking got off on it but I stopped the mother fucker when I sent his wife away so he couldn't hurt her anymore. He didn't much like it and thought it would be ok to take out all his anger on me, only I fucking killed him instead."

"You fucking liar," seethed Kelly, wildly. "Your ass would be in jail."

"Oh no, honey, I convinced the police that it was self defense," I smirked. "Do you want me to tell you how it felt to slide that knife into his gut? To feel his blood oozing out over my hands. To see his soul slowly leave his body as he writhed in pain? You don't know how it feels to watch someone die and know you are responsible for ending their miserable existence."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Kelly.

"NO," I screamed back at her. "I'M SO TIRED OF YOU CRAZY PYSCHOS!"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" screamed Kelly, grabbing her hair with her free hand.

"YES, YOU ARE," I screamed as I swung my crutch around and hit her in her shoulder.

Kelly fell to the ground as the gun flew out of her hand and hit the wall on the other side of the room. She swung her feet out and swept my feet out from under me, knocking me off balance and causing me to fall to the ground hard. My crutches went flying toward Edward and Ben. She pounced on me but I managed to throw her off of me. I rolled and tried to stand up but my hip gave out and I fell back to the floor. Kelly pounced on me once again and brought her hands to my neck. I clawed at her hands and arms, digging my nails in her skin, as I felt her tighten her grip. I could hear Edward and Ben yelling at her to get off of me as they tried to break free of their handcuffs but she wasn't listening to them. Her eye were wide and wild looking.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SO FUCKING PERFECT," screamed Kelly in my face.

I pushed my hand into her face and caught her in the eye with my finger. She fell off of me as she screamed in agony. I rolled to my hands and knees and started crawling toward the gun. She grabbed my foot but I threw it back and kicked her in the face. She jumped on me again as I grabbed the gun. Her hands fell over onto mine as we struggled for control. I managed to push her off of me and scrambled to my feet as I pointed the gun at her.

"Are you going to shoot me, Bella?" sneered Kelly. "Huh? Are you going to murder me?"

"I should," I snapped, cocking the hammer back on the gun. "You've done nothing but be a bitch to me for years. I should just end your fucking life right now."

"Baby, don't," said Edward from his chair.

"Bella, she's not fucking worth it," said Ben.

"You don't have the balls to even pull the trigger," smirked Kelly, standing up. I pointed the gun at the floor in front of her and pulled the trigger. The bang echoed around the room followed by her scream as she fell back to her knees. I cocked the hammer again and pointed it at her.

"Still don't think I have the balls, Bitch," I said, harshly as the door to the house was thrown open and two officers came running in but I couldn't break my eyes off of Kelly. I could feel years worth of rage boiling in my veins. I had never been this angry before.

"Bella, put down the gun," said one of the officers. I recognized his voice. I looked up at Jack Martindale, my ex-boyfriend.

"No," I said, shaking my head as my tears fell freely. "I'm tired of people like her trying to hurt me and those I love. I don't deserve it."

"Yes, you do," snapped Kelly.

"Shut up," snapped the other officer. I didn't recognize him.

"I didn't deserve to be hit," I snapped at her as I cried. "I didn't deserve to have men put their hands on me when I told them no. I DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF IT."

"Bella," said Edward, coming over to me with his hands up. I didn't even notice that the other officer had taken the cuffs off of him and Ben. "Baby, don't do it. She's can't hurt you anymore. Neither can Jacob or Alex. They can't hurt you anymore."

"She put this gun to your head, Edward," I whispered, keeping the gun pointed at her. "She threatened to kill you and Ben."

"But you stopped her," said Edward. "She's going to jail. She can't hurt anybody anymore."

"Bella, honey, put the gun down," said Ben, coming up to the other side of me. "I need you to help me with Ang, remember?"

"She made Angie cry," I snapped as I tightened my grip on the gun.

"Baby," whispered Edward, stepping around behind me and sliding his hands down my arms until they rested over my hands. "Our daughter needs you. Put the gun down so we can go home to Alice, Jasper, and our baby."

"We can go home to our family?" I whispered through our tears.

"Yes, Baby," whispered Edward in my ear. "We can go home. They need you."

"They don't need me," I whispered.

"Yes, we do," whispered Edward. "We can't lose you now. We love you. Our daughter needs you. Ali needs you. Jas needs you. I need you, Baby. Please, lower the gun. Don't let this bitch win by turning you into a murderer."

I slowly released the hammer on the revolver as I lowered the gun. Ben reached over slowly and pulled it from my hands as the Jack and the other officer arrested Kelly, while she screamed that she hadn't done anything wrong. I turned and buried my face into Edward's chest and let my tears fall. I hadn't realized I had been holding so much inside of me. Edward tightened his arms around me as we sank down to the ground and cried together. I had come too close to losing him.

"Bella," said Jack. I turned my head and looked at him. He was crouching down in front of us. "Are you ok?"

"I think so," I whispered. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," he said, quickly. "She made her intentions clear on the tape we made from your call. She won't be getting off and it will prove that you acted in self-defense."

"What call?" asked Edward.

"I called 911 while she was cuffing you to the chair," I whispered. "I tried to keep her talking."

"You did good," said Jack. "We just need a statement about what happened and then we need to take you by the hospital to get you checked out."

"No hospitals," I whispered.

"Bella, you need to make sure she didn't hurt your hip," whispered Edward.

"Esme can exam me when we get home but I am not going to the hospital," I cried softly into his chest.

"It's fine," said Jack.

"I want to go home," I cried. "Please, Edward, take me home?"

"Do we need to stay in Forks or can we go back to LA?" asked Edward, tightening his arms around me.

"You can fly out in the morning," said Jack. "The last flight out just left."

"Ok," said Edward.

Edward stood up and helped me to my feet. Ben handed me my crutches before he hugged me. I could feel his body shaking slightly. We quickly gave our statements to the police so we could leave. We went by Ben's house so he could pack a bag. He didn't want to stay there alone so we headed to a hotel. Neither of me or Edward felt right about staying at our parent's houses.

Edward kept his arm around me as we made our way down to our room. We told Ben we would meet him in the lobby in the morning. Ben just nodded and went into his room. Edward opened our door and pulled me into the room. He shut the door behind us and we went over and sat down on the bed. Neither of us said anything for several minutes.

"I want to take a shower," I finally whispered.

"Me too," whispered Edward. "Do you want to take one together or separate?"

"Together," I whispered.

Edward didn't say anything as he stood up and helped me into the bathroom. My hip was really sore from falling on it. We stripped off our clothes and stepped in under the water. Neither of us spoke as we washed each other's body. In some ways, we were reclaiming each other through our touches. Kelly had tried to break us apart for some unknown reason.

After several minutes, we turned off the water and dried off. Edward helped me step out of the shower so I wouldn't fall. We went back into our room and crawled under the blankets without putting our pajamas on. Edward pulled me into his arms and just held me. We laid awake for what felt like hours in silence. I don't think either of us knew what to say about what had happened today. Eventually, sleep took us over as we just clung to each other.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming!**


	22. Chapter 22

I tossed and turned all night. I had nightmares about Kelly killing Edward and Ben before going to LA and killing Alice, Jasper, Angela, and the rest of my family. I had nightmares about Jacob and Alex too. I didn't understand why these…types of people kept coming after me. Why they wanted to hurt me? I knew Kelly hated me but I didn't know why. I've never known why. She had just always seemed to hate me.

By the time the sun came up over the mountains, I was exhausted and cranky but I had made a decision. A decision that I knew neither Ben or Edward would understand or agree with but I had to go talk to Kelly. I had to know why she had gone after all those married men.

"You ok?" asked Edward. Those were the first words he had said to me since before our shower last night.

"No," I said, rolling over so that I was facing him. "I really wanted to kill that bitch yesterday. I could imagine what it felt like to pull that trigger and watch the bullet sink into her skin. I'm so scared because I didn't hate it."

"Baby, that's normal," said Edward.

"She had that gun to your head, Edward, and I kept thinking that we weren't going to see Ali or Jas again, or our daughter," I sobbed softly. Edward let his own tear fall as he wiped mine away. "I could so much rage just boiling inside of me. I wanted her to die."

"I know," whispered Edward. "But she can't hurt us now."

"What about the next crazy person?" I asked, through my tears. "Why do all these people keep coming after me? I never did anything to her."

"I don't know, Bella," whispered Edward. "I wish I did know."

"I need to go talk to her," I barely whispered. Edward inhaled sharply and rolled from his side to his back. I could see his jaw clench down.

"Why?" he finally asked. His jaw was so tight that I was sure he was going to break it.

"I need to know why she did all of this," I whispered. "Baby, she went after married men because of me. I need to know why."

"Bella," sighed Edward, shaking his head slightly. "I don't think that is a good idea. I mean, yesterday you nearly shot her."

"Edward, I know that," I said, sitting up against the headboard. "But I need to do this. She's been trying to break up marriages all over town because of me. I need to know why. I need to be able to go back to LA and tell Angela why she went after Ben. I need this."

"Why?" asked Edward, harshly. "Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because it doesn't work, Edward," I said. "Don't you think I've tried? I want to let it all go but I can't. "

"It's been twelve whole hours, Bella," said Edward, climbing out go the bed with the sheet wrapped around his waist.

"I know how long it's been, Edward." I took a deep breath. "But I didn't get this type of closure with Jacob or Alex. I need it if I am going to be able to go back to LA and moved on."

"You are so fucking stubborn sometimes," muttered Edward. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his face in his head. "Fine, we'll stop by the station and see if they will let you in but they probably won't."

"Oh, Jack will," I said. Edward shifted and looked back at me.

"Who is Jack?" he asked.

"One of the police officers from yesterday," I said. Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"As in ex-boyfriend Jack?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. Edward's jaw somehow clenched even tighter. I smirked inwardly as I climbed over on his lap. "Are you jealous, Baby?"

"No," he muttered through clenched teeth. His hands were resting on my naked ass.

"You are acting jealous," I whispered as I lowered my lips to his jaw. "You have no reason to be jealous, my love. I am yours, Alice, and Jasper's."

"I know," moaned Edward as I ground my hips into his lap. His hands were gripping my ass like they were going to save him. "God, you are so sexy."

"Show me," I whispered against his neck. "Show me how sexy you think I am."

Edward stood up with me wrapped around him and laid me on the bed. He pulled the sheet off his waist and dropped it onto the floor. His erection sprang free. He hovered over me and leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. He dragged a finger down my dripping lips and moaned.

"You are so wet," he moaned.

"For you, Baby," I whispered. "Only for you."

"I love you, Bella," whispered Edward, positioning himself at my core. "Don't ever forget how much I love you."

"I love you, too," I cried out as Edward entered me quickly.

Edward pulled out slowly and pushed back in harder. He sat up on his knees and lifted my hips up slightly and started driving into me hard and fast. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he took me body and soul. He was reclaiming me as his and I was reclaimed him as mine. Edward sat back on his heels and grabbed my hands, pulling me up so that I was straddling him. He sank even deeper inside of me. I set my feet on the bed and started lifting myself up and down on his cock. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer to him than I was. The only sounds coming from our room was the sound of our bodies moving together. The sound of our breath coming becoming shallower as our lovemaking became more intense. Our lips crashed against each others as we came together.

Edward and I whispered our love for each other before we climbed off the bed and went to take a shower. We quickly got cleaned up and went back into our room and pulled on our clothes. We gathered everything and headed out of our room and down to the lobby. I wasn't surprised to see Robert and Ann waiting with Ben. They were just as much his parents as they were Angela's.

"You ok, Ben?" asked Edward.

"Yeah," said Ben. "Just ready to get my wife back."

"We have one stop to make before we head to the airport," said Edward, tightening his arm around my waist.

"Where?" asked Ben.

"The police station," said Edward. Ben, Robert, and Ann all looked from Edward to me.

"Why do we need to go there?" asked Ben, looking right at me.

"Ben, I need to do this," I said.

"No, you don't, Bella," said Ben. "Just put it behind you and move on."

"I can't," I said. "Not this time."

"Bella-" started Ben.

"Ben, she needs to do this. She needs closure from this and she never got that before," said Edward.

"Before?" asked Robert. I turned and looked at him.

"She isn't the person who had tried to kill me. Edward's sister Kate was married to an abusive man until just over a year ago. I helped her get away and he came after me. He tried to kill me but I killed him first," I explained.

"Oh, sweetheart," said Ann. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I looked back at Ben. "Please, Ben. I need this."

"Fine," sighed Ben. "If you are sure, Bella, then I will support your decision."

"Thank you, Ben," I said as I stepped up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't thank me. If I hadn't been such an idiot, you wouldn't have needed to be here for this in the first place," said Ben.

"It's not your fault, Ben," I said. "I promise to do whatever I can to help you get Ang back."

"Thanks," whispered Ben.

We checked out of the hotel and made our way out to the cars. Ben rode with Robert and Ann. A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of the police station. Edward came around and handed me my crutches after I climbed out of the car. My hip was a little sore from falling on it yesterday. We met Robert, Ann, and Ben in front and made our way inside and up to the front desk to where Nikki Cortez was sitting. She went to school with me and Ben. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Well, Bella Swan," she said with a smile. "You're looking good."

"Thanks," I snorted as I rolled my eyes. "I know that's a load of crap. Nikki Cortez, I would like you to meet my husband, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Nikki Cortez. She and I went to high school together."

"And we got into loads of trouble," smirked Nikki. I chuckled softly.

"That we did," I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Nikki," said Edward.

"You too, Edward," smirked Nikki. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Where's Alice and your other man?"

"She and Jasper are still in LA," I said with smile. "Our baby is due soon so she couldn't travel."

"I heard she was pregnant," said Nikki. "Congratulations to all of you."

"Thanks," I said. "I need a favor, Nik."

"What?" she asked warily.

"I need a few minutes alone with Kelly," I said softly. Nikki grimaced.

"Bella, you know I can't do that," said Nikki. "No matter how much I would like to."

"Nikki, I need this," I begged. "I need to know why she did this. Please?"

"Bella," sighed Nikki.

"It's ok, Nikki," said Jack as he came around the corner. He stopped next to her and looked up at us. "You look like shit, Bella."

"I know," I said as Edward tensed up. I squeezed his hand that was on my hip. "I feel like shit right now. You do too. You've gained at least ten pounds."

"It's all muscle," smirked Jack.

"Sure it is," I snorted. "Jack, I would my husband, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Jack Martindale."

"Nice to meet you, Edward, officially," said Jack, holding out his hand to Edward. "I've heard so much about you already."

"You too," said Edward, shaking his hand in his. "I hope it was at least a little bit good."

"Most of it," chuckled Jack, turning back to me. "You really want to talk to her?"

"Yes," I said. "I need to understand."

"Ok," said Jack. "You coming alone?"

"Yes," I said. I turned to Edward and Ben, who didn't seem happy about me going alone. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Ok," said Edward while Ben just nodded. I kissed Edward softly before I followed Jack back to the visitors room.

"Edward seems like a nice guy," said Jack.

"He is," I said. Jack stopped outside of the door and turned to me.

"I'm happy for you, Bella," said Jack. "You seem to be doing really good right now."

"I really am, Jack," I said. "I have the best family. They've helped me through a lot lately and together we will get through this too."

"Good," said Jack. He opened the door and I went in and sat down. "I'm going to have to take your crutches. Can't let you have a weapon to beat the crazy bitch with."

"Ok," I said, handing them to Jack.

"She'll be brought up in a minute," said Jack. "I'll be right outside if you need me, ok?"

"Ok, Jack. Thanks," I said.

Jack just nodded his head and shut the door behind him. He had always been such a nice guy. He and I dated for about six months my senior year of high school. It never really was anything more than a physical relationship for either of us. His parents went to church with mine and we used our relationship as a way to stick it to them both. It seemed like a good idea at the time, anyway.

A few minutes later, the door to the room opened and Jack brought Kelly in. Her dark hair was tangled and wild looking. Her eyes narrowed at me as he cuffed her to the table. He turned and shut the door behind him. I just sat there for a minute and looked at her while she stared at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" she finally asked.

"I want to know why," I said.

"Why what?" she snapped.

"Why did you go after all those married men? Why Ben? Why did you want me here?" I asked. "Just why?"

"Why?" she chuckled harshly. "Why? Because I fucking hate you."

"Why do you hate me?" I asked. "I did nothing to you."

"You did everything to me," seethed Kelly. "The entire time we were growing up, everything was always about you. You were so smart, so pretty, so nice. It was disgusting the way this town fawned all over you."

"So you hate me for being a nice person?" I asked.

"No, Bitch, I hate you for thinking you were better than me," sneered Kelly. "Everyone in this fucking ass of a town just loves Bella Swan. Do you know how irritating it was to never live up to your standards? Then you and that little bitch of yours left and I thought finally maybe someone would notice me. Everything was great until you came back last year. You and your perfect little lovers. I couldn't believe that everyone would just accept you like that. It was like being in school again. Bella and Alice finally found the perfect men. Yippee do da!"

"So you hate me because I'm happy?" I asked.

"I don't give a shit if you are happy," said Kelly.

"You are making no sense," I said. "Why do all of this just to get me here?"

"Because I wanted you to feel the pain that I've felt my entire life because of you," said Kelly.

"What pain?" I asked.

"The pain of never being good enough," said Kelly, looking down at her hands. "I would watch the way the boys tripped all over themselves to get to you. They all wanted you, Bella. None of them wanted me."

"That's because you are bitch," I said. She looked up at me. There were tears swimming in her eyes. "It's not my fault that they didn't want you, Kelly. You were the one who treated everyone like shit in this town. None of asked for you to be a bitch to us. You can't use me as your excuse of why men didn't want you."

"I know that," said Kelly. "But I didn't compare to you in their eyes, Bella. Don't you see that."

"No, I don't," I said. "Kelly, I'm not who you think I am. I'm just a woman who is trying to move on with her life. I've had more shit thrown at me than you will ever know. I'm lucky that Alice, Edward, and Jasper still love me with all the crap that we've been through."

"But you've always had men who want you," said Kelly.

"For sex," I scoffed. "That's all they wanted. At the time, that's all I wanted."

"You just don't get it," said Kelly, shaking her head.

"You're right, I don't get it," I said. "Why did hit on all those men?"

"It's going to sound so stupid," mumbled Kelly.

"Tell me," I prompted.

"I was hoping to find what you had," she said, looking up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Obviously, your little foursome was working for you and I thought maybe I could find something like that," said Kelly.

"You tried to force people into it," I said.

"I know," she said. "Obviously, I was wrong."

"You can't force people to love you, Kelly," I sighed.

"Look, I know that," said Kelly. "I wasn't trying to force them. I just….I just wanted to feel loved for a change."

"Why did you hit on Ben?" I asked.

"Because I…." she trailed off. "I hoped that after I hit on Ben that you would come down and try to fix everything the way you always did with him."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I wanted you to help me get them to love me," whispered Kelly.

"Who? Ben and Angela?" I asked.

"Yes," whispered Kelly, looking at her feet.

"You thought it would be a good idea to use a gun to convince me?" I asked.

"I knew you wouldn't do it willingly," said Kelly. "I didn't expect you to bring your man with you, though. I figured you would drag Ben and Angela over to confront me. Then I would be able to control the situation. I didn't take into account that you would fight back."

"Yeah, well, I'm about tired of people trying to force me into things," I muttered.

"Did you mean what you said about killing that man?" asked Kelly.

"Yes," I said shortly.

"I'm sorry," said Kelly. "I guess I didn't really even think about what I was doing."

"No, you didn't," I said. "You could have killed all of us."

"I know," whispered Kelly.

"I don't know what's going to happen to you now, Kelly, but I hope you can find someone to talk to about all of this," I said, standing up. "If you ever come near anyone I care about again, I will beat the shit of you."

"I really am sorry," said Kelly.

"I'm sure you are," I said. "Doesn't really help anything, though."

I turned and slowly walked over to the door. I knocked on it and Jack opened the door. He handed me my crutches and shut the door behind me. He walked me out to the others. I hugged him and thanked him for letting me back to talk to her. We loaded up back into the cars and headed to the airport. Robert and Ann made us promise to call them and let them know everything was ok. I was glad they were letting Ben come to LA alone. He and Angela were going to need to work this out together. We checked into our flight and made our way to our gate. An hour later, the three of us boarded a plane to take us to Los Angeles.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry this chapter took me a couple days. This weekend has been super busy!**


	23. Chapter 23

Our plane from Forks to Los Angeles landed a few hours later. Edward grabbed our bags while I followed Ben to the front of the plane and grabbed my crutches from the flight attendant. My hip was even more sore after spending three plus hours on this airplane. We made our way through the crowded airport and went out to the car. We loaded up and headed home.

I was a little nervous about how Angela would react to Ben coming. I'm sure she would be pissed that Edward and I went out to Forks. She, Alice, and Jasper were going to be even more pissed when they heard about the situation with Kelly. Edward, Ben, and I didn't know how to tell them that and we certainly didn't want to tell them about it over the phone.

Edward pulled the car up in front of the house. We climbed out and I grabbed my crutches from Ben. He was nervously popping his knuckles as Edward came around to our side of the car. We all looked at each other before we made our way up the porch and into the house. Alice, Jasper, and Angela were sitting in the living room with Caleb. Angela started to smile until she saw Ben.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Ang, please, just listen to me," begged Ben, putting his hands up in a show of surrendered.

"I don't want to listen to a thing you say," screeched Angela.

"ANGELA, SHUT UP!" I screamed. She gasped at me. "Now, you listen to me. Edward, Ben, and I have had a really shitty couple days. Trust me when I tell you that they were worse than yours. You need to shut the hell up and listen to what Ben has to say or I swear I will kick your ass."

"Don't talk to me like that," snapped Angela, picking Caleb up. "Who do you think you are going to him anyway?"

"I'm your friend," I snapped. "I'm trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. If you would calm down and listen to us, you would know that he was telling you the truth from the beginning."

"I know what I saw," grumbled Angela.

"When did you become such a bitch?" I snapped. She went to say something but I ignored her. "You are prepared to throw your marriage away over that crazy bitch, instead of taking the five minutes to sit your ass down and listen to Ben."

"You weren't there, Bella," snapped Angela, shifting Caleb from one hip to another. "You didn't see them all over each other. How is that an accident? She did trip and fall onto his lips?"

"No," said Ben. "She fucking threw herself on me and I was pushing her away when you came into my office, Angela."

"There was lipstick all over face, Ben," snapped Angela, through her tears.

"I know, Angela," said Ben. "Just sit down and listen to me, please."

"Fine," said Angela.

We went over and sat down on the couches. Ben sat next to me as he told Angela about Kelly coming into his office that night. I watched Angela as she took in every word he said. Her face relaxed slowly as she heard how he tried to fight her off and ran after her. By the time he was done, they both had tears running down their faces.

"You weren't cheating on me with her?" whispered Angela. Ben moved over and knelt down in front of her.

"Baby, you are the only woman I will ever want. You are beautiful and sexy. I love you even more now than I did the day you said you would be my girl," said Ben, wiping her tears away. "I am so sorry I hurt you."

"I'm sorry I ran," cried Angela. "I just thought you wanted her now. I can see now I was wrong."

"Baby, please, don't ever leave me again," cried Ben. "I can't live without you ever again."

"I won't," cried Angela before she kissed him. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you, too."

"So did you beat her ass?" asked Alice, looking over at me with a smile on her face. She must have seen something in mine or Edward's faces because her smile dropped. "What happened?"

"She, um, went crazy and pulled a gun on us," said Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist. Angela, Alice, and Jasper all gasped and looked from me to Edward to Ben.

"What?" asked Alice.

Edward kept his arm around me as he told them about what had happened from the time we left Ben and Angela's house until this morning when we boarded the plane to come home. I could feel my tears building in my eyes as I felt their eyes traveling from Edward to me. I closed my eyes when he told them about me almost shooting her. I didn't like to think of myself as that type of person but I was. Once he was done, nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"Did she hurt you, Bella?" Alice asked softly.

"My hip is pretty sore," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Bella, look at me," she whispered. I looked up at her as my tears fell. She was crying with me. "Baby, are you ok?"

"I don't know," I cried. "I thought I was going to kill her. She had that gun up to Edward's head and all I could think of was that we were going to die and how you told me not to go, Ali. I am so sorry I didn't listen to you, Ali. I am so, so, sorry."

"Baby, you did the right thing by going," cried Alice as she moved over and sat next to me. She wrapped her tiny arms around me and held me and Edward as I cried. Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around the three of us. "It's going to be ok, Baby. It's going to be ok."

"I wanted to kill her, Ali," I cried. "I wanted to pull that trigger so bad."

"But you didn't," whispered Jasper. "You proved that you are stronger than you thought."

"I don't ever want to come that close to losing it like that again," I sobbed hard. "I'm really tired of crazy people trying to hurt me."

"Baby, we need to call Esme and have her come over to check out your hip," whispered Edward.

"Ok," I whispered. I turned my head and kissed him. "Thank you, Baby."

"You didn't get your hip checked out in Forks?" asked Alice as Edward walked into the kitchen. I wiped my tears off my face.

"I didn't want anyone but Esme examining my hip," I whispered.

"Bella," whispered Angela. I looked up at her. She handed Caleb to Ben and came over and hugged me. "I'm so sorry for everything I said. Thank you for keeping Ben safe from the bitch."

"You're welcome, Ang," I cried. "I just didn't want you to lose him. He loves so much."

"I know he does," whispered Angela. She pulled back and kissed my forehead. "We love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Ang," I whispered as Edward came back into the room.

"They will be right over," said Edward. "Apparently, Charlie, Renee, Peter, and Charlotte were there so they are coming too."

"Ok," I whispered.

Five minutes later, the front door to the house was thrown open and William, Carlisle, Esme, Catherine, Charlie, Peter, Renee, and Charlotte came running in. I was sitting on the couch in Edward's arms. Jasper was sitting on next to him with his arms around him while Alice still had hers around me.

"What the hell happened?" asked Esme.

"Long story short, crazy woman held me, Ben, and Edward at gun point during our trip back to Forks. I fought back and was thrown to the ground. My hip is killing me," I said. They all looked at us with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Ok, what's the long version?" asked Renee.

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder while he told everyone about what happened while we were in Forks. I couldn't look any of them in the face. I was so ashamed of how I had nearly lost it and killed her. I didn't want to see that shame on their faces too.

"Jasper, why don't you carry Bella upstairs so I can check her hip," suggested Esme.

"Ok," said Jasper.

Jasper stood up and pulled me up into his arms. I laid my head on his chest while he carried me upstairs to our room. Esme followed us up the stairs and shut the door behind us. Jasper set me down on the bed and sat down with me.

"So, what does your hip feel like right now?" asked Esme.

"It's just really sore," I said. "It didn't help that we were on the plane for so long."

"Why didn't you let them take you to the hospital?" asked Esme, kneeling in front of me.

"I didn't want anyone but you checking me out, Esme. It makes me uncomfortable," I said softly.

"Ok, lay back so I can check out your hip," said Esme.

I laid back on the bed. She gently pulled my pants and panties down below my hips. Jasper winced softly as he grabbed my hand. Esme gently pressed down in a couple places and I cried out.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she whispered. She pulled my pants back up. "I think you just bruised the shit out of it. Try to keep off of it for the next couple days. If it's not better in three days, I want you to come in and get an x-ray, ok?"

"Ok, Esme," I whispered through my tears.

"Jasper, can I have a minute alone with Bella?" asked Esme.

"Sure," said Jasper. He stood up and kissed me softly. "I'll be right outside if you need me, ok?"

"Ok, Jas," I whispered. He left us alone, shutting the door behind him. Esme sat down on the bed next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Sweetheart, how are you really feeling?" she asked. "I'm not talking about physically, either."

"I'm really scared, Esme," I said through my tears. "I really wanted to kill her. I had that gun in my hand and I wanted to pull that trigger so bad. I kept thinking about Alice, and Jasper. How she could have taken us from them. If Edward hadn't been there, Esme, I would have killed her and that scares me."

"Bella, you need to find a therapist," said Esme. I shook my head.

"No, I tried therapy," I said. "After Jacob, I tried therapy. He told me it was my fault. He said I let him hurt me because of Charlie, Esme. I won't listen to that shit again."

"Bella, he was wrong," said Esme, wiping my tears off my face. "But Sweetheart, you need to find someone to talk to. You can't keep all of this inside anymore."

"They'll blame me," I whispered softly.

"Nothing that has happened to you, Bella, is your fault," said Esme. "You've certainly had more than your fair share of shit handed to you but you have to someone or something to get it all out or it's going to keep building up until you really lose it, Sweetheart."

"What if it is my fault?" I asked. "What if I somehow do something to encourage these people to want to hurt me?"

"Bella, darling, none of this is your fault," said Esme, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm just tired of dealing with everything," I said. "I just want everything to be good again. It's like every time I start to feel like I'm finally going to be able to move on, someone or something comes at me and pushes me back into hell. I'm scared that I'm going to end up losing Edward, Jasper, or Alice, Esme. I can't lose them or our daughter."

"You're not going to lose them, Bella," said Esme. "I promise. Just think about finding someone, anyone, to talk to, ok?"

"Ok," I said softly.

"Good girl," said Esme. "Now, I want you to stay off that hip for the next few days. Take some Motrin for the pain and swelling. I'll check on you in a few days, ok?"

"Ok, Esme," I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Esme. She went over and opened the door. Jasper was leaning against the wall across from the door. "Come help her change into some pajamas. She's on bed rest for the next few days."

"Yes, ma'am," said Jasper. He leaned down and kissed Esme check. "Thank you for taking care of my Bella, Esme."

"You're welcome, Jasper," said Esme. "Take care of her."

"I will," said Jasper. He came in and shut the door behind him. He came over and grabbed me some pajamas from our dresser. "Beautiful, you doing ok?"

"I don't really know, Jas," I whispered.

He came over and helped me pulled my t-shirt off. I stood up and pulled my pants off. I pulled on my pajamas and climbed up into the bed. Jasper climbed up next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know," said Jasper. "You amaze me sometimes."

"How?" I asked.

"You are just so much stronger than anyone I've ever known," he said. "You came back here and focused on helping Ben with Angela even though you were hurting so much. I just don't know how you can be so strong."

"I'm not strong, Jas," I whispered. "I'm just trying to get by."

"I know, Bella," whispered Jasper. The door to our room opened and Edward and Alice came in. They came over and climbed on the bed next to us.

"The parents said they will check on you later," said Edward. "Renee said to make sure you know if you need anything, she is just a phone call away."

"That's nice," I said. I leaned over and placed my hand on Alice's belly. "How's our girl?"

"She's good," said Alice with a smile. "She missed you, I think. So did I."

"Me too, Ali," I whispered. "Where are Ben and Angela?"

"They were fixing to go out to dinner," said Alice. "Renee is keeping Caleb for the night so they can reconnect. I think they need it."

"I do too," I said. I yawned.

"Are you sleepy, love?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I said. "It's been a long day."

"Go to sleep, Bella," whispered Alice. "We've got you now."

"Promise?" I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"We promise, love," whispered Edward.

"We love you," whispered Jasper.

"Forever, Bella," whispered Alice.

"Love you, too," I murmured as I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my loves.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. We are moving on to some happy times, like the baby coming!**


	24. Chapter 24

I leaned back in my seat and looked over the evaluation on Jessica's performance over the last month and a half. I had been a little distracted with my near meltdown and hadn't gotten around to following through with Jessica. There was a knock on my door, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I yelled as I looked up. The door opened and a very nervous looking Jessica stepped in. She shut the door behind her. "Have a seat."

"Ok," she barely whispered as she came over and sat down in the chair across from my desk. I leaned back in my seat and looked at her for a minute.

"So, Jessica, how's the project with Eric coming?" I asked.

"It's good," she said as she blushed softly. She looked up and smiled at me. "I mean, we are almost ready to present our plans to the developer."

"I would like to see them first," I said.

"Of course," said Jessica.

"How do you like working with Eric?" I asked. She blushed again and looked away from me.

"It's fine," she said. "He's a nice guy."

"He is?" I asked. She looked back at me.

"Yes, he is," said Jessica. She leaned back in her seat. "Look, I realize that I was an idiot for thinking that I could force you, or anyone to love me. It's just hard to see so many happy people around me all the time. I've never felt like people like me, much less love me."

"Jessica, believe or not, I do know what you mean," I said. "I'm not going to get into it right now but it's important that you love yourself. You will never find love if you can't love yourself first."

"I already found love," she said with a smile.

"Eric?" I asked with my own smile. She nodded her head softly. "Does he love you?"

"Yes," sighed Jessica. "He makes me feel beautiful, Bella. I've been waiting for him for a long time. I let people like Lauren make me feel like I wasn't worthy of real love but Eric loves me for me. That's all I ever wanted."

"Then I'm very happy for you, Jessica," I whispered through my tears. "Sorry, I'm kind of emotional right now."

"It's ok," said Jessica, wiping her own tears away. "I am too."

"Well, I have to say that I think your work has improved a lot over the last several weeks. I want to see that trend continue. I don't have a problem with you and Eric being together and working together as long as you don't let it interfere with your work," I said softly.

"We won't, Bella," promised Jessica.

"Ok, drop off the plans when they are ready so I can look them over before you present them to the developer," I said.

"I will," she said, standing up. "Bella, thank you for giving me another chance. I know I didn't deserve it."

"Jessica, we all deserve a second chance sometimes," I said. "I'm glad to see you've been working on you. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you aren't worthy of love again."

"I won't," said Jessica.

Jessica left, shutting my door behind her. I stood up and gathered my stuff together. I grabbed my cane and headed out of my office. I went over and climbed onto the elevator. I rode it down to the lobby and went over to my new car. My 2010 black Ford Mustang that Edward, Jasper, and Alice had gotten me. She was almost as beautiful as my old car was. I sighed softly as I climbed into the drivers seat and headed out of the parking lot.

After mine and Edward's return from Forks, I decided it was time to find someone to talk to. Garrett and Kate recommended the woman they have been seeing, Jane Crenshaw. At first it was hard for me to open up to her. I mean really open up but by our third meeting, I was able to share more with her. I was feeling better about everything. I still had a long way to go but at least this was a start.

Ben, Angela, and Caleb headed back to Forks a few days after our return. They were finally happy again. They had both taken the time to talk about everything. Ben admitted that he was wrong for working too much and Angela admitted to being wrong for leaving the way she did. They would be fine as long as they never lost sight of how much they loved each other. However, Angela did stay long enough to help me surprise Alice with a baby shower last week.

_Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I were making out way up the front porch of the house after her check up with Esme. She was due in a week and absolutely miserable. I opened the door for her and she walked into the house._

"_SURPRISE," screamed all our friends and family. Alice gasped and started crying. _

"_What the hell is going on?" she demanded to know through her tears._

"_It's your baby shower," I said with a smile. She smiled and threw her arms around me._

"_You're giving me a baby shower?" she sobbed softly._

"_Of course I am," I whispered. "I love you, Baby."_

"_I love you, too," she cried softly. She turned to everyone. "Thank you all so much."_

"_You're welcome," chuckled Angela. _

"_Come sit down and open your gifts," ordered Renee._

"_My gift is first," I insisted. I turned to Alice. "It's upstairs in her room."_

"_What is it?" asked Alice, eagerly._

"_I'm not telling. You'll just have to come see," I said. "Jas, help her upstairs, please."_

_Jasper swept Alice into his arms with a soft kiss. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we led Alice, Jasper, and the rest of our guests upstairs to the baby's room. I opened the door and led Alice in. She gasped and looked over at me with tears running down her face._

"_It's so beautiful," cried Alice. _

_I wrapped my arms around her as everyone came into the room and gasped. I had drawn a mural of a huge castle floating on a cloud on the wall behind the baby's crib. There was a rainbow over it. There was a giant horse with wings flying around the top of the castle where the princess was standing. This was our daughter's own little fairy land._

"_It's incredible," murmured Edward as he and Jasper wrapped their arms around me and Alice. _

"_She's the luckiest little girl to have two amazing mommies," whispered Jasper through his tears._

I shook my head softly as I pulled my car into the parking space in front of the hospital. Alice's shower had been so much fun. Renee, Charlotte, Catherine, and Esme all went in together and bought our daughter every pink and yellow piece of clothing they could find, I think. Angela and Ben bought us several packages of diapers and baby wipes. We would definitely need them. Mike and Tyler gave us a CD that Tyler had put together of music to help calm her down at night. William, Charlie, Carlisle, and Peter bought us a swing set for the backyard. None of us the heart to tell them that the baby wouldn't be able to use it for quite awhile. They were just too excited. Emmett and Garrett bought her a shirt that said 'My Uncles Love Me The Most.' Kate and Rose bought her several pairs of shoes, including black Patten Mary Jane's. She was certainly going to be the most spoiled little girl.

I climbed out of my car and headed up to Esme's office. I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," she yelled. I pushed open the door and she looked up at me. "Bella, is everything ok?"

"Yes," I said, shutting the door behind me. "I just needed to talk to you."

"Sit down," said Esme. I went over and sat down. "Now, tell me what's on your mind. We didn't have an appointment that I forgot about, did we?"

"No," I chuckled. I took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" she asked with a big smile.

"I think I'm pregnant," I said, again. "My period is over a week late."

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I wanted to have a blood test to check."

"Ok," she said. "We can do that. Is there a reason you didn't want to use a home test?"

"It's going to sound silly," I said, "but I went to the store yesterday to get one and as soon as I saw them, I had a flash back to the accident. I just can't help but associate those tests with the accident. I guess I was too scared."

"That's not silly, Bella," said Esme. "It's perfectly normal to scared. Now, why didn't Alice, Jasper, or Edward come with you?"

"They don't know yet," I whispered. Esme sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I didn't want to get their hopes up until I knew one way or the other. Plus with Alice due any time now, we've been kind of distracted," I said.

"I suppose that makes sense," said Esme. She stood up. "Ok, I'll be right back to do the blood test."

"Ok," I said.

Esme came back a few minutes later. She quickly took a couple vials of my blood and sent them to get tested. While we waited, I told her about my meeting with Jessica this morning. When she, Renee, and our other parents heard about her assault on me, they weren't any happier that I hadn't fired her on the spot than Alice was but once I explained everything to them, they agreed that Jessica needed this second chance and the payback I had planned. Of course, I never expected Jessica to fall in love with Eric.

"Dr. Cullen, I have the test results," said a nurse as she came into Esme's office. She handed Esme a sheet of paper and shut the door behind her on her way out. Esme looked down at the paper and smiled softly. She looked up at me.

"Congratulations, Mommy," squealed Esme. I brought my hands up to my mouth as my eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm pregnant?" I cried softly. Esme moved to the chair next to me and hugged me.

"Yes, sweetheart," she cried with me. "You're pregnant."

"Thank you so much, Esme," I sobbed softly as the her phone rang. She stood up and went over and answered it.

"This is Dr. Cullen," she said, wiping her tears off. Her eyes snapped up to me. "How far apart are her contractions?…..ok, get her here now…Bella's already here……Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Alice?" I asked as Esme hung up the phone.

"Yes, her water broke and her contractions are coming ten minutes apart," said Esme. "They are on their way."

"Ok," I said, standing up. "Don't say anything about me being pregnant yet. Alice needs us to just focus on her right now."

"Ok, sweetheart," said Esme.

Esme and I made our way down to the maternity floor. A few minutes later, Edward, Jasper, and Alice stepped off the elevator. Jasper had Alice in his arms. They all sighed in relief as they saw Esme and I waiting for them. Esme lead them down to a room and I helped Alice change into the hospital gown. Esme came in and got the fetal heart monitor hooked up and checked to see how much Alice was dilated.

"You're about five centimeters," said Esme. She pulled off her gloves and tossed them in the trash. "Do you want an epidural?"

"Fuck, yes," growled Alice as she grabbed my hand tightly in hers. "It fucking hurts."

"Deep breaths, Baby," I said, rubbing her belly softly. Alice took a few deep breaths as the contraction slowly eased away. "Better?"

"Yeah," she whispered. I pushed her hair out of her face. "It just hurts so much."

"Alice, the anesthesiologist will be up here shortly to give you the epidural," said Esme. She turned to Edward and Jasper, who both looked like they were going to be sick. "Did you call everyone?"

"Carlisle was calling them," said Jasper, as I sat down on the side of Alice's bed.

"Ok, well, I will go wait for them," said Esme. She turned back to me. "If she needs anything…"

"I know, Esme," I said.

Esme turned and walked out of Alice's room. Jasper and Edward came over to the other side of Alice bed. Jasper grabbed her hand as she was hit by another contraction. I talked her through it while Edward and Jasper tried to show her how to breath. Alice was already getting tired of them.

Ten minutes later, Alice had received her epidural and was much happier. Our parents, siblings, Mike, and Tyler came in about five minutes after that. They were all so excited for all of us. I shared a look with Esme, who was beaming with happiness. I knew I would be in Alice's place before I knew it. Alice continued to labor for the next several hours. I eventually climbed up behind Alice so she was laying in between my legs and I could support her better. Edward and Jasper were each clutching on to her hand like they were afraid that if they let go, she would float away.

By the time Esme came back in, Alice was completely exhausted. Esme pulled on her gloves and checked to see if Alice was dilated anymore. Esme looked up and smiled at all of us.

"You're fully dilated," said Esme. "Are you ready to meet your daughter, Alice?"

"Yes," cried Alice. I pulled her sweaty hair off her face. "I'm so ready."

"Ok, push when you feel the urge to," said Esme. Alice gripped Edward and Jasper's hands tighter in hers as I wrapped my arms around her torso.

"AAAAAHHHH," she grunted as she started to push.

"Again, Sweetheart," said Esme.

"AAAAHHHHH," screamed Alice, pushing again. She leaned back against me again.

"You are doing so good, Ali," I cried softly as my tears poured down my face. "So good."

"I can't do it anymore," she whispered. "It's too hard."

"Baby, you can do it," said Edward, bring her hand to his lips. "You are so strong."

"It hurts," cried Alice.

"You are so amazing, Ali," cried Jasper. "You are so beautiful. You can do it."

"Come on, Alice," said Esme. "One more big push and she will be here."

"I can't do it," whispered Alice. I leaned my head down to her ear.

"Yes, you can, Ali," I whispered. "I've got you. I'm not letting go. We'll do it together."

"Promise?" cried Alice.

"I promise, my love," I whispered. "Now, let's meet our daughter."

"Ok," whispered Alice. Edward and Jasper helped Alice bring her legs back so she could push again. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"One more time, Ali," I cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," she screamed. Esme pulled out daughter up and cleaned out her mouth and nose. She scrunched up her little, pink face and started wailing. Esme placed her on Alice's stomach. "She's so beautiful" cried Alice.

"She looks like you, Ali," I sobbed softly. Alice turned up and looked at me. "I love you so much, Ali."

"I love you, too, Bella," she cried. I leaned down and kissed her softly. Jasper and Edward both had tears running down their faces. "These are your daddies. You're such a lucky little girl."

"Do we have a name yet?" asked Esme.

"Yes, but we want to wait until everyone is together to tell you," I said with a smile.

"Ok," chuckled Esme. "She's beautiful, Alice."

"Thank you so much, Esme," cried Alice.

"You're welcome," whispered Esme, through her tears. "We need to take her to the nursery and get her weighed and cleaned up. So who is coming with her?"

"Edward and I both are," said Jasper.

"Ok," said Esme, smiling.

Edward helped me climb out from behind Alice before he and Jasper followed the nurse and our daughter down to the nursery. Esme got Alice cleaned up and more comfortable before she went out to let our parents know that the baby was ok.

"Come here," whispered Alice, patting the bed next to her. I climbed up and laid down next to her.

"You did so good, Ali," I whispered.

"It hurt like a son of a bitch," she whispered. "But you'll find out soon enough."

"What?" I asked with wide eyes. Alice just cocked her eyebrow at me. "How'd you know?"

"Baby, I've know you since you started getting you period. I probably know your cycle better than you do," said Alice. "Isn't that why you were here with Esme?"

"Yes," I said.

"And?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm pregnant," I said, smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just didn't want to take the attention off of you."

"I know," whispered Alice. The door to her room opened and we looked over to see Edward carrying our daughter in while Jasper pushed her bassinet in. "Seeing her in his arms is the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"Yes, it is," I murmured.

Edward came over and placed our baby in my arms. I could feel my tears building up in my eyes as I gazed on our daughter. She looked like Alice but she had the softest fluff of auburn hair. She opened her eyes and I smiled when I saw her dark green eyes looking up at me.

"Hi, sweet baby," I whispered as my tears fell. "I'm your Mommy Bella. You are the prettiest little girl I have ever seen. We are so lucky to have your Mommy, and your Daddies to take care of us."

"Can we come in?" asked Catherine. I wiped my tears off my face and looked up to see her, William, Esme, Carlisle, Renee, Charlie, Peter, Charlotte, Rose, Emmett, Garrett, Kate, Mike, and Tyler standing in the door way.

"Of course," said Edward. He and Jasper came over and stood next to me and Alice.

"She's beautiful," cried Catherine as everyone crowded around us.

"She looks like Alice," I said softly. "Of course she's beautiful."

"What's her name?" asked Renee. I looked at Alice, Edward, and Jasper. They nodded softly. I turned and looked at our family as my tears fell down my face.

"Whitley Hope Cullen."

* * *

**Yay! The baby's here! And Bella is pregnant! Thank you for all the great reviews! If you get the chance, and I know you will, go check out 'in from the cold' by timid vampire and a one-shot by GreenEyedTemptation called 'Letting Go of Forever.' Both authors can be found under my favorite authors lists. Please go read them.**


	25. Chapter 25

I sighed contently when I heard the soft whimpering coming from the bassinet from next to Alice's bed. I stood up from the recliner I was sitting in and went over to her. She was laying in the plastic bassinet, swaddled in her white hospital blanket, with a little hat covering her auburn hair. I picked Whitley up and cradled her in my arms.

"Is she hungry?" asked Alice. I looked up at Alice and smiled. She was sitting up in her bed with her long black hair pulled up into a messy bun, zero make-up on, and she had never looked more beautiful to me.

"I don't know," I said. "She probably is but I should probably check her diaper first, in case she goes back to sleep while you are nursing her."

I laid Whitley back down on the bassinet and unwrapped the blanket from around her. She started crying louder. She doesn't like the cold air, apparently. I quickly changed her diaper and swaddled her back up. I picked her back up and went over and laid her in Alice's arms. Alice pulled her gown down and let Whitley latch onto her breast. God, that was such a beautiful sight.

"You know I love your breasts, Baby, but seeing Whitley suckling on them is so beautiful," I said softly. I reached up and pushed a strand of Alice's hair out of her face. "How are you feeling, Ali?"

"Like I got a hit by a bus," she chuckled. She was radiating with happiness. "I'm ok. I'm tired and really sore but I'm ok. When were Edward and Jasper coming back?"

"They should be back any minute," I said, laying on the bed next to her. Edward and Jasper had run home to shower, change, and grab Alice's hospital bag.

"When are you going to tell them that you are pregnant?" asked Alice as the door to her room opened. We both looked over to see Edward and Jasper standing in the door way with their mouths hanging wide open, clearing shocked by what they just heard.

"I guess right now," I chuckled. They stepped in and the door shut behind them.

"Bella, you're pregnant?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I said. They both smiled and looked from me to Alice.

"You are really pregnant?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, I am really pregnant," I said.

"Oh, Baby, that's great," gushed Edward, pulling me into his arms and kissing me. "We're having another baby."

"I know," I chuckled. Jasper was standing back watching us with a small smile on his face but there was something off in his eyes. "Jas, you ok?"

"Yeah," he said, but I could tell that he was bothered by something. I just didn't know what.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked. He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"It's just…." he trailed off, shaking his head softly. "I don't want it to seem like I love Whitley any less, cause I don't, but look at her hair and eyes. She's obviously Edward's biological child."

"Ok," said Edward, slowly. "Are you upset about that? Cause we agreed to just let it happen naturally."

"God no," gasped Jasper, looking up at us. "I love that Whitley is yours and Ali's, Edward. I just can't help but wonder about the new baby."

"Oh," I said as it hit me. "You're worried that Edward might be the biological father of this baby too, and not you."

"A little," said Jasper, shrugging his shoulders. "It's silly, I guess."

"Jasper, baby, it's not silly," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. "I wish I could tell you that this baby was definitely yours but I can't. No matter what, we are a family. You are just as much Whitley's father as Edward is. You know it's like that saying 'Anyone can be a father but it takes someone special to be a daddy.' You and Edward are Whitley's daddies. You and Edward will be the new baby's daddies, too."

"Jas, we are all her parents," said Alice. "Just because I gave birth to Whitley doesn't make me more of her mother than Bella is. We will raise her and the new baby to know that we all love them, equally."

"Whitley's going to need you, Jas, just as much as she needs me," said Edward. "I mean, she's going to be attracting all the boys. You and I are going to be working hard to keep them away from her, together."

"As a family," I whispered.

"I know," whispered Jasper. He leaned down and kissed me. "Thanks, Beautiful."

"You're welcome," I whispered, laying my head on his chest. "You know, she is named after you."

"That she is," chuckled Jasper. We went over and stood next to Edward as Alice switched Whitley from her left breast to her right. "She's is the most beautiful baby ever born, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," murmured Edward.

Edward, Jasper, and I watched as Alice breastfed Whitley. I could tell they agreed with me that seeing our daughter suckle from Alice's breast was the sexist thing we had ever seen. After Alice finished feeding Whitley, she handed her to Jasper. He very gently cradled her in his arms. I shared a look with her. _So sexy, _I thought to myself. Edward helped Alice out of the bed and into the bathroom so she could shower. Jasper settled into the recliner with Whitley. He bent his lips down to her ear. I heard him telling her about how boys are bad, except for her daddies of course, and that the cowboys were the only football team worth watching. It was the sweetest moment of my entire life.

Edward helped Alice back onto her bed. She had changed from the horrible hospital gown and into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. I think this was the first time I had ever seen her dressed down so much since we were fourteen. I sat on the bed with Alice while Edward went over and sat next to Jasper, reiterating Jasper's claims about boys but not about the cowboys. Poor little girl was going to have to follow so many different football teams with our crazy family.

Alice and I just rolled our eyes as we cuddled together in her bed and watched our husbands holding our daughter. Who would have thought a year ago that we would be holding our baby in our arms? I sat up in her bed and gasped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Alice. I smiled as I looked down at her.

"What's today's date?" I asked.

"The fifteenth, I think," said Edward. Jasper gasped as he looked up at me.

"Oh my god," he said with wide eyes.

"I know," I chuckled.

"Are either of you going to share with us?" asked Alice, harshly. I looked down at her and smiled again.

"Baby, Whitley was born on February the fourteenth," I said. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped and looked from me to the boys.

"She was born on our one year anniversary," sighed Alice as a tear slipped down her face. "How could we have forgotten?"

"We were kind of distracted," I smirked, motioning to Whitley.

"One year ago yesterday, we became one and yesterday, we moved one step closer to being complete," said Edward, gazing down at Whitley.

"Yeah," I whispered through my tears. "It's perfect."

"Almost," whispered Alice, placing her hand on my belly. "Almost perfect."

I laid back down next to Alice and let my tears fall with hers. The past year had been full of bumps in the road with the accident, my coma, recovery process, and so much more. Through it all, our family had grown to be stronger, tougher. Not just because of Whitley, either. Although, she definitely was the best addition to our family but together we were stronger than ever because our live for each other was stronger than ever. I placed my hand over Alice's as it laid on my belly. Our new baby would make us even stronger.

Alice and I just laid on her bed together watching as Edward and Jasper took turns holding Whitley. They whined about one getting to hold her longer than the other one did but you could see how happy Whitley was making them, making all of us. Every once in a while, Alice would give me a look that clearly said 'Good thing we love them'. I chuckled softly as I agreed with her. Although, I think we were lucky that they loved us.

About two hours later Whitley had been changed twice, once by each of her daddies, and fed again. She had just drifted off to sleep again when the door to the room opened and our parents came in. Charlie, William, Carlisle, and Peter were each holding a single red rose in their hands. They came over and handed them to Alice, who was letting her tears fall down her face.

"We love you, sweetheart," whispered William, kissing her forehead. "We are so proud of you."

"I love you, too, Daddy," whispered Alice. She turned to Charlie, Carlisle, and Peter. "I love all my Daddies."

Charlie, Carlisle, and Peter wiped their tears off their faces as they whispered their love to Alice too. This had been the first time, that I knew of that Alice had called them all her father. Renee, Esme, Catherine and Charlotte all smiled as they went over and peeked at her as she napped in Edward's arms. Charlie, William, Peter, and Carlisle joined them.

"She is certainly the most beautiful child ever born," said William. He looked over at Alice. "No offense, honey."

"Um, I'm just going to agree with you," chuckled Alice. "Cause she certainly is."

"Such a beautiful name too," said Peter with a smile. "Thank you."

"She's just as much a Whitlock as she is a Cullen," I said, smiling at Jasper. He nodded his head as he smiled back. "And of course, she is our hope for a happy future."

"We could certainly use some happier times," sighed Renee.

"Can I hold her?" begged Catherine.

"Of course," chuckled Edward. Catherine went over and washed her hands. She came back over and gently took Whitley from Edward.

"She looks just like you, Alice," whispered Catherine.

"But she has Edward's hair and eyes," said Esme.

"I think she had Jasper's nose," I piped up. Jasper winked at me.

"I can see that," said Charlotte, smiling.

"His chin, too," said Charlie.

"Hopefully, his temper," smirked Peter. Jasper groaned and rolled his eyes. "Payback for so many sleepless nights."

"So funny, Dad," muttered Jasper, dryly. The rest of us were chuckling silently.

"How are you feeling, Alice?" asked Esme, coming over to her.

"I'm ok," said Alice. "Really sore but I'm ok."

"Good," said Esme. She turned and cocked her eyebrow at me. "Don't you have news to share?"

"Do I?" I teased with a smile. Esme narrowed her eyes at me as William, Carlisle, Catherine, Renee, Charlie, Peter, and Catherine all looked over at me. "Ok, ok, Just don't look at me like that anymore. Jeez, that was really scary, Esme."

"Well, just tell them already," she begged. "Please?"

"Fine, fine, just calm down before you have stroke or something," I said with a smiled. I shared a look with Alice, Edward and Jasper before I turned to the rest of our parents. "Whitley is going to be a big sister. I'm pregnant."

"What?" snapped Rose from the doorway to Alice's room. Emmett, Garrett, and Kate all winced slightly. "Bella, you're pregnant?"

"Yes," I said, confused. Why was she so mad?

"That's just fucking great," snapped Rose as she turned and stormed out.

* * *

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Keep them coming!**


	26. Chapter 26

"What?" snapped Rose from the doorway to Alice's room. Emmett, Garrett, and Kate all winced slightly. "Bella, you're pregnant?"

"Yes," I said, confused. Why was she so mad?

"That's just fucking great," snapped Rose as she turned and stormed out.

I just sat there for a split second in complete and utter shock. What the hell was her problem? She had been so happy for us when Alice was pregnant and now she's all being drama queen Barbie. I climbed off the bed and grabbed my cane. Emmett held the door open for me.

"Don't be too pissed with her," he whispered as I passed.

I slowly made my way down the hall to the waiting room but Rose wasn't in there. I stood there for a minute trying to decide where she would go. Then it hit me. I turned and made my way down to the nursery window. Sure enough, there was Rose, leaning against the window watching the babies. I went over and stood next to her. For a moment, neither of us said anything.

"So is there a reason you are being a bitch?" I asked.

"You know what, Bella, you can go to hell," muttered Rose, turning and walking away from me.

"Rosie, wait," I said as I tried to keep up with her but my stupid ass hip was sore from sleeping in that recliner all night. Rose took off down the stairs. I followed her but she was faster than me. "ROSALIE, STOP."

"NO," she screamed at me.

"Please, Rosie, I can't keep up with you," I begged as I stumbled my way down the flight of stairs. She stopped and turned to look at me. She had tears running down her face. I finally made it down the two flights of stairs to where she was waiting for me. "Rosie, why are you mad at me?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered, turning from me.

"I don't really give a shit," I said, grabbing her arm and turning her back around. She pushed my arm off of her, knocking me off balance. I stumbled back into the wall, hard. "AAAHHH!"

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry," she cried, coming over to me. She grabbed my arm to help steady me.

"Why, Rosie?" I cried. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I…." she trailed off.

"What?" I begged through my tears. "Please tell me?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking up at me.

"You are?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm nearly four months along."

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" I demanded. Rose sighed as she sat down on the steps. I sat down next to her. "Rosie, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

"I was scared," she whispered through her tears. She looked up at me. "No one but Em, Kate, and Gar know about the baby, Bella."

"Why didn't you tell Charlie or Renee?" I asked.

"Because I was afraid I would lose this baby, too," she said, looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean too, Rose?" I asked with wide eyes. She looked up at me. I had never seen Rose so vulnerable.

"I was pregnant before," she whispered. "Emmett, Garrett, Kate, and I found out that I was pregnant a few days before your accident. We were so happy, Bella. We were planning on having you all over for dinner that weekend to share the news. We wanted you, Edward, Jasper, and Alice to be the first to know. You know, you brought us together and everything. Then you were in the accident and our news wasn't so important. Alice needed us. Edward and Jasper needed us. We didn't mind because we are a family, you know. Then a few weeks after your accident, I started having these horrible cramps. Then I started bleeding. We went to the doctor and he told me that I had miscarried. I had lost our baby, Bella. We were devastated. The four of us really wanted that baby, Bella."

"Why didn't you tell Charlie or Renee?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my big sister. "They would have been there for you."

"They were so worried about you," cried Rose. "We didn't want to add to their pain so we kept it to ourselves. They held me when I screamed and cried for hours. I held them when they screamed and cried for hours. We fought so much that I thought I was going to lose them for awhile but eventually we managed to work it all out. Then in November I started feeling nausea all the time. My period was late so we took a test. It came up positive. We were so excited but terrified at the same time."

"Oh, Rosie," I whispered, rubbing her back. I could feel my tears falling down my face. My sister had needed me and I wasn't there for her.

"We were afraid to tell anyone at first because we didn't want to see them hurt if we lost this baby too. Then you woke up and you had no idea about mine and Em's relationship with Garrett and Kate. I didn't know how to tell you about the baby. We don't know if the baby is Emmett or Garrett's. You were so mad when you found out about our parent's relationships. I didn't want to you to hate me."

"Rosie, I would never hate you," I sobbed softly. "Why didn't you tell us after that?"

"We were going to tell everyone at Christmas but then you got your memory back. I didn't want to take that moment from you," whispered Rose.

"So that's why Emmett was so excited at Christmas," I sighed.

"Yeah, he was dying to tell everyone," chuckled Rose.

"I'm sorry, Rose," I whispered. "I've really just messed everything up, haven't I?"

"No," she said quickly, looking up at me. "Bella, you didn't do anything. I'm just being selfish."

"No, you're not," I sighed. "Look, I know that for the past few months that everyone has been focused on me, Alice, and Whitley but, Rosie, you should have been able to tell us about the baby. I never meant for you to feel like I came first. I know how much that sucks."

"I'm sorry, Bella," said Rose, "for being such a bitch about you being pregnant."

"It's ok," I said, laying my head on her shoulder. "I'll just blame it on hormones."

"Sounds like a plan," she giggled. She sighed softly. "Want to hear another secret?"

"Yes," I said, looking up at her. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Garrett, Kate, Emmett, and I are getting married," she beamed.

"Really?" I squealed.

"Yes!" she squealed. "Well, technically Garrett and Kate are getting married and Emmett and I are renewing our vows but we are planning a double ceremony like you guys did."

"OH, ROSIE!" I squealed loudly as I threw my arms around her. "I am so excited for you all. Come on, we have to go tell everyone."

"No, Bella, we should let Alice have the spotlight," resisted Rose as I stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. "Alice is going to be so excited. I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't already planned your wedding. You have to tell them, Rosie."

"Are you sure?" asked Rose.

"Of course I'm sure," I chuckled. "Come on, Rosie."

"Ok," she said.

Rose and I slowly made our way up the stairs and back down to Alice's hospital room. She pushed open the door and everyone looked up at us. I could see the concern in Emmett, Garrett, and Kate's faces. They really loved my sister. Our parents all looked half annoyed and half concerned. They were torn on whether they should be upset with Rose for her outburst or concerned. I understood that. Edward and Jasper were sitting in the side of Alice's bed while she fed Whitley again. They tensed up as soon as they saw us coming in. Alice was glaring at Rose. My sweet protector. I winked at her and she smiled softly.

"Rose, you ok now?" asked Kate, coming over and wrapping her arms around my big sister.

"Yeah, Baby, I'm fine," whispered Rose, laying her head on Kate's shoulder. "I told her everything."

"Everything, everything?" asked Emmett, wrapping his arms around Kate and Rose, who melted into his embrace.

"Yes," whispered Rose. Garrett wrapped his arms around the three of them.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked. "Cause stress….."

"I know," whispered Rose, stroking his cheek. "I'm perfect now. In fact, I'm ready to tell everyone."

"Are you sure?" asked Kate. I smiled as I went over and laid down on Alice's bed. Alice smiled softly.

"Yes," said Rose, looking at her lovers. "As long as you all are ready."

"You know we are," chuckled Emmett. Garrett just nodded his head.

"Of course I am," giggled Kate.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Carlisle. Rose, Kate, Emmett, and Garrett all smiled as they looked over at our parents.

"Rose and Kate have agreed to marry me and Garrett," beamed Emmett. You could see the joy radiating off of him.

"Seriously?" squealed Esme and Renee. Rose and Kate nodded their heads.

"OH MY GOD," squealed Esme, Renee, Catherine, Charlotte, and Alice. I chuckled softly. I knew Alice would be excited.

"We are so happy for you," cried Renee as she hugged them all.

"How long have you been keeping this to yourselves?" asked Esme.

"A few weeks," said Kate, hugging her mom. Esme narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Mom, we needed some time together."

"I know," sighed Esme. "I am so happy for you, Katie. Just so happy for you."

"Thanks, Mom," cried Kate. Carlisle went over and hugged them. "I love you both so much. Thank you for being so supportive of us over the past year. I couldn't have made it this far without you."

"We love you, too, Katie," whispered Carlisle. I wiped a tear from my face. It was so sweet to watch them together. Edward climbed off the bed and went over to Kate.

"Kate?" he whispered. She looked up at him. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Edward," she whispered, hugging him. "I love you, little brother."

"I love you, too," whispered Edward.

"There's more," said Rose. I smiled as everyone looked back over at Rose. Kate and Emmett grabbed her hands while Garrett wrapped his arms around her. "We're having a baby. I'm pregnant."

"A baby?" whispered Renee, throwing her hands up to her mouth.

"Yes," whispered Rose. Renee let her tears fall as she pulled Rose into her arms and hugged her.

"My girl's are having babies," cried Renee.

"My beautiful girls are having babies," chuckled Charlie. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. He pulled me, Rose, and Renee into his arms. "That is really great. Both my girls are finally happy and healthy."

"Thanks, Daddy," whispered me and Rose.

Everyone else gave us those few moments with Charlie and Renee before they all hugged and kissed on us. Carlisle proudly stated that he was thrilled with getting two new grandbabies. It made me smile to know that regardless if their baby is Garrett or Emmett's that he and Esme consider him or her theirs. I think they would feel like that even if Kate wasn't with Rose, Emmett, and Garrett. That was just how Carlisle and Esme were.

I climbed back on the bed with Alice and listened to our family as they pulled details from Kate, Rose, Emmett, and Garrett about the wedding plans and the baby. Alice laid her head on my shoulder as Rose told everyone about losing the first baby and being so scared that they were going to lose this baby too. I looked down at her and smiled. She had tears pouring down her face.

'I love you,' she mouthed to me.

'I love you, too,' I mouthed to her.

Slowly, everyone left to let Alice rest. I changed Whitley again before Alice nursed her. I took Whitley from Alice when she was done. Alice yawned and cuddled up next to me as she drifted off to sleep. I leaned down and kissed the top of Alice's head. I looked over and noticed that Edward and Jasper had fallen asleep together in the recliner. They were holding hands. I looked back down at the beautiful baby in my arms. Whitley opened her eyes as she yawned.

"We sure are a couple lucky girls, Whitley Hope," I whispered. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "They love us so much. I love you, my beautiful baby girl. I promise to be the best mommy."

Whitley's eyes fluttered to a close. I sighed softly as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I slipped off the bed and laid her in her bassinet. I climbed back onto the bed next to Alice and wrapped my arms around her. Alice sighed in her sleep and snuggled up next to me. I smiled softly. I had the best family. Truly, the best family ever.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming!**


	27. Chapter 27

EPOV

"Wah…wah…wah…"

I was shaken awake as I heard Whitley start to cry from her bassinet next to our bed. I slipped out of our bed, untangling myself from Bella's arms, and went over and picked Whitley up. This was the fourth time she had woken up tonight. Bella and Alice had gotten up with her the other three times. I knew they were exhausted so I slipped out of our bed room and carried Whitley into her bedroom and settled with her in her rocking chair. She had just nursed half an hour ago so I knew she wasn't hungry.

"I love you, Princess," I whispered as I kissed her little auburn hair. "I promise to be the best daddy. Me and Daddy Jas are going to make sure you, Mommy Ali, and Mommy Bell are taken care of, Princess. You four are my life. When your baby brother or sister gets here, I will protect him or her, too."

Whitley slowly drifted back to sleep as I rocked her in my arms, whispering my love to her. I couldn't help but smile at her as I watched her little eyes flittering to a close. She was the definitely the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. I was a lucky man to have such a beautiful daughter. We were lucky to have such a beautiful daughter. After the past several months, we needed some happiness in our lives.

I stood up and took Whitley back into our room and placed her in the bassinet. Since I wasn't really tired anymore, I slipped out of our bedroom and made my way downstairs. I went over and sat down at my piano and ran my fingers over the keys. It had been months since I had played.

After Bella and Alice's accident, Jasper and I were so focused on them that we didn't have much time for anything else. Even once Alice was better, physically at least, Bella still needed us. Everyday I would walk past this piano and think that tomorrow I would sit down and play but with Bella in the hospital, I just couldn't do it.

These were the moments I had missed the most while Bella was in her coma. Just the feeling of being with my family. Those who really understood me and loved me for who I was. For how I was. In some ways, Jasper would always be my first love, even if my love for Bella was more intense. The moment I met him, I knew there was something between us. I thought it was just a close friendship until we met Alice and Bella. I remembered the night that things really changed for me and Jasper.

_Jasper and I were sitting on the couch opposite of Alice and Bella. It was the night they moved into the house with us. Bella was laying on her back on the couch while Alice was hovering over her while they ate each other's pussies. Truly, a beautiful sight to see. _

_I leaned back on the couch and looked over at Jasper. In the eight years I had known him, we had given each other the occasional hand job but nothing more than that. Would he ever want me the way Bella and Alice wanted each other? Would he ever love me the way they loved each other? The way I loved him? _

_Jasper turned and looked at me. I saw the lust flash in his eyes. I took a deep breath and licked my lips as I leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't the first time I had kissed him, the first being the night before, but this was the first time, I felt the passion that comes with kissing a lover, not just a friend. _

_Jasper moaned and opened his mouth for me. I thrust my tongue into his mouth as our kiss deepened and became more passionate. I felt Jasper tugging at my shirt. In this moment I knew that I wanted Jasper, all of Jasper. _

_We quickly stripped off each other's clothes like we were in a race. I could hear Alice and Bella as they made love to each other. Jasper moved us so that he was laying on the couch. He reached out and stroked my rock hard cock. He motioned for hover over him like Alice was Bella. I smiled at him as I climbed over and gripped his cock in my hand. He moaned as I leaned down and licked the bubbles that were forming on the tip of his cock. _

_Jasper grabbed my hip with his free hand as he lowered me down and engulfed my cock in his mouth. It took so much control not to thrust my hips down but I didn't want to hurt him. I wasted no time in taking him in my mouth. God, his cock tasted incredible. Jasper moaned against my cock and it took so much control not to cum right down his throat. _

_I set my pace on his cock to match his on mine. I could feel Jasper's hands roaming over my ass as he teased my crack with his long fingers. I slipped one of my hands down in between his legs and played with his hole. He moaned again and took my cock even deeper into his mouth._

"_So beautiful," whispered Bella._

"_Yes, they are," sighed Alice. _

_I could feel my balls starting to tighten up and I knew I was going to cum soon. Jasper just clutched my ass firmer in his hands. I knew this was his way of telling me that he wanted to taste me almost as much as I wanted to taste him. I slipped just the tip of my finger into Jasper's ass as I came down his sweet throat. Jasper's cock twitched in my mouth just before he let go and came for me. _

_I licked him clean before I moved off of him. Alice and Bella were watching us with huge smiles on their faces. _

_"Was that the first time you have sucked each other's cocks?" Bella asked._

_"Yes. We've given each other hand jobs a couple times but we've never gone further than that," I said, blushing slightly_

_._

_"Why now?" asked Alice._

_"Watching the two of you together is beautiful," said Jasper. "You both gave us the strength to try it."_

_"It was incredible to watch," Bella said softly._

_"I liked it a lot," I said, lifting Bella up and setting her on my lap. _

_"Me too," said Jasper, lifting up Alice. "I like this relationship between the four of us."_

_"Me too. You three make me feel complete," Bella said, laying her head on my chest._

_"Exactly," I said.. In that moment I knew without a doubt I was in love with all three of them. _

"I've missed hearing you play," said Jasper. I stopped playing before I turned and looked at him. He was cradling Whitley in his arms. "I think she liked it, too."

"She did?" I asked. Jasper smiled and nodded his head. "Did I wake her up?"

"No, she was hungry," said Jasper as we moved over and settled on the sofa. "Alice just nursed her. So I thought I would bring her down here while she and Bella take a shower. I think they were needing some time together. Plus, I kind of missed you."

"I missed you, too, Jas," I said, putting my arm around his shoulder and placing my free hand on top of his as he held Whitley. "I can't believe she's actually here."

"Me either," said Jasper, looking up at me. "Edward, you know that I'm not mad about her being yours, don't you?"

"She is not mine, Jas. She's ours," I said, stroking his cheek. "I don't care what that stupid test says. You are just as much her Daddy as I am. Me, you, Alice, and Bella are in this together."

"I know," smiled Jasper, looking down at Whitley, who yawned. "She's incredible."

"Yes, she is," I murmured.

"Morning, Edward," said Alice as she and Bella came downstairs. "You were up early."

"I got up with Whitley about an hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep so I came down here to played the piano for awhile," I said, pulling her gently into my lap. "How are you feeling, Ali?"

"Tired," she smiled, wrapping her arms around me as Bella sat down next to Jasper. "I'm not nearly as sore as I was when we got home yesterday, though."

"That's good," I whispered before I kissed her softly. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I would love some," she giggled. "I'm starving."

"What would you like?" asked Bella.

"French toast?" asked Alice.

"French toast it is," smiled Bella, standing up.

"I'll help you, Bella," I said, standing up.

I set Alice on the couch next to Jasper before I kissed them both. I followed Bella into the kitchen and we pulled out the bread, eggs, and powdered sugar for the French toast. Neither Bella or Alice could have coffee so I pulled out the milk and orange juice while Bella started making the French toast.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her slender waist. I couldn't wait until her belly was round with our baby.

"I'm fine," she sighed. "A little tired but not to nauseous Should I be worried about not being sick?"

"I don't think so," I said. "Every pregnancy is different."

"I know," she said. "But Alice was sick by now right? I think I'm around eight weeks or so. Shouldn't I be sick or something by now?"

"Yes, she was but I'm sure everything is fine with the baby, Bella," I reassured her. "What brought this on?"

"I was thinking about Rose," frowned Bella. "She needed me when she lost the baby but I wasn't there for her. She needed Charlie and Renee but she didn't feel she could tell them. She should have felt like she could tell them about the miscarriage. It's almost like Charlie and Renee don't know how to divide their time."

"Bella, after the accident, Charlie and Renee were barely hanging on to hope that you were going to be ok. I don't think they purposely ignored Rose. It was hard for all to divide our time between you and Alice. Then we had to try to keep the company running until Carlisle could get set back up here. I'm sure Rose just didn't want to add onto it."

"But she should have been able to," said Bella as she finished making the French toast. She set the plate on the counter and turned and looked at me. "I know what it feels like to feel like you aren't as important as someone else. I don't want Rose to feel like that."

"Then we will do everything we can to make sure she knows that she is just as important to us as everyone else. Maybe you and Rose should have a sister's day out thing soon," I suggested.

"No, Ali needs me," fretted Bella.

"Bella, you should do something with Rose," said Alice as she and Jasper came in with Whitley. "It's important that you have your sister. We understand. I think the three of us can take care of Whitley for just one day."

"Well…" worried Bella, wringing her hands together. "I'll…I'll think about it."

"Good," laughed Alice. "Now, give me my French toast."

We all laughed as I carried the plate of French toast over to the table. Bella lifted Whitley out of Jasper's arms and sat down next to me while we ate. I looked around at my lovers, my spouses, while we talked about Whitley, the new baby, and our plans for the next few days. I realized that it really doesn't get much better than this. My wives were both healthy and happy. My husband was incredible. I was a lucky man.

Late in the afternoon, the door bell rang. The four of us were laying around the living room while Whitley slept in her play pin in the living room. She had nursed quite a lot today and Alice was tired and her nipples were sore. I climbed off the couch behind her and went over and opened the door. Our parents, Rose, Emmett, Kate, and Garrett were all standing on the porch.

"Hey, come on in," I said, stepping aside.

"This isn't a bad time is it?" asked Esme, hugging me as Whitley started fussy in the living room. "Did we wake her up?"

"No, she's been very hungry today," I said as they all followed me into the living room, where Alice was sitting next to Jasper while she nursed Whitley. So incredible. "So what brings you all by?"

"Um, well, I have the DNA results," said Esme, nervously as they all sat down.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter done. I would like to thank timidvampire and sassygirl91 for helping me push through my writers block on this chapter. You girls rock! Also, if you haven't already, go check out Sexual Healing by Lori94. Really hot story that can be found under my favs!**


	28. Chapter 28

**JPOV**

"Um, well, I have the DNA results," said Esme, nervously as they all sat down. We all looked up at her. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"We need to know for Whitley's medical files, Esme," said Bella. "Jasper or Edward's family heath history is something we need to be able to provide our pediatrician."

"I just don't want this to cause problems between you," fretted Esme, looking between me and Edward.

"Esme, we all know that biologically, Edward is Whitley's father," I said, wrapping my arm around Alice. "She looks just like him and Alice. I'm ok with that. No matter what, I will be her Daddy just as Edward is."

"Ok," sighed Esme. I could tell she was relieved. "Well, Edward is Whitley's biological father."

"You know, I'm really impressed with how you all have handled this situation," said Carlisle. He was sitting between Catherine and Esme. "It would be normal to feel bitter about Edward being her father and not you, Jasper."

"I love that Alice and Edward created our little angel. I'm not going to lie and say that I don't hope that Bella's baby is mine. I want nothing more than to be able to see the product of our love or the love that I share with Alice but when it comes down to it, I know that no matter what we are a family. Together, we've made it through a hell of a lot and we will face whatever comes at us next together because that's what a family does," I said.

"Well said, my love," whispered Bella, leaning up and kissing me.

"My thoughts exactly, Baby," said Alice, switching Whitley to her other breast.

"How are you feeling, Alice?" asked Catherine.

"I'm good," smiled Alice. "Tired and sore but it's getting better."

"I remember those days," chuckled Catherine. "You were so hyper, even as a baby. William asked me more than once if I had been drinking coffee while nursing because you were so excited all the time."

"So nothing's changed," laughed Bella. Alice mocked pouted until Bella leaned in and kissed her. "You know I love you and how excited you always are, my love."

"I do," sighed Alice as Whitley stopped nursing. Alice handed Whitley to Bella.

"Hello, pretty girl," cooed Bella. "Are you all full now?"

"Bella, you know she can't answer you, don't you?" teased Emmett.

"Yes, I do, Emmett," smiled Bella, rolling her eyes. "Whitley, your Uncle Em is a goober."

"I am, aren't I?" laughed Emmett.

"Bella, how have you been feeling?" asked Esme as she took Whitley from Bella. I had a feeling our parents were going to start a game of pass the baby. "Any morning sickness or anything?"

"No," frowned Bella. "Should I be worried that I don't feel sick?"

"No," smiled Esme. "Not every woman goes through the morning sickness stage."

"Lucky," grumbled Rose. "I was sicker than a dog in the beginning."

"Aw, poor, Rosie," sighed Bella. "You know, I was thinking that you and I should go have like a sister day or something soon."

"Really?" asked Rose, smiling. Her entire face lit up. You could see just how much she needed a day with Bella too.

"Yeah. We haven't really gotten to spend a lot of time together lately and I was thinking we could get our nails done or have dinner or something. You choose," said Bella with an equally big smile.

"Ok, well, I'm free this weekend," smiled Rose. "Does that work for you?"

"That'll be perfect, Rosie," smiled Bella. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too," whispered Rose.

I smiled as I sat back and listened to my family talk amongst themselves. They did indeed play pass the baby. Renee, Charlotte, Catherine, and Esme mostly held her but Charlie, Carlisle, William, and Peter all got a turn. Emmett and Garrett were too nervous to hold her. I could see the fear in their faces when Kate tried to hand Whitley over to Garrett. They would get over it after their baby was born. They wouldn't be able to get enough of their own baby. I know I can't get enough of Whitley.

Our little angel was going to be the most spoiled little girl ever born but she would also be the most loved little girl. She and her brother or sister, along with any other kids that we have together, were going to be the center of our lives.

"Well, we should go and let Alice get some rest," said Catherine, standing up. Alice stood up and went over and hugged her mother. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I will, Mom," whispered Alice. "But we will be ok."

"I know, Sweetheart, but once a mom always a mom," chuckled Catherine.

"It's our job to worry about all of you, Alice," said Esme, wrapping her arms around Catherine. "It's a mom thing. When Whitley gets older, you'll understand."

"I'm sure I will," laughed Alice. "Thank you all for coming by. It's been a while since we just had a family day like this."

"We've missed times like this," said Renee, hugging Alice. "We love you, Alice."

"We love you, too, Renee," smiled Alice.

"Ok, so I'll call you this week," said Bella as she hugged Rose. "We can try to decide what we should do so be thinking about what you want to do."

"I will," smiled Rose. "If you need anything this week, just let me know, ok? I can be here in just a few minutes."

"I will, I promise," whispered Bella. "I love you, Rosie. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," whispered Rose. "I love you, too."

We hugged everyone else before they left. It had been a long day so after a quick dinner, Alice and Bella went upstairs to go to bed, taking Whitley with them. She had finally conked out after a long afternoon of being manhandled by the family. Edward and I settled onto the couch and turned on a movie. It had been awhile since I held Edward in my arms.

"I've really missed this," I said after a few minutes. Edward was laying with his head on my shoulder. My arm was wrapped around his waist. "You in my arms."

"Me too," murmured Edward. He leaned up and kissed me. "Are you ok? You were really quiet today."

"I've never been better," I said with a smile. "I was just thinking about how luck I really am. I have two beautiful wives, a gorgeous husband, all of whom I love more each and every day. My parents are happy with their own lovers as are your parents, and Bella and Alice's. I'm just really lucky to have so much. Then to get a beautiful daughter like Whitley. It's just icing on the cake, you know?"

"I do," chuckled Edward. "But, Babe, we're the lucky ones cause we have you. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. Sometimes, I think about how much time you and I wasted."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Edward sat up and turned so he was looking at me.

"Well, I don't know how you felt about me but I know that I was in love with you almost since the day we met. I don't know if I knew it was love I was feeling then or not but I knew that I never wanted to lose you. Not only are you my best friend, Jas, but you were kind of my first love. Maybe we could have had what Alice and Bella had if I had just manned up and said something," explained Edward. I reached up and stroked his check.

"Edward, I think I've always loved you but I don't think we would have been able to handle more than what we had without having Alice and Bella here to tell us it was ok. I think it would have torn us apart. I don't regret any part of my life. Besides, it doesn't matter. We are together now and that's all that matters," I said softly.

"I love you, Jas," whispered Edward, leaning into my hand. "I don't tell you enough but I do love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered. "So much."

I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to Edward's. He moaned and pulled me closer to him as he tangled his hands into my hair. I pushed him back so that he was laying on the couch and I was laying on him. He slid his tongue into my mouth as he deepened the kiss. Edward slid his hands down my arms to the bottom of my t-shirt. He pulled at it so I sat up and pulled my shirt off. Edward sat up and brought his lips to my nipples.

"God, Edward, don't stop," I moaned. I loved his mouth on me, anywhere on me.

"Your skin tastes incredible, Jas," he moaned, licking and sucking on my abs. "I need to taste you, Jas."

"Fuck, yes," I groaned. Just the thought of Edward's mouth wrapped around my cock was almost enough to make me cum in my shorts.

"Sit back," ordered Edward.

I sat back on the couch while Edward moved so that he was on his knees in front of me. He pulled at the elastic band on my shorts so I lifted my hips for him. He shimmied my shorts and boxers down and tossed them aside so that I was sitting completely naked in front of him. Edward leaned down and started kissing his way up my thigh to where I wanted him the most. He grabbed my cock in one hand, causing me moan. Edward smirked before he stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of my cock.

"More, Baby. Please more," I begged.

"Gladly," he moaned.

Edward quickly engulfed my cock with his mouth. It took so much effort not to fuck his warm mouth. Edward moaned sending a vibration through my cock. My head fell back and I wove my fingers in his hair as I guided him on my cock. I looked down and watched his mouth swallow my cock over and over and over. It was definitely one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. He looked up at me from under his lashes and winked. So fucking sexy.

I could feel my balls tightening as I began to reach my orgasm. I tightened my grip in Edward's hair. He seemed to understand what I was saying as he relaxed his throat and took me deep. My cock switched as I shot my cum down his pretty little throat.

"Fuck, Edward…" I groaned as I rode out my orgasm. "I fucking love you mouth."

"I love having my mouth wrapped around your cock," he smirked as he leaned up and kissed me. "But now, I want to fuck that pretty ass of yours."

"You do, huh?" I asked.

"Yep," he smirked, standing up. "Now, get your ass up and get on all fours. This isn't going be easy."

"Good," I said with my own smirk. I got down on my hands and knees, wiggling my ass at him as I looked over my shoulder. "Fuck me hard, Babe."

"Oh, I will," murmured Edward, positioning himself behind me.

I felt him slide a lubed up finger into my ass. Thank god we had learned to keep some lube down here. Edward slipped another finger into my ass as he stretched me. I couldn't help but push against his fingers. He chuckled as he pulled his fingers out and placed the tip of his cock at my puckered hole.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, just get inside of me," I growled. Edward gripped my hips in his hands and thrust into me quickly. "FUCK, EDWARD."

"God, your ass is so fucking tight," he groaned as he started thrusting in and out of me. "How can your ass be so fucking tight after I've fucked you so many times?"

"I…shit…" I mumbled.

I couldn't even speak right now. The feeling of him inside of my ass was too much for words. I pushed back and started meeting this thrusts. I felt him tighten his grip on my hips. I smirked inwardly. I was getting to him just as he was to me. My cock was rock hard again and starting to throb for another release.

Like he could read my mind, Edward reached around me with one hand and gripped my cock in his hand. He started pumping at the same pace that he was thrusting in and out of me. I knew we were both getting close to our respective releases.

"So…close…" I groaned. "Please…so close…"

"Cum with me, Jas," ordered Edward. "I want you to cum with me right now."

"Oh, fuck…YES," I growled loudly as I came all over his hand.

"FUCK," cried Edward as he spilled his seed in my ass. He slowly pulled out of me and brought his hand up to his lips and licked all my cum off while I collapsed on the floor, completely spent. Edward laid down next to me and leaned over and kissed me. "That was incredible."

"That it was," I laughed. "Let's go shower and join our wives in bed."

"Sounds like a good idea," he murmured.

Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet. We gathered our discarded clothes and went upstairs to our room. Bella and Alice were snuggled up together, fast asleep. I shared a look with Edward that simply said 'We are definitely luck men.' Edward nodded his head in agreement. We went into the bathroom and quickly showered together.

Once we were done, we dried off and went back into our room and slipped on some pajamas. We had just laid down when I heard Whitley starting to stir. Edward made to get her but I stopped him.

"I'll get her," I whispered.

"Ok," he whispered, smiling. He laid back down and wrapped his arm around both Bella and Alice.

I slipped off the bed and went over and picked Whitley up and carried her into her room. I settled down her rocking chair. She seemed to really love being rocked in this chair. I looked down at the angel in my arms. I could see Alice in the shape of her mouth and nose but she definitely had Edward's eyes. How could I not love her? She was the spitting image of two out of the three most important people in my life. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You certainly are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Whitley Hope," I whispered. "No matter what, Angel, I hope you know that we all love you. Me and Daddy E are going to take care of our girls. I love you, my little angel, forever and ever. I promise."

I rocked Whitley for a few more minutes as she went back to sleep. I stood up and carried her back into our room and laid her back in her bassinet. I climbed onto the bed next to Alice and wrapped my arm around her and Bella. Edward wove his fingers in with mine as we drifted off to sleep. It had been an incredible day. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know a lot of people wondered why they had the DNA test done. They did so for several reasons but mostly because of medical issues. Edward and Alice's family medical history's are important information for their doctor to know. Thank you again for reading my little story.**


	29. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

"If you need me, just call and I will be here as soon as I can," I ordered as I cradled Whitley in my arms. Alice, Edward, and Jasper just stood there and stared at me.

"Bella, we will be just fine," said Edward, lifting our daughter from my arms. "Just enjoy your day out with Rose."

"Maybe I should stay here," I fretted as Alice handed me my cane. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Baby, you and Rose need this day together," sighed Alice. "We will be fine. I promise."

"I know," I sighed. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun," said Jasper, kissing me. "We love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

I kissed Alice and Edward before I kissed Whitley's forehead. I made my way out to my car, climbed in, and headed to Rose's house. I knew they would be ok but I couldn't help but worry. This was the first time I would be away from Whitley for more than an hour or so in the week since she had been born. I knew I was going to have to get used to it since Edward, Jasper, and I had to go back to work on Monday but I wasn't excited about leaving her or Alice. What if they needed me?

I pulled my car up into Rose's driveway and climbed out. I made my way up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Emmett pulled the door open with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, stepping into the house.

"Just like seeing my wife happy," chuckled Emmett, shutting the door behind him. "She's been bouncing off the walls all morning. I thought I was fixing to have to sedate her."

"I'm excited too," I smiled.

"But you're worried too, right?" asked Emmett, cocking his eyebrow at me.

"I am," I admitted. "I can't help it. What if they need me?"

"They will be fine for one day, Bella," sighed Emmett. "Surely, the three of them can handle one baby."

"Yeah, it's not like she's walking yet," smirked Garrett as he and Kate came down the stairs. "That's when you really have to worry."

"Gee, thanks, Gar," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"You're welcome," he smiled, turning to Emmett. "Babe, you ready?"

"Yep," said Emmett, smiling.

"What are you three doing today?" I asked.

"Can't tell you," smirked Kate.

"Why not?" I asked, hurt.

"Because they think you will tell me what it is that they are doing," laughed Rose as she came downstairs. "I think they are planning something but they won't tell me what it is."

"You don't need to know," smirked Kate. She went over to Rose and hugged her. "Have fun today."

"We will," whispered Rose before she kissed Kate. "I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Kate.

"Ok, well, we are heading out," said Garrett. He went over and kissed Rose. "We all have our cells on us, ok?"

"Ok, Gar," said Rose. "We'll be fine."

"Don't go do anything too crazy," laughed Emmett, kissing Rose.

"We won't," smirked Rose. "Just planning a day at the strip club. Bella, did you bring your singles?"

"Yep," I laughed. "All ready to stuff down some thongs."

"Just don't use them all on one stripper," teased Kate. "Spread the wealth around a little."

"We will," I laughed as they walked out the door. I shut the door behind them and looked over at Rose. "So what's the plan?"

"I was thinking we could go shopping?" asked Rose. "I need some maternity clothes and I was hoping that you could help me pick some out."

"I would love too," I smiled. "Maybe I'll pick out a couple things for me. Just to be prepared."

"Good idea," smiled Rose. She looked so happy.

Rose and I made our way out to my car. We sang along with the radio as we drove down to our favorite mall. It had been awhile since we had been here. We made our way inside and to the closest store we could find.

"So are you looking for anything in particular?" I asked.

"I need a couple pairs of pants since all of mine are getting too small and I can't fit into Emmett's pants anymore," she sighed. "I need a couple of nice tops that I can wear to work, too. All the kids are starting to notice my belly, even though I'm not real big yet."

"How's work going?" I asked as we started looking through shirts. I pulled off a god awful orange top. "How about this one?"

"NO," she laughed. "That's hideous. Work is…ok."

"Doesn't sound like it," I said.

"Some of the parents have questioned my ability to do my job," said Rose. I stopped and looked at her.

"What?" I asked. She sighed and looked up at me.

"They know about mine and Emmett's relationship with Garrett and Kate. I teach at a Christian pre-school, Bella. They think we are wrong for loving them. None of the parents have said anything to me but I hear the gossip. Plus, kids talk. They've asked me about Mr. Garrett and Miss Kate. I wouldn't be surprise if they fire me at the end of the school year," explained Rose.

"They can't do that," I said, shocked.

"It's a private pre-school, Bella," said Rose, turning back to the clothes. "They can do what they want. Besides, I don't think I want to work there anymore anyway. I don't agree with some of the things they are teaching their kids."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a stay at home mom," smiled Rose. "Between Garrett and Emmett's income, we can afford to keep the house and still live comfortably. Kate is planning on opening a bookstore so I could help out there a couple times a week if I needed to. I'm sure Renee would love to keep our baby along with Whitley but right now, I like the idea of getting to stay at home and take care of our child."

"Wow," I smiled at her. "Have you talked to Emmett, Garrett, and Kate about this?"

"Of course I have," said Rose as we headed back to the dressing room. Our arms were full of clothes that we were wanting to try on. "They all support my decision. Plus, they like the idea of our baby having a parent with them all the time."

"I'm impressed, Rose," I said, pulled my shirt off and slipping a maternity top on. "Sounds like everything is good with you guys right now."

"It's better than good, Bella," said Rose as we stepped out of our dressing rooms. "I've never been this happy."

"I can tell," I smiled. "That's a really cute top. It really shows off your belly."

"I like it too," she giggled, smoothing out the red shirt. "I think I'll get it. I like the one you have on too. Of course, it's hard to tell how it will fit once you pop."

"I can't wait till my belly is popping out," I laughed as I stepped back into the dressing room.

"You may be singing a different tune in about seven months," laughed Rose.

Rose and I spent another couple of hours trying on clothes. Her belly was just starting to pop out. Once we had successfully abused our credit cards, we headed down to the food court to eat some lunch. She was craving chicken strips while I wanted pizza. We grabbed our food and headed over to a table and dropped our bags down.

"Have you guys set a date for the wedding?" I asked.

"We would like to get married in the next couple months but it's been hard trying to decide where to hold the wedding. A church doesn't seem right, you know?" asked Rose.

"What about down on the beach?" I asked. "That would be nice."

"Maybe," said Rose. "But we were thinking that if it's ok with you guys, maybe having it at your house?"

"Our house?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, yeah," she smiled. "If you guys hadn't shown us that it was ok to love each other like this, we could have never had made it to this point."

"I'll talk it over with Alice, Edward, and Jasper but I don't think they will mind," I said. "Maybe you should call Robert Weber about coming down and marrying you guys."

"We have," said Rose. "He's agreed to as long as it doesn't conflict with his schedule."

"Sounds like you have everything about figured out," I teased.

"Bella Swan?" asked a man from behind me. I turned and smiled when I saw Felix, a tall dark haired man, standing behind me.

"Felix?" I asked. He nodded his head and smiled. I stood up and hugged him. "God, you look fantastic."

"Thank you," he laughed. He pulled away and gave me the once over. "So do you."

"Thanks," I chuckled. I turned back to Rose. "Felix, this is my sister, Rose. Rose, this is Felix."

"It's nice to meet you, Felix," said Rose, standing up and shaking his hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"You too, Rose," smiled Felix.

"Join us for a minute," I said, pointing to the free seat.

"Ok," said Felix. We all sat down. Felix saw my cane and cocked his eyebrow. "What's with the cane?"

"Alice and I were in a car accident eight months ago," I said. "I shattered my hip. I have to have the cane in order to walk."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," grimaced Felix. "Was Alice ok?"

"Thankfully," I smiled. "She just had a baby."

"She did?" he asked.

"Yes, a little girl born a week ago," I smiled. "She's beautiful."

"I'm sure she is," chuckled Felix. "So you two are still…close?"

"Are you asking if we are still…friends?" I smirked.

"Yes," laughed Felix.

"Yes, we are," I smiled. "She and I married our husbands just over a year ago. I'm expecting a baby in September. We are very happy."

"That's good," said Felix, standing up. "I've got to go. It's nice to see you smiling again, Bella. Tell Alice I said hello and congratulations."

"I will," I smiled as I stood up and hugged him. "I never really thanked you for helping me with Jacob. You're a good guy, Felix."

"I wish I could have stopped him from finding you again, though," frowned Felix.

"I know but you did more than what most men would do," I said. "It's really been great to see you."

"You too, Bella," smiled Felix. He kissed my cheek. "Take care of Alice."

"I will," I smiled back. Felix left and I sat back down.

"He seems like a really nice guy," said Rose.

"He is," I said. "One of the good guys. Anyway, what are we doing next?"

"You are going home to that family of yours," laughed Rose. "I know you've missed them, Bella, but I had a really good time today."

"I did too, Rose," I smiled. "Thank you for coming with me."

"We need more days like this," said Rose as we stood up and gathered our belongings.

"We really do," I sighed softly. "We'll just have to make sure we make time for each other."

"Definitely," smiled Rose.

We made our way back out to my car and somehow stuffed all our shopping bags inside. I drove Rose back to her house. She insisted that she could carry her stuff in without help so I waited until she was inside before I pulled my car out of her drive way and headed back home.

I walked inside and smiled when I saw Edward, Jasper, and Alice sitting in the living room watching a movie while Whitley napped in her playpen. I set my stuff down by the front door and went over and sat down next to Alice.

"How was your day?" asked Alice, laying her head on my shoulder.

"It was fantastic," I smiled. "I had a really good time with Rose."

"That's good," said Edward, smiling at me.

"How's Whitley?" I asked.

"She's fine. She just got done nursing and went back to sleep," said Alice, yawning.

"Are you tired, Honey?" I asked.

"Yes," laughed Alice. "I'm just going to sleep on your shoulder. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is," I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Alice sighed contently as she snuggled up next to me. I laid my head on top of hers and watched the movie with my husbands. I had a pretty good life.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

I woke Monday morning feeling anxious and nervous about going back to work. I knew we had to go back to work because not only did we have bills to pay but I had a company to run. It was times like this that I really hated being the boss.

I sighed inwardly as I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. Edward and Jasper had gotten up earlier when Whitley woke up. Alice had gotten up few minutes before I did to go nurse her. Her breasts became very sore if she didn't nurse or at least pump her milk out regularly. I turned on the water and stripped off my pajamas. I climbed in under the water and quickly showered.

I dried off and went back into our room at the same time that Edward and Jasper came in. Based on the sad looks in their faces they weren't looking forward to going back to work anymore than I was.

"Hey," I said, sadly.

"Hey," they echoed back.

"We're pathetic," sighed Edward. "You would think we were leaving Alice and Whitley for days or weeks instead of a handful of hours."

"It is kind of pathetic," said Jasper. "But what if she needs us and we aren't here?"

"Then I will call you," said Alice. We looked over and saw her standing in the doorway. I cocked my eyebrow asking her where Whitley was. She rolled her eyes and held up the baby monitor. "She's asleep in her crib. We will be fine. Renee and Charlotte are coming over in a little while to help. I'm sure I will get a dozen phone calls from Esme and Catherine. Please don't worry. Whitley and I will be fine. I promise."

"We know," I sighed. "We can't help but worry about our girls."

"I know, Baby," sighed Alice as she came over and stood in front of me. She raised her hand to my cheek. "I promise to take the best care of Whitley, my love. Just get home as soon as you can, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered, leaning into her hand. "I love you, Ali."

"I love you, too," she whispered. She leaned up and kissed me softly. "Now get dressed before I rip that towel off of you and have my wicked way with you."

"No, no, my love," I teased. "You don't get me for five more weeks."

"Tease," she grumbled.

"Baby, is Bella teasing you again?" asked Jasper, wrapping his arms around Alice. He had a smirk on his face.

"Yes," pouted Alice. Edward laughed as he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Should we punish her for teasing you?" asked Edward. Alice's face lit up.

"Yes," she squealed.

Jasper's smirk grew as he came over and stood in front of me. He reached down and pulled the towel off of me and dropped it to the floor. Alice licked her lips as she came over and pulled my nipple into her mouth. I moaned and leaned my head back onto Edward's shoulder. I could feel his erection through the thin layer of his pajama pants.

"Not…nice," I gasped as Alice bit down on my nipple. "Fuck, Ali!"

"Mmm, Bella, I love your nipples," she moaned. She pulled back and slid her hand down my stomach until she reached my pussy. She slid a finger into me. "Baby, you are so wet. Am I making you wet?"

"Yes," I moaned, bucking my hips against her fingers. Edward was trailing kisses up and down my neck while Jasper was sucking on my nipples. "God, you three are trying to kill me."

"No, we aren't," smirked Alice. "I want to watch them fuck you, Baby. Do you want me to watch that?"

"Not as much as I want to you to join us," I growled as Jasper slid a finger in me so that together he and Alice had two fingers inside of me.

"Soon, my love," whispered Alice. "But for now, I will settle for watching my lovers."

Edward lifted me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed. He and Jasper quickly stripped off their pajamas and climbed on the bed next to me while Alice sat down on the end of the bed. Jasper laid down on his back. I climbed over and slid down on his raging erection. I moved my hips a few times as Edward climbed up behind me. I felt him slip in a lubed up finger into me. I pushed back against his fingers as he stretched me. He grabbed my hips in his hands and positioned his cock at my ass.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I whimpered. Edward slowly pushed his cock into my ass. My eyes rolled back slightly as my body was filled with the both of them. "God, I love this feeling."

"Me too," groaned Jasper.

"So beautiful," murmured Alice. I looked over my shoulder as Edward and Jasper started thrusting in and out of me. She was breathing heavily as she watched their cocks side in and out of me. "So incredibly beautiful."

I felt Jasper lean up and pulled my nipple into his mouth. I turned my attention back to my husbands. Jasper would pull out as Edward thrust in. They alternated this pattern as they moved inside of me. Jasper placed his hands on top of Edward's on my hips. I could feel Edward's lips on the top of my back. At the angle he was bending over me, I knew he could feel Jasper's cock. I could feel my orgasm starting to build deep inside.

"So close…please," I begged. "I'm so close…"

"Cum for us, Bella," ordered Edward, increasing his pace.

"Come on, Beautiful," urged Jasper. "Cum for us now."

"FUCK!" I screamed into his shoulder as my body was overcome with wave after wave of pleasure.

"Oh, God…" groaned Jasper as he came inside of me.

"Oh…yes," moaned Edward. He slowly pulled out of me. I rolled off Jasper and laid down in between him and Edward as I looked over at Alice, who was smiling.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked.

"Not nearly as much as you did," she sighed as Whitley's cries came out of the baby monitor in her hand. "I guess it's back to work for me."

She sighed again before she climbed off the end of the bed and walked out of our room. I felt a little guilty for having just had amazing sex with Edward and Jasper but she instigated it. I sighed inwardly and climbed off the bed. I followed Edward and Jasper into the bathroom and took another shower. We dried off and rushed back into our room and got dressed. We were now running late. We headed downstairs and kissed Alice and Whitley goodbye, after making Alice promise to call us if she needed us, and loaded into my car.

By the time we got up to the office we were nearly half an hour late thanks to the morning traffic. We quickly deposited our stuff in our offices before we headed down to the conference room to start our weekly staff meeting. Carlisle smiled and cocked an eyebrow at us when we walked in. I ignored him.

"Sorry, I am late," I said, taking my seat. "Things were crazy this morning."

"How's Alice feeling?" asked Seth.

"She's feeling great," I smiled. "Very tired but great."

"That's good," he laughed. "Tell her I said congratulations."

"I will," I said. "Now first item on the agenda is me, Edward, and Jasper passing around baby pictures. I know you can't wait to see our angel."

"Of course we can't," laughed Corbin. Everyone laughed as we passed around our pictures.

By the time our staff meeting was over, I was worried sick about Alice and Whitley. I quickly made my way down to my office and shut the door behind me. I hesitated as I picked up the phone. Was I overreacting? After a few minutes of arguing with myself, I gave in and called her.

"Hello, Bella," she sang into the phone.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"Because Edward and Jasper just called. That only left you," she giggled. "Whitley and I are just fine. She ate again and is napping in her bassinet in our room and I was laying down, trying to rest but my lovers keep calling to check in on me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the phone.

"Don't be sorry, Baby," she said softly. "I miss you too. I wish you be here with me and Whitley all the time, Bella, but you can't. You have to be the queen bee and keep that company running so I have job to come back too."

"I know," I sighed, leaning back in my seat. "Are you ok about this morning? I feel a little guilty about us having sex in front of you."

"Bella, I'm fine with you, Edward, and Jasper being together while I can't be with you," said Alice. "Besides, you know how much I love to watch them fuck you like that."

"You do," I laughed.

"Anyway, in about seven months or so, you will be the one watching while the three of us get our sex on," smirked Alice. Somehow I just knew she was smirking.

"I'm sure you will just love paying me back for all of this when I am the one going through it," I teased.

"You know I will," she giggled. She sighed softly. "I had better go. Whitley's starting to stir."

"Ok, Ali," I said softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered. "I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Ok," I smiled. I hung up the phone and sat back in my chair as the door to my office opened. I looked up and to see Carlisle standing in my doorway with a smirk on his face.

"So, how's she doing?" he asked.

"She's fine," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "I'm pretty pathetic, aren't I?"

"No," chuckled Carlisle. "When Edward was born, I called Esme at least four times an hour when I came back to work. You're a parent now, Bella. Worrying about your wife and child is part of being a parent. Just try to relax. They will be just fine."

"I'm trying," I sighed. "I really am."

"I know," he said, pushing off my doorframe.

He shut my door and I went back to work. Well, I tried to go back to work but Alice and Whitley were on my mind all day. I didn't call her again because I didn't want to seem like the nervous wreck that I was but all day my mind kept me busy.

I thought what if Alice slipped down the stairs and broke her neck. She wouldn't be able to take care of Whitley. I almost called when that thought came into my head. Then I thought what if Whitley wouldn't stop crying for Alice but she was too proud to call us and ask us to come help her but then I remember that Renee and Charlotte were going to come over and help Alice this afternoon. Then I thought what if Renee completely took over and ran away with Whitley vowing to raise her as her own. Needless to say my imagination was in overdrive today.

By 4:55, I was standing in front of the elevator waiting for Edward and Jasper to come down. I was ready to get home and see Alice and Whitley. I was getting frustrated when Seth came out of his office and over to me. He was clearly irritated but something.

"Hey, Bella, you have a few minutes?" asked Seth. I bit my lip as I contemplated my choice. Do the right thing or be selfish?

"Sure," I said, letting my job as the boss make the decision for me. "What do you need?"

"Well, I was working on the plans for the Johnson family and I'm not sure about their land being big enough for everything they want. Can you take a look at the plans for me?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Thanks, Bella. I know you are anxious to get home," frowned Seth as we walked into his office.

"It's ok, Seth," I said with a smile.

I went over to his drafting table and looked at the plans for the Johnson house. They were fantastic. Seth was designing them a colonial style house with six bedrooms, four bathrooms, two living areas, a library, and several smaller rooms. The only problem was he was right. The house was too big to fit on the land they wanted. Zoning regulations would make it impossible to work. I sighed and looked up at Seth.

"They won't work," I said. "You would be breaking at least three zoning laws with these plans."

"That's what I thought. I've tried to explain that to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson but they don't believe me," sighed Seth. "They are coming back in the morning and they are demanding that I make it work but they aren't willing to cut anything from the plans."

"Ok, here's what we are going to do," I said. "I am going to call the Volturi's and have them come in and meet with us and them in the morning. They will confirm that we cannot build this house on this piece of land. If the Johnson's want us to build their house, then they will let us adjust their plans or find us a bigger piece of land, ok?"

"Ok, thanks, Bella," he said. "I didn't know for sure what to do."

"It's ok, Seth," I smiled. "That's why I'm here."

Edward and Jasper were both waiting for me as I stepped out of Seth's office. I motioned that I would be right back and headed down to my office. I quickly called the Volturi brother's and left a message with their office manager, Giana. She assured me that all three brothers would be here at nine a.m. sharp. I thanked her and headed back down to the elevator.

"Sorry, I had to set up a meeting for in the morning," I said, stepping into the elevator with Edward and Jasper.

"It's fine," said Jasper, nervously tapping his foot. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "God, this elevator is taking forever."

"No shit," muttered Edward.

Finally, the doors to the elevator opened. The three of us hurried over to my car and climbed in. I pulled out of the garage and into traffic, which was horrible of course. It took us nearly an hour to make it through the traffic coming from downtown Los Angeles. I heard both Edward and Jasper mutter more than once about me driving too slow and not cutting into traffic when they told me to. I just rolled my eyes and ignored them. Excuse me for trying to be a safe driver.

By the time we got home, all three of us were in a bad mood. They both jumped out of the car and ran into the house, leaving me alone in the car. I shut off the engine and laid my forehead down on the steering wheel. I heard the car door open and someone climb into the car. I turned and looked at Alice as she shut the door behind her.

"Long day?" she asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "How was your day?"

"Fine," she said. "Renee and Charlotte got on my ever loving nerves. I know they just want to help but if they tell me one more time about how to get Whitley to latch on better or how to change her diaper, I will go postal on both of them."

"Sounds like you had a harder day than I did," I smiled. "I just had to deal with the grouchy asses in there. Apparently, I drive too slow for them."

"So I hear," smiled Alice, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. "But they were just as anxious to get home as you were. They just don't understand that you are scared to drive any faster. I get that, Baby."

"Last time I was anxious to get home, I…" I trailed off, shaking my head. "I don't want to take those chances again."

"I know, my love," whispered Alice. "You ready to go inside?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

Alice and I climbed out of the car. I grabbed my cane from the backseat and held onto her hand as we made our way inside. Edward and Jasper were sitting on the couch with Whitley laying in Jasper's arms. Neither of them even bothered looking up as we came in. I shared a look with Alice before I went upstairs.

I changed from my work clothes into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I went downstairs and made us all dinner while they fought over whose turn it was to hold Whitley. They came in and quickly ate and went back out into the living room leaving the dishes just sitting on the table. Alice slammed her fork down on the table and stomped back into the living room.

"You two jackasses get your asses back into the kitchen and wash those dishes," snapped Alice. I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Alice was standing in front of a stunned Edward and Jasper with Whitley in her arms. She came over and set Whitley in my arms and turned back to them. "I know you both were ready to get home but that was no reason to be rude to Bella. This is all just as hard on her as it is on you."

"We know that," said Jasper, standing up.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to be rude," said Edward. I could feel my tears building up in my eyes. Stupid hormones.

"Well, you were," snapped Alice. "Did either one of you think that when you were bitching and moaning about her driving a little slower than you would like that maybe she was just trying to get the three of you home safe. The last time we were in a hurry, she nearly died."

"No," they muttered.

"Did either of you think about why she stayed in the car after you two jumped out as soon as she had it in park?" snapped Alice as a tear slipped down my face. I quickly wiped it away. "You couldn't even be bothered to help her out of the damn car!"

"No," they sighed.

"Then she cooked us all dinner after having to deal with you both and neither one of you said thank you or thought, gee, maybe I should do the dishes and let Bella hold her daughter for five minutes," yelled Alice.

"Ali, stop," I whispered through my tears. She looked over at me.

"No, they are wrong," she said.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered, handing her Whitley. "They didn't mean to hurt my feelings. I'm just being overly sensitive."

I kissed her and headed out to the garage and sat down in front of my easel. I grabbed my paintbrush and lifted it the painting I had been working on. I know they didn't mean to be rude to me or hurt my feeling. They just weren't thinking about anything other than getting home to Alice and Whitley. I wasn't either but I couldn't put myself or them at risk. I couldn't go through that again.

"We are so sorry, Bella," whispered Edward. He lifted me up and sat down on the stool with me in his lap. Jasper wrapped his arms around the two of us. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know," I whispered, "but you did."

"We were jackasses," said Jasper. "Will you ever forgive us?"

"That depends," I said.

"On what?" asked Edward. I smiled softly.

"On whether or not you did the dishes," I smirked.

"Yes, we did," laughed Jasper.

"Ali wouldn't let us out of the house until we got them done," chuckled Edward. "She's got the mom voice down."

"She's a good a mom," I said. "Of course, I forgive you. I just need you to understand that I am still getting used to driving again. When there are a lot of cars on the road, I get a little nervous."

"We know. We should have been patient and understanding, but all I could think about was that Ali needed us," said Jasper.

"Me too," sighed Edward. "I think we all need to get a grip already."

"No shit," I laughed. "I was going nuts at work. Seriously, I thought my mother ran away with Whitley."

"I had that thought about my mother too," laughed Jasper.

"Me too," smirked Edward.

We all just laughed and headed back into the house together. Alice smiled from her position on the couch. I went over and sat down next to her. She set Whitley in my arms and laid her head on my shoulder. Jasper and Edward settled onto the other couch and started channel surfing. I looked down into Whitley's green eyes and smiled. I had missed seeing those eyes all day.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed their first day back at work since Whitley was born. **


	31. Chapter 31

"_Oh, Baby, do you like that?" asked Alice. _

"_Yes," moaned Jasper. _

"_I want some," whined Edward._

"_I've got two boobs, silly," giggled Alice. _

_I was sitting on the couch with a strawberry milkshake in one hand and the fingers of my other hand slipping in and out of my pussy. Jasper and Edward were sitting on either side of Alice, sucking on her breasts like they were having their last meals. All four of us were naked. Jasper and Edward were slowly stroking each other's cocks while Alice ran her fingers through their hair._

"_Is my milk good, boys?" asked Alice._

"_Yes," moaned Jasper, releasing her nipple from his mouth just long enough to say the single word. _

"_Mmmhmm," murmured Edward. He didn't even bother letting her go. Alice sighed happily and looked over at me. _

"_How's that milkshake, Bella?" she asked, smiling._

"_The best I've ever had," I giggled as the doorbell rang. I looked at the door. "Who could that be?"_

"_I don't know," shrugged Alice._

_Neither Edward or Jasper moved from their position on Alice's nipples so I sighed and pulled my fingers out of my pussy. I went over and let Alice lick them clean. I took a big sip of my milkshake as I went over and pulled the door open, still completely naked._

_There were two older ladies standing in the doorway. They were both at least forty, if not older, with short, helmet haircuts. Neither one of the women were wearing making, even though they definitely needed it. They looked up at me and their mouths feel open, their eyes went wide as the took in my naked form._

"_Can I help you?" I asked before I took another sip of my milkshake._

"_We were hoping to talk to you about the lord," said one of the women, recovering from her shocked state. _

"_Ride me cowboy," shrieked Alice. I turned and looked behind me to see Alice on all fours with Jasper behind her, thrusting into her hard. Edward was behind Jasper slapping his ass. Oddly enough, Jasper was now wearing a cowboy hat and boots._

"_Harder, Jasper, Harder," urged Edward, slapping him harder._

"_Heehaw!" yelled Jasper, throwing an arm in the arm. I turned back to the women and shook my head._

"_I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked._

"_We were wanting to talk to you about the lord," repeated the woman._

"_Have you thought about the afterlife?" asked the second woman._

"_Oh, fuck yeah," cackled Alice. I turned back around. Now, Edward was on all fours with Jasper's cock in his mouth. Alice was straddling Edward's back, slapping his ass with a paddle while pretending he was bull she was riding. Only now, she was wearing the cowboy hat. "Buck me, Baby, buck me!"_

"_Ride him hard, Ali," guffawed. Jasper, tightening his grip on Edward's hair. I turned back to the woman and took another swing of my milkshake._

"_Afterlife, huh?" I asked. _

"_Yes," said the first woman, turning away from the scene behind me. _

"_No," I said, shrugging my shoulders. _

_I shut the door in their faces and went back over and sat back down on the couch. I took another drink of my milkshake as I moved my free hand back down to my pussy._

I snapped my eyes open as I sat up. I was panting slightly as I looked around the room. Alice, Jasper, and Edward were all sitting up watching me with amused expressions on their faces.

"What?" I asked, when they started to laugh.

"Did you have an interesting dream?" smirked Edward.

"Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You were quite vocal this morning," giggled Alice.

"Oh shit, what did I say ?" I asked horrified.

"You were talking about milkshakes," laughed Edward.

"And something about the afterlife and the lord," chuckled Alice.

"You said something about bull riding," snickered Jasper.

"Oh," I muttered. I could feel my face turn bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella," laughed Alice. "Welcome to the crazy world of being a pregnant woman. Crazy dreams are just the beginning!"

"Great," I groaned, falling back onto my pillow.

"So are you going to tell us about the dream?" asked Edward. I cocked my eyebrow at him. "That bad?"

"Pretty much," I laughed. "Let's just say that you three were having quite the little party while I dealt with christian crusaders, who wanted to talk to me about the afterlife."

"Hmm, interesting," giggled Alice. "Where does the milkshake come in?"

"I was drinking a milkshake the whole time," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Sounds kind of good, though."

"It's seven o'clock in the morning," grimaced Jasper.

"And?" I asked, seriously. "I just said it sounded good. I didn't say you had to get me one, for fuck sake!"

"Whoa, calm down, Baby," chuckled Alice.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, Beautiful," smiled Jasper. "I'll get you a milkshake anytime you want one."

"Thanks, Jas," I whispered.

Whitley started fussing so Alice got up with her while Edward, Jasper, and I went to take a shower. We quickly washed and got dressed for work. We made our way downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast before we kissed Alice and Whitley goodbye. As we made our way out to the cars, I expected one of them to suggest that we take Edward's car but neither of them did. They climbed into my car without a word. I smiled inwardly as I climbed in behind the wheel and headed off to work.

We got to the office and headed straight up to our floor. I wasn't looking forward to the meeting I had this morning with the Volturi Brother's, the Johnson's, and Seth. Kevin and Cheryl Johnson had proven to be nothing but a headache to our firm since they came to us four months ago.

I gathered my stuff and headed down to the conference room for the meeting. I walked in and smiled when I saw all three Volturi brothers sitting around the table. They looked up at me and smiled as they came over took my laptop, notebook, and pens out of my hands.

"You should not be carrying all of that on that hip, Isabella," scolded Aro. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, Aro," I sighed. "Almost fine at least. How are you?"

"I've never been better," he chuckled.

"How's Alice feeling?" asked Marcus as the four of us sat down.

"She's great," I smiled. "She's tired because Whitley keeps us up…a lot but she has taken to motherhood like she does everything else."

"With gusto," laughed Caius.

"Exactly," I laughed.

"When do we get to see pictures of your little darling?" asked Marcus.

I laughed as I pulled out Whitley's pictures from my notebook and passed them over to the three men. They all sighed and commented on how beautiful she was. Three grown men gushing over my daughter; it was quite the sight to see. I had just put the pictures back up when the door to the conference room opened again.

Seth came in followed by Kevin and Cheryl Johnson. Kevin was a tall, gangly looking man who needed to gain about twenty pounds to even look somewhat healthy. He had very short, dark brown hair and eyes. He had made quite a name for himself with this work on leather. Cheryl was several inches shorter than her husband. She had very curly, light brown hair and blue eyes. She was known for her so called charity work that usually just involved anything that would make her or her kids, Trajan, Marshall, and Emily, look good.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, thank you for meeting with us this morning," I said, standing up and shaking their hands. "I'm Isabella Cullen. This is Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi."

"Where is Carlisle?" asked Cheryl, completely ignoring my hand. I let my hand drop to my side as I shared a look with Seth.

"Carlisle has been moved to our hotel division," I explained.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Cheryl, looking at me like this was the first time she has heard me speak.

"I'm Isabella Cullen," I repeated. "I'm the CEO here at Cullen Architecture."

"You?" asked Kevin with a chuckle.

"Yes," I said, shortly.

"Well, ok," he said, sharing a look with his wife.

"Why don't we all have a seat and we can get started," I suggested. Everyone took their seats and turned their attention back to me. "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, I've been looking over the plans that Seth has prepared for you. Now, I understand that you want this house to be your dream house but if you want us to build this house on the land you have selected, then you are going to have to cut out at least 800sq ft."

"I don't understand what you are talking about," said Cheryl. "The land is plenty big enough for the house we have asked for."

"That may be true, Mrs. Johnson, but zoning laws will make it impossible for us to build the house you have asked for on the land you are wanting," I explained. She sighed and shook her head.

"Mrs. Cullen, we simply cannot cut out anything from the house," said Cheryl. "And we simply cannot go with another piece of land."

"Please, call me Isabella," I said. "You don't have a choice."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen," injected Kevin. "But you don't know what you are talking about."

"Actually, Isabella does know what she is talking about," said Aro, breaking into the conversation. "The land you are wanting to build on had a zoning restriction of 2500 sq ft. Your house is tipping over 3300 sq ft. There is no way any contractor could get work permits to build your house on that land."

"We have a contractor who says he can," smirked Kevin.

"Who?" asked Marcus.

"Paul Meinz," said Kevin. I exchanged a look with all three Volturi brothers.

"With all due respect, I wouldn't let that man build me a dog house," said Caius. Kevin and Cheryl rolled their eyes and looked at each other.

"Paul Meinz has a nasty habit of using cheap material that he doesn't acquire legally. He has had numerous citations for code violations and I know of at least three of his houses that had to be torn down when the foundation started to crack after only a year but if you feel comfortable trusting your home with him them by all means, do so. However, this firm will not part of it," I explained.

"Are you saying that you will not design our home if we go with him?" asked Kevin, harshly. I closed my folder and leaned back in my seat.

"That's exactly what I am saying," I said. "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Seth is too valuable of an architect to have his good name be dragged through the mud over Paul's poor work. I won't sit back and let this firm be associated with him either. Now, we are willing to help you in one of two ways. First, we can help you trim some of the excess off the house, or second, we can help you find a piece of land that will both fit your house and give you what you want as far as curb appeal. I've taken the time to pull up a few locations for you to consider."

I passed over the printouts of the locations I had found for them. They huffed as they pulled them up from the table and started to look over them. I leaned back in my seat and watched them as they read over each page. Their expressions were hard to read, neither of them willing to give me even a hint on whether or not they were planning on wavering on our standoff.

After several minutes, they set the papers back down on the table and leaned into each other. I could hear them whispering but couldn't make out any actual words. A few minutes later, they sat back in their seat and looked back at me. I still couldn't read their expressions.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I think we would like to check out these properties a little closer before we make a final decision but we have agreed to at least look into finding someplace that would fit our home better," said Kevin.

"Ok, I can call the realtor and see if when he can meet with you, if you would like," I suggested.

"We would appreciate that," said Cheryl. "As long as we aren't putting you out."

"It's not a problem," I smiled. "I'll be right back."

I stood up, gripping my cane, and made my way out of the room and down to my office. I quickly called the realtor and set up an appointment for him to met with the Johnson's that afternoon. I was making my way back down to the conference room when I heard a bunch of yelling and a loud crash. I quickened my pace and found Aro and Marcus holding Seth back, who looked like he was ready to kill Kevin Johnson. Caius was holding Kevin against the wall while Cheryl was pressed against the other wall with a look of sheer disgust on her face.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that," hissed Seth, trying to break free from Aro and Marcus's grip.

"What the hell is going on here?" I snapped. They all snapped their heads to me.

"He made a comment about you sleeping with Carlisle to get to the top," sneered Seth, gesturing to Kevin Johnson. I snapped my head over at him.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! Pretty crazy dream Bella had, huh? I dedicate that dream to my girl, timidvampire who inspires me daily with milkshakes and buckets of mud! Go read her newest story, 'Stand beside me', which can be found under my favs.**


	32. Chapter 32

"What the hell is going on here?" I snapped. They all snapped their heads to me.

"He made a comment about you sleeping with Carlisle to get to the top," sneered Seth, gesturing to Kevin Johnson. I snapped my head over at him.

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes," he smirked. "It's not like it's not true either. There is no way Carlisle Cullen would step down as boss here unless he was tapping something hard."

"Or really?" snapped Carlisle. I turned and saw him standing in the doorway. He had a murderous look on his face.

"I can't really blame you, Carlisle," smirked Kevin, winking at him. "She is a fine piece of ass, even with the limp."

"You motherfucking piece of shit," growled Carlisle, lunging for him.

I automatically stepped in front of him in an effort to stop him from doing something stupid. Carlisle hit my body hard, causing me to stumble several steps. I felt a small pop in my hip but bit back my cry when I felt the pain in my hip. He reached out and wrapped his arms around my waist to stop me from falling.

"What'd I tell you," muttered Kevin to his wife. Carlisle let go of me and stepped toward Kevin.

"STOP!" I screamed, stopping Carlisle from beating the shit out of that man.

Edward and Jasper came running into the room, looking around at everyone. They went to speak but I shook my head at them. I took a deep breath to calm myself down as I walked over to Kevin Johnson. Cheryl was still just standing against the wall like she couldn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Now, you listen here you fucking son of a bitch," I seethed. "I didn't fuck my way anywhere. Unlike you, I don't need to suck cock to be good at my job. I worked my ass off to get to where I am. I think it's pretty safe to say that our dealings with you are over. This firm will not be associated with a self-righteous, chauvinist prick like you or that crazy bitch wife of yours. I will be making it my mission to make sure that not one firm in the state of California will build that house of you. If I know the brothers here, they will make sure that not one contractor will either."

"I'm not scared of a gimp like you," snapped Kevin, putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back.

I stumbled back a few paces and heard Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Seth, and all three Volturi brothers growl. I steadied myself before I reared back and threw my fist into his face. I could feel the crunch as his nose broke under my fist. In that moment, I silently thanked Charlie for teaching me to throw a proper punch.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN," I screamed as he fell to his knees, holding his nose as blood poured from it. I lunged for the asshole again but Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back. "LET ME GO."

"Love, calm down," said Edward, pulling me a few feet away from the asshole withering on the floor like the baby we all knew he was.

"Seth, call building security," ordered Carlisle through gritted teeth.

"Yes, sir," muttered Seth, quickly making his way out to the room.

"You broke my nose you crazy bitch," snapped Kevin. Cheryl was kneeling down next to him holding a tissue to his face.

"Better be glad that's all I broke," I growled. Gus and Fred, two of our building security guards followed Seth into the room.

"What's the problem here, Mr. Cullen?" asked Gus, looking around at everyone.

"Please escort Mr. and Mrs. Johnson out of the building. They are not to set foot here again or we will press assault charges against Mr. Johnson.," ordered Carlisle.

"I didn't assault anyone," snapped Kevin as Gus went over and grabbed his arm while Fred grabbed Cheryl's arm.

"Get your hand off of me," snapped Cheryl.

"You pushed Isabella," snapped Carlisle. Gus and Fred exchanged a look before they forcibly dragged Kevin and Cheryl Johnson from the conference room. Carlisle turned and looked at me. "Are you ok, Bella?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

I pulled out of Edward's arms and picked up my cane from the floor. I didn't even bother gathering my stuff off the table as I made my way out of the conference room and down to my office. I shut the door behind me. I went over to my small sofa and curled up on it and let my tears fall freely. This was exactly what I had been afraid of when Carlisle first offered my his job.

I'm not sure how long I had been laying there when I heard my office door open and close. I didn't bother look up. It wasn't until I felt a small hand push the hair out of my face that I looked up and found myself looking into Alice's black eyes. She slid under my head on the couch and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Are you ok?" she asked a few minutes later.

"No," I whispered. "I knew the day would come when someone would make that assumption about me, Ali."

"I know you did," she said softly, "but that doesn't make it true."

"I know," I said,. I rolled onto my back and winced as a shooting pain shot through my hip.

"What is it?" asked Alice, alarmed.

"My hip is a little sore," I said. "Carlisle accidentally ran into me causing me to stumble then Kevin Johnson pushed me causing me to stumble."

"You should have Esme check it out," said Alice.

"I'm ok, Ali," I said softly.

"Please let Esme check your hip out, Baby?" asked Alice. "Any little jerk could set your progress back. Please, for me?"

"Alice," I whined.

"Don't make me pout," she pouted.

"Fine," I said, sitting up. "I'll let her check it out. You cheat. You know I can't resist your pout."

"I know," she smiled. "Come on, let's go."

"Ok," I sighed.

I stood up, trying to hid he pain but I don't think it worked. Alice stood up and handed me my cane. She wrapped her arm around my waist. Silly, beautiful girl was trying to support my weight a week after having a baby. I just rolled my eyes as I pulled her arm off my waist and grabbed her hand. She rolled her eyes at me but didn't let go of my hand.

Alice and I made our way down to Edward and Jasper's office where we found them, Carlisle, and Catherine with Whitley. Edward was holding her while Jasper fed her a bottle of pumped milk. They were incredible fathers. They all looked up and smiled as we came in.

"You ok, Baby?" asked Jasper.

"I'm ok," I said. "But I need to go see Esme."

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Edward.

"My hip is kind of hurting," I mumbled.

"Shit," muttered Carlisle, looking up at me. "Bella, I am so sorry."

"Carlisle, it was an accident," I said. "It's ok."

"What's ok?" asked Edward, looking from me to his father.

"I ran into her causing her to start to fall," explained Carlisle.

"Goddamn it, Dad," snapped Edward, handing Whitley over to Jasper. He got up and came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You have to be more careful."

"Edward, stop it," I said. "He was trying to defend me after that ass made a comment about me sleeping with Carlisle to get my job. Carlisle lunged for him and I stepped in the way. It's just as much my fault as it is Carlisle's."

"Ok, I'm sorry, Dad," sighed Edward.

"Don't worry about it, I should have been more careful," sighed Carlisle.

"Carlisle-"

"No, Bella, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Kevin Johnson has always been such a prick though," grumbled Carlisle.

"Yeah, he is," I mumbled.

"You know that what he said has no merit, right?" asked Carlisle.

"Of course, I do, Carlisle," I said. "But he won't be the last person in this city who's going to think that because my last name is Cullen that I slept my way here. I told you that when you offered me the job. Now we have to deal with it."

"We will together, ok?" asked Carlisle.

"Ok," I said.

"Good, now get your ass to Esme. I'm calling her and letting her know to be expecting you at the hospital.," ordered Carlisle.

"Yes, sir," I smirked. Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Hey, thanks for defending, Carlisle."

"You're welcome," he said, hugging me.

He kissed Alice and Whitley's cheeks before he kissed Catherine goodbye. Edward and Jasper insisted that they come with me and Alice to the hospital. I tried to talk them out of coming but they refused. I didn't really mind anyway. Catherine told us she would see is later and headed home in her car while we climbed into my car and headed to the hospital.

It killed me to let Edward drive my car but I knew I couldn't drive with my hip hurting the way it was. We pulled up to the hospital a twenty minutes later. Edward dropped me, Alice, and Whitley off at the front door. A few minutes later, they met us inside and we made our way up to Esme's office. She was waiting for us at the elevator with a scowl on her face.

"It wasn't my fault," I insisted, stepping off the elevator.

"I know," she sighed. "Carlisle explained everything to me already. Let's get you checked out."

We followed Esme to an empty hospital room. She patted the bed and I climbed up, wincing. My hip was really starting to throb a little. Esme helped me shimmy my pants down past my hips so she could examine me. She sighed as she helped me slip my pants but up and looked from my hip up to me.

"What exactly did you feel when you stumbled?" asked Esme.

"I felt a small pop," I mumbled.

"What?" griped Alice. "You didn't tell me that part."

"I forgot," I said.

"Your hip is quite swollen already," sighed Esme, sitting on the side of my bed. "I would like to take an x-ray to make sure you break anything but since you are pregnant, I don't think I should."

"So what do we do?" asked Edward.

"She goes home and spends the rest of the week on strict bed rest," said Esme.

"I have to work," I interjected. Esme turned and glared at me. "Or not."

"Bella, you know I love you, right?" asked Esme. This wasn't going to be good.

"Yes," I answered weakly.

"You could have a torn muscle, ligament, or tendon in that hip. The fact that you can walk on it at all is a good sign but the fact that it's swollen to twice the size it should be is not. Now, I don't want to have to get mean but you will be spending the rest of the week on bed rest. Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes, Esme," I whispered. "You really are kind of bitchy for a doctor, you know."

"I know," smiled Esme. "Just please stay off of it. Hopefully the swelling will go down in a couple days and we won't have to do an x-ray."

"I promise," I said. "Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome," laughed Esme. She turned to Edward and Jasper. "She is not to take one step on that hip, do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said together.

"Ok, I love you all," smiled Esme.

She hugged us all and kissed Whitley before she left. Edward smirked as he came over and lifted me off the bed. I rolled my eyes laid my head on his chest. He carried me out of the room after Alice and Jasper, who was carrying Whitley. We headed down to the car and headed home. Alice called Carlisle on the way and let him know what Esme ordered. I just shook my head slightly. I had already taken way too much time off.

Edward pulled my car up in front of the house and carried me inside and up to our room. He helped me change into a pair of shorts and t-shirt before I settled onto the bed. He changed from his work clothes and climbed onto the bed next to me. Jasper and Alice came in a few minutes later. Jasper came over and handed me a strawberry milkshake.

"You made me a milkshake?" I laughed.

"Yep," he smiled. "I thought it might make you feel better."

"Thanks, Jasper," I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. I looked over at Alice. "Is Whitley asleep?"

"Yes," sighed Alice laying down next between me and Edward. "Being dragged around all day wiped her out. We put her in her crib."

"I'm sorry you had to drag her to the office, Alice," I said, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"It's not your fault," smiled Alice. "Besides, I was going a little stir crazy."

"You've never been one to stay home like that," laughed Jasper, climbing onto the bed with us. He had changed from his work clothes too.

"I can't help it," giggled Alice. "But I do love being home when you all are here. I don't like it when I'm the only one here. Especially with one of our mothers. They are about to drive me batty."

"I doubt you will get any relief over the next few days now that Bella will be here," sighed Edward, running his fingers down her arm. "They are all bound to be here to help you take care of her and Whitley."

"Ugh," whined me and Alice.

Edward and Jasper both laughed at us. I finished my milkshake as the four of us just talked about where we could go to hide from our mothers. We all thought about Brazil but with being pregnant, we nixed all international travel. We finally decided that we would just lock the house up tight and pretend we weren't here when they came by. It could work, right?

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. If you could, where would you go?**


	33. Chapter 33

"Ok, we can be back in like ten minutes, so if you need anything, anything at all just call," fretted Edward.

"If we hadn't had this meeting set up for a month, we would just cancel," sighed Jasper. "But if you need us here, we can be back in like two minutes, ok? Promise that you will call."

"For the tenth time, we promise to call if we need you," I laughed. "Now, get your butts to work already!"

"Are you sure you are going to be ok, Alice?" whispered Edward, ignoring me. Alice rolled her eyes and set Whitley in my arms before she climbed off the bed and went over to stand in front of him.

"Baby, I love you but you are pissing me off. Bella and I will be fine. She has her crutches so if she needs to get out of the bed to go to the bathroom, she can, but other than that her ass is staying on that bed. Now, calm down, relax, and go make us some money, Honey," said Alice.

"Ok," snorted Edward, smiling. "Sorry if we are overreacting."

"It's ok," I laughed from my position on the bed. "I think it's kind of cute but you can trust me and Ali to take care of each other's every need."

"That doesn't make it any easier to leave," whined Jasper.

"Too bed, I mean bad…sorry" I smirked. Jasper and Edward both mumbled under their breathe as they left. Alice laughed as she climbed back on the bed next to me. "Is it wrong that I enjoy taunting them like that?"

"No," laughed Alice. "Well, maybe a little bit but they were starting to annoy me with all that 'I can't bear to leave my wives and go do my job' crap."

"Did you just air quote them?" I asked with a chuckled.

"Sure did," snickered Alice.

"God, I really love you, Ali," I laughed. "You and your sarcasm."

"Aw, that's so sweet, Baby," giggled Alice, snuggling up next to me.

Alice yawned and settle down next to me to try to nap while Whitley was sleeping. She had learned very quickly that you nap when she naps. Alice had just started to drift off when the doorbell rang. She groaned as she climbed off the bed, muttering about how it had better be important or else. I barely stopped myself from laughing.

A few minutes later, Alice came back into our room followed by Renee and Charlotte. Alice gave me a look that clearly said it's going to be a long, long day as she came over and lifted Whitley from my arms.

"I'm just going to put her in her crib," announced Alice, leaving me alone with my mother and Charlotte.

"Do you need anything, Honey?" asked Renee. "You should put your feet up."

"No, I'm good," I said. Renee lifted my feet, and I hiss out as pain filled my hip. "Motherfucker."

"Oh my god, Bella, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help," whispered Renee.

"It's ok, Mom," I muttered through the pain. I took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Charlotte. "I could get you some coffee."

"Pregnant, remember?" I smiled.

"Oh, yeah," she mused. "Tea, milk? Oh, Orange juice. You need lots of folic acid. That's supposed to be good for the baby, right?"

"Charlotte?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, looking up at me.

"You're starting to annoy me," I smiled. She smiled softly. I grabbed her hand. "I'm fine. I've been talking my prenatal vitamins. I've been drinking plenty of orange juice. Please just relax."

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Don't be," I said. "It just means you care about me."

"I really do, sweetheart," whispered Charlotte.

Renee slipped her arm around Charlotte's waist and Charlotte leaned into her embrace as Alice came back in. Alice smiled at me as she climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to me. I loved feeling her tiny body next to me. I watched as Renee whispered something into Charlotte's ear. Charlotte smiled and nodded.

"You guys are so cute," I smiled. They both looked up at me. "Are you happy here in LA?"

"Yes," said Renee with a smile. "I never thought I would be happy away from Forks, Bella, but I am. Forks was all I ever knew but being here in LA where you and Rose are, getting to spend time with all of you, seeing my granddaughter grow up, is worth leaving Forks."

"So you don't think you will ever go back?" I asked. "I'm not saying that I want you to leave, I'm just wondering."

"I don't think we can say that we will never go back there," smiled Charlotte, "but for now, this is our home. Plus, Forks can be our secret get away or something."

"Nobody would think to look for you there," teased Alice. "but we are glad that you are here. We like having our family close."

"We do too," said Renee.

Renee and Charlotte stayed for a couple more hours before they left us alone. Poor Alice wasn't getting any rest between taking care of Whitley and trying to keep them from nagging the both of us to death. They mean well, but they are moms and they worry about us. About five minutes after Renee and Charlotte left, the phone rang. Alice picked it up and started laughing.

"It's Edward and Jasper," she laughed as she put them on speaker phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Baby, is everything ok?" asked Edward.

"Yes, Bella and I are just hanging out in bed," said Alice, winking at me.

"Do you need anything?" asked Jasper.

"No, Bella is taking care of my every need," smirked Alice. I covered my mouth to stop from laughing. My girl was such a tease.

"Alice, neither of you are supposed to be doing…that," hissed Jasper. "You're supposed to be taking care of her."

"Oh, I am, Baby," laughed Alice. "Bella hasn't looked this happy in awhile, have you Bella?"

"No, Baby," I giggled. "I love your fingers almost as much as that tongue of yours."

"Fuck," muttered Edward and Jasper over the phone.

"You two are way too easy," scoffed Alice. "We aren't doing anything but taking care of Whitley and dealing with anxious mothers."

"Whose mothers?" asked Jasper.

"Mine and yours," I laughed. "Charlotte seems very worried about my folic acid intake and Renee stressed over keeping my feet up."

"Figures," snorted Jasper.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" asked Edward.

"We're fine, my love," I said. "I promise that we are being good."

"I know," sighed Edward. I could almost see him running his hands through his hair. "We had better get back to work."

"We love you," sang Alice.

"We love you too," they laughed.

"We'll talk to you later." said Jasper before they hung up. Alice clicked the phone off and sighed.

"You know, if we didn't love them so damn much, they would annoy the shit out of me," she smiled.

"Me too," I laughed.

Alice had just got done nursing Whitley and rocked her back to sleep when the doorbell rang again. She groaned as she placed Whitley back in my arms and went downstairs to see who had stopped by. She came back a few minutes later with Esme and Catherine, who had a large picnic basket in her hands. Alice rolled her eyes as she came over and lifted Whitley from my arms again.

"I'm just going to take her back into her room," smiled Alice, giving me a look that clearly said 'prepare yourself for battle.'

"Ok," I sighed. Alice left and I turned back to Catherine and Esme. "What do have there, Catherine?"

"I brought you lunch," she squealed in a very Alice like way.

"Ok," I said slowly. There was a look in her eye that kind of scared me. "What did you bring?"

"I brought homemade pimento cheese, tuna fish, cheese, grapes, strawberries, some cantaloupe, carrots, celery, brownies, and rice kipsies treats," explained Catherine. All I could do was stare at her. "What?"

"You brought all of that?" I asked as Alice came in.

"Yes," said Catherine. "You're eating for two. You need the extra nutrients."

"Oh," I said, looking over at Alice for a minute. "That was really nice of you, Catherine."

"Is something wrong?" she whispered.

"No," I said, quickly. "It's just that's a lot of food."

"I just…I just wanted to make sure you were eating enough," whispered Catherine. Esme smiled softly at me as she wrapped her arms around Catherine.

"Well, let's eat," I smiled. "Cause I'm starving."

"Ok," smiled Catherine.

She placed the basket of food on the bed and stated pulling out bowl after bowl of food. Esme helped her fix our plates. She put a small amount of food on my plate but Catherine added twice as much before she handed it to me. Esme just smiled at me. I took a deep breath and tried to eat everything Catherine put on my plate but it was hard. She fixed Alice an equally big plate of food claiming that she needed the extra calories since she was breastfeeding. Alice opened her mouth to smart off but I interrupted her.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I said, quickly. Alice clamped her mouth shut and grabbed my plate from me.

"Here let me help you," smile Esme.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Esme came around the bed and helped me off. She handed me my crutches and walked me into the bathroom. At least she waited outside while I peed. She came back in once I had managed to pull my shorts up. I went over and washed my hands.

"I'm know she's driving you nuts," said Esme. I looked up at her in the mirror. "But Catherine means well."

"I know she does," I said. "I don't mind it, even if I do end up gaining ten pounds just from today's lunch."

"Hey, you're pregnant now. You're supposed to gain weight," smiled Esme.

"Yeah, but not all at one time," I laughed. I dried my hands and turned around on my crutches. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," she said.

"Do you think that things will ever get easier for us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Esme. I set the lid down on the toilet and sat down while Esme moved to the side of the bathtub.

"It's just…Sometimes it feels like just when things are starting to look up for us, someone tries to break us apart. I knew we were going to have to deal with people in society that don't understand our love for each other. I was prepared for that but dealing with assholes who think the only way I could be the boss is by sleeping my way there was something I wasn't ready for, I guess. Plus, I've had to take so much time off at work that if Carlisle didn't love me, I would have been out of a job a long time ago, Esme."

"Sweetheart, that is not true," said Esme. "Maybe you've had to take off a lot of time but your health, and the health of your family, comes first. One of the things that I've always loved about Carlisle is that he ran his company like they were a family. You do the same thing, Bella. You take the time out to get to know each of your employees. Maybe right now, you've needed to take some time for yourself but, you have to fix yourself. You've been through a lot in the last year. It's ok to be a little selfish right now."

"It goes beyond being selfish, Esme. I have a company to run. How can I do that when I'm laid in the bed because my hip is fucked up? What happens when my baby is born? What if-"

"Isabella, stop," ordered Esme. "Look, Carlisle is not going anywhere. He's more than willing to take some of the pressure off of your shoulders, if that's what you need, but don't let him if the only reason you are doing so is because you are scared."

"What if I ruin his company?" I whispered, through my tears. "We lost a big client yesterday because of me."

"No, that prick Kevin Johnson is the only one to blame for what happened yesterday. Bella, you have to stop taking all the guilt onto yourself. You are trying to carry the world on your shoulders, Sweetheart, and you can't do it all by yourself," said Esme.

"I know," I whispered.

"Let's get you back to bed," whispered Esme.

Esme helped me stand back up and I followed her back out to the bedroom. She helped me back up on the bed. She and Catherine packed everything up and went home. My hip was starting to ache a little so Alice helped me put my heating pad on it. I hadn't needed my pain meds in the last couple months and now that I do need them, I can't take them.

Alice and I spent the rest of the afternoon on the bed with Whitley laying between us. I loved watching Alice interact with Whitley. She was so patient and nurturing with her. She was an amazing mom already. Once Whitley fell back to sleep, Alice laid her in her bassinet and climbed up on the bed with me. She snuggled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep.

"They are so beautiful like that," whispered Edward. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him and Jasper sitting on the bottom of the bed. They both smiled at us. "Nice nap?"

"Very," I yawned. "I was tired, I guess."

"And very vocal," chucked Alice. I looked over at her as my mouth fell open.

"What did I say?" I asked, warily.

"You said something about never eating again, something about putting your feet in the air, and something about being superwoman," smiled Alice. "Interesting dream?"

"I don't really remember it," I mused, trying to remember what I dreamed. "Odd."

"So how was work?" asked Alice.

"Boring as hell," sighed Edward as he climbed off the bed. He stated pulling his suit off. "Everyone seemed to be distracted all day."

"By what?" I asked, sitting up. Neither Jasper or Edward said anything else as they changed into some shorts and t-shirts. "Distracted by what?"

"Well….you," mumbled Edward.

"Me?" I asked.

"Well, more of how you are doing after the situation yesterday," said Jasper.

"Let me guess, they are concerned about how this is going to effect the company?" I asked.

"No, they are concerned on how his accusations are going to effect you, Love," said Edward. "John, Corbin, Dale, and nearly every other man wanted to form a posse to go beat the shit out of Kevin for what he said to you and for pushing you."

"A posse?" I asked. "Do we live in the wild, wild west?"

"We managed to somehow convince them that would be wrong, even though it would have been fun, so we all spent the day calling every architecture firm in the city to get him blackballed," continued Edward, ignoring my wisecrack.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Alice.

"Oh, yeah," laughed Jasper. "Word is out and they are just as pissed as we al are."

"It won't make a difference," I said. "Even if we can get every firm in the state, he'll just go out of state. He'll still get his house."

"He won't if he can't get his plans approved," smirked Edward.

"How can you stop him?" I asked.

"Carlisle happens to know a guy who knows a guy who will be able to squash any requests the Johnson's make," explained Edward.

"So what you are saying is that Kevin Johnson has no chance on getting his plans approved, no firm to draw them, and, if I know the Volturi Brothers, no chance of finding a crew willing to build it?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I am saying," winked Edward.

"Hmm," I laughed, leaning back on the bed. "That's the best damn news I've heard all day."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	34. Chapter 34

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning and made my way into the bathroom. Jasper followed me in and we turned on the water. It was always so hard leaving Alice and Bella in bed alone, especially times like this when they needed us. Jasper sighed as he wrapped his arms around my body.

"I don't like to leave them either," he whispered.

"It gets harder everyday," I whispered.

"I know," whispered Jasper.

He turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and massages his tongue with mine. Jasper slid his hands down between us until he was gripping my growing cock in his hand. He pumped me a few times while he kissed me. He pulled his lips from mine and dropped to his knees in front of me. I kept his eyes on mine as he engulfed my cock in his mouth.

"Oh Christ, Jas," I moaned, sliding my hand into his wet hair.

Jasper moaned as he put his hands on my ass and pulled my hips to him, silently asking me to fuck his mouth. I slowly shifted my hips back and forth being careful not to hurt him by thrusting too hard. Jasper raked his teeth along my shaft as I slid myself in and out of his mouth.

"Goddamn it, Jas," I moaned, gripping his hair tighter in my hand. "Do you like it when I fuck that pretty mouth of yours?"

Jasper merely moaned and sucked my cock deeper into his mouth. My eyes rolled back as I increased my pace in his mouth. I could feel my balls beginning to tighten as my orgasm started to build. Jasper must have been able to tell because just as I was starting to cum, he swallow the head of my cock, causing my orgasm to skyrocket through me.

"FUCK," I growled. Jasper swallowed every drop I poured into him before he stood up and kissed me. I moaned at the taste of myself on his lips and tongue. "Babe, that was incredible."

"I would say so," he smirked. "I love when you are all forceful like that."

"I'll remember that," I winked.

Jasper just moaned as we stepped under the water and quickly showered before we used up all the hot water. The girls wouldn't be too appreciative of us if we did that. We dried off and headed back into our room. Alice and Bella were sitting on the bed with Whitley in Bella's arms. They both looked up at us and smirked.

"Nice shower?" asked Bella, smiling.

"Yep," I smiled. I went over and kisser her. "Although, I don't feel very clean right now."

"Oh, we could tell," smirked Alice. "Pity we missed it."

"Soon, Alice," I said, before I leaned over and kissed her. "We'll make it all up to you soon."

"I know," smiled Alice.

Jasper and I quickly got ready for work. We kissed the girls and Whitley one more time before we headed downstairs to my car and headed to the office. Every time I left Whitley at home, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I didn't like it.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled my car up in the parking garage. Jasper and I headed up to our office and gathered everything we needed for our meeting with Che and Lindy Cobb. They were looking for a firm to build their next big resort in the LA area. They had asked us to draft some plans for them to consider.

Jasper and I made our way down to the conference room and settled down at the table. Every time I thought about the confrontation with Kevin Johnson, I just got more and more upset.

_Jasper and I were headed to the break room when we heard Bella scream for someone to stop. The first thing that popped into my head was that someone was hurting her. Jasper and I ran into the conference room and froze. _

_Bella was standing between Carlisle, who looked like someone just killed his puppy, and Kevin Johnson, who looked like he had just won the fucking lottery, while Caius had him pinned to the wall. Seth had a murderous look on his face as Aro and Marcus were pulling him back. Bella took a deep breath to calm herself but it wasn't working as she stepped up to Kevin Johnson._

_"Now, you listen here you fucking son of a bitch," Bella seethed. "I didn't fuck my way anywhere. Unlike you, I don't need to suck cock to be good at my job. I worked my ass off to get to where I am. I think it's pretty safe to say that our dealings with you are over. This firm will not be associated with a self-righteous, chauvinist prick like you or that crazy bitch wife of yours. I will be making it my mission to make sure that not one firm in the state of California will build that house of you. If I know the brothers here, they will make sure that not one contractor will either."_

_"I'm not scared of a gimp like you," snapped Kevin, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back. _

_Everything turned red as I felt my rage shoot through my body. How dare he put his hands on my Bella? But before I could do anything, Bella steadied herself and reared back and punched him square in the nose. The sound of his nose breaking filled the air. _

_"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN," screamed Bella as he fell to his knees, holding his nose as blood poured from it. She lunged for him again but I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back before she hurt herself. "LET ME GO."_

_"Love, calm down," I said._

_"Seth, call building security," ordered Carlisle through gritted teeth._

_"Yes, sir," muttered Seth, quickly making his way out to the room._

_"You broke my nose you crazy bitch," snapped Kevin. Cheryl was kneeling down next to him holding a tissue to his face._

_"Better be glad that's all I broke," growled Bella. Gus and Fred, two of our building security guards followed Seth into the room._

_"What's the problem here, Mr. Cullen?" asked Gus, looking around at everyone._

_"Please escort Mr. and Mrs. Johnson out of the building. They are not to set foot here again or we will press assault charges against Mr. Johnson.," ordered Carlisle._

_"I didn't assault anyone," snapped Kevin as Gus went over and grabbed his arm while Fred grabbed Cheryl's arm._

_"Get your hand off of me," snapped Cheryl._

_"You pushed Isabella," snapped Carlisle. Gus and Fred exchanged a look before they forcibly dragged Kevin and Cheryl Johnson from the conference room. Carlisle turned and looked at Bella. "Are you ok, Bella?"_

_"I'm fine," she mumbled. She pulled away from me and grabbed her cane before she rushed out of the room. I closed my eyes for a moment. _

"_What exactly happened here?" asked Jasper. His tone was icy and cold. _

"_That…asshole implied that Bella was sleeping with Carlisle and that's why she's the boss," explained Seth. "I would have kicked his ass myself if these two hadn't pulled me back."_

"_We need to call Ali," I said, looking up at Jasper. "She's the only one who can help her right now. You know how they are."_

"_I know," muttered Jasper._

The door to the conference room opened and I shook my head as I looked up. Che and Lindy Cobb came in and smiled at us. Che was a tall, athletic man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Lindy was a short, dark haired woman with dark eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cobb, how are you today?" asked Jasper, standing up and shaking their hands. I shook their hands next.

"Not too bad," smiled Lindy. "How about you?"

"We're great," I smiled. "Well, if you will have a seat we will get started."

"Before we do, we would like to clarify a…rumor that we've heard about your firm," said Lindy.

"Ok," I said as we all sat down. "What rumor is that?"

"Um, well…" hesitated Lindy. "Is it true that your firm is behind the blackballing of Kevin and Cheryl Johnson?"

"Yes," I said, leaning back in my seat.

"Why would you do that?" asked Che.

"Kevin Johnson made inappropriate comments about our CEO, who also happens to be my wife," I explained.

"Not only did he imply certain things but he pushed her knowing full well that she was still recovering from a car accident that shattered her hip last June. Now, she is at home on bed rest because of the what he did," continued Jasper. Che and Lindy looked at each other for a moment before they turned back to us.

"Well, that is all we need to know," smiled Lindy. "You have our account."

"What?" I asked.

"Kevin and Cheryl Johnson are the biggest sons of bitches in this town, and anyone who would make sure that they get what is coming to them, has our respect," said Che, smiling. "Now, that alone is great but any firm that would go to bat for one of their own, gets our business."

"See, we run our business like we do our family," explained Lindy. "It's clear to the both of us that you do too. I'm sure that we can work with what you've drawn up for us."

"Ok," I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," chuckled Che. "Now, let's look at those plans."

Two hours later, Jasper and I said goodbye to Che and Lindy and headed back down to our office. They liked nearly everything we had drawn up for them, only asking us to chance a couple things. I still couldn't believe they wanted us based on how we were handing the situation with the Johnson.

Jasper and I had just gotten back from lunch with there was a knock on our office door.

"Come in," I hollered from my desk. I looked up and saw Seth come in. "Hey, Seth, how's it going?"

"Um, it's fine," said Seth.

"What can we do for you today?" asked Jasper.

"I was just wondering how Bella was doing," smiled Seth.

"She's ok," I said. "The swelling on her hip is not quite as bad so hopefully after few more days of bed rest, she will be able to come back to work."

"Thank god," sighed Seth, shaking his head. "I've been so worried about her."

"We know, Seth," said Jasper. "You do know that nothing that happened was your fault, don't you?"

"Logically, sure," said Seth, sitting down in front of my desk. "But Bella's been through enough and yet all she does is try to make things easier for us. I should have been able to stop her from getting hurt again."

"Seth, I love Bella, but that girl is stubborn," I chuckled. "She wouldn't have wanted you to fight for her. Plus, it helps Bella feel empowered when she can fight her own battles. After what happened last Christmas, she needs that more than ever."

"Suppose so," sighed Seth. He stood up. "Just let her know that I'm glad she's ok."

"We will," I smiled. "Thanks for being such a good friend to her."

Seth nodded his head before he walked out of our office, shutting the door behind him. He was good man, a good friend to all of us. Our firm was lucky to have him. I smiled at Jasper before I turned back to my work. The afternoon felt like it dragged on and on. Finally, it was five and time to go home. Jasper and I gathered our stuff and headed down to the elevator. We climbed into my car and headed home.

We walked in and went straight upstairs to our room. Alice and Bella were laying on the bed with Whitley between them. They were so beautiful together but a big part of me was jealous that they were getting to spend so much time with her. I knew that was selfish but I didn't want to miss her growing up. They both looked up and smiled when they saw us come in.

"Hey, how was work?" asked Bella, smiling.

"It was great," smiled Jasper as we changed out of our work clothes. "We got the Cobb account."

"You did?" asked Bella. "What made them decide to go with us?"

"Well, apparently they don't like the Johnson's either," laughed Jasper.

Jasper and I settle onto the end of the bed. I lifted Whitley into my arms and smiled at her. She opened her eyes and just stared at me. I thought about what it was going to be like when all four of us were back at work. Our plan was for Renee to keep Whitley but I didn't want Whitley to spend eight hour or more of her day with Renee. I knew in this moment what I wanted. I wanted to be the one taking care of her.

"I want to quit my job," I said, interrupting their conversation. I looked up from Whitley to my lovers. "I want to stay home with Whitley and the new baby."

* * *

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! The response to this story has completely overwhelmed me so thank you for sticking with me. We still have a long way to go with our favorite foursome and I hope you enjoy the ride.**


	35. Chapter 35

BPOV

"I want to quit my job," said Edward. He looked up at all of us. "I want to stay home with Whitley and the new baby."

"What?" I asked.

"I want to quit my job and be a stay at home dad," said Edward.

"Are you sure you want that, Edward?" asked Alice. "It's not easy."

"I know that," sighed Edward. "I just…"

"You just what?" asked Jasper.

"I don't want to miss Whitley growing up," said Edward, looking down at our daughter. "I don't want to miss the new baby growing up, either. I don't want them to spend eight hours a day with Renee when I could be here taking care of them."

"But what about your job?" I asked.

"You don't really need me there, Bella," said Edward.

"That's not true," I said, shaking my head.

"Yes, it is," smiled Edward. "Jasper and Carlisle have hotels covered between them, Brent, and Aaron. Seth, Corbin, and the rest of their team have houses covered. If you think you need to, hire someone to take my place. A lot of the graduate students are going to be looking for internships, bring one of them in."

"But, Edward, this is your father's company," I frowned.

"No, it's your company now, Love," said Edward. "I'll stay until Alice gets ready to go back to work. That gives you time to find someone to take my place or promote someone up. I can train them over the next few weeks. If you really need me to, I could do some freelance work from home."

"I can't believe you are even considering this," griped Jasper, climbing off the bed. "We're partners, Edward. You and I are a team. How can you just abandon me like that?"

"Jas, I'm not," said Edward, laying Whitley in Alice's arms and standing up.

"Yes, you are," he snapped. "When we were at NYU, you were the one who encouraged me to study architecture in the first place and now you are just quitting?"

"Jas, do you really want our children being raised by their grandmother?" asked Edward. "Once Ali goes back to work, Whitley will be with Renee for at least eight hours a day if not more. We might have a few hours with her before she goes down for the majority of the night. I don't want Renee to raise her or the new baby or any other children we have. I want to be here for her when she's tired or hungry. I want to be the one who takes her in for story time at the library or to go play in the park."

"Edward, what about when she starts school?" asked Alice, smiling at him. "You know that before we know it she will be in pre-school or kindergarten. What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know," sighed Edward. "Go back to work part time. I don't know. We'll deal with that as we get closer to that time, but for now I know that this the right thing for all of us."

"I think Edward's right," I said, causing them all to look at me.

"You do?" asked Edward.

"Yes, I do," I smiled. "I don't like the idea of Renee raising her either, and as much as I love her, I don't be the one to quit my job. If you feel this strongly about it, then I think you should do it.

"I think so too," said Alice, smiling. "I don't want to quit my job either. I've worked really hard to get where I am. I think if you are sure this is what you want, then you should do it."

"Jas?" asked Edward. Jasper shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I guess I can see your point," sighed Jasper. He looked up at Edward. "You'll be a good stay at home dad. Just make sure all those moms at the park know that you're taken cause you are too damn good looking."

"I will," smiled Edward. "I promise."

"But I do need you to stay on until I can find someone to take your place," I said.

"I can do that," agreed Edward.

"And, um, I guess we will talk to Carlisle about it on Monday morning," I sighed. "How do you think he will take it?"

"I honestly don't know," said Edward. "But I don't really care either. I know in my heart that this is right."

"I guess that's all that matters," said Jasper.

We chatted a little more with Jasper and Edward before they went downstairs and made us dinner. I was already getting so tired of this bed. Alice got Whitley to sleep and took her into her room so we wouldn't wake her up. She came in and settled on the bed next to me.

"How's your hip feeling?" she asked, laying her head on my shoulder.

"It's still pretty tender but the swelling is nearly all gone, so I guess that's good news," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"Horny," whined Alice, causing me to laugh. "It's not funny, Bella. This is the longest I've gone without some kind of sex since we were fifteen. I'm getting antsy and I still like four weeks to go."

"Aw, I'm sorry, my love," I smiled. "I promise to make it up to you when Esme clears you. I'll give you so many orgasms, you will be begging me to stop."

"You had better," she grumbled.

I leaned down and kissed her softly. Alice moaned and slipped her tongue into my mouth as she brought her hand up to my breast. I gasped into her mouth as she pinched my sore nipple. She rolled us so that she was hovering over me but somehow managed to keep her lips on mine. Alice slid her lips from mine down my neck to my collarbone. She pulled my t-shirt up, exposing my bare breasts.

The cool air hit them causing my nipples to turn rock hard. Alice sucked one of my nipples into her mouth and I automatically grabbed the back of her head. God, I love her mouth on me, anywhere on me. Alice slid one of her hands down to the waist band of my cotton shorts and slipped it inside them and my panties. Her fingers found my wet pussy and she slipped her fingers into me as she bit down on my nipple.

"Alice!" I screeched, shoving even more of my breast into her mouth as I arched my back.

"Baby, I need to taste you," begged Alice, looking up at me. Her eyes were dark and full of want and need. "Please?"

I merely nodded my head. Alice smiled and pulled her fingers out of me. She brought them to her lips and licked them clean before she pulled off my shorts and panties, tossing them absentmindedly across the room. She pulled my good leg up but didn't move my bad leg at all, not wanting me to hurt. She licked her lips before she lowered her mouth onto me.

"Oh, shit, Ali," I moaned. "So fucking good."

"God, you taste like honey," she murmured against my clit.

Alice slid her fingers back into me and started them in and out of me as she sucked and nibbled on my swollen, sensitive clit. She curled her fingers up and rubbed the inside of my walls with each pass. I could feel my orgasm starting to build. I moved my hand to the back of her head and lifted my hips with thrust.

"What the fuck?" asked Edward.

"OH, FUCK, ALICE," I screamed as she bit down on my clit hard pushing me over the edge into orgasm heaven.

"We were only gone for like twenty minutes," said Jasper.

Alice licked me dry before she leaned up and shoved her tongue into my mouth, completely ignoring Edward and Jasper. She finally pulled her lips away from mine and smiled.

"Thank you, my love," she smiled. "I really needed that."

"I'm pretty sure I should be thanking you," I giggled.

"Um, hello," said Edward. "Husbands, standing right here."

"Hello," we laughed at the same time.

"Alice, you aren't supposed to have sex for a few more weeks," scolded Jasper.

"Oh, calm down," sighed Alice, climbing off the bed and retrieving my discarded clothing. "I wasn't the one receiving anything. I need to be with her so back the fuck off, ok?"

"But Esme said-"

"Jasper, I wouldn't say anymore if I were you," I said, carefully slipping my clothes on. "Alice has needs just like you, me, and Edward do. Just because she had a baby two weeks ago, doesn't mean she doesn't want sex. Now, we didn't say anything about you and Edward enjoying shower time this morning, so I would shut up."

"Wow," mumbled Jasper. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I said. "So what's for dinner?"

"Um," said Edward, shaking his head. "We made grilled pork chops, broccoli, and roasted potatoes."

"That sounds good," giggled Alice, climbing back on the bed. Jasper and Edward were just standing there staring at us with the tray of food in their hands. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," muttered Edward, looking at Jasper.

"What was that look for?" I demanded.

"It's nothing, Bella," said Jasper.

"It looked like something to me," I said, harshly.

"Me too," said Alice.

"It's just…" trailed off Jasper.

"Just what?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, walking in and finding Alice going to town between your legs was fucking hot," said Edward. Alice and I both rolled our eyes. "But then you kind of went off on Jas and then you were like being nice. It's kind of confusing."

"Are you saying that I'm being moody?" I asked, hurt.

"NO!" they both exclaimed. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"You are too," I cried. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I didn't mean to."

"See what you two dicks did," scolded Alice, pulling me into her arms. "She's pregnant for fuck sake. She's allowed to be a little emotional."

"But you weren't," said Jasper. I just started crying harder.

"I'm a freak," I sobbed.

"No, you're not, Honey," whispered Alice. "I was a moody mess at that beginning too. They just don't remember. They must have hit their heads when they sucking each other's cocks this morning."

"You were moody too?" I asked, through my tears.

"Oh, Bella, love, I was a mess. I cried all the time because you needed me and I couldn't be there. The boys annoyed the shit out of me with their constant hovering," sighed Alice. "We got through one pregnancy, and we will get through another."

"I know," I whispered, sitting up. I wiped the tears off my face and looked up at Edward and Jasper, who were both staring at us again. "What?"

"Nothing," smiled Edward. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm not crazy," I muttered.

"I know you're not," said Edward, setting the tray on the bed. "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"Me too," said Jasper. "I will try to remember to just shut my mouth."

"Good idea, Jas," smiled Alice.

"Now, are you girls hungry?" asked Edward. "I know Alice just ate."

"Oh brother," she laughed. "You were just waiting to use that line, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was," laughed Edward. "It was too good to let go."

"It was a good one," I smiled. "Now, I'm fucking starving."

"Four more weeks, Baby," smirked Alice. "Four more weeks."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Got to love the crazy hormones of pregnant women.**


	36. Chapter 36

I woke up on Monday morning feeling someone running their hands down my sides. I could tell by the size of the hands that they were Edward's. I smiled as I leaned into him. Edward smiled against the side of my neck as he slipped his hand inside my panties. I moaned and rolled onto my back, spreading my legs for him. Edward pressed his lips to mine as he slipped a couple of fingers into me. I gasped into his mouth. Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth as he thrust his fingers in and out of me.

I slid my hand down his chiseled chest and into his cotton boxer briefs. He moaned into my mouth as I wrapped my hand around his erection. I started stroking him at the same pace that he was fingering me. Our lips hungrily moved together. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of me and his lips from mine. He pulled back and brought his fingers to his lips and tasted me.

"God, you taste amazing, love," he moaned. "How's your hip feeling?"

"Good," I said, quickly. "Really good."

"Are you sure?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as I continued to stroke him. "Fuck, Bella…"

"Baby, I need you right now," I demanded, tightening my grip on his cock.

"Shit," he moaned. "Fine, just let me know if you start to hurt, ok?"

"Ok," I smiled.

Edward quickly slipped my panties down my legs while I took off my nightgown. He pulled his boxers off and nestled himself in between my legs. He brought his lips back to mine as he slowly slid into me, swallowing my moan. I hooked my good leg up over his hip as he started moving in and out of me.

"How is it that you always feel so fucking good?" groaned Edward, dropping his head down into the crook of my neck.

"Harder, Edward," I begged, clinging on to his shoulders like my life depended on it.

Edward growled softly as he grabbed my good leg around the thigh and started thrusting harder and faster. I could feel his breath on my neck, quick and shallow. Every once in a while I would hear him murmuring my name as he thrust into me. I wove my fingers in his hair and pulled his head back. I plunged my tongue into his mouth as my body shook with my orgasm. Edward thrust into me a few more times before he shuddered with his own release.

"Is everyone fucking around here but me?" whined Alice. Edward and I laughed softly as we broke our lips away from each other's and looked over at her and Jasper, who were coming out of the bathroom together. "Was it as good as it looked?"

"Better," smirked Edward, winking at her. He slipped out of me and went over and kissed her. "I will be showing you just how good it was in a few weeks, love. I promise."

"You had better," whispered Alice. I smiled at the two of them as I climbed off he bed and hissed softy. "What's wrong?"

"My hip is just really tight from not being on it at all over the last few days," I muttered. I took a shaky step and nearly fell. Jasper shot over to me and wrapped his arms around my naked body.

"Whoa there, Beautiful," he cautioned. "Maybe you should use your crutches for a day or two."

"Might be a good idea," I muttered, darkly. I didn't want to go back to using my crutches again.

"It doesn't make you weak," whispered Jasper.

"I know," I whispered back, taking the crutches Alice was offering me. "I just don't like them."

I pulled out of Jasper's arms and headed into the bathroom to get ready for work. Edward followed me in and we showered together. Edward kept his arm snaked around my waist to support my weight while we showered. Once we had finished cleaning our hair and bodies, we dried off and went back into our room and got dressed.

We made our way downstairs, with Edward insisting on carrying me down, and found Alice and Jasper in the kitchen. Alice was breastfeeding Whitley while Jasper fed her bites of toast. It was all cute and a little goofy.

"You guys ready for today?" I asked, sitting down next to Alice. I placed my crutches on the wall behind us and leaned over and kissed Whitley's head. "Good morning, Baby girl. Is your breakfast good?"

"You know, it's a little creepy when you talk to her like that," chuckled Jasper.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she is eating and she can't talk," pointed out Jasper.

"Yet," I smiled. "If she is anything like Ali, she will be talking at full speed in a matter of months."

"Har, har, har," sighed Alice. "So I like to talk. Big fucking deal."

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing, Baby," I whispered, kissing her cheek. "I love the sound of your voice, especially when you are asking me to do naughty things to you."

"Bella," moaned Alice.

"We had better go," I smirked, standing up.

"Tease," muttered Alice, under her breath.

Edward and Jasper did their best to hide their laughter but I'm pretty sure Alice heard them. Alice slapped my ass as we made our way out to the car, causing me to squeal and her to laugh. I knew I was forgiven for my teasing. We got Whitley settled into her car seat before we climbed into the car. Jasper insisted that I sit in the front with Edward since my hip was still tight. I simply rolled my eyes but agreed. Once we were all belt in, we headed off to the office.

I was a little nervous about talking to Carlisle about Edward's decision to quit his job and stay home with our kids. I knew that it didn't matter as it was our lives and, ultimately, our decision but Edward's decision effected all of us, including Carlisle. We had decided as a family that the best way to handle this was to provide a united front, which is why Alice is coming into the office with us. Well, that and we want to show Whitley off a little.

Twenty minutes later, Edward pulled his car into his parking space. Jasper climbed out and handed me my crutches while Edward helped Alice out and pulled out Whitley's carrier. I took a deep breath as I followed the others over to the elevator and up to our offices.

"Alice," smiled Seth, coming out of his office. He came over and hugged her. "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks, Seth," giggled Alice, blushing slightly. Alice had struggle so much with her body image while pregnant. It was nice to see someone other than me, Edward, and Jasper tell her she looked great.

"This must be Whitley," sighed Seth, smiling at our sleeping angel. "She's beautiful."

"She is, isn't she?" I asked. "She looks just like Alice."

"That she does," smiled Seth. "Well, I had better get ready for our staff meeting. Are you staying Alice?"

"For a while," said Alice.

"Great," replied Seth. "You really do look amazing, Alice."

"Thank you, Seth," smiled Alice.

Seth headed down the hall while we headed down to our offices. Alice quickly helped me gather everything I needed for our weekly staff meeting and we headed down to the conference room. Edward and Jasper had beaten us in there and Carlisle had already gotten Whitley out of her carrier and was cuddling with her. Nothing quite like seeing a grown man cooing over his granddaughter.

"Hey, Bella, Alice, how are you?" asked Jessica as she, Eric, Corbin, and a handful of others came in.

"Good," Alice replied, shortly. She was still not a big fan of Jessica's. Neither was I but for the sake of office moral, I was trying to put my feelings about her behind me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Jessica. "Alice, I would like to apologize for my behavior that day. I was completely out of line."

"Yes, you were," sighed Alice, "but I know that you were struggling with things. I'm working on forgiving you but it's going to take me some time."

"I understand," whispered Jessica, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Carlisle and Whitely. He was surrounded by nearly everyone as he told them all how she loved him the best. "You're very lucky, Alice, to have such an amazing family."

"I know I am," smiled Alice. "One day, maybe you will have one too."

"Hopefully," sighed Jessica.

She smiled at us both before she went over and sat down next to Eric. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. It was obviously to everyone that they loved each other very much. I really hoped that they would be happy together. I made my over to my seat and cleared my throat. Everyone took their seats and looked up at me.

"Before we get started today, I would like to thank you all for the support you have given me over the past week. I feel very lucky to have such amazing co-workers," I said, smiling at everyone. "Now, on to business. Has everyone seen our beautiful daughter?"

Everyone laughed with me as they immediately gushed over her and how amazing Alice looked two weeks after having a baby. I sat down and we got started with our meeting. Once we were done, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I asked Carlisle to join us in my office. He cocked his eyebrow at us as he agreed. He took a seat across from my desk and looked at the four of us.

"So is one of you going to tell me what is going on?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," said Edward. "I've decided to quit my job and stay at home with Whitley."

"We understand-" I started but Carlisle held up his hand to stop me as he stood up. He reached across the desk and grabbed my phone. He called someone and them put the phone on speaker before he sat back and smirked at us all.

"Hello?" asked Esme.

"Esme, you and Catherine owe me and William $100," smirked Carlisle,

"No fucking way," gasped Esme. "It was Edward? Really?"

"Yep," laughed Carlisle.

"Well, I'll be damned," muttered Esme. "We thought for sure it would be Jasper."

"We tried to tell you," laughed Carlisle. I could feel my mouth hanging wide open. "I've got to go, darling. I'll see you later."

"Ok, love you" giggled Esme.

"Love you, too," said Carlisle. He disconnected the call.

"What-" I tried again but Carlisle was back on the phone.

"Hello," chirped Charlie after three rings.

"Hey, Charlie," said Carlisle. I leaned back in my seat and folded my arms across my chest.

"Carlisle, my man, what's the verdict?" asked Charlie.

"Edward," said Carlisle, smiling at the four of us.

"I knew it," bellowed Charlie. "Oh, Renee, Charlotte, and Peter are going to owe me big time. They were all so sure it would be Jasper."

"I know," laughed Carlisle. "Anyway, I've got to go back to work. See you later, Charlie."

"Sure thing," laughed Charlie. Carlisle disconnected the call but immediately started making another call.

"Hello, Dad," giggled Kate. "Mom already called. Emmett and Garrett are pouting. I told them it would be Edward but they wouldn't listen to me."

"They'll learn," laughed Carlisle. "I just wanted to make sure you heard. I'll see you at dinner tonight, ok?"

"Ok, Dad," said Kate. "Bye, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Bella. Kiss Whitley for me."

"Bye," we muttered. Carlisle laughed and hung up the phone.

"So was that all?" asked Carlisle, smiling as he leaned back in his seat.

"You are a fucking jerk, Carlisle," I grumbled.

"Oh, I am not," he laughed. "We just knew that one of you would decide to stay home with Whitley."

"How'd you know it would be me?" asked Edward. Carlisle laughed again as he stood up,

"Please, I practically had to drag you back here to work here last year," scoffed Carlisle. "I knew you liked you job but as soon as I saw you holding Whitley in your arms the day she was born, I knew you loved being her daddy. That is your true job. Bella, do what you think you should do to cover his position. I know you will figure it out."

"Who knew Carlisle was so smart?" mused Edward, watching Carlisle leave my office.

Edward ran Alice back home so Whitley could nap while Jasper and I started on our day. A couple hours later, I was startled when my office door go thrown open. I looked up and saw Tanya standing in my doorway with her arms folded across her chest.

"Isabella, what the fuck did you do to your hip?"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews to this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it so much.**


	37. Chapter 37

"Isabella, what the fuck did you do to your hip?" asked Tanya, harshly as she barged into my office.

"Gee, Tanya, come on in and please feel free to make a scene in the middle of my office," I said, dryly. She glared at me as she shut the door behind her.

"Don't get smart with me, Isabella," she snapped. "Esme told me this morning that you hurt your hip again. Why didn't you call me?"

"What could you have done?" I asked. "I've been on bed rest for several days. The swelling is down. It's just a little tight right now."

"Any pain?" she asked, sitting across from me.

"A little," I muttered, avoiding her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Long story short, asshole made comments. Carlisle tried to defend me. I was stupid and tried to stop him. Then said asshole pushed me," I explained.

"Please tell me that one of your boys kicked that asshole's ass," she muttered.

"Um, no, I did," I smiled. "I broke his nose."

"Good girl," she smirked. "Ok, stand up."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I'm going to check your hip," she said.

"Um, no," I said.

"Isabella, get your ass up and come over here and laid down on the couch," ordered Tanya. "Or I will call Esme and tell her that you are still hurting."

"You can be a real bitch, you know that?" I asked.

"I do," she smiled.

I stood up and grabbed my crutches. I made my way over to the couch. Tanya took the crutches for me and laid them on the ground while I laid down on the couch. She knelt down on the couch between my legs and slowly bent my left leg at the knee and pushed it back slowly.

"Ahh," I cried out.

"That hurts?" she asked.

"A little," I muttered.

"Bella, you got a minute?" asked Seth, opening my office door. He looked over at the couch and his mouth fell open. "Oh…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's ok, Seth," I said. "This is Tanya, my physical therapist. Tanya, this is Seth, one of my best architects."

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you, Seth," blushed Tanya. She looked down a me and realized that she was nestled up in between my legs. She blushed even more as she let go of my leg and jumped up. "Oh, this isn't what it looks like."

"It's none of my business," mumbled Seth, looking at his feet.

"Seth, nothing is going on here," I said. "Tanya heard about my hip and came down here to bitch me out. She was checking my hip to see if there was any damage from last week."

"Like I said, it's none of my business," said Seth but there was an undertone to it.

"Seth, you can ask Edward or Jasper, they will tell you that nothing is going on between me and Tanya," I said, firmly.

"Hey, I just wanted to have you approve my report over the Anderson house," he grumbled. I stood up and grabbed my crutches.

"Come with me, Seth," I snapped. Seth reluctantly followed me down with hall with Tanya following us. I threw open Edward and Jasper's office door. They both looked up at me from their desks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Edward, standing up.

"Tell Seth that there is nothing going on with me and Tanya," I snapped. I was so pissed that he didn't believe me when I told him the truth.

"What?" chuckled Jasper.

"It's not funny," I griped. Jasper stopped laughing as he realized I was really upset. "He doesn't believe me. He thinks that I am cheating on you guys and Ali."

"Seth, there is nothing going on with her and Tanya," said Jasper, pulling me into his arms.

"You didn't see what I saw," muttered Seth.

"There is nothing going on with me and Bella, you asshole," seethed Tanya at him. "For the record, I am not into girls."

"Didn't look that way to me," sneered Seth.

"Seth-" started Edward but I pulled out of Jasper's arms and walked out of their office. "Bella, wait."

"No," I cried. "I guess he just thinks the same shit about me that Kevin Johnson did."

I made my way down to my office and slammed the door shut behind me. I went over to the couch and laid down and let my tears fall.

**JPOV**

"How could you be such a little prick?" I snapped at Seth as Bella left my office in tears.

"You didn't see what I saw," seethed Seth.

"I was checking her hip, you ass," snapped Tanya. " I needed to cheek to see if the damage that asshole did was going to halt her progress. She's worked too fucking hard to let that ass push her progress back or maybe you haven't noticed!"

"Seth, Bella has always been your biggest supporter when it came to you and your career here," said Edward. "She took a chance and offered you the job you have now because she believed in you. She helped you deal with the Johnson's and it cost her big time. I can't believe you have so little faith in her that you would actually call her a liar."

"I'm sorry but it looked-"

"But she told you that it wasn't how it looked," I said. "You should have believed her."

I turned and headed out of my office. I made my way to Bella's office and opened her office door. She was curled up on the couch, sobbing into the cushion. If she didn't need me, and I didn't know that both Edward and Tanya were letting Seth have it, I would go beat that asshole. Instead, I shut the door behind me and went over to her. I lifted Bella up and set her on my lap as I sat down on the couch. Bella gripped my shirt in her hands and just cried harder.

"It's ok, Beautiful," I whispered.

"He…thinks…I'm…a…whore," she sobbed.

"No, he doesn't," I said. "He's just an idiot."

"He…said…I…was…lying," she choked out through her tears.

"But you weren't lying," I whispered. "Edward and I know that."

"I only love you, Edward, and Ali," whispered Bella.

"We love you," I said, wiping the tears off her face.

"You know I would never cheat on you, don't you?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with doubt and insecurity.

"Of course, I do," I smiled. "Bella, Darlin, I trust you, Alice, and Edward in every way. I know that Edward and Alice trust us the same way."

"How could he think I was lying?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. The door to Bella's office opened and Edward came in.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Bella, keeping her head against my chest. Edward came over and sat down next to me. "It just hurts that he would think of me like that."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure he believes you now," muttered Edward. Bella sat up and looked over at him.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything," said Edward. "Tanya, on the other hand, might have slapped him and called him a few four letter words."

"Great," mumbled Bella.

"Don't worry about it," said Edward, pulling her hand up to his lips. "You don't need him to believe you."

"Yes, I do," sighed Bella. "I can't be an effective leader if my team doesn't trust me to be honest with them. Right now, Seth doesn't. I don't know how to get him to trust that I wasn't doing anything inappropriate with Tanya."

"Just give him some time," I suggested. "He's young and naïve."

"Yeah, well, I would have taken his word for it," muttered Bella.

"Well, maybe I'm idiot," said Seth. We looked up and saw him standing in the doorway to Bella's office.

**BPOV**

"Gee, you think?' I asked, harshly.

"I'm sorry," said Seth. I climbed off of Jasper's lap and took my crutches from him.

"Guys, can I have a minute alone with Seth, please?" I asked.

"Sure," said Jasper, standing up. He leaned over and kissed my check. "We'll be in our office if you need us."

"Thank you," I whispered, looking up at him. "For just holding me."

"You're welcome," He whispered. Edward kissed my cheek before he followed Jasper out of my office, glaring at Seth.

"You know, Seth," I said, making my way over to the door and shutting it. "I would never have thought that you would think so little of me to actually believe that I would not only cheat on my spouses, but that I would do here, where I work."

"I'm sorry," sighed Seth. "It's just when I came in and saw her…It looked like…"

"I know what it looked like but my point is that you didn't believe me when I told you what was going on," I explained, sitting down behind my desk. My hip was a little sore from being on it all day. Seth sighed as he sat down in the chair across from me.

"I know and I was wrong," he said. "It's just…"

"What?" I asked.

"I was mad," he frowned.

"Why were you mad?" I asked, confused.

"Because you, Alice, Edward, and Jasper are the real deal. The way you four love each other…" he shook his head softly. "Sometimes, I think that I will never find anyone who will love me the way the four of you love each other. I go on dates with women and I sit there thinking to myself, why am I here? I don't feel that…spark with them but I am so tired of being alone. The thought of you throwing away what you have…"

"Oh, I see," I said.

"Please don't miss understand, I don't want to be with you guys. I just want someone, anyone to love me the way you love each other."

"You'll find that woman, Seth," I sighed. He started to shake his head. "No, listen to me. For a really long time, I didn't think I would find anyone who loved me the way they do either. I didn't even think Alice would. Now, not many people know this, Seth, and I would appreciate it if it didn't get around the office, but back when I was in college, I was in this really bad relationship. One night, this guy hit me. I left because nobody hits me, period. Well, he tried to get me to come back to him but I was done with him. A few weeks later, he found me and beat the shit out of me. If Garrett hadn't stopped him, I would be dead. For a long time, I thought that I would never find love. Even though Alice loved me, I thought she and I were just friends who fooled around. It wasn't until we meet Edward and Jasper that I let myself love anyone. I know how lonely it can be Seth. You know, I've been the odd man out and it sucks, but you have to hold on to hope the woman you are supposed to be with forever, is out there."

"It's just so hard when I see everyone around me falling in love yet, I'm alone," sighed Seth.

"I know, Seth, trust me, I know," I smiled. "But eventually it will work out. Just don't doubt that I'm telling the truth again. I think I've earned your trust."

"You have and I am so sorry for being such an asshole," said Seth. "I really am."

"I believe you," I chuckled. Seth stood up and headed over to the door. He stopped and looked back at me.

"So that woman, Tanya, is she seeing anyone?" asked Seth coyly.

"I don't think so," I smiled. "But I should warn you that she holds a grudge and is quite feisty."

"Oh, I could tell," smiled Seth, rubbing his cheek. "Do you think that if I called her, she might meet me for drinks or something?"

"She might," I said. I wrote down Tanya's number and held it out to him. "Just be prepared to beg her forgiveness."

"I will," he smiled.

Seth smiled as he turned and left my office. By the time it was time to leave work, I had already gotten a phone call from Tanya. She screamed at me for about two minutes about giving him her number and then spent another ten minutes grilling me on what kind of man he was. When I reassured her that he normally wasn't the narrow minded ass that he portrayed himself to be this morning, she told me she had agreed to met him for drinks that evening. I swear, I could almost hear the smile on her face and feel her blush through the phone.

I met Edward and Jasper down by the elevator and we made our way down to the car. We drove home and picked up Alice and Whitley. We drove to Carlisle and Esme's house for dinner. I looked at my loves and smiled as we prepared to go into the lion's den. Poor Whitley had been be ready to be passed around.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

"We'll meet you here after therapy for your appointment, ok?" asked Alice. I looked over at my beautiful wife.

"Yes, Alice," I smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her before I climbed out of the backseat of Edward's car and headed inside the hospital. It's been two week since Tanya stormed into my office demanding to know what had happened to my hip. Two week since Seth acted like a narrow minded, asshole and made a fool of himself in my office. Two week since he and Tanya went out for drinks and neither of them would share the details with me. I was going to get them today, or else.

I slowly made my way down the hallway to my therapy room. While my hip was better, I was off the crutches at least, my hip was still incredibly tight and sore. I headed inside and took my usual place in the mats and started stretching like Tanya had taught me to. Tanya came over and sat down on the mat next to me.

"So how's the hip feeling?" she asked.

"So how's the relationship with Seth going?" I asked, smirking.

"Isabella, we have work to do," she scolded, blushing a furious pink.

"I will not be working today until you tell me about you and Seth," I pouted. "And don't call me Isabella. Seriously, it pisses me off."

"Bella," whined Tanya, falling back onto the mats. "I don't want to share."

"Don't care," I laughed. "It's share time."

"Fine," she muttered, sitting back up. Her face broke out into the biggest smile. "Seth is….just so…fucking amazing."

"Aw," I sighed. "My little girl is all grown up."

"Don't make fun of me," she pouted, smiling. "When he first called, I thought he has to be kidding right? I mean he just acted like a total ass to you in front of me but then he said that he wanted to apologize like a man. Any man who can admit that they are wrong, and do it in public, is worth taking that chance yon, you know?"

"I do," I smiled.

"So I met him down as Cascades bar for drinks. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous, Bella. It's not like I haven't gone on a hundred first dates. Seth came in and I could tell he was so nervous. God help me, I thought it was cute. Anyway, he sat down next to me at the bar and we ordered a drink. He turned and looked at me told me that he was sorry for acting the way he did but that he cares for you, Alice, Edward, and Jasper so much that the thought of anyone hurting you, hurts him. He said that you guys gave him hope that one day he would find true love. Bella, I think I love him."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I know what you are thinking," sighed Tanya. "It's so fast but in that moment, it was like seeing myself in him. He was telling me about how lonely he had been and all I could do was look at him. He was describing exactly how I've felt for months."

"Aw, honey," I whispered. Tanya wiped the tear from her eye.

"We moved to a booth and spent the next three hours just talking. It was so refreshing to go out with a guy that looked past my tits and ass and got to know who I am, who I really am. We've gone out every night since then, and I think I love him," she smiled, through her tears.

"Have you told him?" I asked, smiling at her.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It's too soon. I don't want to scare him away."

"You should tell him," I smiled.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" she asked, softly. She looked so vulnerable. The Tanya I knew was a lioness who didn't take crap from anyone, especially me.

"Honey, what if he does?" I asked. "I know it's scary. Believe me, I know it's scary to put your heart out for everyone to see but it's worth it. I was terrified to let Edward and Jasper back in when I realized I was falling in love with them again. Here I was with no memory of these amazing men but I knew that I was supposed to be there with them. So I took the chance, and even though I did get my memories back, I know that no matter what they would have loved me anyway. I think Seth does love you."

"I've never felt like this before, Bella. It's scary and amazing at the same time. Every time I have to tell him goodbye my heart hurts. I don't think I could take it if I lost him," she whispered, letting a tear fall from her eye.

"I know," I whispered, grabbing her hand. "Just take the chance, Tanya. It's worth it."

"I'll think about it," she said, softly.

"Good," I smiled. "Cause I want you and Seth to be happy."

"Ok, enough mushy shit," she laughed. "Get your ass up. We've got work to do. How's that hip feeling?"

"Really tight still," I said, letting her pull me to my feet. "And a little sore."

"Have you talked to Esme about it?" asked Tanya.

"Not yet," I said. "I have an appointment with her after we get done here. I'm a little worried about my hip and the…"

"And the what?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"The pregnancy," I muttered.

"You're pregnant?" she asked. I looked up at her and nodded. "OH MY GOD, BELLA! I am so excited for you."

"Gee, I couldn't tell," I laughed as she hugged me.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" demanded Tanya.

"Well, it's just with Alice just having Whitley and adjusting to being new parents, I wanted to keep this to myself for awhile. Nobody other than our family knows," I said, softly.

"I get that," she smiled. "You will probably have some trouble with your hips as the pregnancy progresses so make sure that you let Esme know if they really start to hurt, ok?"

"I will, I promise," I said.

"Good," she giggled. "We are going to take it easy today since your hip is still tender."

Tanya and I worked on my hip for the next half hour or so. She mostly just had me doing some new stretching exercises to help loosen my hip up. By the time we were done, my hip was sore and throbbing a little. I hugged her and made her promise to talk to Seth. I made my way out of the therapy room and over to the elevator. Edward, Jasper, and Alice were waiting for me with smiles on their faces and a sleeping Whitley in Edward's arms.

"Hey," I smiled.

"How was therapy?" asked Alice, wrapped her arm around my waist.

"It was good," I said, thinking about Seth and Tanya. "Really good."

"Any news on the Seth and Tanya front?" she asked, smiling.

"Just that they have been spending a lot of time together," I said. I didn't feel comfortable sharing with them what Tanya told me. It had been hard for her to open up to me and I didn't want to betray her trust in me. "But something tells me that they are perfect for each other."

"I think so too," smiled Edward.

We made our way up to Esme's office. She smiled and lead us down to one of the exam rooms. I climbed onto the table while Esme went to get an ultrasound machine. She came back in a few minutes later and checked my heart, lungs, blood pressure, and took a blood sample to run some routine tests.

"Now, how have you been feeling?" she asked.

"Good," I smiled. "I get kind of tired but I still don't have any morning sickness at all. Should I be worried?"

"No, sweetheart," said Esme. "Some women don't get morning sickness. It's perfectly normal."

"Lucky," muttered Alice. I frowned and looked away. I still hated that I had missed so much her pregnancy. Especially when she needed me.. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right, Ali," I whispered, looking back at her. "I wish I could have been there to hold your hair back and wash your face for you."

"Me too," she whispered, laying her head on my shoulder. "Next time, you will be."

"Next time?" asked Jasper. Alice and I looked over at him and Edward.

"Just how many kids were you two planning on us having?" asked Edward, smiling.

"A dozen or so," I smirked. "With you being the perfect stay at home dad and all."

"We are going to need a bigger house," he laughed.

"I'll get started right on that," I teased him.

"Ok, enough you two," laughed Esme. "Now, how's your hip feeling, Bella?"

"Pretty sore," I admitted. "Tanya thought me some new stretches today that she thought would help, especially since I am pregnant. My hip feels tight and I worry about what the pregnancy will do to it."

"Well, as your pregnancy progresses you will more than likely experience more pain in your hip. Your body will be changing over the next few months. During pregnancy our bodies release a hormone called relaxin to help our bodies prepare for carrying a child and giving birth. These hormones relax and loosen the joints and muscles in the pelvic area, which allow the hips to spread to accommodate the baby. Your posture may also suffer as the weight is concentrated in your uterus, changing your center of gravity. This also will put more pressure and stress on your hips. Sleeping with a pillow between your legs at night will help take some of the pressure off of your hips. Now, I know you don't want to hear this but when you get further along in your pregnancy, we may have to limit the amount of time that you spend on your hip," explained Esme.

"You mean I'll be on bed rest again?" I asked.

"Or we could go with a wheel chair," she suggested. I grimaced. "I know neither option is ideal, Bella, but dealing with your hip is just going to be a part of your life from now on."

"I know," I whispered.

"Baby, it's going to be fine," said Edward. "We'll deal with whatever life throws at us, remember?"

"I remember," I smiled, softly.

"Ok, well., are you ready to see your baby?" asked Esme.

"Yes," I smiled.

I laid back on the table. Alice, Edward, and Jasper moved over so that they were standing next to me. Esme turned on the ultrasound machine and turned off the lights in the room. I pulled my shirt up so she could squirt the gel on my stomach. She pressed the wand down on my stomach and started moving it around. She smiled and turned the screen so that we could see it.

"Meet your baby," she said, softly.

I could feel my tears falling from my eyes when I looked over and saw my baby sitting on that screen. His or her little arms and legs were flailing around. In the middle, I saw their heart beat flashing quickly. I reached out and ran my hand on the screen. I looked over at Edward, Jasper, and Alice. All three of them of had tears in their eyes as they looked from our baby to me.

"That's our baby," I cried.

"We know," whispered Alice. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes," I cried. I looked back over at Esme. "He or she is healthy?"

"Yes, he or she is very healthy. I am measuring you at about eleven weeks or so. The baby looks perfect, Sweetheart," smiled Esme, letting a tear fall from her eye. "Absolutely perfect."

"Thank you, Esme," I whispered.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart," She whispered, standing up. She printed off a few pictures for us and cleaned the gel off my belly. "I want you to come back in, in a few weeks, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered, wiping my tears off my face. Edward and Jasper helped me off the table while Alice got Whitley settled into her carrier.

"Alice, how are you feeling?" asked Esme.

"I've been great," smiled Alice.

"Why don't you let me exam you while you are here?" asked Esme. "That way you don't have to come back next week."

"Ok," shrugged Alice.

Edward, Jasper, and I waited out in the waiting room for Alice. It's not like we hadn't seen her in all her naked glory but it was a little weird to see her laying on the table naked while Esme molested her. We only had to wait about ten minutes for Alice to come out. She had a huge smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She stopped in front of the three of us and smirked, an evil, scary smirk.

"So guess what?" she asked.

"What?" asked Edward, fearfully.

"Esme gave me the go ahead," sang Alice.

"The go ahead for what?" asked Jasper. Alice's smile somehow got bigger.

"FOR SEX!" she squealed. "Esme offered to take Whitley for the afternoon so that we can have some time alone."

I looked over at Edward and Jasper who both looked excited and a little fearful. I smiled as I stood up and wrapped my arms around Alice, who melted into my embrace. I looked back over at the boys.

"Then we should get home, don't you think?" I asked. "We have some making up to do."

"I hope you've been taking your vitamins boys," smirked Alice.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the next chapter. **


	39. Chapter 39

APOV

Six long weeks. Six long ass weeks since I've felt a cock inside of me or Bella's amazingly talented tongue going to work on me. I was so fucking horny that I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. Finally, after six long, long weeks, I was going to get my sex on.

After we dropped Whitley off with Esme, who smirked and told Edward and Jasper to have fun, the two of them followed me and Bella down to the elevator. I couldn't tell if they were more scared or excited about what was going to happen when we got home.

We stopped on the way and bought a case of red bull and some condoms. The boys would need all the energy they could get for what I had planned for them and I wasn't ready to get pregnant again so we would have to wrap up for awhile. We pulled up in front of the house and quickly made our way inside, going straight to our bedroom. Our clothes were flying everywhere as we scrambled for our bedroom. Edward swept Bella up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, since her hip was still sore.

We closed the door behind us and I pushed Jasper over to the bed and pushed him on his back. I kissed him softly on the lips before I leaned down and took his cock into my mouth. Jasper moaned and grabbed the back of my head. God, how loved when he did that. I wrapped my free hand around the base of his cock as I felt someone come up behind me and lower their lips to my pussy. They thrust their tongue in me and I knew it was Bella. I would know her tongue anywhere.

I peaked up through my lashes and saw Edward crawl up on the bed to Jasper's head. He brought his rock hard cock to Jasper's willing mouth. His head fell back as Jasper took him all the way inside. What a beautiful sight. I brought my attention back to Jasper's amazing cock as I felt Bella slip two fingers into me.

I moaned against Jasper's cock causing him to thrust his hips up as he moaned against Edward's dick. Needing to feel Jasper's cock inside of me, I slipped his cock out of my mouth and pulled away from Bella's amazing tongue. I rolled a condom down Jasper's cock before I climbed up and slowly inched myself down on Jasper's rock hard erection.

"Oh, fuck, Ali," groaned Jasper, popping Edward's cock out of his mouth. He slid his hands to my hips and lifted me up and down, slowly.

"Fuck, I've missed you, Jas," I moaned, letting him shift me up and down.

Bella crawled onto the bed and took Edward's cock in her mouth. I worried for a spilt second about us hurting her hip more but Jasper rolled so that he was hovering over me. He pulled my legs up on his shoulders and started drilling into me harder and faster, averting my attention from my beautiful wife. His hands were still on my hips as he moved in and out of me. I watched as he looked down to where we were connected and moaned. I leaned up on my elbows and followed his gaze. Watching his cock disappear inside of me was incredible.

"Fuck, Bella," groaned Edward. I looked over and saw her bobbing up and down on his cock like it was the last time she would ever taste it. Edward fisted her hair in his hand as he shot his load off into her mouth. "FUCK."

Bella swallowed all of him and popped him out of her mouth. She leaned down and kissed me, plunging her tongue into my mouth. I moaned and grabbed the back of her head. I could taste Edward on her lips and tongue. After a moment she pulled away from me, smiling as she laid down on the bed next to me. Edward smirked as he moved around and lowered his mouth to her sweet pussy.

Jasper growled and started thrusting into me harder as he watched our lovers together. He lowered my legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. He lifted my hips off the bed, thrusting into me even deeper. At this new angle, I knew I wasn't going to last very much longer. I slipped my hand between us and pulled on my clit.

"Shit, Ali, that's hot," he growled. "That's so fucking hot."

"So…close, Jas," I whimpered. Jasper slid one of this hands on top of mine and moved my fingers with his as we pinched my clit in between our fingers. My body shook as I came hard. "OH HOLY FUCK!"

"Oh, FUCK," roared Jasper, thrusting once more before he came.

Jasper rode out his orgasm before he pulled out of me and slipped off the condom, tossing it into the trash can. He crawled onto the bed behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist as we watched Edward going down on Bella. He had his arms wrapped around her tights as he ate her pussy hard. She was moaning and whimpering as she writhed on the bed.

"Gah, EDWARD," screamed Bella, arching her back as she came hard.

Edward buried his face in her and licked her dry before he released her legs and leaned over and kissed me. I moaned as I tasted her all over his lips and tongue. After a couple of minutes of kissing, he pulled away from me and laid down on the bed next to be. Bella smiled as she laid with her head on Edward's chest.

"So, Ali, how was your first time post baby?" asked Bella, smiling at me.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I laughed.

"Thanks, Babe," smirked Jasper.

"You're welcome," I squealed as he tickled my sides. "Stop, Jas."

"I'm sorry, I just love the way you sound when I tickle you," smiled Jasper.

"Me too." Edward grinned as he reached over and tickled me side.

"EDWARD," I laughed, scrambling off the bed. He jumped up and caught me. He plopped down on one of the chairs in our room with me on his lap.

"Sorry, love," he smiled, kissing my check. "I just love your body."

"Yeah, cause stretch marks and baby fat are so attractive," I mumble, laying my head on his chest. He was sweet but my body looked horrible ever since I had Whitley, even if she was worth it.

"Baby, you look beautiful," whispered Edward, tilting my face up to his. "You always have been and you always will be."

"Stretch marks and all?" I whispered.

"Every bit of you," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine.

Edward stood up with me in his arms and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down in the middle and brought his lips down to mine again. I could feel his erection growing on the inside of my thigh and I wanted him inside of me. I bucked my hips up causing him to moan into my mouth as his kisses became more frantic. I felt Jasper or Bella slip their hand between us and roll the condom on to his erection. He hitched my thigh over his hip as he slowly slid into me.

"Alice…" he whispered, pulling his lips from mine but leaving his forehead pressed against mine. "Can you feel how much I want you? How much I need you? All of you."

"Yes," I mumbled as he slid in and out of me.

Edward rolled us so that I was straddling him. I leaned up and started slowly moving my hips with his, keeping my eyes locked on his penetrating gaze. Edward's hands slid from my hips to my breasts. He rolled my nipples in his fingers as I took him in and out of me. I could feel him sink deeper and deeper inside of me with each downward motion I made. Edward's hands returned to my hips as he lifted his hips to meet my thrusts. I knew I was going to come again soon, very soon.

I clamped my hands on his chest as I started moving faster and faster. I needed Edward to come with me and I couldn't hold off for much longer. He must have been the same because he slipped a hand down to my clit and pinched it hard, causing me to throw my head back and shake as my orgasm ripped through me.

"OH, FUCK!" I screamed, riding him harder and faster.

"ALI….FUCK!" growled Edward, thrusting up once more as he found his release.

I was panting slightly as I rolled off of him and feel onto the bed where Jasper and Bella were laying, just watching us together. Jasper was whispering in her ear, causing Bella to blush her delicious blush. Edward disposed of his condom and took his place behind me on the bed, wrapping his arm around my body.

"I love you, Alice," he said, softly. "All of you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, turning my head and kissing him.

I nestled myself in his arms and watched as Jasper slowly slid his cock into Bella. Edward smiled against the side of me neck when I sighed contently. I felt my eyes sliding to a close as Jasper and Bella came together several minutes later, murmuring each other's names.

"Ali," whispered Bella, pulling me out of my peaceful slumber. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her sitting next to me with Whitley in her arms. She had a big smile on her face and sparkle in her eye.

"What time is it?" I asked, groggily.

"It's just after four in the afternoon. You were so tired that we let you sleep for awhile but Whitley is getting hungry and we don't have anymore bottled milk for her," whispered Bella. She reached up and stroked my check. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I was tired."

"We could tell," laughed Bella. "I didn't want to wake you but the princess is getting cranky."

"It's ok," I said, sitting up. Bella laid Whitley in my arms and I quickly got her latched onto my breast.

"What's it feel like?" asked Bella.

"Nursing?" I asked. Bella nodded her head softly as she played with Whitley's auburn hair. "It was a little painful until we learned the best way to get her to latch on but now it's not too bad."

"Is it weird to think of her sucking on your nipples?" asked Bella.

"No, knowing that I am giving her what she needs to be healthy makes this feel just right," I said. "Of course, when I go back to work next week might change things."

"Are you nervous about going back to work?" asked Bella.

"Yeah," I said, sadly, switching Whitley to my other breast. "I know that Edward will be here with her, and he will be a fantastic stay at home dad but I'm nervous about leaving her for so long. What if he runs out of milk and I'm not here to feed her?"

"Then he can supplement with formula until you get home to feed her," sighed Bella. "She'll be fine, Ali."

"I know, I know," I whispered.

I finished nursing Whitley and laid her back into Bella's arms so I could go take a shower and get dressed. The four of us spent the rest of the evening taking turns holding our beautiful daughter while we watched TV. It would be a miracle if she ever learned to walk or even crawl since she was so used to being held all the time.

Later, that night I was shaken awake when I heard Jasper in Whitley's room with her. The clock on the bed read that it was just after midnight. I was fixing to climb off the bed and go in there to her when I heard him start singing.

"Hither thither, little girl  
The sun has set  
Hither thither little girl  
Please do not fret

Hither thither, little girl  
Lay down your sleepy head  
Hither thither, little girl  
It's time to go to bed

Hither thither, little girl  
Close your sleepy eyes  
Hither thither, little girl  
Wake at sunrise

Hither thither, little girl  
Try to count some sheep  
Hither thither, little girl  
It'll help you go to sleep

Hither thither, little girl  
Know that I love you  
Hither thither, little girl  
I hope you love me too

Hither thither, little girl  
Close your sleepy eyes  
Hither thither, little girl  
Wake at sunrise

Hither thither, little girl  
I'll take you out to play  
Hither thither, little girl  
Relax, let yourself go

Hither thither, little girl  
To a place where wild things grow  
Hither thither, little girl  
Close your sleepy eyes

Hither thither, little girl  
Wake at sunrise."

I wiped the tear from my eye as I listened to Jasper's singing the last bit of his lullaby to our daughter. I looked over and saw Edward and Bella with tears in their eyes too. In this moment I knew I was the luckiest woman in the world because I had two amazing husbands, a beautiful, sexy wife, and an incredible daughter.

**Thank you for all the reviews. This lullaby was something my husband wrote when our oldest son was born. When our daughter was born, he changed it to little girl for her. He sings it to her every night before she goes to bed. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	40. Chapter 40

APOV

By the time I woke up the following Monday morning, I was a nervous, anxious mess. I was going back to work today after six short weeks. Part of me was extremely excited about going back. I had missed my work, my staff, and everyone else we worked with. The other part of me, was freaking out at the thought of leaving my baby, my sweet angel. Just the idea of leaving her was tearing me up.

I knew that she would be fine. Logically, I knew everything was going to be just fine. There was no one I trusted my Whitley with more than Edward, Jasper, and Bella. Knowing that Edward would be here to sooth her when she cried was definitely reassuring but at the same time, I was nervous that she would need me and I wouldn't be here for her. How do mother's do this?

"Stop worrying," whispered Jasper. I rolled from my back to my side and looked at him. Edward and Bella had gotten up with Whitley already, leaving me and Jasper in bed. Jasper reached over and stroked my cheek with his hand, wiping the few tears that had escaped off of face. "Honey, she will be fine."

"What if she needs me?" I barely whispered.

"Then you will come home as fast as you can," smiled Jasper. "Edward will take the best of care of our daughter."

"I know," I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm just being silly."

"No, you aren't," said Jasper. "You are being a mom who is going back to work. It's perfectly normal for you to be scared, nervous, and anxious. Do you remember what it was like when the three of us went back to work?"

"True," I smiled. "You three drove me nuts."

"You will drive Edward nuts," laughed Jasper, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

I wove my hands into his messy hair and pulled him over onto me. Jasper moaned and slid his tongue into my mouth as his hands roamed down my body, slowly. My skin tingled under his silky hands. I could feel his erection pressing against the thin cloth of his boxers. I bucked my hips up, desperately trying to find the contact I so badly needed right now.

Like he could read my mind, Jasper pulled away from me and shimmied off his boxers, tossing them absentmindedly across the room. He slowly slipped my panties down my legs while I pulled my nightgown off. His eyes raked over my naked body, causing me to blush and shiver in anticipation.

Jasper reached over and grabbed a condom from our night table. He ripped the package open with his teeth while keeping his eyes locked on mine. God, that was so hot. Jasper rolled the condom down his rock hard shaft. He slid his hands up my thighs to my hips, lifting me off the bed as he positioned himself at my entrance. Never taking his eyes off of mine, he slid into me quickly.

"Oh, Jas," I cried out. There was nothing, I mean nothing, like the feeling of him being buried deep inside of me.

"Fuck, Ali," he moaned, gripping my hips tighter in his hands.

Slowly, Jasper started thrusting in and out of me. Our eyes were locked on each other's as he slowly moved in and out of me. As much as I loved Bella and Edward, sometimes I missed the one on one time I had with Jasper. I knew he felt the same way, even if we would never verbally admit it to them. I'm sure they were the same way.

Jasper grabbed my hands, pulling me up so that I was straddling his legs as he sat back on his feet. I could feel him sinking deeper and deeper into me with each thrust of his hips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, clinging to him like he was the last drop of water. My body had started tingling and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I buried my face in Jasper's neck while he thrust into me harder and harder, quickly approaching his own release. We came together moments later, murmuring each others names softly.

For a moment we just enjoyed the feeling of being with each other, of feeling each other's bodies. But after a few minutes of just holding onto each other, we pulled away and headed into the bathroom. We didn't say anything as we started the shower and climbed in. Silently, we washed each other's bodies off, taking the time to be thorough.

We turned off the water and headed back into our room where we found Bella pulling clothes from our closet. She just smiled at the two of us. She understood that sometimes, we just needed each other.

"Nice shower?" asked Bella, walking past us, stopping to kiss us both.

"Yes," I said, softly.

"Well, I hope you saved me some hot water," she joked.

"Nope," smirked Jasper, slapping her ass.

Bella just laughed as she went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Jasper pulled in his black dress pants and a white button up shirt while I pulled in a black skirt, red sweater, and matching heels. Jasper kissed me before he headed downstairs while I finished fixing my hair and make-up.

"You look beautiful," smiled Bella, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "I love that sweater on you."

"Thanks," I giggled. "I like that towel on you."

"Hmm, here I thought you would like it better off of me," she smirked, pulling the towel off and tossing it in the hamper.

"You little tease," I mumbled, pulling her into my arms. "You know we don't have time for anything."

"I know," smirked Bella, grinding her ass into me. "But you will be thinking about what you want to do to me all day now."

"You are a little evil," I laughed, slapping her ass. "It's one of the many, many things I love about you."

"That's so fucking sweet," she gushed, pretending to wipe a tear off her face. She had the biggest, most incredible smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you smiling so much," I commented as Bella limped over to the bed and started pulling on her own black skirt and white blouse.

"It's nice to be able to smile again," said Bella, shaking her head. She turned and sat down on the bed. "You know, I was starting to think that someone out there didn't want me to be happy. Like they just keep thinking of new ways to torture me."

"I know it's been hard, Bella, but we will get through what ever happens," I said, sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand. "You and I survived high school, boyfriends, even the crazy ones, and we will make it through this and anything else thrown at us. We have amazing husbands, fantastic relationships with our parents, finally. It's ok to be happy."

"What would I do without you?" murmured Bella, laying her head on my shoulder.

"You will never find out," I whispered. "I love you, my Bella. You will always be my first love."

"You will be mine too, Ali," whispered Bella, looking up at me. "You and I need to go on a date soon, just us."

"I would like that a lot," I smiled. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. "We had better finish getting ready for work."

"Ok, my love," sighed Bella.

Ten minutes later, Bella and I were both dressed, hair fixed, make-up done, and standing at the front door next to Jasper and Edward, who looked almost as nervous and anxious as I did. I blinked back my tears as I held my daughter in my arms. She was looking up at me with those amazing green eyes.

"I'll be back tonight, Sweetie," I whispered, kissing her chubby little cheek. "You be good girl for Daddy Edward, ok?"

"We'll be fine, Ali," whispered Edward. I looked up at him as a tear slipped down my face. He gently reached over and wiped it off for me. "I promise."

"I know," I cried softly. I took a deep breath as both Jasper and Bella wrapped their arms around me. "She really likes her pink blanket with the angel on it. She doesn't like that little squeaky duck that Emmett got her, so only bring it out if he stops by. You should have plenty of bottles in the fridge and freezer but if you need more, just call and I will be right home, ok?"

"Ok, love," said Edward, leaning in and kissing me softly. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered. I let him lift Whitley out of my arms. "I love you too, Whitley."

"Come on, Ali, let's get going," whispered Bella, pulling me out the door.

I let her and Jasper pull me out of the house and down to the Edward's car. Bella climbed into the back seat with me and wrapped her arms around me as I cried all the way to the office. I knew I was being silly, overly emotional, and just plain pathetic but I nearly lost Whitley in the accident. I hated the thought of being away from her but I also knew I couldn't stay home with her. Besides, Edward would be there and he would take good care of her.

Jasper pulled the car up into the parking spot and cut the engine. He turned toward me and Bella with a small frown on his face.

"Are you ok, Ali?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I sighed, wiping my tears off with the Kleenex that Bella has slipped into my hand. "It's just hard to leave her."

"Hey, we know," smiled Jasper. "The three of us survived our first day and so will you."

"I know," I whispered. I took a deep breath. "Ok, let's go."

Bella and I climbed out of the back seat. She held my hand while Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist we made our way over to the elevator. It felt like the elevator took forever making the trip up to our floor. Finally, the doors opened and the three of us stepped off. Bella and Jasper both kissed me before they headed off to their offices to get ready for the staff meeting. I made my way down to my office and shut the door behind me.

I leaned against the door and took yet another deep breath. Looking over at my desk, I thought about calling Edward and checking on Whitley but it's only been twenty minutes or so. Surely nothing could have happened to her in that short amount of time. Of course, as soon as I thought about that, my mind was bombarded with hundreds of different things that could have happened to her and Edward.

I pushed off the door and quickly crossed my office and picked up the phone.

"Drop the phone," ordered Carlisle. I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway to my office with a smirk on his face. "Drop it, young lady."

"Or what?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Or I'll call Catherine," he smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him as I dropped the phone back into the base.

"You don't play fair," I pouted, sitting in my chair. Carlisle laughed as he shut the door behind him and came over and sat down in front of my desk.

"You act like my son is going to let something happen to her," smiled Carlisle. "Alice, they will be fine."

"I know that," I grumbled. "Logically, I know they will be just fine but my head is fucking with my sense of logic."

"Oh, I can tell," laughed Carlisle. I rolled my eyes. "When Esme first went back to the hospital after Kate was born, she went on nights. We thought it would be easier because she would be home during the day and I would be there at night. Seems to make sense, right?"

"Right," I said.

"Well, what neither of us counted on was me calling her all day to make sure that she didn't fall asleep while taking care of Kate or her calling me all night to make sure I was getting up with Kate when she woke up. I think we lasted about a week before I started working from home more and Esme moved her shifts around to days. We were lucky enough to find a wonderful nanny that came in and took care of Kate once I came back to the office and Esme had a day shift. We survived it and so will you, Alice."

"I know," I sighed. Carlisle stood up and headed over to my door. He stopped and looked back at me.

"You look beautiful, Alice. We are glad to have you back at work," he smiled.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I smiled, back.

Carlisle left and I gathered my notebook and headed down to the conference room for our weekly staff meeting. I just smiled at everyone as I went over and took the seat between Jasper and Carlisle. It was a little sad not to have Edward sitting on the other side of me. It would be weird not having him here with us at work. Bella came in and smiled at all of us as she took her seat at the end of the table. The confidence she had as boss was inspiring and incredibly sexy.

"Well, before we get started, let's welcome Alice back to work," smiled Bella, gesturing to me.

"We're glad to have you back, Alice," said Seth.

"You look fantastic," smiled Jessica.

"Welcome back," murmured a handful of other people.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm glad to be back."

"Now, I'm sure you all have noticed that Edward is not here with us," said Bella. "He has made the decision to quit his position here and stay home with Whitley. I know this seems odd but he felt this was the right move for him and us. We agree with his choice."

"You owe me twenty," smirked Seth, motioning to Corbin.

"Son of a…" muttered Corbin, slapping a twenty dollar bill into Seth's hand. I looked around and saw a few other people exchanging money.

"You all bet on who was going to be staying at home with her?" I asked.

"Yep," smirked Seth. " I knew it would be Edward while they all thought it would Jasper."

"Anyway," said Bella, rolling her eyes. "Carlisle has agreed to take Edward's position with helping Jasper run our hotel's division. I have several interviews set up over the next couple days with some graduate students looking for an internship so please be patient with me. I am trying to make sure we fill his position as soon as possible."

The rest of the staff meeting dragged on at a snails pace. My mind kept wondering to Edward and Whitely. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost nine a.m. She would be getting ready for her morning bottle soon. Were they ok?

By the end of the work day, I was going nuts. I had somehow managed not to call Edward, although I picked up the phone more than a dozen times. I just didn't want to be the mom that overreacts every time she leaves one of her kids with their dad. Bella and Jasper both stopped in at least four times each to see how I was holding up. I plastered a smile on my face and told them I was fine. They didn't buy it, even if they pretended too.

Finally, it was time to leave so I made my way down to the elevator and met Jasper and Bella. We rode the elevator down in silence. In fact our car ride home was also in silence. My leg was bouncing nearly the entire way to the house. Jasper stopped the car and we climbed out. The three of us practically ran into the house.

I sighed in relief when I saw Edward laying on the couch with Whitley on his chest. He looked up at us and smiled.

"Did you have a good day, Alice?" he asked, sitting up. I smiled as I went over and sat down next to him.

"It was ok," I sighed, as he laid Whitley in my arms. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "She's smiling."

"She missed you," whispered Edward, kissing my cheek at a tear slipped down my face.

"I missed her too," I whispered, looking up at him. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was interesting," he laughed. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You remember how all of our mother's came over when we went back to work?"

"Yes," I said.

"They came back today," sighed Edward, leaning back on the couch. "Their lack of confidence in me was a little hurtful."

"I'm sure they don't doubt your ability to take care of her," I reassured him.

"No, just my ability to change her diaper, feed her, hold her, play with her…" he trailed off, smiling at me. "It was the best day ever. It was incredible getting to do all of that for her."

"Good," I smiled, leaning back against him and turning back to Whitley as Jasper and Bella settled next to us. "Little girl, you have some crazy grandparents. Good thing your mommies and Daddies are so normal."

**Thank you for all the reviews over this chapter. I couldn't decide if I should do Alice's first day back at work or Edward's first day staying home with Whitley so I flipped a coin and went with Alice. I will do a chapter of Edward staying home with the kids, just not sure when I will do it. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, as well as with all my stories. I am trying to get the next chapter's written as fast as I can so please be patient with me.**


	41. Chapter 41

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning when I heard Alice moaning next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and found the most beautiful sight before me. Alice was one her hands and knees while Edward slid into her slowly. Edward was gripping her beautiful, slender hips in his large hands while he thrust into her. Alice was moaning and pushed her ass back into him, pulling him in as deep as she could get him.

"It's incredible to watch them, isn't it?" asked Jasper, from behind me. I'm not even sure when he slipped in behind me, not that I minded. Especially since his fingers were slowly making their way up my thighs to my wet core. "I'll never get tired of watching them fuck."

"Me either," I murmured, pushing my panty covered ass into his erection.

"Bella," he moaned, pressing into me. "Fuck, I need you, Beautiful."

"Take me, Jas," I whispered, looking over my shoulder at him. His eyes were dark, full of passion, lust, longing. "I'm yours, my love."

Jasper captured my lips with his as he violently ripped my thin panties away from my body. The wetness between my thighs doubled in that moment. Raw, aggressive Jasper was a huge turn on. I turned and got on my hands and knees. Jasper moaned and climbed up behind me. I felt him slip a finger into me.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so fucking wet," he groaned, pumping his finger into me.

"Jas, now," I cried, pushing back against his fingers. Jasper growled as he gripped my hips in his hands and slammed his cock into me, scooting me forward about two inches. "FUCK, JASPER."

"Baby, you ok?" he asked, stilling his hips.

"More, Jas," I whimpered, trying to push back into him but he was holding my hips still. "Please, I need more, Jasper."

"Fuck," he mumbled as he started thrusting in and out of me fast and hard.

All I could do was whimper, moan, and occasionally let his name roll off my tongue as he pounded into me. In the past few months, we had had to be so careful with my hip. I had missed the aggressive, raw sex that both Edward and Jasper gave me sometimes. I barely heard Edward and Alice as they came together next to us. My attention was all focused on Jasper, who was slamming into me over and over again.

I threw my hand up on to the headboard to help stabilize myself as I felt Jasper somehow go even harder. I could feel my orgasm starting to build deep inside of me. The knot grew with each thrust, each murmur of my name from his lips, each squeeze of his hand on my hip. Jasper's thrust became more intense, more frantic and I knew he was getting close to his own release. I slipped my other hand down between my legs and rubbed my clit, letting my fingers graze his cock as he slipped in and out of me.

"Oh fucking shit, that's so fucking hot," he growled, slamming into me. "Cum for me, Baby. Please, cum for me now."

"OH, FUCK!" I screamed, letting go and falling off the edge. My body shook violently with my orgasm.

"FUUUCCCKKK," groaned Jasper, coming hard inside of me.

Jasper rode out his orgasm before we both collapsed in the bed, sweating and panting. I shook my head and looked over at him. He had a dazed and confused like look on his face as he looked over at me and smiled.

"You ok?" he asked, after a moment.

"No, I think you fucked me to death," I smiled. "But it was a hell of a way to go."

"Oh, Bella, you have such a way with words," he snickered, climbing off the bed. "Come on, Beautiful. Let's go join our lovers in the shower."

"Ok," I sighed, letting him lift me off the bed.

Jasper carried me into the bathroom. Edward and Alice were in the shower together, letting their hands roam all over each other as the water fell onto them. Jasper and I stepped in behind them. They both turned and looked at us like they were vampires and our blood sang to them or something. If I wasn't still incredibly horny, I might be scared.

Alice gave me her flirty smile as she stepped up to me and crushed her lips onto mine, pushing her tongue into my mouth. By the time the four of us climbed out of the shower, we were out of hot water but quite a bit more content than we were going in. Edward pulled on his shorts and a t-shirt and went to get Whitley up while Jasper, Alice, and I rushed around trying to get ready for work before we were late.

Half an hour later, we pulled up into our parking space, five minutes late but not really caring too much. The three of us headed up to our offices. I kissed them both before I headed down to my office, smiling at the half a dozen people sitting outside my office.

"I'll be right with you," I said, unlocking my office. I quickly stowed my purse and turned on my laptop before I grabbed my crutches and headed back out of my office. "Would any of you like any coffee?"

"No, ma'am," nearly all of them muttered.

"I would love some," said a tall, thin russet skinned man with shiny, jet black hair.

"Well, follow me," I smiled. The young man smiled back at me as he stood up and followed me down to the break room. I poured us both a cup. "Cream or sugar?"

"Nope," he said. I handed him his cup. "Thank you. I didn't have time to make my own this morning and I'm quite the grouch without my morning cup."

"I am too," I laughed as I led him back out to my office.

I looked around at everyone. They were all sitting there looking like their lives were at stake here, all of them except for the young man with the coffee. He was lounging back like today was just a normal day for him. I nearly laughed with I saw him lay his head back on the wall and close his eyes.

"Bella, you about ready to get started?" asked Carlisle, coming up behind me.

"Yep," I said. "Everyone, this is Carlisle Cullen. He will be sitting in our interviews today. So if you are ready, we will start with Matthew Morris."

A tall, cocky looking blond man stood up. He was wearing an Italian suit that probably cost him more than three months pay was going to get here. He openly gave me the once over before he smiled at me. I shared a look with Carlisle as I turned and headed into my office. I swear I could feel his eyes on my ass. I went over and took a seat at my desk while Carlisle sat in one of the two chairs in front of my desk leaving the other one for Matthew.

"So Mr. Morris, it says here that you are a third year graduate student at UCLA. Why the extra year?" I asked, leaning back in my seat.

"Well, I wanted to take my time and make sure that I gave all my work the very best I could," he explained with the fakest smile I had ever seen.

"I guess that makes since," I said. "So tell me why you became an architect?"

"I love to build things, Isabella," he said.

"It's Mrs. Cullen," I said, interrupting him.

"Of course," he said, taking a deep breath. "I think architecture is one of the most incredible professions. I mean, you hold the future of the way the world looks in your hands."

"I've never thought about it like," I said. I picker his portfolio and started flipping through it. "You have some amazing designs in here but I have to admit that they are a tad bit sloppy. Are these your first drafts?"

"No, I'm afraid that I don't have a steady hand," he said.

"They are interesting," I mused, flipping through the rest his plans before I closed his portfolio. I looked up at Matthew. "Well, do you have any questions for me?"

"No, ma'am," he said, quickly. Too quickly.

"Ok, well, I'll be in contact with you by the end of the week one way or another," I said, standing up. I held my hand out to him. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Morris."

"You too, Mrs. Cullen," he smirked, shaking my hand. He held onto my hand a little too long. He, once again, gave me the once over before he turned and headed out of my office. I looked back overt at Carlisle.

"One down, five to go," I chuckled.

Next was a young man named Chris Ray, who didn't even bring his portfolio with him. He said he didn't feel the need to explain his art to me. I cocked my eyebrow at him and asked him how I was supposed to know he even knew how to draw up a set of plans. He smirked and told me 'You'll just have to trust me, Babe.' Needless to say his interview was very short and not very sweet.

Unfortunate he proved to be better than the next two men, and one woman, who came into my office next. While they all had their portfolio's with them, not a one of them could answer my questions about code violations or zoning laws. I was getting really frustrated and made a note to contact the professors at UCLA and tell them to get their heads out of their asses and teach these kids what they were going to need to know. For Christ sake, they were graduate students and didn't know anything.

"Embry Call," I called as I stepped out of my office for the sixth time this morning.

"I guess that's me," laughed the coffee man, standing up. "Based on the happy look on your faces, I'm taking it your morning has been fabulous."

"Oh, yeah," I snorted as he followed me in. I took my seat while he took his next to Carlisle. I picked up his resume off my desk. "You went to UW for two years. Are you originally from Seattle?"

"Yes," he said, "however, I hated the rain so I opted to move here to LA."

"You came down here to be an actor, didn't you?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Maybe," he smiled. "No, I can't act or I would be coming off as much cooler. I came to be a starving artist, which I did manage to achieve. However, now I think I'm ready to start eating again so I figure I would try this job thing out."

"Well, at least you are honest," I laughed, shaking my head. "Do you have a portfolio?"

"Yes," he said, handing me the large leather bound book.

I flipped it open and nearly choked as I gasped. His sketches were incredible. There were so many details in each one. I could almost see myself standing inside most of the buildings. As I flipped through each one, taking my time to absorb all the details, I found myself becoming emotional.

"Is she ok?" whispered Embry to Carlisle. I looked up and wiped the tear off my face.

"I'm fine," I said. "Your work is amazing, Mr. Call."

"It's Embry," he said. "And thank you."

"What do you think about when you are designing your buildings?" I asked, leaning back in my seat.

"Um, well, it's different for each one obviously, but I try to find what the building should feel like," He smiled. He stood up and walked over to the wall that held photos of my buildings on them. "For example this one," gesturing to the first house I had built, "makes me feel like I was five years old again and my father was taking me around the neighborhood trick or treating. This one," gesturing to a large farm Victorian style house I had done, "makes me think about my grandmother's house. She always had cookies baking when we came over. See, I think that building a lot of time represent our souls."

"Hmm," I hummed, "so why do you work here?"

"Well, besides the fact that you are willing to pay me," he laughed. "the opportunity to work for the great Isabella Swan-Cullen is too great not to at least go for."

"Ah, flattery," I smiled.

"Don't go getting a big head," smirked Embry, taking his seat again. "Your work is legendary, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Bella," I said. "So most of your designs are of houses, how do you think you would do working in hotels?"

"It would be a challenge but one that I would embrace enthusiastically," he smiled. I leaned back in my seat and looked over at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, do you think he would fit in with your team?" I asked.

"Yes," said Carlisle, simply.

I looked back over at Embry. He was leaning back in this seat with his legs stretched out in front of him. His ankles were crossed and he had his hands resting on his stomach. Unlike the others who came in here wearing their best suits, he was simply wearing a pair of khaki pants and a blue oxford shirt. He was confident but not cocky.

"Ok, I'm going to be honest with you, Embry," I said, leaning up and playing my hands on my desk. "I like you. I think you could be a real asset to my company."

"But," he said, smiling.

"But," I said, "if I bring you on here, then you should know that we are very protective of each other here. We take care of each other and we don't put up with a lot of shit."

"So I hear," he smiled. I cocked my eyebrow at him. "I heard about the Johnson's."

"Oh, I see," I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "And what do you think about that?"

"I think it was fucking awesome, excuse my language," laughed Embry. "Personally, I think they got off too light. My partner, Jared, and I spent quite a few nights plotting their demise."

"Partner?" I asked.

"Yes," smiled Embry. "I'm gay. I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all," I laughed, "I'm married to two men and a woman, is that a problem?"

"No, but damn, that must keep you, um, busy," he snickered.

"You have no idea," I said, shaking my head. "Anyway, Do you have any questions for me?"

"Why are you on crutches?" he asked.

"Wow, ballsy," laughed Carlisle, standing up. "Bella, I'm meeting Esme, William, Catherine, Charlie, Renee, Peter, and Charlotte for lunch to discuss wedding plans so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Carlisle," I smiled. "Give them our love."

"I will," he smiled. "Embry it was nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you, if she still gives you the job after your highly inappropriate and personal question."

"You too, Carlisle," said Embry, clearly not bothered by Carlisle's teasing. Carlisle laughed as he left my office, shutting the door behind him. Embry turned back to me. "He seems like a nice guy."

"He is," I said. "I was in a car accident last summer that left me in a coma for six months. I woke up and had lost four plus years of my memories, along with the use of my left hip."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Why would I make that up?" I asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "That must suck though."

"Yes, it did," I laughed. "Embry Call, something tells me you are going to get along very well here."

"Does that mean I got the job?" he asked.

"Yes, you got the job," I smiled as my cell phone rang. I dug it out of my purse and saw that it was Rose. "Hello, Rose, is everything ok?"

"No," she cried. "I need you."

"Where are you?" I asked, softly.

"At the hospital," she whispered. "It's the baby."

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. **


	42. Chapter 42

"JASPER," I screamed, closing my cell phone.

"What the.." trailed off Embry as I stood up and grabbed my crutches.

"JASPER, ALICE!" I screamed, stumbling to the door. The bottom of my crutch got snagged on the leg of my desk and I started to fall. "Aaahhh."

"Whoa," said Embry, catching me before I fell. The door to my office opened and Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle all came rushing in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Jasper.

"Rose," I cried. "Hospital…baby…HELP ME!"

"Ok, I've got you," whispered Jasper, pulling me out of Embry's hands and sweeping me into his arms.

Alice grabbed my crutches before she followed Jasper and I out of my office to the elevator. I barely heard Carlisle trying to explain to Embry what was going on before he followed us out. The four of us rode the elevator in complete silence. I know we were all scared for Rose, Kate, Emmett, and Garrett.

We loaded into Carlisle's car and headed straight to the hospital. This baby was everything to them. They all had been through so much with the loss of their first baby and I didn't want them to have to go through all of that again. It wasn't fair to them, or to us either. A few minutes later, Carlisle pulled his car up into the parking lot of the hospital.

Jasper lifted me out of the car and carried me inside while Alice and Carlisle followed us. We headed straight up to the fifth floor. We stepped off and found Charlie, Renee, Charlotte, Peter, Catherine, and William standing out in the hall with Esme and Edward, who was holding a sleeping Whitley in his arms.

"Is she ok?" I asked as Jasper set me on my feet. Alice handed me my crutches.

"She's ok," said Esme. "She's waiting for you."

I didn't say anything as I headed over to Rose's hospital room. She was laying on the bed with Emmett behind her. Her face was tear stained. Garrett and Kate were sitting at the end of the bed with tear stains on their faces as well. The only sound in the room was the soft thumping from the heart monitor.

"Hey," I whispered, stepping over to them. Garrett and Kate climbed off the bed. Garrett helped me onto the bed and I wrapped my arms around my big sister. "It's ok, Rosie, I've got you."

"I'm so scared, Bella," she sobbed burying her face in my chest. I barely heard Emmett, Garrett, and Kate leave the room.

"I know, Honey," I soothed, rubbing her back.

"I was sitting in my classroom when I felt this horrible cramp," whispered Rose. "I'm only twenty weeks along, Bella. I know it's way too early. I stood up to see if that would help and I felt this gush. I ran into the bathroom and I was covered in blood."

"That must have been very scary," I cried with her.

"I didn't know what to do so I went back out and grabbed my cell phone. I called Esme and she told me to get to the hospital as soon as I could. Mrs. Thomas came in and covered my class for me. I drove as fast as I could."

"Is the baby…gone?" I asked.

"No, but Esme is not sure where the bleeding is coming from," whispered Rose. "She said my cervix is still closed and the ultrasound looked good but I'm still bleeding quite heavily. I'm so scared, Bella."

"Me too, Rosie," I whispered, tightening my arms around her.

Rose started crying harder into my chest. I just held her as tight as I could. For as long as I could remember, Rose had always been one of the strongest, most confident women I had ever met. That was one of the reasons we hadn't gotten along for so long. Neither of us were willing to admit that we were wrong, that we needed to give a little and meet in the middle. However, over the last year we had been able to move past so much and finally became the sisters we were meant to be. I hated that she was hurting so much right now. There wasn't anything I could do other than hold her while she cried.

Sometime while I was holding her, she drifted off to sleep. The door opened to her room and I looked over to see Emmett and Alice come in. They had their arms wrapped around each other. They had come along way in the last year, as well. Emmett and Alice settled on the bottom of the bed and smiled at me.

"Is she ok?" asked Emmett, quietly.

"Yeah," I whispered. "She finally fell asleep. You ok, Em?"

"No," he mumbled, shaking his head and looking around the room. "I'm scared shitless, Bella. This baby means so much to not just me and Rose, but Garrett and Kate too."

"I know they do," I said softly. "We just have to hope and pray that everything will be ok."

"Yeah," he whispered, through his tears.

Alice pulled her big brother into her arms and held him as he cried. Emmett had never been one to show his emotions like this. He was always the strong one, the tough one. He tried to be the peacemaker between me and Rose, even when it sometimes cost him his relationship with Alice. To see him laying in her tiny arms, letting his tears fall freely, was heart wrenching. Rose woke up a few minutes later, but didn't say anything as she clung to me.

"How we doing in here?" asked Esme as she came in followed by Garrett, Kate, Edward, and Jasper and the rest of our parents.

"Ok," Rose sighed. "Is the baby going to be ok?"

"I think the baby is going to be fine," smiled Esme. "I think you had some uterine cysts that ruptured."

"Are you sure?" asked Rose.

"Yes," said Esme. "I want to keep you over night for observation but I think you and your baby will be just fine."

"Oh, thank god," cried Rose. I slipped off the bed and let Emmett, Garrett, and Kate join Rose. Edward wrapped his arms around me to help keep my weight off my hip. Rose looked over at me. "Thank you, Bella, for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Rosie," I smiled. "Remember, anything, anytime. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

A few minutes later, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I bid our family goodnight and headed home for the evening. Whitley was getting fussy and Alice needed to nurse her or pump. Twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front of the house. Alice lifted Whitley out of her carrier and took her into the house so she could nurse.

Edward, Jasper, and I followed her in and settle onto the couch. I was laying with my head on Edward's lap while Jasper sat next to Alice and Whitley. Edward was running his fingers through my hair. I sighed contently causing him to chuckle.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Very," I murmured. "It was a long day."

"Yes, it was," sighed Edward, laying his head back. "When I got the call from Kate…"

"I know," I whispered. "Rose sounds so scared."

"Thank God she and the baby are ok," murmured Alice. "I don't think they could handle losing another baby."

"Me either," said Jasper, wrapping his arm around Alice. "I was scared for them, I can't imagine how scary it must have been for them."

"I've never seen Emmett cry," I commented. "He's always been the tough guy, not wanting to look weak. It's clear he loves Rose so much."

"Garrett and Kate were emotional too," said Edward. "They wanted to give you and Rose sometime but they love Emmett, Rose, and that baby so much."

"Good," I sighed, closing my eyes. "Then they will be ok, as long as they have each other."

"How did the interviews go?" asked Edward, a few minutes later.

"Oh, God, they were horrible," I laughed. "Well, not the last one, he was pretty cool, but the ones before him. It was really….pathetic what they don't know."

"Tell us about them," said Alice, eagerly.

"Ok, well, first there was this kiss ass kid named Matthew, who had the balls to call me by my first name," I said.

"No fucking way," laughed Alice, getting up and laughing Whitley down in her playpen.

"Yep," I smiled. "Then there was the kid, Chris, who didn't even bring in his portfolio. When I asked him why not, he informed me that he didn't need to explain his art to me."

"Oh, just like in Empire Records," snickered Jasper, running his fingers through Alice's hair as she mimicked my position and laid her head in Jasper's lap.

"Exactly," I laughed. "I came so close to asking if his name was really Warren but I didn't think he was smart enough to get it."

"Probably not," scoffed Alice. "So who was next?"

"Cameron was next. She would have been ok, except for the fact that she was completely clueless on zoning laws," I explained. "Neither did the next two guys, Thomas and Jeremy. I'm thinking about writing a strongly worded letter to the professors at UCLA about what they are bit teaching."

"Who was the guy in your office when we came in?" asked Jasper.

"Embry Call," I said. "I hired him. His plans were amazing. Plus, he was so laid back and relaxed. He joked around with me but was respectful, too. I think he's going to fit in nicely. Plus he and his boyfriend, Jared, planned the demise of the Johnson's. How could I not offer him the job after that?"

"Hmm, good point," smiled Edward. "Well, hopefully he will work out."

"I think he will," I said, confidently, stifling my yawn.

"Are you tired, Love?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I sighed. "It's been a long, emotional day."

"Why don't we go on to bed," he murmured.

"I should help with Whitley," I protested.

"Bella, go," ordered Alice. "Jasper and I will take care of Whitley for the rest of the evening. You and Edward should go to bed and get some rest."

"Are you sure?" I asked, guiltily.

"Yes," she laughed. "Baby, your body needs the sleep."

"Ok," I sighed, smiling. "I love you all."

"We love you, too, Beautiful," smiled Jasper. "Now, get."

"Fine," I sighed, dramatically.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper laughed with me as Edward and I stood up. He swept me into his arms and carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. We stripped off each other's clothes and pulled on our pajamas. We climbed into our bed and held onto each other as we drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Please go check out GAjujubee's story, 'Coming Home', which can be found under my favorites, if you haven't already. I am not sure when the next chapter will be out. The next week is insane with end of the school year activities so please be patient with me. **


	43. Chapter 43

"Bella, love, you need to wake up," sang Alice, placing her hand on my back and shaking me softly. I groaned and rolled so that I was nestled into her chest, laying my head in the crest of her breasts. "I know you are awake, Baby."

"No, I'm not," I mumbled, sleepily.

"Then how are you talking?" she laughed.

"Talking in my sleep again," I smiled against her chest.

"Well, you do talk in your sleep a lot," giggled Alice. I slowly pried my eyes open as I yawned. "Are you feeling ok? You seem pretty tired still."

"I'm fine," I smiled, softly. I bit my lip as I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to hers. "Especially right now."

"Mmmm, me too," she murmured, against my lips. Slowly, she pulled her lips away from mine. "As much as I want to stay here and kiss you, and do so much more to you, we are going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Stupid work," I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Aw, poor, Bella," smiled Alice, leaning in and sucking my pouting lip into her mouth.

I grabbed the back of her head and deepened our kiss as I slid one of my hands around her back to her ass. Alice moaned as she ground herself on my leg. She slid her hand up under my nightgown and rolled my nipples in between her fingers.

"Don't tease," I whimpered, thrusting my chest into her hands. "Please, Ali."

"I promise to fuck you so hard tonight that you are screaming my name, Bella," purred Alice, moving her lips up my jaw to my ear. "But we really need to get moving now."

"So mean," I whined as Alice pulled her lips away from my skin.

"Come on, my love, let's go shower," smiled Alice.

"Fine," I sighed.

Twenty minutes later, Alice and I were showered, dressed, and waiting in the living room for Jasper. He came down looking so hot in a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a pair of black leather loafers. He had left the top two buttons on his shirt undone, showing us the top of his chest, almost like he was teasing us.

"You two ready?" he asked, kissing us both.

"Yes," smiled Alice.

"I guess," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper, creasing his forehead.

"Nothing," I muttered. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and lifted my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked, again.

"I'm horny," I mumbled, blushing bright red. Jasper smiled as he shook his head. I could feel his chest shaking with his stifled laughter. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me. "It's not funny."

"What's not funny?" asked Edward, coming out of the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants, hung low on his hips, showing off his amazing body. His chest was bare and delicious looking, which only caused the ache I was feeling inside intensify.

"Bella's horny," chuckled Jasper. I huffed as I tightened my grip on my crutches and headed over to the door.

"Well, I'm so glad that I amuse you, Jasper," I grumbled.

They called after me but I ignored them as I walked out of the house, down the steps of the porch, and climbed into the backseat of the car. Jasper and Alice came right after me and climbed into the front seat and tried to apologize but I refused to even look at them. I wasn't even sure really why I was mad, just that I was.

Twenty minutes later, Jasper pulled the car up into the parking garage of our office building. I climbed out of the backseat without a word to him or Alice. I headed over to the elevator and had just pushed the button when I heard my name being called. I turned and looked to my left to see Lauren Mallory standing there.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" I asked as Alice and Jasper joined me.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment," said Lauren, fiddling with the hem on her shirt.

"Sure," I said, turning back to Alice and Jasper. "I'll be right up."

"Are you sure you're ok alone?" whispered Alice, just loud enough for the three of us to hear.

"Yes," I muttered. She and Jasper nodded their heads before they stepped onto the elevator, letting the door close without me. I turned back to Lauren. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I, um…" she trailed off, looking away from me. "Sorry, this is really hard for me."

"It's ok," I said, going over and leaning against the wall next to her. "Are you in trouble?"

"No," she smiled, softly. "I just wanted to apologize for being such a bitch to you."

"You do?" I asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because I was wrong," she said, shaking her head. "I don't really have a reason for why I was a bitch. Honestly, I didn't much like you but you still didn't deserve for me to treat you like that."

"I didn't much like you either, Lauren," I smiled.

"Why would you?" she asked. "I never made it easy for anyone to like me, including Jessica. Now…"

"Now, what?" I asked.

"Now, it's too late," she whispered. She shook her head and wiped a tear off her face as she looked back up at me. "I'm sick. I have a brain tumor that is inoperatable."

"I'm so sorry," I said, softly.

"Yeah, me too," she muttered, looking away. "Anyway, I've decided that I needed to get some things in my life straight before it's too late."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. Lauren smiled and looked up at me.

"No, but thanks anyway," she said. "I heard Alice just had a baby."

"Yep, about seven weeks ago," I smiled. "A little girl."

"That's sweet," whispered Lauren, looking at her feet. "And, um, you're happy with her, Jasper, and Edward?"

"Happiest I've ever been," I said, letting a tear slip down my face. Lauren nodded her head and looked around.

"That's good," she murmured. She cleared her throat and looked back over at me. "I guess I should let you get back to work."

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?" I asked. "I could go to the doctor with you, or I don't know."

"I'm sure," smiled Lauren. "I'm, um, leaving LA."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," she cried. "Where ever the road takes me, I guess."

"Are you going alone?" I asked.

"No," she whispered, wiping the tears off her face. "I started seeing this guy named Bryan about six months ago. He and I are going to enjoy the last few months we have together doing everything that we've always wanted to."

"That's good," I said, softly. I leaned over and slowly brought my arms around Lauren. He body shook with her tears as she hugged me back. "Enjoy what time you have left, Lauren."

"I will, Bella," she cried, softly. "Take care of those you love cause you never know…"

"I will," I cried with her.

Lauren pulled away from me and headed over to a car that was waiting about five spaces down. She climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over and kissed the man sitting in the driver's seat. He wrapped his arm around her as he pulled out of the space, nodding at me. I watched as he pulled their car out of the garage and into the LA traffic.

I wiped the tears off my face and headed back over to the elevator. Wiping the tear that had fallen down my face, I stepped off and headed straight down to my office, where I found Embry Call waiting for me.

"Morning," I said, unlocking my office door.

"Morning," he smiled. "Are you ok? You look upset."

"I'm fine," I said, softly. I set my stuff on my desk and looked back over at him. "I would like to apologize for leaving the way I did yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," he said, waving me off. "Carlisle told me about your sister. Is she ok?"

"Yes, thankfully, she and the baby are fine. Scared but fine," I said.

"That's good," he smiled.

"Well, let's get you settled in at your desk and to work," I said, trying to smile but just not able to pull it off.

I got Embry settled at his desk after a quick tour of the floor. Alice and Jasper were held up in her office so I didn't get the chance to introduce them to Embry. I still wasn't sure why I was mad at them. It's not like we had time to do anything this morning. Maybe it's just hormonal. Once I got Embry settled, I went down to my office and got started on my own work.

By the end of the day, I was tired and emotional. All day, Lauren's words had played through my head, the look on her face, the hopeless look in her eyes, floated through my mind. Running late, I gathered up my belongings, shoving them in my briefcase before I stood up, grabbed my crutches, and headed down to the elevator. Embry was just stepping in.

"Hold the doors please," I yelled. He threw his hand out and stopped the door from closing. I stepped in and leaned back against the wall. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, smiling.

"How was your first day?" I asked. He went to answer me but the elevator slammed to a stand still. The jerk caused me to lose my balance and I stumbled into him. "Fuck."

"You ok?" he asked, steadying me.

"I'm fine," I said. "Are we stuck?"

"Think so," he said, pushing on some of the buttons. He pushed the alarm but nothing happened. "Well, this isn't good."

"Just fucking great," I grumbled, sliding to the floor. Embry slid down to the floor across from me.

"It'll be ok, I'm sure they will find us soon," he said, trying to reassure me. "Unless, you are claustrophobic or something."

"No, I'm not," I smiled, shaking my head. "Just really tired and ready to go home."

"Long day, huh?" he asked.

"Long few months," I muttered. Embry bent his knees up and set his arms on them.

"So, I met your wife, Alice, and I got to know Jasper. Now who's the other man in your life?" asked Embry.

"His name is Edward," I smiled. "You took his job when he decided to stay at home with our daughter, who was born seven weeks ago."

"Congratulations on your daughter," said Embry, smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said, laying my head back on the wall.

"So if you don't mind me being a nosy prick, how'd you get into this relationship with your spouses?" he asked.

"Alice and I have bee best friends since we were twelve. When we were fifteen, we started a sexual relationship. About seventeen months ago, we met Jasper and Edward. We were married a few months later and the rest is history," I explained.

"You make it sound so easy," he laughed.

"It should be," I smiled.

"Hey, I hear ya," he snorted, shaking his head. "So your family is ok with your unusual relationship?"

"Yes," I smiled, thinking about my family. "They understand that sometimes you find love in the most unusual places."

"That's nice," he murmured. "You're very lucky."

"I know I am," I smiled, softly. "So tell me about Jared."

"What do you want to know?" he asked, blushing.

"I want to know why you are blushing," I chuckled.

"I'm not blushing," he muttered.

"Oh, Embry, I am the queen of the awkward blush, and you my new friend, are blushing. Now tell me everything," I laughed.

"Ok, it all started on this cold, Seattle night-" he smirked.

"Asshole," I faked coughed.

"Did you just fake cough me?" he gasped in mock shock.

"Yes," I smirked. "Now, tell me how you met your boy."

"Ok, ok, calm down," he chuckled. He sighed and leaned back against the wall of the elevator. "Jared and I met about two years ago. I was busting tables at this really shitty restaurant downtown. I was taking the trash out one night when I was jumped by two guys in the alley. The guys who jumped me called me a fag and slammed me up against the wall. One of them had brought his fist back to hit me when all of the sudden, someone grabbed his hand and spun his around. It was Jared. He threw the asshole to the ground and kicked the other guy away from me at the same time. It was impressive. The guys ran cause that's what cowards like them do when the numbers are even. I was just so shocked that those guys would jump me like that, that I slid to the ground. Jared knelt down in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his dark eyes and felt at peace. He asked me if I was ok. I assured him that I was fine. He insisted on buying me dinner. At the time, he said it was to make sure that I was really ok, but he later admitted that he was afraid that if he let me go that night, that he would never see me again. From that night on, it's been me and Jared."

"That's sweet yet sad at the same time," I commented.

"I know," he laughed. "Just part of being gay, anymore."

"So ridiculous," I murmured, shaking my head. "We've dealt with several people who look at the four of us like we are fucking on the table or something. It's pathetic how narrow minded some assholes are."

"Oh, I know," he sighed. "But at least you have your family. Neither Jared nor I do."

"You don't?" I asked.

"No," he said. "My parents weren't happy with me leaving Washington to come to California and then you add in the fact that I'm gay, and, well, let's just say, I'm not welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Call's house anymore."

"Believe it or not, I kind of understand," I frowned.

"You do?" he asked. "I thought you said your family accepted you guys."

"Well, now they do," I snorted, shaking my head. "They weren't always. Alice and I also grew up in Washington, down in Forks. Our parents didn't like that we went to Berkeley, or that I was an artist, or that we actually had sex outside of marriage. They didn't know about our relationship until after we meet Jasper and Edward. Carlisle and his wife, Esme, helped us mend our relationship with them and it's been hard but we've been able to put it all behind us and became stronger."

"Carlisle and Esme are Jasper's parents?" asked Embry.

"No, Edward's," I smiled. "Jasper's parents are Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, Alice's are William and Catherine McCarty, and mine are Charlie and Renee Swan."

"Yeah, I'm never going to remember that," laughed Embry.

"It's confusing," I chuckled. I wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead. "It's hot in here."

"Yeah, it's stuffy," commented Embry, pulling off his jacket. I pulled out one of my folders and started fanning myself. "You said you were an Artist. Did you paint or sculpt?"

"Paint," I said. "I still do some but I haven't had the time or the motivation lately, I guess."

"I get that," mused Embry. The elevator jerked and started moving down. "See, I told you it would be ok."

"Yeah, yeah," I chuckled, letting him pull me to my feet. He handed me my crutches as the doors opened.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Jasper, frantically, rushing past Embry and pulling me into his arms.

"I'm fine, Jas," I whispered. "Just hot."

"Are you sure?" he asked, softly. I raised my hand up to his cheek.

"I'm fine," I whispered. I pressed my lips to his. "I'm sorry for being a bitch this morning."

"I'm sorry for laughing at you," he murmured, laying his forehead onto mine. "One day, I'll learn."

"I know you will," I smiled. "I'm ready to go home."

"Ok, let's go," smiled Jasper. He looked over at Embry, who was watching us with a smile on his face. "Thank you taking care of her."

"She was the one who calmed me down," winked Embry. "I was practically crying like a school girl."

"Yeah, it was pathetic," I smiled at Embry. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, Mr. Call."

"Yes, ma'am, Mrs. Cullen," smirked Embry, before he stepped off the elevator into the crowd that gathered there. I looked back up at Jasper.

"Take me home," I whispered.

"Ok," Jasper murmured.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. The last few days have been extremely nuts. Anyway, I know this was a odd ending, but the next chapter will resume with them going home. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

Jasper and I made our way through the crowd to the car where Alice and Edward were waiting for us with the rest of our family, except for Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and Kate.

"Baby, are you ok?" fretted Alice. She was on the verge of tears as she wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"I'm fine, love," I soothed, running my fingers through her hair. "I promise."

"Are you sure?" asked Edward, stepping up and wrapping his free arm around the two of us. Our little angel was sleeping contently in his other. "We were so worried about you."

"I promise," I reassured them both. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch this morning. I'm not even sure what my deal was."

"We shouldn't have laughed at you," cried Alice, clinging to me.

"Ali, calm down, my love," I whispered, bringing my ear to her lips. "I need you to calm down for me."

"I just…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," I murmured.

"Why don't you let me take Whitley for the night," suggested Renee. "You four could use some time alone."

The four of us pulled back a little and looked over at her. She, Charlotte, and the rest of our parents were watching us with soft smiles on their faces and their arms wrapped around each other. From behind her, I saw a dark haired man pull Embry into his arms and give him a soft kiss. I am assuming that was Jared. Embry whispered something to him before he looked over at me. He smiled and nodded his head before wrapping his arms around his lover and heading down to their car. I turned my attention back to our parents.

"It's ok-"

"That would be great, Mom," I smiled, interrupting Edward. He smiled and nodded his head as he stepped over and placed our daughter in her arms. "Thank you."

"She just ate about an hour ago. There are several bottles here in her bag and a clean pair of pajamas," said Edward, handing Charlotte our diaper bag.

"We've got her," reassured Charlotte, looking around at the four of us. "Just enjoy your night off."

We didn't argue with her as we climbed into the cars and headed back to the house. We pulled up in the drive way and headed inside. Without saying anything, Jasper swept me into his arms and carried me up the stairs with Edward and Alice following us. He pushed open the bedroom door and carried me over to the bed, laying me down in the middle.

Again without saying anything, he climbed on next to me and began unbuttoning my blouse. His eyes never left mine. I felt Alice come over and slip my shoes off my feet before she slid her hands up my legs. She slipped my skirt down, dropping it onto the floor. Jasper pulled my blouse off my arms while Edward unclasped my bra, letting my breasts free. Alice slipped my panties down my legs and nestled herself between my legs.

Looking at me through her seductive black eyes, she lowered her lips to me. Edward brought his lips to one of my nipples while Jasper brought his to my other. I threw my head back into the mattress as my lovers feasted on my body.

"Ali, I need to taste you," I growled. Alice looked up at me and smiled moved from her position between my legs. Jasper moaned as he took her place between my legs. She kept smiling at me as she climbed off the bed and stripped off her clothes, slowly teasing me with glimpses of her amazing body.

I licked my lips as she crawled back onto the bed and lowered her pussy over my eager mouth. I wrapped my arms around her thighs as I thrust my tongue between her lower lips, lapping at every part of her I could get. She moaned and began riding my face.

"Oh fuck, Edward," groaned Jasper. I couldn't see but I had a feeling he was taking Jasper's cock in and out of his own mouth.

Alice reached down and grabbed my sore nipples in her hands, causing me to cry out into her wet pussy. She moaned again as she came for me. I let go and let my orgasm take over my body. Alice climbed off my face and leaned down and kissed me, enjoying the taste of her on my lips. Jasper slid up my body and thrust his cock into me.

"Oh, Jas," I cried out, pulling my lips away from Alice's.

"Bella," he murmured, pulling out and pushing back in.

Jasper rolled us so that I was straddling him. Edward came over and thrust his cock in my face. I eagerly took him into my mouth, causing him to moan and grab the back of my head. I placed my hands on his hips as Jasper started lifting his hips, thrusting his cock into me. My eyes rolled back in my head with the feeling of him inside my pussy and Edward in my mouth.

I felt Alice slip behind me and run her fingers down my back until she reached my other hole. I moaned against Edward's cock as she slipped a finger into me. Edward growled as tightened his grip on my head. I looked up at him through my lashes. His eyes were planted on Alice's fingers. She pushed another finger, then another, until she had three fingers sliding in and out of me.

"Edward, I want you to fuck her," ordered Alice.

"God, yes," moaned Edward, pulling his cock out of my mouth. He quickly moved off the bed and positioned himself behind me. "Baby, you ready?"

"Yes," I whimpered, feeling his tip pressing into me as Jasper stilled his hips to allow Edward to enter me.

Slowly, Edward pressed his cock into me. I gasped softly at the sheer intensity of feeling them both inside of me. It's been way too long since I've had both of them like this. After giving me a moment to adjust to him, Edward pulled out and slowly pushed back inside of me.

"God, so fucking tight," he moaned, gripping my waist in his large, nimble hands. "Jas, can you feel how tight she is?"

"Fuck, yes," groaned Jasper, shifting his hips as Edward was.

I couldn't seem to find any words as they shifted in and out of me, alternating in strokes. Alice moved over on the bed and kneeling down in Jasper's waiting mouth. She leaned in and plunged her tongue into my mouth while our men fucked us. Edward and Jasper were both pounding their cocks into me ruthlessly as Alice assaulted my mouth with her tongue. She was grounding her pussy on Jasper's tongue.

"Oh sweet fuck," cried out Alice, riding out her orgasm. She slid off of Jasper and onto the bed next to us, looking thoroughly content but completely worn out.

"Fuck," I murmured, feeling my walls clench down on Jasper's cock. "OH FUCK."

"So close…" grunted Jasper.

"Jas, cum with me, Babe," growled Edward, thrusting into me harder. "Fuck, I…can't…"

"FUCK," moaned Jasper, releasing deep inside of me.

"OH, FUCK, YES!" roared Edward, finally reaching his own climax.

Edward slowly pulled out of me and I slid off of Jasper, falling onto the bed between Edward and Alice. Jasper slid up on the bed behind Alice but reached out and grabbed my hand, weaving his fingers in with mine.

"Did that make up for us being a bunch of asses this morning?" asked Jasper, cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Um," I said, pretending to think. "I guess…for now anyway."

"What did Lauren want this morning?" asked Alice, reaching over and stroking my cheek.

"She came to apologize for being such a bitch to me," I said, sadly. "She's dying. She has a brain tumor and they can't operate or do anything."

"Man, that sucks," muttered Edward, pressing his lips to the side of my neck.

"Yeah, it does, but she seems to be ok," I said. "She's been seeing this new guy. She said they were going to spend what time she has left, enjoying life."

"Good for her," smiled Jasper. "I hate that she is sick but I'm glad she's found someone who will make her happy, and take care of her."

"Me too," I murmured.

The four of us fell into a peaceful silence. We were just enjoying the time we were getting together. Edward was running his fingers down the my side, causing my skin to break out in goose bumps. I swear, I felt his lips curve up into a smile more than once. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. Jasper was leaning into Alice's neck, letting his lips just rest on her skin. She had her eyes closed and a big smile on her face. Suddenly, Jasper looked up at us.

"Alice, was that your stomach?" he asked. Alice started giggling.

"Yes, I'm starving," she laughed, looking back at him.

"Well, let's go make our women some dinner, Edward," chuckled Jasper.

"I'll do it," I said, sitting up.

"No," said Alice, Edward, and Jasper, putting a hand on me and pushing me back onto the bed.

"You are going to stay here and let us pamper you," ordered Edward. Alice started smirking as she moved to climb off the bed but Edward and Jasper pushed her back into the bed next to me. "You too, Baby."

"Fine," pouted Alice. Edward and Jasper laughed as they climbed off the bed and pulled on a pair of shorts. It didn't escape my attention that neither one of them put their underwear back on. I sighed as I looked over at Alice.

"They are damn sexy," I murmured.

"Yeah, they are," smiled Alice, rolling toward me. She ran her hand down my belly. "I think you are getting your baby bump."

"Really?" I asked, looking down. Sure enough, there was a little bump sitting between my hips. "Barely but it's there, huh?"

"Yep," giggled Alice, nestling herself against me. "I was really scared today."

"I was a little too," I whispered, slipping my arm under her. "Plus it got really hot in there."

"At least you weren't alone," murmured Alice. "I should have been in there with you, though."

"I shouldn't have been such a bitch this morning," I sighed. "I don't even know why I was so mad, just that I was."

"Hormones, Bella," laughed Alice, propping herself on her elbow and looking up at me. "Blame it in the hormones."

Alice and I both laughed together for several minutes. Edward and Jasper came back in with sandwiches, some fruit, and bottles of water. We sat on the bed talking about our days while we ate. Once we were all done, Jasper moved our tray off the bed and looked back at the three of us. There was a wicked look in his eye that both thrilled me and scared me.

"Who's ready for round two?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow at me.

I smiled as I raised my hand and beckoned him with my finger. He growled and jumped back on the bed, pinning me down. The rest of the night was spent in the various embraces of my lovers, my spouses. I lost count of how many times I was with Edward or Jasper, of how many times Alice brought me to my climax. It was the best night the four of us had had in while.

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews to this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Coming up in the next couple chapters are the wedding between R, Em, G, and K. and finding out what Bella and Rose are having, if I decide to reveal such information. **


	45. Chapter 45

"Bella, move your ass," hollered Alice.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at myself one last time in the bathroom mirror. Well, what I could see anyway. Where Alice had stayed dainty until she was nearly twenty eight weeks along, I had ballooned. I was barely twenty-one weeks and my belly was already huge. Not only was it huge but it was covered in ugly, disgusting stretch marks. I sighed as I grabbed my crutches and made my way back out to our bedroom.

"Are you ready?" asked Alice, impatiently. She was holding our beautiful four month old daughter in her arms. Whitley smiled as she saw me, causing me to smile at her.

"Yes," I muttered, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

I followed Alice down the stairs, slowly. My hip was already starting to give me trouble and Esme was very close to ordering me back into my chair. Normally, Edward or Jasper would carry me up and down the stairs but since they were gone, I had to be extremely careful. Especially, since I could no longer see my feet.

"Did you pack Whitley's blanket in her diaper bag?" asked Alice, looking up at me.

"Yes, and her bear that she likes," I smiled.

"Ok, I think we have everything," murmured Alice, shifting Whitley onto her other hip so she could grab our diaper bag.

"I'll get that," I said.

"I've got it," assured Alice.

"Alice, I'm not an invalid," I huffed. "I can carry her bag on my shoulder."

"I know," sighed Alice, handing me the bag. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm just cranky."

"We both are," laughed Alice, raising her free hand to my cheek. "Which is why we are letting Whitley stay with Embry and Jared for the night. We both need a night out."

"I know," I sighed, leaning in and kissing her before turning and kissing Whitley's fat little cheeks. "Let's go."

I followed Alice out to my car. She got Whitley settled into her car seat and took the diaper bag from me. I climbed into the passenger seat with a sigh. I didn't like that I could no longer drive my own car but since I could barely walk anymore, driving really wasn't an option for me. Alice came around and climbed into the drivers seat and headed off to Embry and Jared's house.

After Embry and I got stuck in the elevator, he and I became pretty good friends. The next week we had him and Jared over for dinner. Those two silly, gay men fell in love with our daughter and she them. She smiled every time she saw them. They told us how they were hoping to adopt one day but knew that as a gay couple it was going to be difficult to find an agency and a birth mom who would accept them. I really hoped that one day they would be able to . They would be good dads.

Alice pulled the car up in front of the small ranch style house and lifted Whitley out of her car seat as Embry and Jared's front door opened.

"We were starting to get concerned," fretted Jared, helping me out of the car.

"Sorry, I'm slow," I sighed.

"It's fine," he waved me off. He handed me my crutches and I followed him, Embry, and Alice into their house. Embry had already pulled Whitley away from Alice and was making funny faces as her. Whitley was giggling and reaching for his face.

"You should have plenty of bottles. There's some extra formula in here. I packed nearly a whole package of diapers and a couple of extra pajamas, just in case," explained Alice. She pulled out Whitley's pink blanket and laid it on Embry's shoulder. Whitley buried her face in the blanket and pulled her thumb into her mouth. "Obviously she loves the blanket. I packed a couple of teething rings, some infant Tylenol, a first aid kit, and I have a list of all our numbers, including those for poison control-"

"Alice," said Jared, taking the bag from her.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Calm down, relax, and have a good time, Honey," laughed Jared. "I promise she will be in one piece when you or those boys of yours come pick her up in the morning."

"I know," muttered Alice, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes back up. "Ok, we'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," laughed Embry, wrapping his free arm around Jared. "Say bye bye Mommies."

"Bye, Angel," I whispered, kissing Whitley. I leaned over and kissed Embry's cheek. "You too, Sweetie."

After Alice said her own goodbye to Whitley we made our way back out to my car and headed into downtown LA. We were headed down to a bar that Rose and Kate had picked out for their bachelorette party. Their wedding was only two days away and they were both thrilled and excited to officially be Emmett, Rosalie, Garrett, and Kate McCarty. Yep, they had followed in our footsteps and had Garrett's last name changed from Mitchell to McCarty. It made sense since Rose and Emmett were already technically married. This way they would all be one, just as Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I were.

Alice pulled the car up in front of the bar and climbed out. She came around and helped me out of the passenger seat, grabbing my crutches from the backseat before she handed the keys off to an overeager valet. I gave him the death glare before he climbed into my baby. I don't think he was scared though. Alice placed her hand on my lower back as we headed inside and found the others. Rose, Kate, Catherine, Esme, Charlotte, Renee, and Tanya were sitting at a table in the back corner.

"We were starting to get worried," said Rose, somehow getting to her feet. Her belly was bigger than mine at thirty weeks. She reached her arms out to hug me but our massive bodies prevented that. "Consider yourself hugged."

"Thanks," I snorted, taking the seat next to her. Alice leaned my crutches against the wall behind me and hugged everyone before she sat down next to me. "Sorry it took us so long."

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you are here now," smiled Kate, weaving her fingers in with Rose's. It was amazing to see how much she had really grown over the last year and a half. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Fat," I mumbled, placing my hand on my belly. My angel pushed against my hand. "This little boy or girl likes to keep me up at night."

"Just preparing you for the future," said Angela. I whipped around and saw her standing behind me with a huge smile on her face.

"ANG!" I squealed, scrambling to my feet. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around me. "What are you doing here?"

"Ben and I came in for the wedding," laughed Angela, pulling back. She placed her hands on my face. "You look beautiful, Bella. You're practically glowing with happiness."

"I am happy," I whispered, eyes filling up with tears. "Stupid hormones."

"I remember them," smiled Angela, helping me back in my seat. She sat down on the other side of Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Ben were coming?" I demanded.

"We wanted to surprise you," smirked Angela. "Ben is out with the boys, getting drunk, and probably shoving dollars into a stripper's thong."

"Where's Caleb?" asked Alice, grabbing my hand.

"He stayed with Karen and David Newton," smiled Angela. "They've really been so much help lately."

"Aw, that's great," I said, smiling at her.

"Welcome to Twilight Bar, what can I get you ladies to drink?" asked our waitress, a curvy red head with brown eyes. She gave Alice the once over and winked at her. I narrowed my eyes at the bimbo.

"I'll take water," I muttered. "Baby, what do you want?"

"I'll take water, too," smiled Alice, leaning into my arms and kissing my cheek. Our waitress rolled her eyes and walked away.

"That was gross," laughed Rose.

"That's what you get for choosing a gay bar for your bachelorette party, Rosie," I teased.

"I figured it was the perfect night out for all of us," snickered Rose, leaning over and kissing Kate. "You know, since we are all into girls."

"Except for me," piped up Tanya.

"And me," snorted Angela.

"Yet," I sang, smiling. "Angela, have you met Tanya? Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes, I have and yes, she is, but I'm not into that so stop trying to fix me up," smirked Angela. She turned to Tanya. "No offensive, of course."

"None taken," shrugged Tanya, leaning up to the table. "Isabella has this need to try to fix everyone up."

"Tanya, call me Isabella again and I will have Alice kick your ass," I grumbled.

"I'm not scared of you, Isabella," smirked Tanya, leaning back in her seat. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I don't think I like you anymore," I grumbled. "I didn't hear you complaining when I set you up with Seth."

"You did no such thing," scoffed Tanya.

"Without me, you two would never have met and wouldn't be the gooey, lovey-dovey people that you are," I smiled.

"Ok, so maybe you have a point there," laughed Tanya.

Our waitress dropped off mine Alice's water, brushing her breasts against Alice's arm. I growled under my breath, causing everyone to laugh but that bitch was hitting on my Alice. No one gets to flirt with her but me, Jasper, and Edward. Alice smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder, placing her hand on my belly.

"You don't need to be jealous," she murmured. "I'm yours."

"I know," I whispered, leaning down and pressing my lips to hers.

"Ok, Nymphs," laughed Renee. "Break it up over there."

"Are you calling us Nymphs, Mom?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at her. She had Charlotte's hand tightly in hers.

"Yes, I am," smiled Renee. "You know it's true."

"Like you should talk," snorted Rose. I laughed and shook my head.

"No kidding. They are the worst," I laughed.

"No we aren't," gasped Charlotte.

"Esme and Catherine are the worst," snickered Alice.

"Oh my god, they are," giggled Kate. "I still can't believe I had to see that."

"You should learn to knock," smirked Esme, wrapping her arm around Catherine.

"It was three in the afternoon," defended Kate. "I didn't think you two would be….in the kitchen of all places!"

"Good times," smiled Catherine, leaning her head against Esme's shoulder.

"Wow," muttered Angela, shaking her head.

"What?" I asked, looking over at her.

"You all talk about your sex lives like it's no big deal," said Angela. "That's your mom."

"So?" I asked, smiling at her. "It's not like your parents don't have sex."

"Eww," laughed Angela, cringing. "That's gross."

"I'm sure the Reverend and Ann are wild cats," snickered Alice.

"Stop, please, stop," begged Angela, covering her ears. We all busted out laughing. It was so easy to mess with her. "Seriously, that is so wrong. Just sick and wrong."

"Come on, Baby," smiled Charlotte, standing up. She pulled Renee to her feet. "Let's go dance."

"Gladly," smirked Renee.

Renee and Charlotte made their way out into the dance floor followed by Esme and Catherine. Kate smiled and dragged Alice out onto the dance floor. I smiled as I watched my wife move her slender body to the music. Alice had really been working hard to lose all the baby weight she had gained. She was nearly back to her original size.

"Aw, you love her so much, don't you?" asked Angela, slipping into Alice's vacant seat.

"More and more everyday," I smiled, turning to Angela. "You and Ben still doing ok?"

"Better than ever," blushed Angela.

"Good," I said. "Cause I'd really hate to have to kick your ass right now."

"Me too," smiled Angela. "How are you really doing?"

"Most of the time I'm fine," I said. "I have bad days where I let my anger take control but I'm learning how to control it better. Edward, Jasper, and Alice have been so patient with me."

"Good, cause I'd hate to have to kick their asses," laughed Angela. She shook her head and looked back over at me. "Hold onto your family, Bella, and everything will be fine."

"Trust me, I am," I smiled.

Alice and Kate came back over to us a few minutes later. Tanya and Angela went out to our mothers on the dance floor. It was funny to watch Angela dancing in a sea of lesbians. She smiling and laughing.

Just after midnight, Alice and I bid everyone good night and headed home. We went straight to our room where we stripped off each other's clothes and made love before we fell asleep. I barely remember feeling the bed dip as Edward and Jasper climbed into bed with us.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Up next is the boys night out. **


	46. Chapter 46

**EPOV**

"Hey, Baby, we're leaving," I said, wrapping my arms around Bella's half naked body.

She was standing in the bathroom wearing nothing but her black lace bra and matching boy cut panties. My hands automatically fell onto her expanding belly. At nearly twenty-one weeks, she had already popped. She had never looked more beautiful than she did right now, belly round with the product of our love.

"Do you need anything before Jas and I head out?" I asked, her, laying my chin on her shoulder.

Bella smiled at me in the mirror. It was amazing how much she smiles now. For so long I wondered if she would ever smile without it feeling forced. Over the last few months, Bella had been able to let go of her anger, stop letting it control her. She had finally came back to us in full force.

"Yes," she smiled. "But you don't have time to bend me over and fuck me, do you?"

"Bella," I whined, pressing myself into her. She had no idea how much I want to be buried deep inside of her. " You know I would if I could."

"I know," grumbled Bella, laying her head back on my shoulder. "Be careful tonight, ok? If you drink at all, don't drive. Call and we'll come pick you up."

"I promise to be extremely careful," I whispered. "You and Ali be careful too, ok?"

"We will," murmured Bella, capturing my lips with hers.

"Edward, you ready…hey, don't I get a kiss?" pouted Jasper, coming into the bathroom. Bella smiled as she pulled her lips away from mine and looked at him through the mirror.

"Of course you do," she smiled, winking at him.

Jasper smirked as he came over and wrapped his arms around the two of us. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers while grabbing my ass at the same time. I squealed causing the two of them to laugh.

"Ok, lover boys, get going," giggled Bella, turning back to the mirror. "Have fun."

"You too," smiled Jasper.

"Oh, we will," smirked Bella.

Jasper groaned as the two of us headed out of the bathroom. We stopped by Whitley's room. Alice was standing next to the changing table, slipping on Whitley's pajamas. Alice was wearing a short leather mini shirk and a red halter top. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy knot on the back of her head. For a moment all I can do is stare at my wife, my Alice.

"Hey, Baby, we're leaving," said Jasper, going over and wrapping his arms around her. They were so beautiful together.

"Ok, as soon as Bella is ready, we are dropping Whitley off and heading over to the club," smiled Alice, lifting Whitley and turning into Jasper's arms. She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," murmured Jasper. He pressed his lips to Whitley's forehead. "You too, Baby girl."

"Hey, be really careful tonight, ok?" asked Alice.

"We will," I assure her, pushing off the door frame and wrapping my arms around her. "You and Bella be careful. Make sure she doesn't over do it on her hip."

"I promise," smiled Alice. She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Ali," I whispered. I kissed her again before turning to Whitley, who smiled at me. "I love you, Princess."

I kissed Whitley's head and followed Jasper out of the house. Jasper smiled as he climbed onto the back of my motorcycle. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt my body shiver.

"Cold, lover?" he asked, against the side of my neck.

"No," I said, turned and capturing his lips with mine.

"We could just stay here and fuck," murmured Jasper, moving his lips to my neck.

"We could but I have a feeling they would come here," I moaned. Jasper sighed and pulled his lips off of me.

"You're right," he sighed. "Let's go party."

I sighed with him as I started the bike and headed away from the house. Jasper kept his arms wrapped tightly around me as we drove through town to the small club that Garrett and Emmett had picked for their bachelor party tonight. I parked my bike out front of Queens Bar and cut the engine. Jasper and I climbed off the bike and headed inside. We found Emmett, Garrett, Carlisle, William, Charlie, Peter, Mike, Tyler, Seth, and Ben sitting a large table in the back.

"Ben, when did you get into town?" I asked, hugging him.

"Last night," he chuckled, hugging Jasper. "Ang and I came in for the wedding."

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" asked Jasper, taking the seat next to me. He rested his arm on the back of my chair.

"We wanted to surprise everyone," laughed Ben. "Ang is out with the girls, probably shoving singles into some dudes thong."

"Ugh, they better not," grumbled Emmett. He had his hand on Garrett's thigh, drawing lazy circles.

"I'm pretty sure they had planned on going to some lesbian bar downtown," snickered Carlisle.

He had his arm around William, who had his hand laying on my father's knee. It was still weird to watch my father so touchy with another man but I knew he was in love with William. I looked over at Jasper, and saw him watching Peter and Charlie. They were holding hands as they leaned in and whispered to each other. I grabbed Jasper's hand and brought it to my lips. He turned and smiled softly at me.

'I love you,' I mouthed.

'I love you, too,' he mouthed back.

"Aw, that's so sweet," gushed our waiter as he came over. "Seeing two men so open with each other…breathtaking."

"Err, thanks," I said. Our waiter, a thin man with long reddish blond hair and blue eyes sighed again as he looked around our table.

"Well, this is just a table full of gay love, isn't it?" he asked. His eyes fell on Ben and Seth, the only two who were caressing some part of their lovers bodies. "First date for the two of you?"

"No-"

"Yes," smiled Ben, interrupting me. He smiled, placing his arm on the back of Seth's chair. "Isn't he just to die for?"

"Totally," sighed our waiter. "You two would make a good looking couple."

"Thanks," smiled Ben.

"You're welcome," said our waiter, returning his smile. "Now what can I get you all to drink?"

We all quickly ordered, beers for everyone but me and Jasper. We just ordered waters. As soon as our waiter left the ten of us turned and looked at Ben, who was chuckling to himself.

"What?" he asked, moving his arm from around Seth.

"Um, since when are you and Seth dating?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"I just wanted to get a rise out of you all," snickered Ben.

"That was kind of funny," laughed Seth. "Did you see their faces? I thought they were all going to pass out from lack of oxygen."

"No shit," smirked Ben.

"Assholes," I laughed. Our waiter delivered our drinks, with a dreamy sigh. "I would like to propose a toast." I raised my bottle of water. "To Emmett and Garrett. May you find nothing but love and happiness with each other, Rose, and Kate."

"To Emmett and Garrett," echoed everyone, raising their bottles to the happy couple.

"I still can't believe in two days I will actually be getting married," chuckled Garrett, shaking his head. He had a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe I'm getting married again," smiled Emmett, looking over at his lover. "Especially to another man and a woman."

"I don't think any of us can, Em," chuckled Ben, smiling. "Who would have thought when we were in high school together that you would be sitting here in a gay club, with your fiancé, while your wife and your other fiancé are at a lesbian bar with my wife?"

"I'd be willing to bet all those guys on the football team would be pretty shocked, huh?" asked Emmett.

"No shit," snorted Ben. "But who gives a shit, right? As long as you are happy."

"Exactly," murmured Emmett, looking over at Garrett. "I am definitely happy."

Emmett leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Garrett's lips. It was amazing how far they had come together in the year and half that I had known them. Emmett, the same man who condemned Alice and Bella for their love, now fully understood just what they felt. Jasper squeezed me hand and I looked over at him.

"Let's dance," he whispered.

"Ok," I murmured.

Jasper pulled me to my feet and led me out to the dance floor. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me flush with his body. My breath caught just slightly from the force of his movements. Jasper slid his arms around my back, resting one of his hand on the top of my ass while the other rested around my middle. I brought my hands up his arms, until they rested on his shoulders.

"Have I told you how sexy you are tonight?" asked Jasper.

"No," I smiled, softly.

"You are incredibly sexy, Edward," whispered Jasper, placing his lips onto the side of my neck as we moved our hips together. I could feel this erection growing through the material of his pants and I knew he could feel mine. "I can't get enough of you."

"Jas…" I whimpered, sliding my hands into his hair. I tilted his head back and crushed my lips to his.

In this moment I didn't care that we were dancing in the middle of a gay club, where everyone could see us. I didn't care that tonight was supposed to be about Emmett and Garrett. All I cared about was the fact that I had my husband in my arms. Jasper pulled his lips from mine, taking a deep ragged breath.

"Fuck, you are trying to kill me," he said, nestling his face in my neck. I could feel his lips kissing and sucking on the skin there.

"Not kill….trying to fuck you," I moaned, slipping my arms inside his.

I spun Jasper around and pressed his back to my body. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I ground my pelvis into him. From my peripheral vision, I could see our fathers dancing with their lovers, Emmett and Garrett, Mike and Tyler. Ben and Seth were content just sitting at the table, nursing their beers and talking.

But my main focus was on the man in my arms, my lover. I slipped my hand under the hem of his white dress shirt and ran my hands across his muscled abs. I felt Jasper shiver under my touch, causing me to smile into the side of his neck. Jasper moved his hands to my hips as he started grinding his ass into me. I growled playfully and tightened my hold on him. Jasper turned his head and captured my lips with his.

"Let's get out of here," whispered Jasper, turning in my arms. He pressed his body up against mine. "I need to feel you, Edward. I need you."

"I need you, too," I murmured.

I kissed him again before we made our way to the others, and bid them all a goodnight. They all just laughed and waved us off. Honestly, besides Ben and Seth, I don't think they were paying us too much attention. They were more wrapped up in their own lovers to notice us.

Jasper and I made our was out of the club and climbed back on my bike. He wrapped his arms around me again, letting his hands brush across my nipples. I started the bike and took off. I drove us down to the beach, to the place we went the night Bella and Alice took over the house. We climbed off my bike and held hands as we headed down to the water.

"I've missed just being with you," I said, softly.

"Me too," smiled Jasper.

Jasper pulled me down on the sand next to him, wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned into his embrace. The moon was shining brightly down on the water, cascading against waves as they washed ashore. I turned to Jasper just to find him staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"How did I not see how much I love you for so long?" he asked, smiling as he brought his free hand up to my face. He laid me back into the sand. "How many years did we spend practically everyday together? How did I not see it then?"

"I don't know," I whispered, bringing my hand up to his face. I gently pulled his lips down to mine.

Jasper moved so that he was hovering over me. He pressed his body down on mine, pressing his erection into mine. I moaned into his mouth, letting his tongue in. I felt Jasper's hand slide up my body until he reached the top of my shirt. Pulling his lips away from mine, he smirked and ripped my shirt open, popping the buttons.

"I would have just undone it but that hotter," he said, still smirking.

"Hmm, guess it's a good thing I didn't like that shirt," I laughed.

Jasper chuckled as he leaned down and attached my neck with his tongue. He slowly made his way down my body, taking the time to suck on my nipples. He moved down my chest to my stomach until he had reached the top of my pants. Looking up at me, Jasper popped the button on my pants and lowered the zipper. I lifted my hips and let him shimmy them and my boxers down.

Jasper kept his eyes locked on mine as he wrapped his hand around my cock, licking the tip. My eyes rolled back slightly as he engulfed me in his warm mouth. My hand automatically moved to his hair, weaving my fingers in his honey gold locks. Jasper relaxed his throat and took all of me.

"Oh, fuck, Jas," I moaned, tightening my grip on his hair.

Jasper moaned sending the vibrations through my entire body. I knew I wasn't going to last long. I had been on the brink nearly all night. Jasper seemed to be able to tell that I was getting close and moved his free hand to my puckered hole, pressing a finger inside. My body shook as I released deep down his throat.

"GODDAMN, JAS," I growled. Jasper leaned up and pressed his lips to mine. I could taste myself on his lips.

"I want to fuck you, Edward," he murmured. "Can I fuck you right here, right now?"

"Yes," I gasped.

Jasper pulled back from me and motioned for me to roll onto my hands and knees. I quickly complied to his order, flipping over. Jasper quickly removed his shirt and pushed down his pants and boxers. His erection sprang out. He gripped my hips in his hand. Using his salvia, he quickly got me ready for him. Jasper placed the tip of his cock at my entrance and pushed in.

"Oh my god," he moaned. "So fucking tight, Edward. Always so fucking tight."

"More, Jas," I begged, pushing back into him. "Fucking give me more."

Jasper started thrusting in and out of me, slowly speeding up until he was pounding into me. His grip on my hips tightened as I clenched my ass around him. I could feel Jasper's balls slapping against mine with every thrust of his hips. My cock was rock hard and ready for another release.

Like he could read my mind, Jasper reached around and gripped my cock in his hand. He pumped me at the same pace that he was pounding into my ass. My entire body tensed up as I shit my load on his hand and in the sand beneath me.

"OH, FUCK!" growled Jasper, slamming into me once more before he released inside of me. "That was fucking amazing, Babe."

It always is," I chuckled.

Jasper and I stood up and quickly redressed. We held hands again as we headed back up to my bike. A few minutes late, we pulled up to the house. We headed inside, locking up after ourselves, and made our way up to our bedroom. Alice and Bella were sound asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Jasper and I quickly washed the sand off our bodies before we climbed into bed behind our wives. I rested my hands on Bella's belly as I climbed up behind her. She sighed and pressed her body into me. I caught Jasper's eye and smiled. This moment right here, laying in bed with my lovers, was the best moment ever.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Coming up the wedding ;)**


	47. Chapter 47

BPOV

"This is horrible," cried Rose, gesturing to herself.

Alice and I were in our bedroom helping Rose and Kate get ready for their wedding. Well, we were trying. Between getting interrupted every five minutes by caterers, florist, ushers, and our mothers, we weren't having too much luck. Plus, Rose wasn't have a good day. She was feeling very self-conscious.

"I look like a fat ass in this dress," she whined.

I shook my head softly at my big sister. She had never looked more beautiful than she did in this moment. Not even when she married Emmett the first time. I knew the difference was the beautiful woman who was hugging her tightly.

"Rose, you look beautiful," smiled Kate, moving her hand to Rose's belly. "Our angel in here just adds to your beautiful."

"I'm going to make you, Em, and Gar look horrible," whispered Rose.

"No, you make us look better," encouraged Kate.

"Bella, where do you want the band to set up?" asked Charlotte, coming into the room. "Aw, you girls look amazing."

"Have them set up on the gazebo," I said, smiling at her.

Charlotte smiled at Rose and Kate again before she left. I stood up off the bed and grabbed my crutches. I went over and stood next to my big sister. She looked at me in the mirror and gave me a small smile. Rose was wearing an ivory silk, strapless dress that hugged her boobs and flared around her belly. Her silk hair had been pulled up in a beautiful bun with just a few pieces brought out to frame her face. Kate was wearing a similar style dress only hers was a little more form fitting than Rose's was.

"She's right, you know," I smiled. "You're so beautiful, Rosie. You're glowing with joy and happiness. Besides, if my crutches don't throw the pictures off, then your beautiful belly won't."

"I guess that's true," murmured Rose, turning to look at me. "I'm just glad you are here for this."

"Me too," I whispered. "But I had better get my ass into my dress or we may never get this wedding started."

Rose, Alice, and Kate all giggled with me. I slowly made my way over to the bathroom. Alice came in and helped me out of the robe I was wearing over my lace thong and matching bra. Alice helped me slip the dusty rose colored dress that matched hers over my head, down my body, until it hung over my own belly. Alice zipped me up and pressed her lips to my bare shoulder.

"You look amazing, my love," smiled Alice. I turned and pulled her into my arms.

"Not nearly as amazing as you do, Ali," I murmured, pressing my lips to hers.

Alice brought her arms up and wrapped them around me as she deepened the kiss. I moaned as I felt her tongue slip into my mouth. My arms tightened around her, pulling her as close as she could be considering my belly was impeding us.

"Bella, Alice, you two ok in there?" asked Renee. "It's about time to start."

"We'll be right out," I smiled, shaking my head. I took a deep breath and kissed Alice again. "Let's go, my love."

Alice sighed softly as she pulled the door open for me. Kate and Rose were holding into Carlisle and Charlie's arms while Esme and Renee tried not to cry. Edward came over and swept me into his arms with a gentle kiss. He carried me down the stairs with Alice following us. Jasper was waiting for us in the entry way.

"I'll see you up near the alter," murmured Edward, kissing me again.

"Ok," I whispered.

He set me on my feet and headed out to the backyard with Jasper. I shared a look with Alice. Oh, yeah, we were going to have to fuck them later. They were both wearing back tuxedo's and looked incredible. Charlie and Carlisle came down a moment later with Rose and Kate on their arms. Renee and Esme smiled at all of us as they headed through the house to the back yard.

"You two ready for this?" I asked, looking back at my big sister and my newest sister.

"More than ready," smiled Kate, slipping her free hand into Rose's.

"I've been ready for this for a long time," said Rose, looking over at her soon to be wife. "A really long time."

"Me too," whispered Kate. The music started and I looked back at them.

"It's time," I smiled. "I love you both."

Alice and I made our way through the house with them following us. Alice kissed me softly before she started her trek down the isle. I looked back at Rose and Kate before I started my own walk down. I smiled as I saw Ben and Angela sitting next to Mike and Tyler, Seth and Tanya, Jared and Embry with a sleeping Whitley in Embry's arms. Peter and Charlotte were sitting next to Renee, hands blended in with hers. William and Catherine were sitting in the front row with Esme, smiling at their son and Garrett, who were holding hands. Edward and Jasper were standing behind them, also holding hands.

I felt my face heat up as they both smiled and winked at me. I went over and stood next to Alice. She slipped her hand into mine as the music changed and wedding march started. Everyone stood and turned to see Charlie and Carlisle walk Rose and Kate down the isle to their soon to be husbands. Charlie kissed Rose's cheek then Kate's before he moved to sit next to my mother. Carlisle did the same and sat down next to Esme. Robert Weber stepped up as Emmett moved to the other side of Rose. Linking his hand in with hers, they, Kate, and Garrett turned to the minister.

"It's not everyday that I find myself getting the privilege to see the love that is so obvious between Emmett, Rosalie, Garrett, and Katelyn. Today, we have come together as witnesses as they confirm their love by binding themselves together in the joys of holy matrimony," smiled Robert, looking between the four of them. "Who gives these women to be married today?"

"We do," said Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and Esme, smiling at everyone.

"Emmett, Garrett, Rosalie, and Katelyn, have opted to write their own vows," said Robert. Emmett and Rose turned so that they were facing Garrett and Kate. "Rosalie."

"My loves, over the past several months, I've come to realize just how much I love each of you. I never thought I could find the words that truly express how much I love all of you," said Rose, tearing up as she looked between Emmett, Garrett, and Kate. "So I will just say that I will always love you."

"Katelyn," murmured Robert.

"I had given up on true love a long time," whispered Kate, letting a tear slip down her face. "I thought I was unworthy of the kind of love that our parents have, that our siblings have, but the three of you showed me that I deserve to be loved, that I am worthy, and I will always love you."

"Emmett," said Robert, smiling.

"I've been struggling over the last couple weeks about what I wanted to say here today. I'm not a man of many words. One night I was laying in bed, watching the three of you sleep when it hit me," said Emmett, thickly. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "My love for the three of you is so intense, so strong that sometimes it is overwhelming but I wouldn't trade it for anything. You three make me complete. You keep me centered. I love you more everyday."

"Garrett," smiled Robert, wiping the tear off his face. Who knew Emmett was so deep?

"A long time ago, I came across a woman who needed help. Wanting to do the right thing, I helped her. How could I have known that by helping her, one day she would lead me to the loves of my life?" asked Garrett. I wiped a tear as it slipped down my face. "It hasn't always been easy to let myself love you. It hasn't always been easy to accept that you love me, unconditionally, but I know you do. I will spend everyday of the rest of my life, holding you in my arms, loving all of you."

"May I have the rings please?" asked Robert, turning to me. I smiled as I placed them in his hands. He held out his hands in the middle of Emmett, Garrett, Kate, and Rose. "These rings are a symbol of your love for each other. Much like your love, they are never ending and can't be broken. Please take these rings and repeat after me…"

"I, Rosalie Lillian…"

"I, Katelyn Danea…"

"I, Emmett Dale…"

"I, Garrett Nathan, take thee…"

"…to be my lawfully wedded wives…"

"…to be my lawfully wedded husbands…"

"…to have and to hold…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…in good times and in bad…"

"…now and forever…"

"It's a great honor to present to you for the first time, Emmett, Rosalie, Garrett, and Katelyn McCarty," smiled Robert. "You may now kiss your husbands and wives."

Emmett gently wrapped his arms around Rose, pulling her close to his before he pressed his lips down onto hers. Garrett did the same with Kate, kissing her like this was the first time their lips had ever met. After a moment, Rose pulled away and kissed Garrett while Emmett kissed Kate. Kate pulled Rose into her arms, whispering something that made Rose smile before she kissed her. Emmett brought one of his hands up to Garrett's cheek before he pulled him into his arms for a kiss.

The four of them turned and faced our family and friends. Everyone clapped and cheered for them as they once again linked their hand together and headed down the isle, officially married. Edward smiled as he met me in the middle. He paced his hand on the small of my back as we made our way down the isle followed closely by Alice and Jasper.

After having about a hundred pictures taken with the brides and grooms, the eight of us joined our other guest in the backyard. Alice and I had arranged to have a large tent put up so that we could enjoy our evening. We took our seats at the head table for dinner. Once we were all done, Alice and I stood up.

"Emmett and Rose," I started, smiling at my big sister and brother-in-law, "who would have thought we would have been here again." Everyone chuckled softly. "There was a time that I thought that we would never see eye to eye about love." I smiled at them as I shook my head. "I guess that's changed now, huh? I can't tell you how happy I am to know that you both, and you, Garrett and Kate, have each other. I couldn't have gotten through the last handful of months without your love and support. I love you all," I said, letting a tear slip down my face.

"I know that I speak for not only myself and Bella, but also for Edward and Jasper, when I say that we love you all and we hope that the future holds nothing but happiness and joy for all of you," smiled Alice, slipping her arm around my waist. She held up her glass of sparkling cider. "To the brides and grooms."

"To the brides and grooms."

We toasted them and watched as they cut their wedding cake, feeding each other a small bit. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as I watched the four of them dance for the first time as husband and wife. I placed my hand on my belly as I watched Rose dance with Charlie and Kate dance with Carlisle while Emmett danced with Catherine and Garrett danced with Esme.

Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and led her out to the dance floor while I sat with Whitley in my arms. Edward had just pulled Renee out onto the dance floor when Garrett came over and sat down next to me. He looked over at me and smiled as he nudged me with his shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" asked Garrett.

"I'm exhausted," I laughed, shaking my head. "It just doesn't take much to make me tired and sore. I don't know how I am going to make it nineteen more weeks."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," smiled Garrett, looking out onto the dance floor where Emmett was dancing with both Kate and Rose. They were doing some kind of twist but not really pulling it off.

"Who knew that day you found me on those steps that you would become my brother?" I mused. Garrett's smiled widened as he looked back over at me.

"Not me," he said. "I never thought I…"

"I felt the same way for a long time, Gar," I said, looping my arm in with his.

"But you had AliCat," he pointed out. "I was alone for a long, long time."

"True, I did have Alice but that doesn't mean it was easy," I smiled. "I had convinced myself that Alice and I were just friends with that messed around. I figured the day would come when she would find a man and I would be left behind. I see now that I was an idiot because Alice and I don't work without each other. We don't work without Edward and Jasper. Just like Emmett, Rose, and Kate don't work without you, Gar."

"I know that now," chuckled Garrett. He leaned over and kissed my temple. "You're a pretty cool sister, B."

"You're a decent brother, Gar," I smiled. "I'm really happy for you."

Garrett headed back out to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around Rose, placing his hands on her belly as he kissed her cheek. Rose blushed and wrapped her arms around him. Emmett and Kate joined them in their embrace while we all watched. They were beautiful together.

By the time, everyone left and we finally got Whitley down for the night, I was exhausted. Jasper swept me into his arms and carried me upstairs to our room while Edward carried Alice up behind us. Jasper set me on my feet next to the bed and slowly peeled my dress off, leaving me in just my bra and thong. Suddenly, I felt wide awake.

Jasper's eyes raked over my body causing me to blush. He moaned and laid me on the bed. Slowly kissing his way down my body, he proceeded to remove the last of my clothing leaving me completely naked before him. Edward had stripped Alice down and had her laying on the bed next to me. I looked over at her and smiled as she slipped her hand into mine.

Jasper slid his hand down my body and ran his fingers over my slick opening. Moaning, he brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked my juices off. I bit my lip as I moaned. There was something completely erotic about watching him taste me.

"Baby, I need you inside of me…Now," I demanded. Jasper smirked as he pushed my legs open gently and placed himself at my opening. Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he slowly slid into me.

"Fuck," he murmured, taking a deep breath. "So fucking amazing."

"Jas, move," I begged, trying to shift my hips.

Jasper slowly started thrusting in and out of me. I heard Alice gasp and looked over to see her straddling Edward, rocking her hips back and forth at the same rhythm that Jasper was moving. I turned my attention back to Jasper as he started increasing his pace inside of me. He was watching me with the most intense look on his face. My breath caught in my chest.

Over and over, Jasper thrust into me. I could feel my orgasm starting to build deep inside of me, radiating through my body. Jasper slid his hand down to my clit, rubbing it before he pulled it between his fingers and pinched.

"Oh…Jas," I cried out, shaking as my body was overcome with my release.

"Fuck, Baby," groaned Jasper, thrusting into me once more before he found his own release.

He slipped out of me and laid down on the bed next to me. Pulling me into his arms so that I was laying on my side, we watched as Edward and Alice came together moments later, whispering their love for each other. They laid down on the bed next to us. As the four of us drifted to sleep, I thought back to our own wedding day. So much has changed since then, but the one constant has been the love the four of us have for each other.

**Thank you for all the reviews.**


	48. Chapter 48

"Alice, come on," I whined. I was standing next to the front door with Edward and Jasper, who was totting Whitley in his arms. "We are going to be late."

"Keep your panties on, Bella," laughed Alice, dancing her way down the stairs with Whitley's diaper bag on her shoulder.

"Who said I'm wearing panties?" I asked, smirking at her.

"Such a tease," muttered Edward and Jasper.

Alice and I both laughed as we headed out of the house. We climbed into the backseat of Edward's new car, a Cadillac Escalade. He insisted that we needed something bigger with Whitley and the new baby. I think he was just looking for an excuse to buy a bigger car, even if I knew he was right.

Twenty minutes later, Edward pulled up in front of the hospital. He let me, Alice, and Whitley out in the front and then went to park. He and Jasper met us inside a few minutes later. We headed up to Esme's office. She was sitting behind her desk, going over a chart when we knocked on the door.

"There's my precious granddaughter," squealed Esme, standing up. She came over and pulled Whitley into her arms, kissing her chubby cheeks causing Whitley to giggle while completely ignoring the rest of us.

"Wow, Mom, it's nice to see you, too," said Edward, dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, you too," muttered Esme, planting more kisses on Whitley. Esme smiled and looked over at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fat," I stated.

"Oh, Honey, you have a long way to go," laughed Esme, patting my belly. "Although, you are really popping out there, aren't you?"

"Gee, thanks, Esme," I muttered.

"I mean that as a good thing, Sweetheart," smiled Esme. "Well, let's take this to an exam room and see how my other grandchild is doing."

Esme kept Whitley in her arms as she lead us down the hallway to our exam room. Edward lifted me up and set me on the table, kissing me softly. Esme kissed Whitley before she handed her to Alice. Then she started measuring me belly. I was measuring a few weeks ahead but Esme swore I didn't need to be worried about it. She pulled her stool over and sat down next to my knee.

"Ok, so are you ready for the bad news?" asked Esme.

"Does it have to do with me being confined to a wheelchair for the next seventeen weeks?" I asked, scowling.

"It does," she sighed. "Bella, Honey, I know you don't want to go into that chair, but it's that or bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. Which one is it?"

"Gee, when you say it like that," I muttered. "I guess I'll take the chair."

"Good girl," smiled Esme. "At least this way you will be able to continue working for a little while longer."

"I know," I sighed.

"Well, let's take a little peek at him or her," smiled Esme, pulling her ultrasound machine out.

"Hopefully, he or she will be a little more corporative this time," giggled Alice, grabbing my hand as I laid back on the table.

"No kidding," I snorted, shaking my head. "He or she is very stubborn."

"Like their Mommy Bella," teased Esme, squirting the gel onto my stomach.

I rolled my eyes as she started running the ultrasound wand over my very large belly. Alice was clutching one of my hand in hers while Jasper had my other hand. Edward was standing next to Alice with his arm wrapped around her waist. Esme smiled as she looked up at me.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," we all said immediately.

She laughed as she turned the screen toward us. I smiled as I saw my baby's profile. He or she was already beautiful. My baby was clenching and unclenching their tiny little fingers. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I was already so in love with this baby and I didn't even know him or her yet. How could I love someone so much?

"Congratulations," smiled Esme. "You're having a girl."

"A girl," I murmured, softly. I looked up at Whitley. "Did you hear that, pretty girl? You are getting a sister."

"She's healthy? And everything's ok, right?" asked Jasper.

"She's perfect," smiled Esme. "Absolutely perfect."

"Thank you, Esme," I cried, softly.

"You're welcome," said Esme, cleaning my stomach. Edward and Jasper helped me sit back up. "Now, I want you to stay off your hip as much as possible. I know that is hard but the more you are off your hip, the better."

"Ok, Esme," I said. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Good girl," smiled Esme. "I'll just go get you a chair and then you can go celebrate."

Esme came back a few minutes later with my new wheelchair. Jasper picked me up and set me in the chair, with a small kiss on my lips. He pushed me out of the room and down to the elevator while Edward and Alice followed. We made it to the lobby and headed out to the car. Jasper lifted me into the front seat, placing another small kiss onto my lips. I buckled my seat belt while Edward and Jasper got my chair into the back of the car. Once we were all loaded in, Edward took off towards Mike's.

Edward parked the car and grabbed my chair out of the back while Alice lifted Whitley out of her car seat. Edward lifted me out of the car and placed me in my chair, followed by a sweet kiss. He and Jasper were being very affectionate today, more than they normally were, anyway. He pushed me into the crowded restaurant.

The hostess, Micah, smiled at us and led us to our table in the back. I held Whitley in my lap while she napped. Our waiter, Lucas, came out and took our drink and lunch order. Mike came out of the kitchen a few minutes later carrying a tray with our drinks.

"Hey, guys," he smiled, placing my glass of ice water in front of me. "Oh, someone has a new set of wheels."

"Ain't they glamorous?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Beautiful," gushed Mike, pulling a chair over and sitting down next to me. He reached over and rubbed Whitley's head, softly. "She is getting so big already."

"I know," smiled Alice, laying her head on Jasper's shoulder. "Almost five months old."

"Where does the time go?" sighed Mike, shaking his head. "So how was your appointment this morning, and more importantly, did you find out if I'm gaining another beautiful niece or a handsome nephew?"

"It was fine," I smiled. "Me and our newest daughter, are doing fabulous."

"Another girl?" squealed Mike, clapping his hands. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I all laughed at our gay friend.

"Yep," I smiled.

"Edward and I are going to have to install some extra locks on the house now," laughed Jasper winking at me. "With two beautiful daughters, all the boys will be coming."

"Oh, if they are anything like their mothers," smirked Mike, standing up. "You'll need more than locks."

Mike laughed as he headed back into the kitchen. We enjoyed our lunch before we headed down to the office. Edward hadn't been back since the day that Embry and I got stuck in the elevator. He pulled his car into the parking garage and came around and lifted me out of the car while Jasper pulled out my chair. I certainly wasn't looking forward to having to use this chair while I was at work but the health of my daughter was more important to me than how I looked. At least, that is what I kept telling myself.

Edward pushed me into the elevator and the four of us, plus Whitley, headed up to the office. The doors opened and he pushed me out. Naturally, nearly everyone was out there for one reason or another. Thankfully, none of them really stared at me or I might have gotten a little bitchy. Jessica and Eric came out of their office and smiled at us.

"Edward, great to see you back here," said Eric, shaking his hand. "How's life with this pretty little girl?"

"It's amazing," smiled Edward, taking Whitley from Alice. Whitley smiled and reached for Edward's face. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I can tell," laughed Eric, placing his hand on the small of Jessica's back.

"We have a meeting to get to but, um, Carlisle asked us to tell you that he is in the conference room, Bella," said Jessica.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Jasper took over my chair since Edward was pre-occupied with our daughter. He pushed me down the hallway to the conference room. Alice pushed open the door and Jasper pushed me in. I rolled my eyes when I saw Esme sitting next to Carlisle, Catherine, William, Charlie, Peter, Rene, Charlotte, Rose, Garrett, Emmett, and Kate. Esme had a smirk on her face that only grew as we came in.

"Esme, what a surprise," I said, dryly. "Whatever could you be here for."

"I had some time to kill so I thought I would come by, see everyone," she smiled.

"Yeah, right," I snorted. Alice, Edward, and Jasper sat down next to me while Renee snatched Whitley out of Edward's arms. I looked over at Rose, who was rubbing her belly. "How's my niece or nephew doing?"

"Kicking the snot out of my bladder," she said, smiling. "How's my niece or nephew doing?"

"She's doing amazing," I smiled.

"She as in you are having a girl?" asked Rose, hopefully.

"Yep," I laughed. "Whitley's getting a little sister."

"Aw," cried Rose, scrambling up to her feet. Garrett and Emmett both placed a hand on her back to help. She came over to me and attempted to hug me. "I'm so happy for you, Bell."

"Thanks, Rosie," I said, crying with her.

She settled into the chair that Edward graciously abandoned for her. My love for him grew in that moment. He knew how much sharing this moment with my sister meant to me. I reached over and placed my hand on her growing belly. Her baby pushed against my hand.

"I can't wait to meet him or her," I said, sniffing softly. "This is your Auntie Bella, baby. I love you."

"I think he or she heard you," smiled Rose. She placed her hand on my belly. "This is Auntie Rosie, Sweetheart. I love you."

"She definitely heard you, Rosie," I laughed, placing my free hand on hers.

"I can't believe we are getting another granddaughter," sighed Peter, shaking his head as he smiled. "How are we going to stop all those boys from chancing these two."

"Lots of locks and guns," said Charlie, seriously.

"Yeah, cause that worked so good for you, Dad," I scoffed, looking over at him. "None of the boys I dated were scared of you."

"Cause I didn't have enough guns," he smirked at me. "I know for a fact that Jack was terrified of me."

"No, he wasn't," laughed Alice, shaking her head. "He just didn't want to hurt your feeling by laughing when you threatened to 'hide his body where no one could find him.'"

"Wow, my entire life has been a lie," sighed Charlie, dramatically. "How will I ever move on?"

"I'll help you, Baby," winked Charlotte.

"Eww," grimaced me, Jasper, and Rose.

"Seriously, you guys need to stop," I whined.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," laughed Charlie. "I can't stop. She, Peter, and Renee own my body."

"Dear Doctor, I don't know why I'm stuck in a catatonic state. I just heard my parents talking about the amazing sex they have with their lovers," I snickered. "Do you think that would cause me to have issues?"

"No more than normal," laughed Embry. I looked over my shoulder and saw him leaning against the door frame. "Besides, from what they tell me, you're not exactly shy when it comes to talking about sex."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered. "Did you need something?"

"Yep," he said, pushing off the doorframe. "Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

"You're not going to hit on me, are you?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him. "Cause I really don't think I can handle anyone else."

"First, Eww," he shuddered. "Girls, are gross, honey. Second, you're right. You can't handle another lover."

"I'm going to ignore the comment about girls being gross because you might hurt my daughter's feeling," I sighed, rubbing my belly. Embry gasped and smiled.

"You're having a girl?" he asked.

"Yep," I smiled. "If you will push me down to my office, we can talk."

"Congratulations," he squealed. What's with gay mean and squealing?

Embry came around and pushed my chair out of the conference room and down the hall to my office. He shut the door behind us and sat down on the couch with me facing him. I could tell he was extremely nervous about whatever was on his mind, which was only making me nervous.

"What's going on, Embry?" I asked, seriously. "Are you quitting or something?"

"No, I'm not quitting," smiled Embry. "I love my job."

"Good, but what has you so nervous?" I asked. "Did you and Jared break up or something?"

"God, no," gasped Embry. He took a deep breath and blinked his eyes several times. "Jared and I have been talking to this girl about adopting her baby."

"Seriously?" I gasped, throwing my hand up to my lips.

"Yes," smiled Embry. "Her name is Claire. She's only seventeen. She and her parents, Todd and Hillary, want to meet some of our friends and family to see what kind of people would be around the baby while he grows up. And, well, neither Jared nor I really have any family and, well, we were hoping that maybe you, Alice, Edward, and Jasper would consider going with us."

"We would be honored," I said, reaching over and grabbing his hand. "You know how much we love you and Jared, Honey. We already consider you to be a huge part of our family."

"Us too," smiled Embry, squeezing my hand.

"Ok, now, are they going to have a problem with our alternate lifestyle?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," chuckled Embry, leaning back on the couch. "Obviously, they know that Jared and I are gay and they don't care so I don't think they would have a problem with your relationship but I'm not going to ask you to hide it either. They either accept us how we are or they don't."

"Ok, so when's the big meeting?" I asked.

"Next week," said Embry, smiling. "I just really hope it works out. Jared and I want a baby so badly."

"I know you do, Honey," I smiled. "We will do everything we can to help you."

"Thank you, Bella," said Embry, standing up and hugging me.

"You're welcome."

That night as I listened to my lovers sleeping next to me and our daughter's soft breathing coming out of the baby monitor next to the bed, I placed my hand on my bulging belly. My daughter pushed against my hand like she was reminding me that she was there. I smiled softly as I thought about my girls. I hope they would be the best of friends.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter but, for some reason, I had the hardest time with the first part. Big, huge thanks to GAjujubee for pushing me through this chapter. If you haven't gotten the chance, go check out her story 'Coming Home', which is under my favs. It's an amazing story. For those of you who haven't read Miss-Beckie-Louise's 'Volturi Queen', go read it. She has done an amazing job with it! Also, I need to pimp out a 'Leading Me to Comfort', by timidvampire. **


	49. Chapter 49

"I am so freaking nervous," muttered Embry, pacing back and forth across our living room. Jared sighed as he stood up and placed his hands in his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Babe, calm down. Everything is going to be fine," sighed Jared, trying his best to reassure Embry. "They are going to love us."

"How can you be so sure?" whispered Embry.

"How can they not?" I asked, from my place in my wheelchair. He and Jared looked over at me. "You both are smart, sweet, loveable, successful men who will give that girl's baby a chance at having a full life surrounded by people who will love him or her."

Embry just nodded his head before he started pacing back and forth again. I shared a look with Jared. They were both so nervous but Embry more so. At least he was expressing his nerves more than Jared was. I blamed the artistic side of him. Edward, Jasper, and Alice came down a few minutes later with Whitley. Alice had dressed her in one of the little pink dresses that our mothers had gotten for her.

"Go sit with Mommy Bella, Honey," smiled Alice, placing the baby in my lap. "I'm going to bring out the tea."

"Good afternoon, Pretty girl," I smiled, kissing Whitley's forehead. "Your Uncle Embry is driving us insane."

"Don't listen to her, Whitley," gasped Embry, pulling her out of my arms. Whitley giggled and reached for his face. "Your Mommy Bell is just being mean. Yes, she is."

Just then the doorbell rang. Embry's smile dropped off his face and the look of worry came back. Whitley reached over and grabbed at his face, trying to get him to smile again. Edward took a deep breath and smiled as he stood up. He went into the entry way and opened the front door.

"Hello, you must be the Lindley family," said Edward. "I'm Edward Cullen, please come in."

"Thank you," said a strong male voice. I heard the door shut, softly. "This is a lovely home you have here, Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward, and thank you," said Edward.

He led them into the living room where we were all waiting, holding our collective breath. Alice had come back in and placed the tray of ice tea on the coffee table. Embry placed Whitley back on my lap before he wrapped his arm around the waist of Jared. They turned and faced the Todd, Hillary, and Claire Lindley.

Todd Lindley was a short man, barely as tall as me. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. His wife, Hillary, was about an inch taller than her husband. She was very beautiful with shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. Claire stood in front of them. She was about the height as her father, but she had her mother's blond hair and blue eyes. She had her arms wrapped around her belly, like she wasn't sure if she was safe or not.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," said Edward, smiling. "This is Bella, Alice, Jasper, and our daughter, Whitley. Of course, you know Embry and Jared."

"I'm Todd and this is my wife, Hilary, and our daughter Claire," said Todd. His voice was tense, strained. I could tell this was very hard for all of them. As they looked around the room, all three of them stopped and looked at my wheelchair before moving on.

"It's nice to meet you all," I smiled. "Please have a seat."

"Would any of you like some ice tea?" asked Alice, as the Lindley's moved over to one of the sofas.

"That would be nice," smiled Hilary. Edward pushed my chair a little closer and sat down in the chair next to me. Whitley reached for him and he smiled as he pulled our daughter into his arms. "She's a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you," said Alice, handing them their tea. She turned and handed me one with a wink before she sat down on the couch next to Jasper. "She's an amazing baby."

"Is she yours?" asked Todd, looking at Alice.

"She's all of ours but I was the one who gave birth to her," said Alice, slipping her hand into mine.

"Oh, so you and Bella are…." trailed Todd, clearing his throat.

"Alice and I are married to Edward and Jasper, Mr. Lindley," I said, softly. I placed my free hand on my belly as my daughter kicked against my hand.

"Oh," muttered Todd.

"Todd- Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper have been married for over a year. Whitley is their daughter and they are expecting another little girl in about four months," explained Jared, smiling at all of us.

"That's nice," said Todd. He looked around the room and back at us. "So I understand that you are Embry's boss, Bella."

"Yes, but at our company, we see ourselves as a family," I explained. "We take care of each other and protect each other as much as we can. Jasper and Alice also work there. Edward did until he quit to stay home with Whitley."

"How'd you end up in the chair?" asked Claire.

"Claire, that was rude," hissed Hilary.

"It's fine," I said, looking over at the girl. She looked so scared. "A year ago, Alice and I were in a terrible car accident. I shattered my hip. Due to the strain on my hip because of my pregnancy, I have been restricted to this chair."

"Oh, that must suck," said Claire.

"It does but it's better than being on bed rest of the next sixteen weeks."

"Suppose that's true," whispered Claire. She looked down at her feet as she leaned back.

"So, Claire, will you be a senior in the fall?" I asked.

"Yes, finally," smiled Claire.

"Wow, are you excited?" I asked.

"Yes, and terribly nervous."

"I remember that feeling," I sighed, shaking my head. "Not sure of what the future holds, where you will end up, how you will make your mark on the world."

"Exactly," she said. "It's a tad bit overwhelming."

"Have you thought about where you are going to go to college?" asked Alice.

"I've been offered a spot at the Chicago Art Institute," explained Claire, smiling.

"Seriously?" I gasped. I saw Embry smile as his entire body relaxed.

"Yes," smiled Claire. "I was showcasing some work at a local gallery when they offered me the spot. It's the chance of a lifetime."

"Oh, I know," I said, smiling back at her. "You must be very talented."

"She is," said Embry, proudly. We all looked over at him. "She showed us some of her work a couple of weeks ago. She has an amazing eye for details."

"I'm not that good," muttered Claire.

"I'm sure that's not true," I smiled. "You did get a spot at one of the best art schools in the country. Not many people can say that."

"I suppose," whispered Claire, looking up at me. "Embry told me that you paint."

"I do some," I said. "But I'm not very good."

"Yes, you are," scoffed Alice, shaking her head. "She has several pieces in the Museum of Modern Art."

"Seriously?" asked Claire, gasping this time.

"Yes," I said, blushing at the attention.

"Wow, you must be really good," sighed Claire. "I would love to see your work."

"Bella, why don't you show her your studio?" suggested Jasper, looking over at me.

"Oh, please?" asked Claire, smiling a huge smile.

"Sure," I laughed.

Claire followed me out to my studio while the others stayed in the living room. As soon as we were away from the others, I felt Claire relax. I can't imagine how hard this must be for her, meeting new people while trying to decided if she should give up her baby. So much pressure for one girl to endure. We headed into my studio and Claire gasped as she threw her hands up to her mouth.

"These are incredible," she whispered, tears filling up in her eyes. She looked back at me. "They are seriously amazing."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Painting is my outlet. When I feel stressed and nervous, I paint."

"Me too," frowned Claire.

She went over and stood in front of one of my paintings. In the painting, there was a huge meadow. In the middle of the meadow was a large willow tree, with branches that hung low to the ground. The meadow was full of wildflowers, blue yellow, and pink. The sun was shining brightly through the blue and white sky.

"You must think I am a slut," said Claire, staring at my painting. "Seventeen and pregnant."

"No, I don't," I disagreed. She turned and looked at me. "I don't know you so I refuse to place labels on you, Claire."

"We used a condom," sighed Claire, sitting on my stool. "Quil, my boyfriend, and I thought we were being safe but the condom broke and here I am. It was the first time I had ever had sex and I got pregnant."

"How does Quil feel about the baby?" I asked.

"He supportive of my decision to give the baby up," said Claire, shaking her head. "He's not ready to be a father anymore than I am to be a mother."

"That's understandable," I smiled. "Sometimes, I don't feel ready and I'm much older than you, Claire."

"What if the baby hates me?" asked Claire, letting a tear fall from her eye. "What if he feels like I don't love him because I gave him up?"

"Claire, I can't promise you that your baby won't have questions but I can promise you that Embry and Jared will raise him to know that this was the hardest decision you had ever made. They will tell him everyday that he was a gift that you gave them," I smiled, softly.

"How can you know that?" asked Claire.

"Because I know Embry and Jared," I said, softly. I rolled myself closer to her and placed my hand on top of her belly. "They already love him so much. They will give him the best of everything. They will teach him to be just as strong as you, Claire."

"I'm not strong," cried Claire, placing her hand on top of mine. "I'm giving up my baby because I don't to be a mother at seventeen."

"Oh, Honey, regardless if you give this baby up or not, you will always be a mother. Now I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you this, if you decide to give Embry and Jared this baby, then he will be loved by not only them but the rest of us. Our family will love him just as much as they do Whitley," I said, softly.

"I hope so," murmured Claire, looking back at my painting. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"This is really embarrassing but I don't have other pregnant girls to talk to," she said, looking back at me.

"You can ask me anything," I smiled.

"Ok, well, I was in the restroom the other morning and I was wiping when I felt this little like bump, you know, in my butt. I don't know if I should be worried or…"

"It's a hemorrhoid," I sighed, shaking my head. "I have one too. Pain in the rear, literally. My doctor told me soak it in warm water but to tell her if it became very painful. She assured me that it was perfectly normal in pregnancy."

"Oh, thank god," smiled Claire, clearly relieved. "I was like really scared."

"Me too," I laughed. "Why didn't you ask your mom about it?"

"She and I haven't really talked much over the last seven months," frowned Claire. "My parents are both very unhappy about me being pregnant and haven't hid their feelings about Quil, either. I thought he should come with us today but they refused. They said he had done enough."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, sadly. "Are they pushing you to give your baby up?"

"No, they support my decision," explained Claire. "They are just disappointed in me for getting pregnant in the first place."

"That can't be easy," I murmured.

"I love Quil, Bella," smiled Claire. "He's sweet and kind. He treats me like I am a queen. He's been there for every doctor's appointment. If we were older, more stable, than he would be a wonderful father but at seventeen, neither of us are ready for this responsibility. We know that."

"Then you are smarter than a lot of kids your age," I said. "We should probably head back in there."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you from them," fretted Claire, standing up.

"You didn't," I said, softly. "If you need someone to talk to, Claire, about pregnancies or whatever, feel free to give me a call, ok?"

"You wouldn't mind?" asked Claire.

"No, I wouldn't mind," I smiled.

"Ok, then, thanks," giggled Claire.

Claire looked back at my work and smiled before she followed me out of my studio. We made our way back out to the living room where everyone was talking quietly. Embry and Jared both smiled and stood up as Claire came in. She went over and sat down on the sofa next to them. They sat down and she looked back at me before she turned and looked at them.

"This hasn't been an easy decision to make," started Claire. "I know that I can't be the mother that my baby needs." She paused as she took a deep breath and blinked back her tears. "But I think you both would be great parents to my baby so I would like you raise him."

"Really?" asked Embry, bringing his hands up to his mouth as his eyes filled up with tears. I could feel mine falling freely down my face.

"Yes," smiled Claire, through her tears. "As Bella told me, I know he will be loved and have a wonderful family. I was wondering if you could send me pictures every once in a while so I can…"

"Of course," whispered Jared, grabbing her hand. "Thank you so much, Claire."

"You're welcome," she cried. She leaned over and kissed them both on the cheek. "I need to go."

Todd and Hillary both stood up and wrapped their arms around their daughter as they led her out of the house. Edward walked them to the front door. Embry and Jared wrapped their arms around each other and cried together, tears of happiness and joy.

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	50. Chapter 50

"God, how can it already be this goddamn hot," I whined, sitting on the side of the bed in just my bra and panties. I was in the process of getting dressed for work but I was not feeling very motivated right now.

"Because it's June in California, Bella," smiled Jasper, sitting down next to me. "Are you sure you want to go to work today? Maybe you should stay home, in front of the AC."

"I have to go," I frowned. "I won't be able to work much longer as it is and I have so much to do."

"Carlisle can do it," insisted Jasper. "He ran the place for years, Baby. I think he can handle it for a few more months."

"I know, but…" I trailed off, shaking my head

"But what?" asked Jasper, pushing a strand of my messy hair behind my ear.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I guess I just feel like I'm letting everyone down and…I don't know."

"You aren't letting anyone down, Bella, but if you really want to keep going for a while longer, then we won't stop you. However, you are going to have to accept that you are edging closer to thirty weeks," said Jasper, placing his hand on my belly. As she did every time Jasper touched me, our daughter pushed her ass into his hand. "I'll never get tired of feeling her like this."

"Me either," I whispered. I moved my hand on top of his. "She only moves like this you for."

"Really?" asked Jasper. I nodded my head as I laid it on his shoulder. "I can't wait for her to be born."

"I can't either," I laughed. "Help me get dressed?"

"If I have to," growled Jasper, laying me back on the bed. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto mine, kissing me softly.

"Hey, we are going to be late, you two," laughed Alice, coming back into our bed room.

"Fine," pouted Jasper, pulling his lips from mine. He smiled and brought me back up so that I was sitting up. "Later."

"You had better," I muttered.

Jasper winked at me and helped me pull on my shirt and pants. Once he had my shoes on my swollen feet, he lifted me up and carried me down the stairs with Alice following us, still snickering to herself. Edward was laying on the couch with Whitley on his bare chest. He had been up with her through most of the night. She had an ear infection that was keeping her up. We all offered to get up with her more than once last night but Edward smiled and told us he had it covered.

"What time is her appointment with Dr. Henson?" I asked.

"Nine-thirty," whispered Edward, not wanting to wake Whitley. "I'll call you when we are done."

"Ok, love you," I smiled.

"I love you, too," winked Edward.

Jasper carried me out to the car and set me inside the passenger seat before running back into the house for my wheelchair. Alice climbed into the backseat as Jasper was climbing into the drivers seat. He stated the car and we headed down to the office. It's been three weeks since I was placed in that chair. I still hated it but I did feel better. My hip didn't hurt nearly as much as it was when I was on my feet all the time. I was in my twenty-seventh week of my pregnancy with my angel. I moved my hand to my belly as I felt her shift positions again.

"You ok?" asked Jasper, pulling the car up into our parking space. He cut the engine and looked over at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled, fanning myself. "Just roasting to death."

Alice and Jasper both chuckled as they climbed out of the car. Five minutes later, I was sitting behind my desk in my office with the small rotating fan blowing right on me. Not that it really helped at all. I was still burning up.

"Stupid fucking hormones," I muttered, under my breath.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" asked Carlisle. I looked over and saw him standing in the doorway to my office, smirking like the smug bastard he was. "That's the first sign of insanity."

"Oh, I think I went crazy a long time ago," I laughed. Carlisle snorted and came over and sat down in front of my desk.

"I think you did too, but that is beside the point," snickered Carlisle.

"Which is?" I asked, waving my hand around.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have everything under control for when you take your leave," he said, shrugging his shoulders. I leaned back in my wheelchair, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Not that I want you to leave anytime soon, of course."

"Jasper talked to you, didn't he?" I asked. Carlisle cringed as he nodded his head. "I'm not surprised. He's been very worried about me."

"About both you and…" Carlisle cocked his eyebrow at me as he silently asked me for the name of our daughter.

"Not telling," I sang, smiling. He pouted and crossed his arms. "It's character building to have to wait, Carlisle."

"No, it's not," he pouted. "It's torture and you and your evil band of followers know that."

"You're calling your son evil?" I asked, laughing at my father-in-law.

"Yes, I am," smiled Carlisle. "And Jasper and Alice, too."

"And you call me the crazy one," I snorted. Carlisle laughed as he stood up.

"I never said you were the only crazy one."

Carlisle was still laughing as he headed out of my office. I spent the rest of the morning, working on approving the plans for several projects our company was working on. It was nearly lunch time when I heard the door to my office open again. I looked up and saw Jasper, leaning against the doorframe, looking sheepish and ashamed. I smiled as I waved him in.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

"No," I smiled, rolling around and pulling my chair next to the chair he had sat in. "I could never be mad at you for being concerned, Jas. I love that you are so worried about me and the baby."

"I just don't want you to over do it," he said, stroking my cheek in his hand. He leaned in and pressed his lips down onto mine. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful?"

"No," I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Well, you do," murmured Jasper, running his hand down my arm.

"I don't feel it right now," I sighed, softly. "I'm fat and sweaty. My hair looks horrible and I haven't seen my feet in weeks."

"You are not fat," said Jasper, smiling against the top of my head. "You may be a little sweaty but it's looks amazing on you. You don't need to see your feet because Alice will always make sure you are wearing matching shoes."

"I know," I murmured, looking up at him. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes, but I still love to hear it," he smiled. "I love you, too but I have to go. Embry and I have a lunch meeting with the people from the Hilton."

"Ok, have a nice lunch," I chuckled. "Be careful, ok?"

"I promise," said Jasper, kissing me again.

He rolled me back behind my desk before he left. Alice came in with a couple of sandwiches and ate lunch with me. After lunch she had a meeting with a couple who wanted her to redo their kitchen. I was sitting behind my desk again when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I yelled, looking over at the door. The door opened and a very pregnant Rosalie came waddling in. "Rosie, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored out of my fucking mind at home," she muttered, plopping down in one of my chairs. "So I thought I would come down here and see you."

"Rosalie McCarty, you are thirty-eight weeks pregnant," I scolded. "You shouldn't be going anywhere alone."

"Oh, shut the fuck up," snapped Rose. I flinched back in my seat. Rose noticed and burst into tears, sobbing uncontrolably. "Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I just can't sit around and wait for this baby to get here."

"Oh, Rose," I whispered, rolling my chair around the large desk once again. I pulled her into my arms, as much as I could with us both being the size of a house and held her as she cried. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's me," she whispered, leaning back. "I can't sleep because I hurt all the time. I have been so nauseous. I thought that was only supposed to be at the beginning of the pregnancy but no, I have to have morning sickness again. Only this time, I'm too fucking fat to get into the bathroom most of the time. Emmett and Garrett have to carry me in there or I throw up all over myself. I've been a bitch to all three of them and I just know they hate me."

I sat there watching Rose ramble on and on about how she was feeling. There really wasn't anything for me to say. All she needed right now was someone to bitch to, to whine with. Someone who understood just how she was feeling. I held her hand on mine, silently thanking god that I hadn't experienced the morning sickness.

"Rose, I'm sure they don't hate you," I soothed, trying to reassure her.

"No, they do," sniffed Rose, wiping her tears off her face. "They don't say anything but I can tell. They share looks and I hear them whispering about me."

"I'm sure they are just trying to figure out how to help you," I said. Rose rolled her eyes. "Besides, this little boy or girl is going to be here soon."

"God, I hope so," sighed Rose, rubbing her belly. "I don't know how much more I can take. I mean, I loved being pregnant but it feels like I am never going to actually meet him or her."

"I know what you mean," I laughed, rubbing my own belly. "After missing out on so much of Alice's pregnancy, I wanted to enjoy this one but I really want her to come. I want to see what she looks like."

"Who do you think her biological father is?" asked Rose. I took a deep breath.

"I honestly don't know," I said, softly. "A big part of me wants her to be Jasper's because I know it was kind of hard on him that Whitley is Edward's. How about you? Em or Gar's?"

"I think he or she is Em's but I don't know for sure," shrugged Rose. "It doesn't matter anyway. They are going to be amazing fathers."

"Just like you and Kate will be amazing mothers," I smiled.

"I hope so," muttered Rose. She sighed and ran her hand over her belly again. "I guess I should let you get back to work."

"I'll call you later, ok?" I asked.

"Sure," she grunted standing up. "I'll…Fuck."

"What?" I asked as Rose clutched her belly in her arms. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"My water fucking broke."

**Thank you for all the reviews. Yay, a baby is coming! Boy or Girl? And who is the daddy of Rose's baby?**


	51. Chapter 51

"Bella, did you fucking hear me?" yelled Rose. I was sitting there shocked. Rose's water broke. Her fucking water broke in my office. Rose reached over and flicked me in the side of the head. "Bella, snap out of it."

"YOUR FUCKING WATER BROKE!" I screamed, frantically. "HELP! CARLISLE, ALICE, SOMEONE!"

"Bella, calm down," snapped Rose. "Now, we need to-"

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Seth, throwing my office door open. "I could hear you yelling in my office, Bella."

"HER FUCKING WATER BROKE, SETH!" I screamed. "We need some towels, and, um, shit, what else? Oh, some hot water, a shoe string. Maybe a knife."

"Isabella, stop," sneered Rose, clutching her belly. "I am not giving birth to my baby in this office." She rolled her eyes and looked over at Seth. "Seth, be a dear and go get Carlisle and Alice for us."

"Um, yeah, sure, ok," muttered Seth, taking off running. Rose took a deep breath as she looked over at me.

"Now, are you going to calm down, dear sister?" she asked.

"Rosie, you're having a baby," I whispered, feeling the tears building in my eyes. "A real baby, like Whitley."

"Yes, Bella, I am," laughed Rose.

"Rose, honey, are you ok?" asked Carlisle, rushing in with Seth and Alice on his heels. "Seth said your water broke."

"Yes, it did and so far I'm ok but Bella seems to have had a minor lapse in her mental abilities," said Rose.

"A baby, Rose," I gasped, struggling to breath deeply. "A real baby."

"Ok, well, Seth, if you can help us with Bella, we'll head down to the hospital," instructed Carlisle. "Alice, start calling everyone."

Seth and Alice must have agreed with Carlisle because the next thing I knew, Seth was pushing my chair behind him and Rose while Alice was gabbing a mile a minute to Emmett on her cell phone. All I really heard was 'Baby coming' and 'Get your ass moving'. I kept watching Rose as we rode down the elevator to the parking garage. She had a huge smile on her face and one hand rubbing her belly. How could she be so calm?

"Ok, Rose, let's get you into the car," said Carlisle, helping Rose into the front seat of his black Mercedes.

"Um, Carlisle, Bella's chair won't fit in your trunk," said Seth, looking over at him.

"Hmm," muttered Carlisle, looking from my chair to his car.

"Put me in the goddamn car, Carlisle," I hissed. "My sister is having a fucking baby and I have to be there."

"I know, sweetheart," chuckled Carlisle.

'DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" I yelled.

"Baby, calm down," soothed Alice, squatting down next to me. "Take a deep breath. You are not getting left behind, ok? Seth, can you load her chair up in your car and follow us to the hospital, please?"

"No problem," said Seth, quickly.

"See, problem solved," smiled Alice.

"Ok, I guess that'll work," I whispered. "Sorry, Carlisle."

"It's ok, Sweetheart," said Carlisle, lifting me up. "I'll just blame the hormones."

"They suck," I muttered.

Carlisle laughed softly as he set me in the back seat of his car. Once Alice had folded my chair up for Seth, she ran around and climbed into the backseat next to me. Carlisle got into the car, pulled out of his parking space, and headed to the hospital. Alice spent the whole ride on her cell phone calling everyone from Esme to Mike and Tyler to Jared and everyone in between. It wasn't until then that I realized just how big of a family we really had.

Carlisle pulled his car up in front of the hospital. Esme was waiting for us outside of the doors with a wheelchair. Carlisle helped Rose out first before he came around and helped me out of the car into my own chair that Seth had been nice enough to bring for us.

"Thanks, Seth," I said, softly.

"No problem," smiled Seth. "Let me know boy or girl, ok?"

"You aren't staying?" asked Alice as Carlisle pushed Rose into the hospital following Esme.

"No, I'm not family," muttered Seth.

"Sure you are," I said, grabbing his hand. "Come on, stay. You know you want to."

"I really kind of do," laughed Seth. "Tanya and I have a bet going on if the baby will be a boy or a girl and who the daddy is."

"Oh, really?" asked Alice, pushing me into the hospital. "What do you two think?"

"Tanya thinks she's having a boy and Emmett's the dad," explained Seth, following us. "I think she's having a girl, since the two of you are having girls. I also think Garrett's the dad."

"Hmm," hummed Alice. "Well, what if she had a boy and Garrett's the dad? Or a girl and Emmett's the Dad? Who wins?"

"In that case we call it a tie," smiled Seth.

"What are the terms to the bet?" I asked as we loaded onto the elevator. Seth blushed as he looked down. "Is it sexual?"

"Maybe," muttered Seth.

"Tell us," Alice and I demanded.

"No," whined Seth.

"Seth, as your boss, I demand that you tell us," I ordered, trying to look serious.

"You're pulling the boss card?" asked Seth. I nodded my head. "Fine. If I win, then Tanya will let me…you know, in her butt."

"Oh, have anal sex," shrugged Alice, like it was no big thing. "You aren't already?"

"No," muttered Seth. "She's never….and nervous…"

"Ok, so if she wins then what do you have to do?" I asked. Seth blushed even darker and looked at the ceiling. "Seth."

"She's gets to…you know on me," muttered Seth. Alice and I both burst out laughing.

"She gets to fuck your ass?" I laughed. Seth nodded quickly. "Are you hoping she wins or loses?"

"I don't know," mumbled Seth as the doors opened.

"It doesn't make you gay to let your girlfriend fuck your ass," I snickered.

"Oh goodness gracious," gasped a little old woman standing outside of the elevator.

Seth groaned as he stormed off the elevator. Alice and I were both chuckling to ourselves as she pushed us past the little old woman, who was gaping after us. Alice pushed me down to Rose's room. She was sitting up in the bed, huge smile on her face.

"Have you come to your senses yet?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at me.

"Ha ha, so funny," I grumbled. "Excuse me for being worried about you."

"I'm just teasing you, Bella," smiled Rose. "I just can't wait to meet him or her."

"I know," I sighed. From the other side of Rose's bed, I could hear the baby's heartbeat thumping quickly. "Are you feeling ok?"

"So far," she shrugged. "I think I've had a couple of small contractions but nothing major yet."

"Oh, just wait until they really start to kick in," snorted Alice. "They hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Um, thanks, Alice," laughed Rose. "Not really helping."

"Just warning you now," smiled Alice, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm not going to lie and tell you that it doesn't hurt, cause it does, but it's worth it. It's worth it all."

"I know," whispered Rose. The door to her room got thrown open and the three of us looked back to see Emmett, Garrett, and Kate rushing in.

"Baby, are you ok?" asked Emmett, nearly pushing Alice off the bed.

"Fuck, Emmett," grumbled Alice, hitting him in the arm.

"Ouch, Alice," whined Emmett, rubbing his arm. "That fucking hurt."

"Then don't push me," snapped Alice, rolling her eyes. She made to hit him again causing him to flinch. "Sucker."

"Alice-"

"Hello, pregnant lady laying here," snapped Rose. "You two can have your sudden death cage match sometime else."

"Sorry," muttered Emmett and Alice.

"Rose, honey, are you feeling ok?" asked Kate, sitting on the other side of Rose's bed. Garrett moved and sat behind her, slipping an arm around Kate's waist and one on Rose's hand.

"Yeah, so far," smiled Rose.

"Rosie-Alice and I are going to head out to the waiting room," I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, you can stay," urged Rose.

"No, sweetie," I smiled, shaking my head. "You guys need to do this together but I'll be right out there if you need me, ok?"

"Ok, Bella, I love you," smiled Rose.

"I love you, too, Sis," I whispered through my tears. "Stupid hormones."

"Mine too," cried Rose.

Alice came over and pushed my chair out of the room and down to the waiting room. Edward was already waiting in there. He was holding Whitley up on his shoulder as she slept. There still wasn't anything sexier than him or Jasper holding our baby. Unless it was a shirtless Edward or Jasper holding her. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I reached over and patted her back.

"How's our girl feeling?" I asked.

"She's sleepy," said Edward. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Fine," I smiled. "You heard about my little freak-out, huh?"

"Yeah," chuckled Edward. "Carlisle mentioned it."

"You should have seen it," smirked Alice, taking Whitley from Edward. "It was really pretty funny."

"So glad I could entertain you all," I pouted.

"Aw, Bella, it was cute in a I was scared I was going to have to sedate you kind of way," laughed Alice.

"Alice, stop picking on Bella," smiled Edward, leaning up and kissing me.

"Ok, ok," snickered Alice.

I'm not sure how long we had been sitting there when Charlie, Renee, Peter, Charlotte, Catherine, and William came out of the elevator. They barely acknowledged us as they headed straight to Rose's room. Jasper and Embry came in a few minutes later. An hour after that, Mike and Tyler showed. Half an hour later, Tanya and Jared were both there with us. Whitley had finally woken up and was sitting on a blanket on the floor in front of Alice. Embry and Jared both got down on the floor with her.

"Embry, how's Claire?" I asked.

"Good," he smiled. "Only about eight weeks to go for her. I think she's ready to have him."

"I'm sure she is," I said softly, placing my hand on my belly. "Things any better with her parents?"

"Um, not really," sighed Jared, looking up at us. "They are nice people but they ride her pretty hard."

"Yeah, I got that impression when we meet them," I muttered, frowning.

"I worry about her," said Embry, matching my frown. "She's really doing all of this on her own. Quil goes to her doctor appointments with her but other that, she's not allowed any contact with him. Her parents hardly speak to her anymore… I don't know."

"She's an amazingly strong woman for handling this the way she has," said Edward, rubbing my back.

"Yes, she is," agreed Embry, turning his attention back to Whitley.

"Are you feeling ok, love?" whispered Edward, leaning into my ear.

"Just tired and hot," I whispered, back.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" screamed Rose. I snapped my head over to her hospital room door just as it was thrown open and Emmett and Garrett came running out.

"What did you two assholes do?" I snapped.

"Nothing," they muttered. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Well, we might have suggested that we should go eat before…." Emmett trailed off as every woman in the waiting room took in a deep, sharp breath. "Clearly it was the wrong thing to say."

"Stupid motherfucking assholes," I muttered, rolling my chair towards Rose's room.

"How stupid can you be, Em?" snapped Alice, grabbing the back of my chair and pushing me into the room. Rose was laying on her side, sobbing while Kate was rubbing her back.

"Aw, Rosie," I whispered. Alice rolled me over and I grabbed her hand.

"It hurts so bad, Bella," cried Rose. "I think he or she is trying to claw their way out of my uterus. Then the dumb asses….OH FUCKING CHRIST!"

"Breathe, Rose, Baby," urged Kate, rubbing Rose's back as she tried to breathe through her contraction.

"Let's see how much you've dilated," said Esme, coming into the room.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, WOMAN!" screamed Rose.

"Rosalie, stop," I ordered.

"Every time she checks me the pain gets worse, Bella," cried Rose.

"Honey, she needs to check you so your baby can come," I soothed, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face.

"Ok," whimpered Rose. She looked over at Esme. "Please be gentle."

"I'll do my best, sweetheart," said Esme, frowning slightly. I held onto Rose's hand while Esme pulled on her gloves and checked her progress. "Seven centimeters. You're getting closer."

"Rose," whispered Emmett. I looked over my shoulder to see him and Garrett standing in the door way.

"What?" she grumbled.

"We're sorry," they both muttered.

"We're assholes," offered Garrett.

"No shit," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Can we come back in now?" asked Emmett.

"I guess but you had better stop being stupid," seethed Rose.

"We promise," they muttered.

"Rose, if you need me, you know where we'll be," I smiled, letting her hand go.

"Thanks, Bella," whispered Rose.

As Alice pushed me out of Rose's room, I heard her start cursing her way through another contraction. We updated everyone about her progress. Poor Charlie was sitting in the corner of the room with a shocked look on his face. I guess watching his daughter give birth was proving to be much harder on him then he thought it was going to be.

Over the next few hours, we sat there in the waiting room listening to Rose labor through the door. She was refusing any drugs to help with the pain, which I thought was completely nuts but I wasn't going to tell her that. I was holding Whitley in my arms as she slept when the door to Rose's room opened and Esme came out.

"Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and Kate would like all of you to come in and meet their baby," she smiled, through her tears.

"She's ok, right?" I asked.

"She's fine," said Esme, assuring me. Edward pushed me into the room with everyone following us.

Rose was sitting up in the bed with her baby in her arms. Garrett and Emmett were sitting on either side of her while Kate was sitting in front of Garrett. All four of them looked so proud, so happy as they gazed from their baby to us.

"We would like you to meet someone," smiled Rose, letting her tears fall freely. "This is Jonah Mitchell McCarty."

**Thank you for all the reviews. So Rose had a boy. Now who is the daddy and will Seth like the outcome? Stay tuned to find out!**


	52. Chapter 52

I was shaken awake the next morning when I felt Jasper slide his hand around onto my belly. I knew it was him because our daughter pushed against my stomach. I smiled as I opened my eyes and brought my hand down to rest on his.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered. "How are you feeling this morning? You were pretty much out of it when we came home last night."

"I'm ok," I murmured, quietly. "Still a little tired but I have a feeling that's going to be the story of my life for a long time."

"Me too," chuckled Jasper. He brought his hand up and pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

Without saying anything, he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I moaned as I slipped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. Of course that was easier said than done with my enormous belly in the way. Jasper didn't seem to mind as he slid his hand down my side, over my hip, and to the place I wanted him the most. He slipped his fingers inside my panties and moaned.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so wet," he murmured, rubbing my outer lips.

"Jasper…more," I begged.

Jasper gently pushed me onto my back before he moved down and settled between my legs. He slowly pulled my panties off, throwing them onto the floor. He was careful with my hip as he pushed my legs further apart. Looking up at me, he licked his lips and lowered his lips down onto me.

"JAS!" I cried, closing my eyes.

I wanted to grab his hair and thrust my hips into his face, desperate for more but I couldn't reach down over my belly. I felt the bed shift again and looked over to see Edward and Alice sitting up, watching us. I looked down and noticed the bulge in Edward's pants.

"Baby," I whispered, reaching for him.

Edward smiled as he crawled over to me, slipping his pants down. His erection sprang free and I wanted him even more. He shifted up so that his cock was right in front of my face. I licked my lips as I reached up and wrapped my hand around him, stroking him a few times. Edward moaned and his head fell backwards. I leaned over and licked the tip, pulling the beads of cum that were slipping out into my mouth. Delicious. I wasted no time in engulfing him in my mouth, taking him in as far as I could.

"Fuck, Alice," moaned Jasper, pulling his lips from my pussy. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Alice had slipped under him and taken Jasper's cock in her mouth. "Baby, your mouth feels go good."

"I love your cock, Jas," purred Alice, popping him out of her mouth. "But you had better go back to Bella if you want me to continue this."

Jasper growled as he leaned back down and thrust his tongue into me. I saw Edward's hand reach out and grab the back of his head, weaving his fingers into Japer's hair. I moaned as I turned my attention back to Edward. I gripped Edward's hips in my hands and really started sucking on him, stroking him with my tongue. I could tell by the way he was breathing that he was getting close and I wanted it, all of it.

As I was moving on Edward, Jasper had started thrusting two fingers inside of me. He was flicking my clit with his tongue. My orgasm was already building. I could feel the coil beginning to tighten inside. I tightened my grip in Edward's hips, digging my nails into his flesh as the coil snapped and I came harder than I had in a long time.

"Fuck, Bella," groaned Edward, gripping the back of my head with his other hand. "Baby, I'm so fucking close."

I didn't say anything as I took his cock down my throat, swallowing around him. Edward's hand gripped my hair tighter as he shot stream after stream of sweet liquid down my throat. I swallowed as much as I could be there was so much that a little bit dribbled out of my mouth and down my chin.

I released Edward's cock just to find Jasper's lips. He pressed his lips down onto mine, tasting our lover on my lips. I could feel his erection pressing into me and I wanted him. I wanted him badly. I reluctantly moved my lips from Jasper's.

"Need…you…now," I panted.

"Roll," said Jasper.

He helped me roll from my back to my hands and knees. His hands rested on my waist as the head of his cock rubbed my swollen lips. Gently, Jasper pushed into me until he was fully sheathed. Jasper began thrusting in and out of me, slowly increasing his pace inside of me until he had steady rhythm going.

"Ali, fuck," groaned Edward. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice, straddling him. She was riding him hard and fast, just like I knew she and Edward liked it.

"Baby, I love your cock in me," moaned Alice, setting her hands on Edward's chest. "So fucking good."

"Harder," urged Edward.

I ducked my head in my pillow as I turned my attention back to Jasper. He was sliding in and out of me. I could already feel my orgasm fast approaching but I was trying to push it back. I wanted to prolong this moment for as long as I could. Jasper moved one of his hands around my body to my nipple and pulled it between his fingers, pinching it hard.

"Let go for me, Baby," urged Jasper, pulling on my nipple. "Come on, Darlin."

"Gah…Jas…FUCK!" I cried out, letting go as my orgasm washed over me.

"That's it, Baby, that's it," growled Jasper, thrusting into me a few more times. "FUCK!"

Jasper rode out his orgasm before pulling out of me. I collapsed on the bed, rolling onto my side as I tried to catch my breath. Jasper laid down behind me and laid his hand on my belly as we watched Edward and Alice come together. Alice slid onto the bed, looking just as satisfied as I did. Edward curled up behind her and looked over her shoulder at us.

"Good morning," he said, lips twitching as he fought the smile that threatened to explode.

"I think it's been a great morning," laughed Jasper. The three of us laughed with him.

"I'm hot," I huffed. "And sticky."

"Shower?" asked Edward, wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"Shower," we all said together.

Edward came around and lifted me into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. Once Jasper had gotten the water set to the right temperature, the four of us stepped inside. Edward kept his arm around my waist, supporting my weight as much as he could. The water felt amazing on my overheated skin. It didn't take the four of us very long to wash up. Alice dried off and quickly dressed so she could go get Whitley ready for the day.

Edward carried me back out to our room and helped me with my own clothes. Placing a small kiss on my lips, he swept me back up in his arms and carried me downstairs. He set me in the chair next to Alice, who was feeding Whitley her baby oatmeal. It was funny because every time Alice would bring the spoon to Whitley's lips, she would open her mouth like she was showing Whitley how to do it.

"You're doing it again," I smiled.

"Doing what?" asked Alice, looking over at me.

"Opening your mouth when you feed her," I smirked.

"No, I'm not," she insisted.

"Yes, you are," laughed Edward, placing some cantaloupe in front of me. He pecked my lips again before he looked over at Alice and Whitley. "I do it too."

"I can't help it," laughed Alice.

"We know," chuckled Jasper, sitting down next to her. "So…who do we think the daddy is to baby Jonah?"

"Emmett," said me and Alice.

"No way," scoffed Edward. "Garrett."

"I think Garrett, too," smiled Jasper.

"Why?" I asked, eating my breakfast.

"He has blond hair," shrugged Edward.

"So?" snorted Alice. "Rose has blond hair."

"True," admitted Edward.

"Well, his eyes are dark grey," pointed out Jasper.

"So?" I laughed. "His eyes could change to the blue Rose has or the brown that Emmett has."

"Just wait and see," mused Jasper, winking at me. "When Esme says that he is Garrett's, I'm going to be able to say I told you so."

"Whatever," I snorted. "Besides, it's not like it matters, right?"

"No, it doesn't," chuckled Alice. "Except to Seth."

"Seth?" asked Edward, confused. "Why does it matter to Seth?"

"Because he and Tanya have a bet going," I laughed, rubbing my belly as I pushed my empty plate away. "See, Tanya figured the baby would be a boy and Emmett will be his dad. Seth thought girl and Garrett. So if Emmett is Jonah's daddy, Seth will be paying out the ass."

"Bella," laughed Alice, falling back in her seat. She was nearly hysterical. "That…was…wrong."

"I don't get it," whined Jasper.

"If Emmett's the dad, Tanya gets to fuck his ass," I laughed. Edward and Jasper both burst out laughing.

"Oh, I can't wait to see how this plays out," chortled Edward.

Once Alice had finished feeding Whitley, we loaded up in Edward's car and headed over to the hospital to check in on Rose and Jonah. As they wheeled me into Rose's room, I smiled at my older sister. She was sitting on her bed with Kate on one side, Jonah in her arms, Emmett on the other side, and Garrett sitting at her feet. They looked like the perfect little family. Our parents, except for Esme, were already here, chatting about how handsome Jonah is.

"Hey," smiled Rose, looking over at me.

"Hey, Rosie," I said, returning her smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," she said, looking down at her son. "He was worth it."

"I'm sure he was," I whispered, feeling my eyes fill up with tears. "Stupid hormones."

"Mine too," chuckled Rose, wiping her tear off. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes," I said, quickly.

Emmett laughed as he climbed off the bed and scooped his son into his arms. He came over and laid the baby boy in my arms, kissing the top of my head. Jonah Mitchell McCarty was a beautiful little boy. He didn't have much more than peach fuzz on top of his little head but what he did have was as white as snow. His eyes were a dark gray. I pulled him up and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm your Auntie Bella, Sweetheart," I whispered. "I promise to always be here for you. Anytime, anywhere." I smiled as I looked up at my sister. "You did really good, Rosie."

"Thank you," cried Rose.

"I want to hold him," whined Alice.

"Ok, ok, here," I laughed.

Alice lifted Johan out of my arms and cradled him up to her chest. Compared to Whitley, Jonah looked tiny. It was amazing how much Whitley had grown in just a handful of months. I moved my hand to my belly. My baby girl would be here before I knew it.

"Bella, you ok?" asked Rose. I looked over at her and saw her watching me closely.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled. "Just thinking how fast time goes by."

"I know," sighed Alice, shaking her head as she laid Jonah back in Rose's arms. "Whitley used to be this little."

"She's still pretty little," laughed Catherine, hugging the little girl to her chest. "You were little once too, Alice."

"Alice is still pint sized," snickered Emmett. Alice glared at him.

"Em, don't pick on Alice," scolded Kate.

"Ok, Baby," winked Emmett as the doors to Rose's room opened. We all looked back to see Esme come in with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hello, Everyone," she said, nervously. "I, um, have the DNA results."

"And?" asked Rose.

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Esme.

"Mom," said Kate. "Just tell us."

"Ok," she said, taking a deep breath. "Jonah's father is….Emmett."

We all looked over at the four of them. They were smiling and happy. They really didn't care who the biological father was. Garrett slipped his hand in with Emmett's, pulling it up to his lips. It was an unspoken gesture. I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I watched them whispering their love for each other.

It wasn't until Alice started cackling that the peaceful mood was broken. We all looked over at her. She was nearly doubled over as she continued to laugh.

"Um, Alice, what's so funny?" asked William. Alice stood up straight and took a couple deep breathes as she looked over at me.

"Who's telling Seth?"

**Thank you for all the reviews. Be watching the Lustful Awakings: outtakes for Seth and Tanya's…um, ****experience.**


	53. Chapter 53

**APOV**

"What about these?" asked Edward, holding up some paper plates that had Disney Princesses on them. "They are kind of cute."

"Yeah, if you are five years old and having a birthday party," I scoffed. "This is for Bella's baby shower, Edward."

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," muttered Edward, tossing the plates back onto the shelf.

"I didn't mean to be rude, Baby," I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "I just want everything to be perfect for her. She deserves nothing but the best."

"And she will get the best, love," said Edward, wrapping his arms around me. He lowered his lips down onto the side of my neck. "I promise."

"Edward," I moaned, gripping his hair in my hands as he assaulted my neck with his tongue. "You are driving me insane."

"I know," he growled, pressing himself into me. I could feel his erection pressing into my back. "I need you, Baby. Now."

"Bathroom," I gasped.

Edward gripped my hand in his as we quickly made our way to the back of the store where the bathrooms were located. He pulled me into the men's room and locked the door behind us. Without missing a beat, he lifted me up and pressed me against the wall, letting his hands roam under my sundress to my panty covered ass.

"Fuck, you are so hot," he moaned, slipping his finger inside of me.

"Baby, I need you now," I growled, pulling on his hair. He loved that shit. I knew it. He knew it. It was just an understanding between us.

Edward let out another throaty moan as he set me back on my feet and ripped my panties down my legs. Someone was just as eager as I was, apparently. I reached down and pulled on the button on khaki shorts, pushing them down along with his boxers. His cock sprang out at me, begging me to suck on it. Who was I to deny him?

I gripped his manhood in my hand and pumped him a few times before I bent over and took him in my mouth. Edward moaned and brought his hand to the back of my head while thrusting his hips up. God, I loved his cock. So tasty. Edward gripped my arm and pulled me off of him.

"In you now," he demanded. I smiled as I jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around him. Edward pressed me against the wall and thrust himself into me in one quick move. "FUCK!"

"Shh," I giggled. "We don't want to get caught."

"So fucking warm all the time," he moaned, softly as he started thrusting in and out of me.

I laid my head on shoulder as he continued to move in and out of me. Consuming my body as his. I was his. Just as Bella and Jasper were his, so was I. He was mine and I would never get tired of feeling him love my body, all of my body. I moved my hands to his hair, pulling his head back so I could kiss him.

Edward moaned and deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth. His hands were gripping my ass tightly, lifting me as he slid his cock into me over and over again. I could feel my orgasm starting to build, tingling deep inside of me. I pulled my lips from his as I felt my walls began to quiver and shake.

"So…close," I moaned.

"Fuck," he murmured, softly, gripping my ass even tighter. Kneading my cheeks with his skillful hands. "Baby, let go for me."

"YES!" I cried out, clenching down on him.

"Yeah, Baby, that's it," growled Edward, thrusting once more before he found his own release. "So fucking good."

"Yes, you are," I murmured, laying my head on his chest as I panted for air.

"It's all you, Baby, all you," he chuckled.

I leaned up and kissed him before he set me down on my feet. We quickly got cleaned up and managed to redress. Edward unlocked the door and stuck his head out, checking to see if the coast was clear before he pulled me out behind me. I giggled softly as we walked out of the back but quickly stopped when I saw the store manager standing there with his arms folded across his chest, angry scowl planted on his squishy face. Yeah, this wasn't good.

"Hi," I muttered. "Nice store you have here."

"Alice," snickered Edward, turning so that he was facing me. His body shook as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Well, I'm so glad you enjoyed it," muttered the man, dryly. "I would appreciate it if you left this store and didn't come back. We don't take to…Well, let's just say that neither of you are welcome in here again."

"Eh, that's fine. Besides the bathroom, it wasn't really that nice," I chuckled, pulling on Edwards' hand. "This place sucks."

Edward busted out laughing as he followed me as I ran out of the store, leaving the manager standing there watching us with his mouth wide open. We climbed into my car and looked at each other for about five seconds before we laughed again.

"Well, that was fun," snorted Edward, bringing my hand up to his lips. "Where to now, Baby?"

"Since we just got kicked out of there, I guess we need to find a new party supply store," I giggled. "Maybe they have a bathroom we can defile."

"Let's hope so," smirked Edward, winking at me.

Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon picking up the supplies for Bella's baby shower, without getting caught coming out of the bathroom this time. Rose, Kate, and I were trying to surprise her. She had just hit thirty weeks and was really struggling with being stuck in that wheelchair. Even though she really didn't complain too much about it, it had still been hard for her.

"What are you thinking about, love?" asked Edward as we tossed our purchases into the trunk of my car. We had managed to buy cups, plates, napkins, a really cute banner, and a bunch of little accessories.

"Just thinking about Bella," I said, softly. "She's so miserable right now."

"Yeah, I know," sighed Edward, slipping his arms around me. "But the baby will be here before we know it and that will help with her discomfort."

"Thank god," I smiled. I leaned up and kissed him. "Let's grab some take out for all of us before we head home."

"Sounds like a plan," smiled Edward. "What do you think we should pick up?"

"Chinese," we said, together.

Edward and I climbed back into the car and headed down to our favorite Chinese restaurant. Bella had been craving Chinese all week and hadn't been able to get enough. Once we had bought enough food to feed everyone, we climbed back into the car and headed back to the house.

We walked in and found Bella laying on the couch, pillow planted between her knees, as she watched Jasper and Whitley on the floor. All three of them looked up at us and smiled. Whitley's smile showed off the bottom tooth that had finally poked it's way through her gums.

"Is that Chinese?" asked Bella, eagerly as she tried to push herself up so that she was sitting up.

"Yes," smiled Edward as Jasper crawled over and helped her up, placing a small kiss onto the side of her head. "We thought you might be craving some."

"I was just telling Jasper that I wanted some cashew chicken," smiled Bella.

"Lucky for you, we got double the cashew chicken," I giggled, going over and setting the food on the coffee table before I leaned in and kissed her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Tired, fat, and hot," she said, bluntly.

"Maybe you should take a cool shower later to help cool you off," I suggested, sitting down next to her while Jasper and Edward headed into the kitchen to get plates and forks.

"With you?" she asked, smiling shyly.

"Duh," I smiled, leaning in and kissing her again.

"Mamama," babbled Whitley.

I looked over at her as she scooted from her bottom to her hands and knees. She rocked back and forth for a moment before she lurched forward two steps and face planted onto the carpet. She pushed back up onto her hands and knees and did it again and again.

"Oh my god, she's trying to crawl," whispered Bella as her eyes filled up with tears.

"She's doing more than trying," laughed Edward, coming back in to the living room with Jasper following him. "I'd say she just about has it."

"But she's too little," whined Bella, wiping the tears off her face as Whitley scooted forward two more steps. I slid onto the floor and picked her up, placing her in my lap.

"She's almost seven months old, Baby," I said. "She's going to be all over this place soon."

"No, she's just a baby," grumbled Bella, taking the plate Edward was holding out to her. "Oh, yummy food."

"When did Whitley last eat?" I asked, standing up with her in my arms.

"She has some yummy carrots for lunch and a bottle about two hours ago," said Bella, shoving a spoonful of rice into her mouth. "So good."

I laughed softly as I carried Whitley and put her in her highchair. She started babbling as I pulled out a jar of peaches and grabbed one of her spoons. I settled in the seat in front of her and started feeding her. She would make the funniest faces as she tasted each bite, like she wasn't sure why she really liked the food but was going to eat it anyway.

"She's hungry," said Jasper, pulling a chair up next to me.

"Apparently," I smiled, looking over at him. He was watching me with a lazy smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shrugging his shoulders. However, his smile grew.

"What?" I asked again, chuckling.

"Nothing," he laughed. "I was just admiring your beauty."

"Aw, that's so sweet," I smiled. "Edward told you about us getting kicked out of that store, didn't he?"

"Yes," laughed Jasper. "I'm kind of jealous."

"Why?" I asked, turning back to Whitley. "It's not like you and I haven't done that in public or did you forget about that Starbucks?"

"How could I forget?" scoffed Jasper, slipping his arm around my waist as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You have a thing for defiling public bathrooms, Baby."

"Only with these two really hot men I know," I smirked. "Oh and Bella, of course but that is a different story."

"Tell me," demanded Jasper.

"Nope," I laughed, feeding Whitley the peaches. "Was that good, Sweetie?"

"Mamamama," babbled Whitely, banging on the tray to her highchair.

"I think that was Whitley for 'Yes, mother, those were delicious peaches,'" laughed Jasper, grabbed me a wet paper towel to clean her face with.

"I think so too," I giggled.

I quickly got her cleaned up and pulled her bottle out of the fridge. Jasper and I headed back into the living room. Edward was sitting with Bella's head on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. As we moved around to the front of the couch, I noticed that she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep.

"I'll take her upstairs," whispered Jasper, gently lifting Bella into his arms.

I settled down on the sofa and rocked Whitley while I fed her, her bottle. It didn't take very long for her to drift off to sleep either. I carried her upstairs to her bed room and tucked her into bed. I grabbed the baby monitor and headed back downstairs. Jasper was back and was sitting on the couch next to Edward. I went over and climbed on his lap.

"So how was shopping today?" asked Jasper. "Besides the sex. Did you get everything for her shower?"

"Yes," I smiled. "We decided to go with these really pretty pink and sage green plaid decorations. Totally Bella's style."

"Good," murmured Jasper, placing his hand on my thigh. "She deserves to have a fantastic baby shower."

"How was she today?" asked Edward, laying his hand on top of Jasper's.

"Tired," sighed Jasper. "She didn't say anything but I think it bothers her that she can't get down on the floor with Whitley, especially when Whitley reaches for her."

"Poor, Bella," I murmured, laying my head into the crook of Jasper's neck.

None us said anything else as we sat there in the living room. Slowly, Jasper started sliding his and Edward's hands further up my thigh. I smiled against the side of his neck as I spread my legs a little giving them access to the apex between my legs. I moaned softly when I felt their finger tips brush outside my lower lips.

"Fuck, you are so wet, Ali," moaned Jasper.

"For us," whispered Edward. I looked over at him to see the hungry look in his eyes.

Edward moved his hand away from Jasper's and gripped the sides of my black panties. Smirking, he ripped them and tossed them aside. He pulled me off of Jasper's lap and laid me flat against the couch. He threw the skirt of my dress up and buried his face into my wet sex.

"FUCK!" I cried out as my back arched off the couch.

"Goddamn, that's beautiful," murmured Jasper, watching as Edward fucked me with his tongue.

"Jas…need…cock," I gasped, reached for the bulge in his pants.

Jasper smiled as he stood up and quickly shed his cotton shorts, boxers, and t-shirt. I reached out and stroked him a few times before I brought him into my mouth, causing him to moan and throw his head back.

"Fuck, Ali," he groaned, placing his hand on the back of my head. "Your mouth is fucking amazing."

"You should taste her pussy, Jas," growled Edward, slipping two fingers into me. He pulled them back out and offered them up to Jasper, who leaned down and licked me off of Edward's fingers. "Fuck, Jas."

"Enough fucking foreplay," I moaned, popping Jasper's cock out of my mouth. "I need you both to fuck me. Now."

Neither Edward nor Jasper said anything. Edward stood up and quickly discarded his clothes while Jasper pulled my sundress off of me, leaving me completely naked. Edward laid down on to couch and I crawled over him, taking his cock into my pussy slowly. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, I leaned over so Jasper could climb on behind me.

I felt him slip his lubed fingers into me, slowly stretching me. It felt amazing feeling Edward inside of me while Jasper played with my ass. After a moment, Jasper slipped his fingers out of me and placed the tip of his cock at my puckered hole. Slowly, he pushed in until he was completely inside of me. A-fucking-mazing.

"Fuck, you are so tight," groaned Jasper, pulling back and slowly pushing back inside of me.

"Shit, I can feel you, Jas," moaned Edward, sliding his hands down onto my hips where Jasper was gripping me.

All I could do was moan as they continued to make love to me. Jasper would move first and then Edward. They kept this rhythm as they thrust in and out of me. I knew I wasn't going to last long, not with both of them inside of me. I gripped the back cushion on the couch as I clenched my ass around Jasper's cock and tightened my walls around Edward's, trying to get them to climax with me.

"FUCK, ALICE," they growled together. Jasper slid a hand around to were Edward and I were connected, rubbing circles in my swollen nub while Edward pulled my nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried out as my orgasm washed over me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," groaned Jasper, releasing deep inside of me.

"Holy…shit," gasped Edward, thrusting once more inside of me before he found his own release.

I collapsed on him as Jasper slowly slipped out of my body. My arms and legs felt like jelly. Jasper lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs while Edward gathered our discarded clothing and followed us. The three of us took a shower together before pulling on pajamas and climbing into bed next to Bella.

"Alice?" asked Bella.

"Yeah?" I asked, warily.

"Was it good?" she mumbled, still half asleep. I smiled softly. She knew us too well.

"Yes, but it would have been better if you had been with us," I giggled softly.

"Maybe tomorrow," she murmured as she drifted back to sleep.

**Thank you for all the reviews. So…I'm thinking very strongly about adding a third story to this and LA. What do you think? Would you like to see how our favorite foursome deals with having kids in school, dealing with other parents, and who knows what else my evil mind could come up with? Also, I need help with a title to said story. I would like it to have Awakenings in the title since the first two have. **


	54. Chapter 54

BPOV

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Fucking turn it off," I groaned, pulling the pillow out from under my head and placing it on top instead.

I barely heard Edward chuckle as he reached over and turned off the annoying alarm clock. The bed shifted as he rolled back over and snuggled up behind me, laying his hand down on my belly. I felt him tug the pillow off of my head and looked back at him. He was watching me with a lazy smirk on his face. A handsome, gorgeous, sexy smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"What what?" he retorted, flashing his crooked smile at me.

"You're staring at me," I said. His smile somehow grew bigger but he didn't say anything. "What are you fucking staring at?"

"Just one of my beautiful wives," mused Edward. I rolled my eyes as I turned and sat up a little, leaning against the pillows behind me. "Why did you roll your eyes?"

"First, cause that was incredibly cheesy, even if it was kind of cute," I explained. "Second, cause that was a load of horseshit."

"First, it was not cheesy," said Edward, propping himself up on one elbow. I simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, so maybe it was but it wasn't a load of bullshit. You are beautiful."

"What side of me?" I grumbled. "My backside that is huge and needs a warning sign on it, or my front that is even bigger and a little bit misshapen."

"Misshapen?" snorted Edward.

"Yes, my belly is lopsided," I pointed out. He laughed as he sat up and moved so that he was sitting on his heels in front of me. His eyes raked over my belly, scrutinizing me. "Gee, that doesn't make me feel like a freak."

"Sorry but I am seeing no lopsidedness," smiled Edward, leaning forward on his hands and knees and kissing me.

"Oh Baby, Oh Baby," laughed Jasper, coming into our bedroom followed by Alice. "Look at that fine ass."

"It is pretty sweet, isn't it?" asked Alice, climbing onto the bed, next to me. "Whatcha doing?"

"Edward was admiring my lopsided belly," I smiled, turning to her as Edward flopped down on the bed next to me.

"Bella, your belly is not lopsided," sighed Edward.

"So you say but I'm not convinced," I muttered, bringing my hands to my belly.

"Ok, well, as much fun as this is," snorted Alice. "We need to get ready for your appointment with Esme. To the shower with her, boys!"

Edward laughed as he climbed off the bed and lifted me into his arms, pecking me on the lips one more time. I couldn't help but smile and laugh with him. He really was sweet. He carried me into the bathroom as Jasper turned on the shower. Within a few minutes the four of us were naked and in the shower together.

"I miss shower sex," I said, suddenly. All three of them looked over at me. "What?"

"Random, much?" asked Alice as Edward and Jasper both snorted. Thanks for stating the obvious about my ramblings.

"I'm serious," I laughed. "Before I got fat-"

"You are not fat," they said, together.

"Before I got fat," I said, ignoring their scowls. "We would have some really good sex in here. Now it doesn't seem worth all the effort."

"Should we be offended?" asked Jasper, looking over at Edward.

"I don't know," snorted Edward, looking down at Alice. "Should we?"

"No," laughed Alice. "She's just saying that as uncomfortable as she is with being pregnant that shower sex is too much of a hassle."

"Exactly," I smiled. "I can't wait until after she is born and I can have shower sex again. That's all I'm saying."

"Oh, ok," chuckled Edward, kissing my cheek. "Me either, then."

We finished showering and turned off the water. Edward kept his arm around my waist as Jasper dried me off, making sure to thoroughly dry my boobs and ass. Alice snorted as she dried off and headed back out to our bedroom. Edward carried me out and set me on the bed. He pulled out a pair of panties and a bra for me while Alice grabbed me a pair of maternity jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

She shooed the boys away and helped me get dressed. Once she had helped me stuff my feet into a pair of flip-flops, she went over and got dressed. She opted to wear a blue cotton dress with little flowers on it. It hugged her little body and made me quite horny, the little minx. Edward and Jasper came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and t-shirts. Edward in a black one that hugged his chest and Jasper in a white t-shirt that was snug and just perfect. All three of them were trying to kill me.

"Why are you glaring at us?" asked Alice, cocking her beautiful eyebrow at me.

"I didn't realize I was," I muttered. "But you three are trying to kill me."

"What?" chuckled Jasper. "How are we trying to kill you?"

"Being all sexy and stuff," I grumbled. All three of them laughed. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, resting them on my massive center. "Go ahead and laugh. It's true, though."

"We don't mean to kill you," chucked Edward, coming over and lifting me off the bed. He leaned in and kissed me. "If it helps, you're killing us with how hot you are."

"Doesn't really help," I smiled, shaking my head. "But thanks for trying."

"Eh, I did what I could," he snorted.

I laughed as I laid my head on his shoulder. Jasper swept Alice up in his arms, causing her to squeal, and carried her down the stairs after me and Edward. Jasper pecked her on the lips before setting her back down on her feet. Edward carried me out to the car and placed in the front seat. Jasper got my wheelchair loaded in the back and then he and Alice climbed into the backseat.

"What time are you picking Whitley up from Charlie, Renee, Charlotte, and Peter's?" I asked as Edward climbed into the drivers seat.

"Um, they were going to bring her to the office after lunch," said Edward, not meeting my eyes.

_That was a little odd_, I thought. I shrugged off the feeling as Edward started the car and headed down to the hospital. It took us about twenty minutes to get across town to the hospital. Edward pulled up in front and Jasper grabbed my chair and then lifted me out of the car. Alice, Jasper, and I waited in the lobby for Edward to park the car and catch up with us.

The four of us made our way over to the elevator and up to Esme's office. She was sitting behind her desk, working on some charts when Edward knocked on her open door. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, guys," she said, standing up. She came over and hugged us all, saving me for last. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes," she chuckled, nodding her head.

"Ok, I feel fat, tired, sore, and horny as hell," I smirked, folding my arms. Esme shook her head as she laughed.

"At least you still have a sense of humor, Bella," snorted Esme, coming behind me and grabbing my chair. "Let's go see how my granddaughter is doing."

Esme pushed me down to an examination room and Edward lifted me up and set me on the table. I laid back and folded my arms under my head. Esme came over and pulled my shirt over the mountain that was sticking up from my abdomen. She pulled out her measuring tape and started measuring my belly.

"You are still measuring a little bigger than average at thirty-four inches," said Esme, mostly to herself.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Edward.

"No, darling boy," smiled Esme, looking up at her son. "Just means the baby may be bigger than the average baby or she could have an excess amount of fluid."

"Or I could just be fat," I added.

"You are not fat," scolded Esme. "You've only gained twenty-two pounds and you were too skinny to start with."

"Yeah, yeah," I scoffed.

"Anyway," said Esme, pressing down on my belly. She helped me sit up and pulled my shirt down before she sighed and pulled her stool over and sat down in front of me. "Ok, so now we need to have a serious talk."

"I don't want to," I pouted.

"Bella," sighed Esme.

"No, last time we had a serious talk, I ended up in that," I muttered, gesturing to my chair.

"Well, too damn bad," said Esme, folding her arms in front of her own chest, like she was mocking me. "You can't work anymore."

"Yes, I can," I said.

"No, you can't," she said, calmly. Too calmly. I went to protest but she held up her hand. "No, you listen now, Sweetheart. Being in that chair has helped take the pressure off your hip but you are the point where even sitting for long periods is going to cause you to hurt more. I want you on strict bed rest."

"But-"

"No buts," interrupted Esme. I frowned as I looked away from her. Edward, Jasper, and Alice were oddly quiet as they stood around me having laid a reassuring hand on my back. "Bella."

"I have to work," I muttered. "The company needs me."

"Bella, Carlisle can handle the company until you come back from maternity leave," said Esme, grabbing my hand in hers. I looked down at her with tears in my eyes.

"But it's my job," I whispered.

"Right now, your job is to take care of this baby," murmured Esme, placing her free hand on my belly.

"But I still have eight weeks until I am due and then there are the six to eight weeks of maternity time I have," I said. "That's like four months of time off."

"I think we should do a scheduled cesarean section at thirty-eight weeks," said Esme. My eyes had to have flown open.

"What?" I gasped.

"I'm afraid that the strain of trying to deliver her vaginally would be too much for your hip," explained Esme. "I think the best thing to do would be to deliver by c-section and by doing it a couple of weeks early, we can make it easier on your body than it would be if you labored for twelve hours before hand."

"You're wanting to cut me open to get her out," I muttered, blinking back the tears. I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't seem to get the air into my lungs.

"Bella, honey, calm down," ordered Esme standing up in front of me. I tried to calm down but my breathing just got shallower.

"Baby, look at me," whispered Edward, slipping his arms around me. I looked up at him. "Take a deep breath. In and out. In and out."

I could feel the tears that had been swimming in my eyes, fall over and trickle down my face as I took a few deep breaths. Edward reached up and wiped the tears off my face while Jasper and Alice rubbed my back. I shook my head and looked over at Esme, who was frowning.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" I asked.

"I believe it's the safest way," answered Esme. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth and nodded my head. "Sweetheart, a c-section is not the end of the world."

"I know that," I whispered, through my tears.

"Then why are you so upset?" she asked.

"Because I just wanted to do one thing normally," I cried, turning into Edward's embrace. "I wanted to have her the same way that Ali had Whitley and now I can't do that because of my fucking hip."

"Baby, it doesn't matter how she's born," said Alice, moving around the table and wrapping her arms around me and Edward. "All that matters is that she and you are healthy. I'll still be right there with you."

"That's right, Beautiful," said Jasper, joining our group hug. "No matter what, we are right here."

"I know," I whispered, sniffing as I wiped my tears. "As long as she is healthy, right?"

"Right," they echoed, softly.

"Ok," I said, looking over at Esme. "We'll do the c-section and I guess, I'll stop working."

"I know it's hard, Bella, but I truly think this is the best way to go," reassured Esme.

"I really hope so," I muttered.

Edward helped me back into my chair and we made our way back down to the car. We stopped by and grabbed some pizza for lunch before we headed over to the office. None of really talked much while we ate. I think we were all still processes the information that Esme had shared with us. I kept reminding myself that all that mattered was that our daughter was born healthy.

After we got done eating, we loaded back up in the car and headed down to the office. The doors opened on our floor and Edward pushed me out. It was eerily quiet considering that it was the middle of the day. Without saying a word, Edward pushed me down the hallway to the conference room. Alice pushed open the door and Edward pushed me inside.

"SURPRISE!"

**Thank you for all the reviews and input for the next story! I have a huge list of possible titles that I am trying to pick from. Anyway, thank you for putting your two cents in for me. **


	55. Chapter 55

"SURPRISE!"

I burst into violent sobs as I sat there in my wheelchair and looked around at my family, friends, and co-workers who were surrounding the large room with huge smiles on their faces. Charlie and Renee were standing next to Peter and Charlotte, who was holding Whitley in her arms. Carlisle and Esme were with William and Catherine. Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and Kate were standing next to Mike, Tyler, Embry, and Jared. Seth and Tanya were there along with Jessica, Eric, Corbin, and everyone else I worked with.

The room had been decorated with balloons, cheesy crepe paper streamers, and various signs that said 'It's a girl' and 'Congratulations.' Sitting in the middle of one of the tables that had been pushed to the side was a large pink and white cake that had little pink flowers and an pacifier made out of frosting. On another table was a humongous pile of presents that had been wrapped in pink, yellow, and silver wrapping paper. It was the most beautiful baby shower I had ever seen.

As I sat there with tears pouring down my face, the smiles dropped off everyone's faces and were replaced with looks of concern or fear, in Charlie's case. I opened my mouth several times to tell them that I was okay but I couldn't seem to get the words to come out. They were throwing me a surprise baby shower. They all loved me.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" asked Edward, kneeling down next to me and slipping his hand into mine.

"N…nothing," I choked out. My face was completely saturated with tears that continued to fall.

"Then why are you so upset?" he asked, wiping the tears off as they fell. Or at least he tried but they kept coming.

"Not…upset," I sobbed. "You…all…love…me."

"Of course, we love you, Honey," smiled Alice, swatting down on the other side of my chair.

"I know," I whimpered, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I was just so surprised."

"Hmm, maybe it wasn't a smart idea to surprise the pregnant woman," chuckled Charlie, nervously. I burst out laughing causing everyone to look at me and laugh softly.

"Oh, Dad, you are so funny," I laughed, slapping my knee.

"I am?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Hmm, I wasn't trying to be."

"I know," I snorted. Everyone was just looking at me like they weren't sure what to say or do. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you are acting a little crazy," said Embry, causing everyone to look over at him as I laughed again. "What? She is!"

"They are called hormones, Embry," snapped Rose, cradling her son to her chest. "You try being pregnant and see if you don't act funny."

"Yeah," I laughed, rolling myself further into the room. I reached for Jonah. "I want to hold him."

"Ok," smiled Rose, laying the boy in my arms.

"Oh, he's already getting so big, Rosie," I sighed, smiling down at him.

"Five weeks old already," smiled Rose, pulling a chair over and sitting down next to me.

"How do you like being a stay at home mommy?" I asked, looking from the bald baby up to her.

"I love it," said Rose. "I'm exhausted because this little guy doesn't like to sleep but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Plus, Edward's helped a ton!"

"I haven't done much," snorted Edward, sitting down with Whitley in his lap. "I just learned a few tips to make everyday run a little smoother."

"Do you enjoy being a stay at home dad, Edward?" asked Esme. I noticed that everyone had settled down around us.

"I love it," smiled Edward. "Of course, Whitley makes it easy, don't you, Princess?"

"Mamamama," babbled Whitley, reaching for me. Rose quickly pulled Jonah out of my arms and Edward placed Whitley in my lap. She leaned down and planted a slobbery, opened mouth kiss on my overly large belly.

"Aw," sighed nearly everyone in the room. Whitley started patting my belly with her tiny little hands.

"Mamamama," she gabbled.

"Looks like someone wants their sister to come out," giggled Renee.

"She loves Bella's belly," smiled Alice. "Cake time!"

"Yay me," I squealed, causing everyone to laugh.

Alice cut the cake and handed my a big piece while Jasper took Whitley and set her on the floor so she could play. The cake was delicious, moist and sweet. The icing was fluffy and creamy. Even though I had just had a big lunch, I ended up eating two pieces of cake. I was pregnant and I had the right to eat as much as I wanted, at least that is what I was telling myself. Once I was done with my second piece, Edward kissed me softy and threw my plate in the trash for me.

"Time for presents," squealed Kate, standing up. She, Rose, Renee, Esme, Charlotte, and Catherine started bringing the large pile of gifts over to us.

"None of you needed to get me anything," I grumbled.

"This is from me," smiled Renee, pulling a small package off the table. It was barely bigger than a box of matches. I eyed her closely as I pulled the paper off. I opened the small, black velvet box and gasp. "When I had you, Charlie gave me this. I wanted you to have it now that you are having your own daughter."

"It's beautiful," I whispered, lifting out the small diamond pendent out of the box. I let a tear slip down my face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she whispered, kissing my cheek. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Mom," I said, softly.

"This is from me, Peter, and Charlie," smiled Charlotte, handing me a small box.

I pulled the paper off and opened the box. Smiling, I picked up the small book. I opened it and found it full of pictures of me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Whitley over the last seven months. They had documented my entire pregnancy for us.

"Thank you," I smiled. "I love it."

I continued to open present after present. Jessica and Eric had gotten the baby a pink dress that had a matching pink headband. Mike and Tyler gave us an updated CD of music to play in her room and a package of diapers, laughing as they told us how we were going to need a lot. A few people from the office had chipped in and gotten us an assortment of clothes, toys, and teddy bears. It was very sweet of them to get us anything.

Seth and Tanya gave us some pajamas and under shirts for her that said things like 'My daddy thinks I'm perfect' and 'I'm not spoiled, I'm loved.' Embry painted us a painting of two little girls playing in a field of wildflowers. He explained that it was Whitley and the new baby. I cried softly as I thanked him. Jared gave us the best gift of all, he gave us a coupon for free babysitting for whenever we needed it. I thanked him as Alice handed me a rectangle shaped box.

"You guys didn't need to get me anything," I muttered.

"Yes, we did," said Alice. "This is from me, Edward, and Jasper."

I slid my finger under the edge of the silver paper with pink polka dots. I unwrapped the box and pulled the top off. I felt the tears building up in my eyes as I looked down at the baby blanket that was laying inside the box. It was a soft pink velvet. In the lower right corner were the initials M.F.C. I looked up at my lovers as a tear slipped down my face.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, pulling it up to my chest.

"I saw you admiring it a few months ago," smiled Alice, slipping her hand onto mine. "I knew you needed it for her."

"I love it," I cried, softly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Beautiful," murmured Jasper, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. "We love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered. Edward leaned in and kissed me next followed by Alice. When she pulled away, she took the blanket and folding it back up and placed it into the box.

"What does the M.F.C. stand for?" asked Renee, hopefully. I laughed as I looked at our parents, who all looked hopeful that we would reveal her names.

"Not telling," I laughed. They all scowled. "Oh, stop being a bunch of babies. It won't kill you to wait until she is born."

"But that's not fair," whined Esme.

"You want to talk about unfair, Esme?" I asked, shortly as I cocked an eyebrow at her. Her smile dropped off her face immediately but she didn't say anything. "Didn't think so."

"Bella," whispered Edward, slipping his hand onto my thigh. Everyone looked from Esme to me.

"What is she talking about Esme?" asked Renee. Esme folded her arms across her chest but didn't say anything.

"She's talking about how she has put me on bed rest," I muttered, darkly. Just like that everyone took a deep breath and the happy, carefree mood was gone. I immediately felt guilty. "Let me have the next gift."

"Bella, it's not like I want you to be on bed rest or have to stop working," said Esme.

"I know that, Esme," I said, softly. "Whose gift is next?"

"Why are you going on bed rest?" asked Renee.

"Let me have the one top," I said, looking over at Alice. She smiled sadly and grabbed the gift for me. "Thank you."

"Bella?" asked Renee. I closed my eyes and blinked back my tears. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just let it go.

"Even though I am not standing on it, my hip is starting to become more painful," I muttered. "Esme feels that I need to stay off of it completely so she has ordered me to stop working and go onto strict bed rest."

"Oh," whispered Renee. I wiped the tear off my face as I looked around. The sadness etched on everyone's faces broke my heart.

"Look, you all knew that it was only going to be a matter of time before I had to stop working."

"You're right," frowned Seth. "But I guess we didn't think about it coming so soon."

"You still have almost two months before she will be here," muttered Corbin.

"I have six weeks," I said, softly. "I'm having a c-section."

"What?" gasped Rose, looking from me to Esme. "Why? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine," said Esme, trying to reassure not only Rose but everyone. "Because of Bella's hip, I'm afraid that if she tried to deliver normally, that it would cause more damage to her hip and possibly endanger the baby…."

As Esme explained to everyone about my hip, I saw them looking from her to me. It was really starting to piss me off and I had had enough of it. I set the gift in my lap back in Alice's hands and turned my chair around and pushed myself over to the door and out of the office. I felt someone grab the back of my chair and looked up to see Edward pushing me down the hall.

He pushed me into my office and closed the door behind us. I rolled my chair over to my desk and picked up the picture that sat there. It was of me, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Whitley right after she was born. We were all piled up on Alice's hospital bed. It was my favorite picture of the five of us.

"I guess I'm going to need to pack up my office, huh?" I asked, looking back at Edward as I set the picture in my lap.

"Not all of it," he said, sitting in one of the chairs. He reached over and pulled my chair over so that I was right next to him and facing him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I whispered, weaving my fingers in with his. "Are you going to be able to handle having me at home for the next few months?"

"Well, it's going to be a struggle but I guess I'll have to deal with it," smirked Edward. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Always the smartass. "I think I am going to love having you all to myself for the next few weeks."

"It's going to be boring," I said.

"I can handle boring," smiled Edward, leaning in and kissing me.

"BELLA!" yelled Embry, throwing my office door open.

"What the fuck, Embry?" I snapped, turning and glaring at him.

"Claire," he panted, heavily. "Baby…coming….now."

**Thank you for all the reviews. Yay another baby is coming! Ok, now I've put up a poll on my profile with seven of my favorite suggestions for the title of the next story in this series. Go and vote for the one you like the most!**


	56. Chapter 56

"Oh my god," I squealed, clapping my hands. "What are you waiting for? Go already!"

"She wants you there," gasped Embry, trying to take a deep breath. "Look, I know that you are going through a lot of shit-"

"Let's go," I said, interrupting him. I looked back at Edward. "Please, she needs me. She needs us."

"Of course," smiled Edward.

He stood up and gripped the back of my chair and ran as he pushed me out of the office. We headed over to the elevator where Jasper, Alice, and the rest of our family were waiting for is with Jared. It touched my heart that they understood how much Embry and Jared needed us. How much Claire needed me. We rode the elevator down and loaded into the cars.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front of the hospital. Embry gently lifted me out of the car while Jared grabbed my chair from the back. I looked back at my lovers, who were smiling at the three of us.

"We'll meet you up there," said Alice, quickly.

I just nodded my head and let Embry set me in my chair. He pushed me into the hospital and over to the elevator. As we rode it up to the fifth floor, I could feel how excited and nervous both men were. I reached out and squeezed both of their hands. They didn't say anything as they squeezed my hand back. The doors opened and Embry pushed me out.

"Is she ok?" Embry asked Todd and Hilary Lindley, who were pacing back and forth outside of their daughters rooms. Why they weren't in there with her, holding her hand, was beyond me.

"She's in a lot of pain," muttered Hilary.

"Why aren't you in there with her?" I asked, shortly. A lot shorter and harsher than I intended it to.

"She doesn't want me in there," cried Hilary, turning into her husband's shoulder. "She's been asking for you."

"Bella, go to her," urged Jared. I looked up at him. "Please."

I simply nodded my head as he pushed open the door for me. I rolled my chair into her room. Claire was laying on the bed, clutching her stomach as she cried uncontrollably. A tall, russet skinned man was sitting on the side of her bed, holding her hand and I knew that was Quil. It was obvious he loved her. She looked up at me and started sobbing harder.

"It's ok, honey," I said, trying to sooth her as I rolled up next to her bed. I grabbed her hand and she gripped it tightly.

"It hurts, Bella," cried Claire. "It hurts so bad. I can't do this. I can't have this baby. I can't handle the pain."

"Yes, you can," I said, softly as I reached over and pushed her hair out of her face. "Honey, you are so strong."

"She's right, Care bear," said Quil.

"I'm so scared," she whispered. She shot up in the bed as her next contraction hit. "FUCK!"

"Breathe," I ordered as she squeezed my hand. She took several deep breaths before the contraction subsided. "Good girl."

"Are Embry and Jared here?" asked Claire.

"They are probably waiting right outside," I said, smiling. "They are very excited."

"They're going to be good dads," whispered Claire. Quil looked away but didn't say anything. I couldn't imagine how hard this was for both of them.

"Yes, they will be," I agreed. "Honey, why won't you let your parents come in?"

"I don't know," she muttered. "They offered but…"

"Claire, you need your mom and dad right now," I whispered. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Sweetie, I know it's been strained between all of you but they do love you. They need to be here for you as you have this baby. You need them right now."

"Will you stay?" she asked, softly as she looked up at me with sad, doe eyes. "At least in the waiting room."

"Honey, I will not leave here until I know that you are ok. Edward, Jasper, Alice, hell, every member of my family is in the waiting room," I explained.

"Ok, you can tell my parents they can come in," said Claire. "And Embry and Jared, too. I want them in here while I have him."

"Ok, I'll be outside if you need me," I said, bringing her hand to my lips.

I turned and rolled my chair back over to the door. Embry and Jared were leaning against the wall across from her door, holding hands, while Todd and Hilary had resumed their pacing. All four of them looked over as I opened the door.

"She wants all of you to come in," I said, softly.

"Thank you, Honey," whispered Embry as he and Jared walked past me into the room. Todd and Hilary made to go through but I held my hand out.

"You may not be happy that your daughter is having a baby at seventeen but she is. She's an incredibly strong girl who is scared out of her mind. She needs you both to support her while she gives birth and gives her son over to Embry and Jared," I said, letting a tear slip down my face. "You should be proud that she's strong enough to make such a huge decision."

"Bella, we are proud of her," cried Hilary. "Thank you for…being there for her when I wasn't."

"You're welcome," I whispered.

Todd and Hilary headed into Claire's room and I pushed myself down to the waiting room. Everyone was sitting in the far corner of the room. Charlie was holding Whitley up to his chest while she slept and Carlisle was holding Jonah against his chest. As I came into the room, everyone looked over at me.

"Is Claire ok?" asked Alice, helping me move my chair so that I was in front of her, Edward, and Jasper.

"Um, she's scared and hurting right now," I said, honestly. "Quil is with her and I convinced her to let her parents come in. Jared and Embry are in there with her right now, too, so they will help her. I think they need to do this together."

"Me too," smiled Alice. I leaned back in my chair and brought my hand to my belly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry," I said, sheepishly. "I know I had two pieces of cake but I'm hungry."

"Well, what would you like, Beautiful?" asked Jasper, standing up. "Chips, a candy bar, some crackers?"

"Um," I said, thinking about it. "I would love a Snickers, please."

"A snickers it is," he said, winking at me. He looked up everyone else. "Anyone else want anything?"

"No," they all muttered.

"Ok, I'll be right back," smiled Jasper.

"I'll go with you, Jas," said Alice, standing up.

I watched as Alice and Jasper left the waiting room, hand in hand. It was still fascinating to watch them together. They found little ways to show their love for each other. It might be something as simple as brushing a strand of hair out of each other's faces or something like a gentle kiss. It was sweet how affection they were with each other and the two of us.

"For you, my lovely lady," smiled Jasper, holding the candy bar out to me.

"Thanks, Jas," I whispered. Jasper smiled at me as he sat down. Alice settled in between Jasper and Edward. I unwrapped my candy bar and took a huge bite off the end. "Goddamn, that is one good candy bar."

"It looked like a good one when it came out of vending machine," smirked Jasper, sitting back in his seat. He placed an arm on the back of Alice's chair.

"Sure, you did, Jas," I smiled, shaking my head. I took another bit. "But it is good."

Edward, Jasper, and Alice all laughed softly. Whitley woke up and started fussing so Alice went over and took her from my father. She settled back in between our husbands and started feeding her a bottle. I loved watching Alice with Whitley. She was the best mother, so patient all the time. I hoped that I would be half the mother she was when our new baby was born.

"Bella, honey, can I talk you privately for a minute?" asked Carlisle, moving over and kneeling down next to me.

"Sure," I said, softly.

Carlisle stood up and came around to the back of my chair and pushed me out of the waiting room, leaving our family behinds us with frowns on their faces. I wasn't sure where he was going to take me until he pushed me down to the nursery window. He stopped and moved over and looked at the new babies.

"You never realize how fast they grow up," murmured Carlisle. "It seems like just yesterday that Edward and Kate were babies and now, they have babies."

"I'm sure it will fly by," I said, awkwardly. Carlisle chuckled as he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all weird on you," he smiled.

"It's ok," I smirked, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm used to it."

"Smartass," he snorted.

"Aren't you going to miss my quick wit while I'm gone?" I asked, sarcastically.

"It's what I missed the most while you were in your coma," sighed Carlisle. He pushed me over to a couple of chairs that sat against the wall behind us. "When Edward called us and told us about the accident, I wasn't sure what to do, Bella. I knew I needed to be here but I didn't want you to think that I didn't trust you to run the company. When we got here and we realized that the damage was more extensive than we first realized and the days turned into weeks…I knew I had to make sure that the company survived so that when you came back, not if, Bella, when you came back, it would be running the way you would have wanted it."

"Carlisle, you did a great job," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "You took your company-"

"It's not my company anymore, Bella," sighed Carlisle, looking over at me. "You act like you have to impress me in order to keep your job. That is not true."

"I know that," I muttered.

"Then why are you being so stubborn about going on leave?" he asked. I sighed as I moved my hand back to my belly.

"Because I don't like feeling helpless," I whispered. I could feel my tears already starting to build. "I've never really talked about this to anyone other than Alice, Edward, and Jasper, but after everything with Jacob, I doubted myself a lot. I know that it wasn't my fault that Jacob hit me and came after me after I left him, but I started to wonder if the reason I couldn't find someone who would just love me was because something was wrong with me," I cried. "God, I am so tired of crying all the fucking time."

"Such language from a lady," scoffed a nurse walking by.

"Piss off, lady," I snapped. She huffed and walked a little faster. "Crazy bitch."

"Bella, calm down," chuckled Carlisle. I looked back at him and smiled weakly.

"I relied so much on Alice for everything, Carlisle," I said, continuing on. "She was the only person I could trust one hundred percent. I don't know, maybe if I had been more open with my family, they would have been there but I just don't know. But the only place I didn't need Alice, was at work. When I am designing a new building, it's the most carefree, relaxing thing I can do. It was the one place that I didn't need Alice to hold my hand at. After we meet Edward and Jasper, I went from needing just her, to needing all of them but at the office, I was still in control and I don't want to lose it."

"Honey, you are not going to lose the company," said Carlisle, grabbing my hand.

"I know that," I cried. "Logically, I know that, Carlisle, but in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly thinking logically right now."

"Oh, I noticed," laughed Carlisle. I couldn't help laugh with him.

"I know you aren't going to let anything happen to my company, Carlisle," I smiled. "It's just really hard to let go of all that control that I've worked so hard to rebuild ever since the accident. Sometimes, I feel like my hip is never going to get better."

"It will, Sweetheart," said Carlisle, bringing my hand up to his lips as the same nurse walked by.

"Hmm, she's a little young for you," sneered the bitch. "Cradle robbing, eh?"

"Fuck off, you skanky bitch," snapped Carlisle. "I can have your fat ass fired."

"Good luck," smirked the nurse before she turned back around.

She froze when she found Esme standing there with her arms folded across her chest. I knew this look. Esme gave me this look when she was fixing to give me bad news, like that I was going on bed rest. It was her doctor looked. I smirked as I leaned back in my wheelchair and prepared for the show.

"Carlisle, darling, take Bella back down to the waiting room while I deal with…this," said Esme, calmly. Too calmly.

"Yes, dear," smiled Carlisle. He got up and pushed me down the hallway, past Esme and the nurse, who was shaking.

"Damn it, I really wanted to see the show," I grumbled.

"Me too," snorted Carlisle. "It wouldn't have been pretty."

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"What?"

"Did you call her a skanky bitch?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes, Bella, I did," laughed Carlisle.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you say either of those words," I chortled. "It was oddly satisfying."

"I enjoyed it," grinned Carlisle, pushing me back into the waiting room and back over to Edward, Jasper, and Alice. "Any news on Claire yet?"

"No," muttered Edward, glaring at his father. Carlisle seemed quite amused by this.

"Ok, well, I'm just going to go over there and away from the scary look on my son's face," snickered Carlisle.

"Don't tease him," I laughed, throwing my head back. Carlisle laughed with me as he went over and sat down next to William. I looked back over at my lovers, who were all frowning. "Everything is fine, my loves. I promise."

"Ok, if you say so," smiled Alice.

Esme came back in about half an hour later, looking relaxed and happy. She informed me and Carlisle that the nurse had been placed on leave and that if she had anything to do with it, the bitch would be out of her. Apparently, this wasn't her first or second complaint but her fifth. Of course, then we had to explain to everyone what had happened. I thought I was going to have to physically restrain Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Kate, Emmett, and Garrett from finding this nurse and kicking her ass. Our parents all thought it was hilarious, though. I mean really, me and Carlisle? Just the thought of it leaves a bad taste on my mouth.

As the minutes turned into hours, we found ourselves getting more and more anxious about Claire and her baby. I knew the labor and delivery process could take hours but I was being impatient. Plus, as much as I hated to admit this, my hip was starting to ache more from sitting in this chair so much.

It was nearly nine o'clock when Embry and Jared came in, carrying a small bundle in Embry's arms. I couldn't see much of the baby but from what I could tell, he was adorable. They both smiled as they looked up at all of us, touched that we were all still here for them.

"We would like to introduce you to, Clayton Isaac Call," smiled Embry as Jared, slipping his arms around his man and his son. "Our son."

"He's beautiful," I cried.

"Claire was hoping you would come in, Bella," said Jared. I nodded my had as I rolled my chair over to them, and pulled them both down so I could kiss their cheeks.

"Congratulations," I whispered. "I know you both are going to be fantastic fathers."

"Thank you," they both whispered.

I headed out of the waiting room, while everyone crowded around Embry and Jared so they could ooh and aw over baby Clayton. I wheeled myself down to Claire's room and pushed open the door. Quil was sitting on one side of her bed while Hilary was sitting on the other side. Todd was standing behind his wife.

"Hey, honey, you ok?" I asked, wheeling myself into her room. Her parents moved so that I could come right up to her bed.

"I'm…not but I will be," whispered Claire. She reached for my hand so I grabbed hers. I could see the tears swimming in her eyes. "Bella, I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for me. I know it was just because of Embry and Jared-"

"No, it wasn't," I said, interrupting her. "Claire, I am here for you anytime you need me. Anytime, anywhere, ok?"

"Ok," cried Claire. "Bella, he's going to be ok, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart," I whispered, letting a tear fall down my face. "Clayton is going to be more than ok with Embry and Jared. I promise."

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you just make sure that when the time is right that he knows that I love him?" cried Claire. "Make sure he knows that this was the hardest thing I ever did?"

"Of course, I will," I said, crying with her. I looked over at Quil, who was silently crying with his girlfriend. "I'll make sure he knows the same about you, Quil."

"Thank you," muttered Quil. "I know they can give him what we can't right now but…"

"We promise to make sure that Clayton knows how much you all love him," said Embry. I looked back to see him and Jared standing in the doorway with their baby in their arms. "Every night when we put him to bed, we will thank God that you both bless us with a son."

"I should go," I whispered, looking back at Claire. "Remember what I said, ok?

Claire simply nodded her head as she let go of my hand. I wheeled myself over to the door and patted Embry's arm before I headed out into the hall. I made my way down to the waiting room where everyone was still waiting.

"Is Claire ok?" asked Alice.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "But she will be. I'm ready to go home and get to bed."

"Bed sounds nice," smiled Edward.

We bid everyone a goodnight and headed down to lobby and out to the car. By the time we pulled up in front of the house, Whitley was passed out. Alice lifted her out of her car seat and carried her into the house while Edward carried me in after her. Jasper came in with my wheelchair. Edward carried me up the stairs to our room and helped me change into my nightgown. I laid back on the bed and sighed as I stretched my hip out and watched Edward getting ready for bed.

So much had changed in the last twenty-one months that we had been together. Not just with the accident either. When we started out in this relationship, I thought my love for Edward superseded my love for both Alice and Jasper but it didn't. There are parts of each of them that I love more than the others. Alice's sweet heart, Jasper's pure love, and Edward's gentle nature but over the past few weeks, especially with being confined to that chair, I've realized that my love for all of them is equal. I couldn't live without any of them in my life.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Edward, climbing on the bed and grabbing my hand.

"I was thinking about how much I love you," I smiled. Edward smiled as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I love you, too," murmured Edward. "You still amaze me everyday."

"How?" I asked, bringing my puffy hand up to his cheek. I missed the wedding rings that once sat on my fingers but I had to take them off because of the swelling.

"Because no matter how much shit gets thrown at you, you don't let it bring you down," whispered Edward, leaning into my hand. "I know you are scared about the c-section but it's for the best."

"I know it is," I murmured. "I just…"

"You what?" he asked, leaning back as Jasper and Alice joined us on the bed, having changed into their own pajamas.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Alice, nestling herself up against me.

"The c-section," I muttered.

"Oh," whispered Alice. "It's not the end of the world."

"I know that," I said, quietly. "It's just…when I thought about having her, I thought it would be like it was when you had Whitley, Ali. You would be sitting behind me, supporting me while Edward and Jas held my hands," I cried softly. "Stupid fucking hormones."

"Oh, Baby, Edward and I will still be right there holding your hands," said Jasper, reaching across Alice and grabbing my hand in his.

"That's right, love," smiled Edward, squeezing my hand.

"I will be right there, holding you anyway I can," whispered Alice, letting her own tear fall. "Honey, all that matters is that she is born safely. This is the safest way for both of you."

"I know that," I cried. "I'm just scared that something will go wrong and…I couldn't handle anything else going shitting right now. We have definitely had our fair share of shit, you know?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong," said Edward, smiling as he reached up and wiped my tears off my face.

"I'm just scared," I whispered.

"We know," frowned Alice. "We love you, silly girl."

"I love you, too," I said, smiling.

"Let's get some sleep," suggested Jasper, laying down behind Alice. I rolled onto my side and let Edward shove a pillow between my knees. "I love you."

"Love you," murmured me, Alice, and Edward.

As they drifted off into their peaceful slumbers, all three of them laid a hand on my belly, on our daughter. Just six more weeks and she would be here. I prayed that everything would be ok.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I will be leaving the poll on my profile open until Friday so if you haven't voted and would like to, you had better get moving. **


	57. Chapter 57

"Be quiet or you are going to wake her up," whispered Edward.

"We are being quiet," whispered Alice, a smidge louder than Edward was but still very quietly. "Are you sure you are going to be able to handle having both Bella and Whitley here?"

"Yes, Ali," muttered Edward. "We will be fine. Just go take care of her company or face her wrath."

"We will," whispered Jasper, chuckling lightly.

I heard them kiss before Jasper and Alice came over and kissed the side of my head. It was funny how I recognized the differences in their kisses even when I was still halfway sleeping. I barely heard them shuffle out of the room as I drifted back to sleep, nestling myself further into the bed.

I was shaken awake sometime later when I heard the soft garbled giggles that only come from the beautiful seven and a half month old, Whitley Hope. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled when I found myself face to face with our beautiful daughter. Her wide green eyes were sparkling and her soft auburn hair was sticking up everywhere, just one more trait she got from Edward. She had a big toothy smile on her face as she reached over and patted my face.

"Mamamama," she babbled.

"Hey, Baby girl," I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"She just woke up from her morning nap and I though she might like to spend some time with her Momma Bell," smiled Edward, looking over from his position on the bed next to her.

He had the latest issue of Parenting Today propped up on his chest. There was something incredibly sexy about him laying with on our white bed, a white wife beater on, and our daughter laying between us, while he read up on toilet training techniques and ways to get your child to sleep better. Not that Whitley didn't sleep good. She never woke up in the middle of the night anymore.

"Interesting article?" I asked, smirking a little.

"Yes," he sighed, looking back at the page. "New breastfeeding tips."

"Planning on doing a lot of that, huh?" I teased.

"So funny, love," smiled Edward, closing his magazine. He rolled onto his side so that he was facing me and Whitley, who was very interested in my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I sighed, frowning. "But my hip isn't hurting as much as it was yesterday. I guess this bed rest thing isn't horrible. Yet at least."

"I told you it wouldn't be," smirked Edward.

I rolled my eyes as I moved so that I was sitting up but leaning back on the mountain of pillows behind me. Whitley moved so that she was sitting up next to me and leaned down and gave my belly another one of her famous open mouthed kisses.

"How do you think Whitley's going to take to the new baby?" I asked, running my hand through her feather soft hair.

"I don't know," smiled Edward, sitting up Indian style on the bed and pulling her into his lap. "I don't really think she will feel anyway. I mean, she's going to be about nine and half months old."

"True," I whispered. My stomach rumbled loudly causing Edward to start laughing.

"Was that your stomach?" he asked, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yes," I grumbled, blushing bright red. "Don't laugh at me. I'm starving."

"Oh, ok," he chuckled, trying to squash his laughter but unable to.

I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest, pushing my engorged boobs together and up a little. Edward's eyes dropped straight to my breasts and, I swear, the man licked his lips. Such a perverted man but he was one of my perverted men.

"Umm, Baby, my eyes are up here," I smirked.

"Yes, I know," he smiled, still looking right at my boobs. "But they are so pretty and big. I think they want me to kiss all over them."

"Hmm, really?" I asked, looking down to my cleavage. They were pushing out of the top of my nightgown. "Well, perhaps when a certain little lady goes down for her afternoon nap," I smiled, gesturing to the baby that was sitting in his lap, "you and I can…play."

"Play date with one of my beautiful wives?" he mused, smiling. "I think that sounds like a great plan."

"But only if you get me some much needed food," I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Deal," he growled, playfully. He scooted off the bed with Whitley still in his arms. He came around the bed and placed her in my lap, leaning in and kissing my lips. "You two stay here and I'll go make us some lunch. We'll have a little picnic."

"Ok," I said, smiling.

Edward left and I looked down at Whitley. She crawled up and curled herself around my belly, laying her head on the top of my belly. As soon as she was still, her baby sister pushed against her causing Whitley to look down at my belly with a very confused look on her face, almost like she couldn't figure out why my belly pushed her.

"What's the matter, Pretty girl?" I asked, running my fingers through her auburn curls. "It's just your sister."

"Bababababa," she grabbled, patting my tummy gently.

"Yes, baby," I smiled. "Your baby sister."

"Mamamamama," she mumbled, placing open mouth kisses on my belly over and over.

"You're going to be a good big sister, Whitley Hope," I whispered.

"I will never get tired of seeing you and Whitley like that," murmured Edward.

I looked and saw him standing in the doorway to our room, tray of food in his hands and a huge smile on his face. He moved over and set the tray down on the table on the other side of the bed, before climbing on, leaning over, and kissing me gently. I would never get tired of his lips on mine.

"Dadadadada," babbled Whitley, pulling his attention from me to her.

"Am I ignoring you, Princess?" laughed Edward, pulling her into his lap. She turned around in his lap and reached for his face, patting his cheeks between her pudgy hands.

"Babababa," grabbled Whitley.

"I think she is saying 'feed my Momma Bell or else," I teased.

"She's a tough one alright," winked Edward.

He settled Whitley in his lap before he reached over and picked up a plate of fresh fruit, crackers, cheese cubs, and some carrots. Guess someone was thinking I needed to eat healthier. While I nibbled on my food, I watched as Edward fed Whitley some bananas and a bottle. It didn't take very long before she drifted off sleep, curled up in his lap.

I watched as Edward gently lifted her from his lap, cradling her tenderly to his chest, and carried her out of our bedroom. From the baby monitor sitting on the nightstand, I heard him lay her down, whisper for her to have sweet dreams, and kiss her. I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I listened to him. He was such an amazing daddy and I knew both Whitley and our new baby were lucky to have him and Jasper.

"What's wrong, Love?" asked Edward, coming back into our room.

I opened my mouth to speak but my emotions had completely taken over and I couldn't get the words out. Damn pregnancy hormones. Edward rushed over to my side of the bed, dropping down next to me and pulling me into his arms. How do you express seeing the purest love in the world, the love of a daddy.

"Bella, baby, talk to me," he begged. "Tell me what's wrong? Are you hurting? Do I need to call Esme?"

"No," I sobbed, softly, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm fine. I was listening to you laying Whitley down and…I don't know. I guess, it was just so sweet how gentle you are with her. I love you so much, Edward. So much and I can't ever lose you or Alice or Jasper or Whitely or the baby. Please, don't ever leave me."

"Shh, love," soothed Edward, rubbing my back. "We are never leaving you. We can't live without you either."

Edward shifted me so that I was laying back on the bed, resting on my side as he held me as close to him as he could. My large belly was making it difficult but he either didn't seem to notice it or he didn't mind, because he just held me tighter until my tears finally stopped falling. I looked up at him through my lashes and pressed my lips against his.

He moaned like it was the first time he had ever tasted my lips against his, like we were new lovers instead of two people who had had kissed thousands of the times. I felt Edward start sliding his hand down from my cheek, to my neck, to my shoulder, and slowly make his way down to the side of my body. The palm of his hand brushed across my swollen breasts, over the large bump of my midsection, and down over my hip until he reached the hem of my nightgown.

"Bella, love, I need to touch you," he whisper against my lips. "Can I please touch you?"

"Yes," I breathed, heavily.

Edward gently rolled me so that I was laying against the pillows behind me and helped me pull off my nightgown. He moved so that he was kneeling on the bed in front of me and pulled off his shirt, leaving him in just a pair of loose cotton shorts that hung dangerously low in his hips. The band of his boxer briefs were showing and I had never seen him look more handsome than he did in that moment. He raked his eyes over my body, like I was the most beautiful creature he had ever scene and my body flushed bright red.

"So beautiful," he murmured.

I wanted to tell him that he was the beautiful one but I couldn't get the words out. I was speechless against his intense gaze. Edward leaned forward and kissed my lips before moving them down my neck, down to my collar bone, and following down until he was nestled in the valley between my breasts. He slowly kissed his way over and took my right nipple into his mouth while palming my left breast in his very capable hand.

His lips wrapped around my nipple, pulling it into his warm mouth and I thought I was going to be done for right then. I brought my hands up and wove my fingers through his hair, enjoying it as he feasted on my breast. Edward released my right nipple and immediately went for my left nipple, showing it just as much attention as he the other one.

As Edward pulled and nibbled on my nipples, his other hand slowly made its way up my thigh until he his fingers were just outside of my panties. Edward slipped a couple of fingers inside the elastic and let them graze over my wet lips.

"Edward," I cried out, shifting my hips as I tried to find any kind of frictions. "Baby, please."

Edward didn't say anything as pulled his fingers out of my panties. I went to protest but he gripped the sides of them and pulled them off, leaving me completely naked in front of him. Edward brought his hand back up to me, cupping my swollen sex in his hand. I moaned and pushed my head back into the pillows under me as he slipped one finger between my lips and inside of me. Slowly pumping his finger in and out of me, he added one more than another until he was working three fingers in out of me.

"Fuck, baby, you are so tight," he moaned, resting his head against my breast.

"Edward, I want your cock, baby," I begged, writhing around on the bed. I was so close but I wanted his cock inside of me. "Please, I need you."

"I want that too," he growled, slipping his fingers out of me.

He quickly stripped of his shorts and boxers and moved so that he was laying behind me. Gently, he pulled my right leg back over his and slid into me, groaning into my hair. He gripped my thigh in his hand as he started thrusting in and out of me slowly. I moved my hand back and gripped his hip in my hand. I could feel Edward's lips on the back of shoulder, sucking and nipping at the exposed skin.

I grabbed his hand off my thigh and pulled it up to my breast, silently asking him to play with my nipples. I seemed to have lost my ability to speak as he moved in and out of me. The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing, soft moans, and murmured names. Edward rolled my nipples between his fingers as he deepened his penetration inside of me.

I could feel my orgasm building, winding tightly inside of me and begging to be let go. I reached up over my head and gripped Edward's hair in between my fingers, pulling his head around and crushing my lips to his. Edward moaned and pinched my nipple between two fingers and I screamed into his mouth as my walls clenched down around his hard length.

"Fuck, Bella," growled Edward, burying himself deep inside of me once more as he came with me. "That was…"

"I know," I panted, releasing his hair. "Amazing."

"I love you, Bella," murmured Edward, kissing me again.

"I love you, too," I smiled. "But I need a shower now."

"Me too," laughed Edward.

He slid out of me and off the bed. He came around and picked me up, placing a small kiss on my lips. He carried me into the bathroom and held me while we showered. Once we were done, he helped me dry off, paying special attention to my boobs, and carried me back out to our room. He helped me slip on a new pair of panties and a sundress before he pulled some shorts and a t-shirt.

I was getting tired of our room so he carried me downstairs and laid me down on the couch. That's where we spent the rest of the afternoon. Whitley woke up a couple hours later. I laid on the couch and watched as Edward played with her, read to her, sang to her. It was the sweetest moment of my life.

"Honeys, we're home," sang Alice. I laughed as I looked over as she and Jasper came into the living room, looking extremely tired and happy to be home.

"Hey," I smiled as Whitley turned and crawled over to Alice. She leaned down and picked up our daughter, pressing kisses all over her face.

"How was your day?" asked Jasper, coming over and squatting in front of me.

"It was good," I said, smiling. I brought a hand up and stroked his cheek. "How was work?"

"Long," he pouted, winking at me. "I missed you being there."

"I missed you, too," I smiled. Jasper leaned in and kissed me. I smiled against his lips when I tasted Alice there. "Something tells me that you and Ali had some fun."

"Yes, we did," smirked Alice, plopping down on the other couch with Whitley in her lap. She looked over at me and winked. "Like he said, it was a long day at the office."

**Thank you for all the reviews. So do you want the good news or the bad news first? Good? Ok, we have two more chapters before it's baby time. Feels like this little one was never going to come. Bad news is that I start school tomorrow so I have to divide my time between my three kids, my school work, and trying to keep my house clean. Key word is trying to keep my house clean. Anyway, I will do my very best to keep with the updates to this and all my stories but you have been warned. On the positive side, I'm taking Creative Writing and I am so, so, so very excited! Oh and before I forget, Endless Awakenings will be the title to the next story. The race was very close, though.**


	58. Chapter 58

EPOV

I was shaken awake early when I heard Whitley stirring on her crib. I slipped out of bed, leaving Bella curled up on her mountain of pillows. Alice and Jasper had already left for work. They had a breakfast meeting with some people who wanted them to build a new shopping mall. It's not normally something that Alice or Jasper would tackle but with Bella being out of commission, they were taking over some of her responsibilities. We knew it was hard on Bella, feeling like she was letting the company down but we were trying to make it easier on her.

I headed out of our bedroom and into Whitley's room. She was sitting up in her bed, grabbing on the bars like she was thinking about standing up but not sure if she thought it was going to be worth it. Her hair was sticking out in every direction. I went over to her bed and lifter her out, noticing that she needed a new diaper.

"Morning, Princess," I said, kissing the side of her head. Whitley giggled and grabbed my cheeks. "Let's change your diaper and then we can get you some breakfast."

Whitley laid her head on my chest as I carried her across her bedroom. I laid her down on her changing table and quickly undid her sleeper. I changed her diaper and changed her into a little pair of cotton pants and a t-shirt. Bella had been so overheated in the last few weeks that we've been running the AC so low that the house often got cold. I didn't want Whitley to get a cold. Bella would only blame herself.

I picked Whitley up and carried her downstairs and into the kitchen. I buckled her into her high chair and set her play cups in the tray while I went over and made her some cereal. I went back over and settled down in front of her and started feeding her the mush. Honestly, the cereal didn't look all that good to me but I wasn't the one eating it and Whitely seemed to like it.

"Is this good?" I asked, scrapping the bottom of the bowl for the last spoon full.

"Babababa," babbled Whitley slapping her hands on her tray.

I got her cleaned up and carried back into the living room and settled on the couch with her. After being on complete bed rest for the last three weeks, I had smartened up a little and bought an extra baby monitor so I could hear if Bella needed me. I hated having to wake her up if I had Whitley downstairs and I hated having to keep Whitley up in our bedroom all the time, too. Bella was very tired and had taken to sleeping a lot. Esme assured me that it was normal but I was still worried about her.

"Mamama," garbled Whitley, trying to scoot off my lap.

I smiled as I set her on the floor in front of the couch and watched her crawl over to her small toy box. It was still odd to see her crawling around everywhere. I knew she would be pulling up and walking before I knew it. How was I going to handle a newborn and a nine month old who was mobile. Honestly, I tried not to think about it.

"Edward, I need to pee," Bella said as her voice came out of the small plastic monitor.

I stood up off the couch and picked Whitley up. I placed her in her playpen before I ran up the stairs to help Bella into the bathroom. She was propped up on the mountain of pillows that were stacked behind her, rubbing her belly, and frowning.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be sorry," I said, smiling. "Whitley's in her playpen and was playing with her lion when I came up here."

"She loves that thing," snorted Bella, wrapping her arms around my neck as I lifted her up.

"She really does," I chuckled.

I carried Bella into the bathroom. She blushed as she pulled her panties down and peed. My silly beautiful wife. Once she was done, I helped her over to the sink so she could wash her hands. I lifted her back up into my arms and carried her downstairs and laid her on the couch so that she was resting on her right side, keeping the pressure off her left hip.

Whitley started squealing as soon as she saw Bella, causing Bella to laugh. I went over and picked Whitley up and set her on the floor. She took off crawling as fast as her little arms and legs could take her to where her Mommy Bell was laying. She moved to her hinny and put her hands up, asking Bella to lift her up.

"Come here, Sweetie," smiled Bella, holding her hands out to Whitley. She reached out and grabbed Bella's hands and pulled herself up onto her feet. "Look, she pulled up all on her own!"

"I know. She's really been thinking about it. I could tell," I chuckled. I ran over and picked up the video camera off the shelf and started video taping Whitley. She was bouncing up and down while she held onto Bella's hands and babbled. Bella was smiling at her. "God, she's getting so big."

"I can't believe it," laughed Bella. Whitley let go of Bella's hands and plopped back down onto her hinny. She crawled over to her toy box and started throwing toys out. "Guess she's done with me."

"She just has so much to keep her entertained," I smiled, putting the camera back up. I went over and lifted Bella's feet up and placed them in my lap as I sat down next to her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Honestly?" she asked. I nodded my head. "I'm so tired of being on bed rest all the time. I know that this is for our baby but I'm getting sick of it."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, rubbing her feet.

"It's not your fault," she said, softly. "Only three more weeks of it, right?"

"Right," I said, smiling at me. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," said Bella, coyly as her cheeks brightened. I loved how easily she blushed for me.

"What do you want?" I asked, smirking.

"Surprise me," she said, smirked back at me.

"Ok," I laughed. "You just stay here, looking all beautiful while I get you some food."

"Sure thing," snorted Bella.

I stood up and headed into the kitchen, leaving Bella and Whitley in the living room. Knowing that Bella was tired of the fruit that she had been munching on over the last week or so, I decided to make her an omelet. I pulled out the ham, cheese, and mushrooms along with the eggs. I had only tried to make these a couple times and still wasn't very good at it but I would try again for her. Right now, I think I would try just about anything for her.

It took me about ten minutes, and two tries, but I finally made her, what I thought was, the perfect omelet. I picked up her plate and headed back out into the living room. Bella was still laying on the couch but she had Whitley tucked up against her as she slept. Bella looked over at me and smiled as she brought one of her fingers up to her lips to remind me to be quiet.

Nodding my head, I headed over and set Bella's food down on the table next to the couch and lifted our daughter up. Whitley buried her face in the side of my neck and sighed. I loved when she did that. I handed Bella her food and winked at her before I carried Whitley up the stairs to her bedroom. I laid her down in her crib, covering her with her blanket, and headed back downstairs. Bella was laying on her side, trying to eat but wasn't able to get much of the food into her mouth.

"Let me help," I said, smiling. I moved over and sat down on the floor in front of her. Pulling the plate out of her hands, I cut her a bite sized piece of omelet and held it up to her lips.

"You do know that I've been feeding myself for quite awhile, don't you?" she asked before she wrapped her lips around fork. God, that was so hot and I could feel my cock growing hard. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"I do," I murmured, huskily.

Bella smirked as I lifted another fork full of eggs up to her lips. This time she snaked her tongue out and wrapped it around the food before pulling it into her mouth. I couldn't stop the moan that slipped out of my mouth if I had tried. She was turning me on and she knew it. I continued to feed her, our eyes locked on each others as she took each forkful of food into her mouth.

Once she had eaten everything off of her plate, I set the dish on the floor behind me, leaned up, and kissed her. Bella moaned and brought her arms up, wrapping them around my neck. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I moaned this time. She was incredibly hot and sexy and my cock was rock hard. Just as I felt her hand sliding down my chest, the doorbell rang. I growled as I pulled my lips away from hers.

"Ignore them," purred Bella, reaching down and stroking my cock through my shorts.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned as the doorbell went off again.

"Edward, we know you are in there," bellowed Emmett. "Open the door."

"Fucking asshole," muttered Bella, pulling her hand back.

"That he is," I grumbled, standing up.

I adjusted myself, causing Bella to laugh and me to scowl, before I headed out into the entry room and pulled open the front door. Kate, Garrett, Emmett, and Rose were standing in the doorway with smirks on their faces and Jonah in Rose's large arms. I was very tempted to roll my eyes at them but I knew it would just make them laugh and I wasn't in the mood for that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shortly. Emmett opened his mouth to speak. "And before you start yelling Whitley is napping and if you wake her up, Bella will get off the couch and kick your ass."

"I'm not scared of her," scoffed Emmett.

"Emmett," sang Bella. Emmett's eyes went wide as he stepped inside and looked over at her. "You know you are scared of me, Emmett."

"Am not," muttered Emmett. Bella snorted and tried to adjust her position.

"Edward, can you help me sit up a little more, please?" she asked, huffing slightly. "And shut the damn door before you let all the cold air out. It's already too hot in here!"

"Of course," I said, heading into the living room while they came in, shutting the door behind them. I hooked my arms under Bella's legs and back and helped her sit up so that she was leaning against the arm of the couch. "Is that better, Baby?"

"Yes, thank you," she smiled, bringing her hand up to my cheek.

"Need anything else?" I asked, leaning into her hand.

"Some ice water would be great," she said, smiling even bigger than before.

"One ice water, coming right up," I said, winking at her. I picked up her breakfast plate up off the floor and looked back at everyone else. "You guys want anything?"

"Water," said Rose, laying her two month old son in Bella's waiting and expectant arms.

"For me too," piped up Emmett. Garrett simply nodded in agreement. I looked over at my sister.

"I'll help you," she said, softly.

I nodded my head and led her into the kitchen. Kate didn't say anything as I rinsed off Bella's plate and left it in the sink. She didn't say anything as I grabbed six glasses from the cabinet and filled them with ice either. Or when I poured in the water. I looked back over at her and noticed that she was looking at a picture of me, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Whitley that was on the fridge. She had a small frown playing on her lips.

"Kate, what's going on?" I asked. She sighed as she put the picture back onto the fridge and looked up at me.

"Do you ever think about how when were kids how we couldn't wait to grow up?" she asked, shaking her head.

"We were fools," I smiled, leaning against the counter behind me. "What's going on, Kate?"

"I think I'm pregnant," she said, softly.

"That's great, Kate," I smiled. She smiled weakly. "Is that not great?"

"No, it is," she said, quickly. "I'm too scared to take a test."

"Why?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"What if it's negative, Edward?" she said, crying softly. I crossed the room in two long strides and pulled my sister into my arms. "I want a baby so bad and I don't think I could handle it if I wasn't able to have one."

"Calm down, Katie," I whispered, rubbing her back. "It's ok."

"I love them all so much. What if I can't give them a child?" she sobbed, clutching my t-shirt into her hands.

"They would still love you just as much as they do now," I murmured, softly. "Kate, their love for you is never going to change."

"How can you know that?" she asked, looking up at me. "Emmett and Rose thought they were happy until you, Jasper, Alice, and Bella showed them that love could be more than one man and one woman. What if they realize that they don't love me if I can't give them a baby?"

"Because they won't," I said, wiping the tears off her face as they fell. "Katie, Emmett and Rose may have been content with how their lives were then but now, they love the way their lives are. You and Garrett make them happier than they have ever been. Just as they make you and Garrett happier than you've ever been. You've worked too hard to let your fears stop you from being happy."

"When did you get so smart?" whispered Kate, laying her head against my chest.

"The day Jasper and I met Alice and Bella," I murmured. "You need to talk to them."

"You guys need some help?" asked Garrett, coming into the kitchen. He looked from me to Kate and frowned. "Baby, is everything ok?"

"Yeah," whispered Kate, pulling back from me. "Can you get Em and Rose for me? I need to talk to you about something."

"Um, yeah, sure, ok." Garrett turned and headed out of the kitchen.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"No," smiled Kate. "I just needed to get it out to someone before I told them."

"Ok, well, I'll be in the living room with Bella, if you need me, ok," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, Edward," whispered Kate as the door to the kitchen opened.

I smiled at Emmett, Rose, and Garrett as I picked up mine and Bella's water and headed back out to the living room. Bella was sitting up on the couch, holding Jonah in her arms, with a worried look on her face. The last thing she needed to do right now was worry about them or anything.

"They are fine," I said, before she could ask me.

"How can you know for sure?" asked Bella. I was fixing to answer her when we heard Rose start squealing in the kitchen. "What the fuck?"

"I'm taking it they took the news well," I laughed, softly as Bella looked over at me. "Kate thinks she is pregnant."

"Damn, we are turning into quite the little baby factory, aren't we?" asked Bella, smiling her gorgeous smile.

"Guess so," I said as the doors to the kitchen opened once again. Garrett, Kate, Rosalie, and Emmett came out of the kitchen smiling and wrapped in each other's arms.

"Well, we hate to stop by and run but we have something far more important to take care of," smiled Rose, coming over and lifting Jonah into her arms.

"I see how it is," snorted Bella. She looked back at Kate, who was nearly glowing. "So I hear you might be knocked up."

"Yep," she beamed. "Five days late."

"Congratulations, Kate," giggled Bella. "I would hug you but I can't get up."

"How about if I come to you?" laughed Kate, crossing the room. She leaned down and hugged my wife. "Thank you, Bella."

"I'm happy for you, Kate," whispered Bella.

I walked Kate, Rose, Emmett, and Garrett to the door and headed back into the living room just as Whitley started crying. Sighing, I headed upstairs to her room. I changed her diaper and carried her back downstairs only to find Bella sleeping on the couch. Smilingly mostly to myself, I grabbed Whitley a bottle and settled on the other couch with our beautiful daughter while one of my gorgeous wives, napped. Life was pretty fucking good.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I truly appreciate them and you all being patient with me this week. I would have had this chapter out earlier this afternoon but I took advantage of the fact that my daughter was tired from her little Miss Cheer Camp, and we took a nap together. Those of you around kids or with kids yourself, know just how hard it is to get a seven year old little girl to nap at all. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Oh, and any guesses on the new baby's name? Remember her initials are MFC. **


	59. Chapter 59

**BPOV**

"Ali!" I yelled. I counted to ten before yelling again. "ALICE!"

"What?" she asked, running downstairs while pulling her shirt over her head.

"My shoe fell off again," I muttered, gesturing to my now barefoot. I swear she rolled her eyes as she crossed the room, picked up my black flip-flop off the floor, and slipped it back onto my foot.

"Better?" she asked, shortly. I frowned as I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry I'm being so needy," I muttered. Alice sighed before she set on the edge of the couch.

"No, I'm sorry for being cranky," murmured Alice, leaning up and kissing me. "We'll be down in just a minute, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered.

Alice kissed me once more before she headed back upstairs, leaving me laying on the couch in my blue sundress and black flip-flops, the only shoes I owned that fit over my swollen feet anymore. I moved my hands down over my large belly and sighed. Early tomorrow morning, the four of us were heading off to the hospital so that I could go under the knife and finally meet our new daughter. I was trying to stay positive but in reality I was scared to death. And not just because I was having a c-section either. No, I was terrified about becoming a mother.

I know that sounds weird seeing as we already have Whitley. I was her mom just like Alice was but this baby was so important to us, to me. Where Whitley was the hope for a better future for all of us, this little angel was a symbol of our faith in having our happily ever after. I'm sure it sounds silly but after everything we've been through, we're hanging onto faith right now. She was my faith that no matter what obstacles we crossed the four of us, along with our children, would fight through it together.

"Baby, are you ok?" asked Jasper.

I shook my head and looked over as he came down the stairs with Edward and Alice behind him. Whitley was nestled in Alice's arms and had a huge smile on her face. Did she know how much her life was going to change in blink of an eye?

"Bella?" he asked again.

"Huh, what?" I asked, turning my attention back to my blond haired husband.

"I asked you if you are ok," he said, moving over and knelling down next to me. He pushed a loose strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear. "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine," I said, smiling at him. "Just ready to get out of this house for a little bit."

"Ok, well, let's not keep you waiting," smiled Jasper, hooking his arms under my knees and back.

He lifted me off the couch and carried me out of the house, placing me into the front seat of Edward's car. He placed a simple kiss on my lips before helping me maneuver my seatbelt around my large baby belly. Alice got Whitley settled into her car seat and climbed in next to her while Edward placed my wheelchair in the back of the car. Once everyone was settled, Edward started his car and headed off to the hospital for my last prenatal check up with Esme.

Twenty minutes later, Edward pulled his car up into the parking lot of the hospital. He grabbed my wheelchair while Jasper once again lifted me out of the car. He set me in the chair and helped Alice get Whitley out of her car seat. The five of us headed into the hospital and over to the elevator. By this time tomorrow, Whitley would be an official big sister. I smiled that the thought of how close they were going to be.

The doors to the elevator opened and Edward pushed my chair out while I subconsciously rubbed my belly. What was it going to be like when I no longer had the little alien living inside of me, pushing and kicking all day and night? I had gotten so used to it after nearly twenty some odd weeks of feeling it.

"There you guys are," said Esme. I looked up as she came out of her office, snatching Whitley right out of Jasper's arms and planting a kiss in her chubby cheeks. She looked down at me and smiled. "You ok?"

"Yep," I said, trying to sound more confident than I really was.

"Ok, well, let's get you into an exam room and see how this little lady is doing," smiled Esme, handing Whitley over to Alice.

Edward pushed me down the hallway to the room that Esme always led us to. There was a small bit of comfort knowing that at least some things stay constant, like always having the same examination room. Once we were inside the room, Esme left so that Edward and Jasper could help me slip my panties off so Esme could perform an internal exam on me. I was getting use to this part of our routine as well. Edward hooked his arms under my legs and lifted me up onto the table and pulled the blanket over my lap to at least give me the sense that I was keeping my dignity.

"Ok, so how are you feeling?" asked Esme, shutting the door behind her.

"Really tired," I answered honestly. "I can't seem to get enough sleep but at the same time, I wake up at least four times a night having to pee."

"Sounds about normal," smiled Esme, helping Edward lay me back. She lifted my shirt and started measuring my belly. "Any headaches?"

"No," I said.

"Good," she said, quietly. "You are measuring at forty weeks. I would guess the baby weighs around eight pounds or so."

"Isn't that a lot of being this early?" asked Alice.

"Not necessarily," smiled Esme. "We could have been off on her due date by a week or so. It's hard to be able to determined exactly how far along someone is unless we know the exact date of conception."

"Oh," murmured Alice.

Esme moved to the bottom of my bed and pushed my legs up and back. I tried really hard not to think about the fact that my mother-in-law was shoving her gloved hands into me. Edward slipped his hand into mine and I looked over at him. He smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips down on mine.

"Hey, no kissing in here," teased Esme, sliding two fingers inside. I winced at the intrusion. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I know it's not very comfortable."

"It's fine," I muttered, looking anywhere other than at her. She slid her two fingers out of me and disposed of her gloves as she stood up.

"You are maybe a centimeter dilated," said Esme, helping me sit back up. She pulled her stool over and sat down in front of me. "Ok, so here's how it's going to work tomorrow. You need to be here by six in the morning so we can get your prep started. The anesthesiologist will be placing a epidural catheter in so you will be awake during the procedure but you will not feel any pain."

"Edward, Jasper, and Alice can all be in there with me, right?" I asked. My voice shook as I struggled to control my composure.

"Yes, Sweetheart," said Esme, grabbing my hand as my lovers all placed a loving hand on my back and shoulders. "They will be right there next to you, holding your hands and telling you how amazing you are doing," she said, letting a tear fall.

"Esme," I whispered, through my own tears.

"I know you are scared, Bella," said Esme, gripping my hand tightly in hers. "You just have to trust me to take the best care of you."

"I do trust you, Esme," I protested. "I do. It's just…"

"Just what?" she asked.

"What if something goes wrong?" I asked, quietly.

"Baby, nothing is going to go wrong," insisted Alice, moving around the table and grabbing my free hand. "You and the baby will be just fine."

"You can't know that, Alice," I cried.

"Yes, I can," she smiled, bringing our hands up to her lips. "I promise you that everything is going to be ok."

"Me too, Beautiful," added Jasper, slipping his arm around and laying the palm of his hand on my belly. "I promise."

"Jas," I whispered.

"Love, you're going to be fine. The baby is going to perfect," said Edward,. placing his hand on top of Jasper's. "I promise."

"We promise," said Alice, pulling her hand out of mine and placing it on top of mine.

I couldn't stop the sobs from exploding out of my body in that moment. I barely heard Esme tell them that she would take Whitley down to her office while we had a moment to ourselves. I knew I was being irrational with my fears but I was having surgery in the morning. There were always risks involved and now our daughter was involved in this, too. As my lovers wrapped me in their arms, murmuring that they loved me, that everything was going to be ok, I wrapped my arms around my belly. I couldn't lose her now.

Eventually, I managed to stop my tears from falling. Alice cleaned my face with a wet paper towel, removing the streaks of tears that had fallen down my face during my breakdown. Jasper and Edward helped me slip my panties and back on, each placing a small kiss on my lips. Edward lifted me up and placed me in my chair but Jasper was the one who pushed me out of the exam room and down to Esme's office. She was sitting on the floor with Whitley. Our daughter looked up as we came in, smiled, and crawled over to me, putting her hands up asking me to hold her.

"You want you Momma Bella?" asked Edward, lifting her up and placing her in my lap. Whitley turned and kissed my belly.

"I think she wanted to say hi to her sister," I said, softly before looking up at Esme. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that."

"Don't be sorry," smiled Esme. "It's perfectly normal to be scared. You are not the first expectant mom I've had that has had a break down the day before a c-section. I give you my word, not only as your doctor but as your mother, that I will do everything I can to make this as easy on you and the others as I can."

"I believe you, Esme," I murmured, taking a deep breath.

"Listen, let us take Whitley for the night," proposed Esme, causing all four of us to look at her. "I think the four of you could use a night alone. Could be the last one for awhile."

"Are you sure?" asked Alice.

"Of course, I'm sure," smiled Esme. "As Bella's doctor, I am ordering the four of you to go out for dinner, a movie, something other than spending all night in that house were you are just going to be driving each other crazy."

"I'm getting a get out of jail free card?" I asked, smiling. Esme snorted as she crossed the room and plucked the baby out of my arms.

"Yes, Bella," laughed Esme. "You've done amazing on bed rest but you need a night out, too. Just nothing to eat after ten and nothing to drink after midnight, not even water."

"Yes, ma'am," I giggled. Esme rolled her eyes as she took Whitley's diaper bag off the back of my chair. "Seriously, thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart," smiled Esme. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," I whispered.

The four of us took turns hugging and kissing on Whitely before heading back down to the car. Edward drove us through the city and straight to our favorite Chinese restaurant. I looked over at him from my place in the passenger seat and smiled.

"I just figured this was were we kind of started," he smirked.

"Other than the house of course," smiled Alice.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure we will make good use of it later," winked Jasper.

I laughed as Jasper climbed out of the car, pulling Alice out and holding her in his arms. Edward came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. He brought his hand up and stroked my check before leaning in and kissing me. He slid his arms under my legs and around my back and lifted me out of the car.

He placed me in my chair and pushed me into the restaurant after Jasper and Alice, who led us straight to our favorite table. I sat at the end, still in my chair, while Jasper and Alice took one side of the booth and Edward took the other. We had been here enough that the waitresses all knew what we liked to drink so she brought us all our tea, water, and cokes. She took our order and headed back to the front of the restaurant.

"I can't believe she's finally going to be here tomorrow," smiled Alice, reaching over and placing her hand on my belly. As she usually was, our baby girl was squirming, trying to find a more comfortable position. "She is always on the move."

"Maybe she's yours, Ali," I teased. "She certainly has your energy."

"Hey," laughed Alice, pretending to pout.

"Hmm, how do we explain that to the family?" asked Jasper, smirking at our wife. "I mean, they are all expecting either me and Edward to be her daddy, not you, Alice."

"So funny, Jas," smiled Alice, rolling her eyes.

"You know I am just teasing you," laughed Jasper, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

However, what started as a innocent little peck on the lips soon turned into a full out make-out session between the two of them. Part of me, the part that was jealous as hell, wanted to tell them to stop, that we were in public, but the other part of me, the part that found it incredibly hot to watch them sucking each other's faces, wanted to them continue. Yeah, the second part won.

I sat there and watched as Jasper slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning as Alice sucked on it when I felt Edward place his hand on my thigh. I broke my eyes away from my other two lovers and looked over at him. He was watching them with the same look of pure lust and yearning that I must have had on my face. Like he could feel my eyes on him, he looked over at me. His expression intensified and I took a shaky breath.

"Here we go," said our waitress, setting the plates in front of me and Alice, who had finally stopped her oral assault on Jasper. Our waitress placed the other two plates on the table and looked around. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Um, no," said Edward, clearing his throat.

"Ok, well, eat fast and then you can go back to sucking face," she laughed, walking away.

The four of us laughed softly before picking up our forks and digging into our dinner. As I sat there enjoying my chicken cashew, I thought about the rest of our family. Baby Jonah was almost three months old already and in around eight months would be getting a little brother or sister of his own. Kate called us a couple of hours after they left our house that day, confirming the news. She was indeed pregnant.

She was terrified that Alex had damaged her chances of getting pregnant after all the abuse she went through with him but her doctor, Dr. Lewis, told her that everything looked good when she went in for her first check-up. Esme had referred Kate to Dr. Jane Lewis knowing that it would be weird for Esme to take care of her herself. Our parents were all thrilled to hear of another baby coming into our family.

Clayton was a month and a half old and the apple of his fathers' eyes. Jared and Embry had taken to parenthood with so much enthusiasm. They were amazing fathers and I loved to watch them interact with their little one. They had kept their word to Claire and sent her several pictures of the baby boy. While she wasn't ready to be an active part of his life yet, she told me during one of our many conversations since Clayton was born that she knew she had made the right decision. One day, she hoped to be able to be more active with him but right now, it was still very hard for her to be around him. Embry and Jared were willing to keep the door open for her, for when she and Quil were ready. Again, they amazed me with their big hearts. Especially when Embry explained their reason for choosing his name.

He told me that they wanted to have a part of Claire in his name because without her, they never would have gotten him. So Clayton was for her while Isaac was in honor of me. I'll admit to getting quite emotional when Embry told me that without my support and love they wouldn't have him either. I was touched that they cared so much for me.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Edward. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You kind of zoned out there for a minute," smiled Edward.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said, smiling. I pushed my empty plate away. "I'm full. I don't think I could eat another bite."

"So what should we do now?" asked Alice, placing her elbows on the table before looking over at me. "Anything you want to do before we go home?"

I could feel my face turn bright red as I pulled my bottom lip in-between my teeth. All three of my lovers exchanged a look. No, a smirk like they could read my mind and knew exactly what I wanted to do. Perhaps they did. I took a deep breath as I moved my hand up to my belly.

"I was thinking. No, hoping," I stammered, feeling my blush deepen somehow.

"Yes," prompted Edward.

"It's going to be a while before the four of us get to be together, all of us together, and I was hoping that maybe we could just go home and…spend the rest of the night in bed," I said, smiling.

"Hmm," smirked Jasper. "What would we do in bed all night long, Beautiful?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out," I smiled.

"In that case, let's get the fuck out of here," laughed Edward.

In the matter of a few minutes, we had paid our check, made our way back to the car, and were headed back to the house. I'm sure I had the goofiest smile on my face as we made the twenty minute drive back to the house but I couldn't help it. It was going to be at least six weeks before I was going to get to have sex again and I was horny. I wanted all of them.

Edward pulled his car up in front of the house and nearly catapulted over the hood of the car to get to my side. I threw off my seatbelt as he pulled my door open. He lifted me out of the car and carried me into the house with Jasper and Alice following us. I barely heard the front door click as one of them locked the house up after us.

In the blink of an eye, I found myself in our bedroom being laid on the bed. Edward's lips were on mine, frantically claiming mine as his. I felt his hand slide down my body until he reached the hem of my blue dress. He pulled his lips away from mine just long enough pull the dress over my head and drop it on the floor.

Edward leaned back and raked his eyes over my body, causing me to blush bright red. He licked his lips as he slid his hands up my legs, past my thighs to my hips. He gripped my panties in his hands and pulled them down, leaving me completely naked in front of him.

"Fucking incredible," murmured Alice.

I looked behind me and saw her and Jasper laying on the bed behind me. Both of them were completely naked. Jasper had his hand down between Alice's legs, stroking her. The look of pure lust was set deep into each of their eyes, which only made me blush more.

"Ali," I whispered, reaching for her. "I want to taste you."

"You do, huh?" she purred, pulling away from Jasper. From over her shoulder I saw him bring his fingers up to his mouth and sucked her juices off. So fucking hot.

"Yes," I smiled.

Alice didn't say anything else as she moved over and settled with her knees on either side of my head. I could smell her arousal. I could see how wet she was and I was desperate to taste her. I gripped her thighs and lowered her soaking mound to my waiting lips. The moment my tongue came into contact with her, she let out a throaty moan.

As I slipped my tongue in-between her wet folds, I felt Edward lift my legs up and lay them on his shoulders just before he lowered his mouth down on my wet sex. He slipped his tongue into me and I nearly came. The bed shifted and I looked up to see Jasper standing on it, sliding his cock in-between Alice's waiting lips. It was so hot to watch her taking him while I took her.

I slipped my hand between us and slipped a finger into her. She moaned as she ground herself down onto me. Jasper's head fall back as she moaned around him. Edward had moved up and was sucking on my swollen clit while thrusting his fingers into me, hard and fast. I could feel my orgasm starting to build and I wanted Alice to come with me. I moved my lips to her clit as I inserted another finger into her. While I was using those fingers in her, I moved my other hand to her ass and started rubbing her tight hole.

"Fuck, Bella," grunted Alice, popping Jasper out of her mouth. "I'm so fucking close, baby."

I sucked her clit into my mouth as I slipped the tip of my index finger into her ass. Her walls clenched down around my fingers and she came for me. I lapped up every drop that she gave for me. Just as I taken in the last of her, I felt my own walls quiver and shake as my orgasm ripped through me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed

Alice slipped off of me as I came down from my pleasure induced high. Edward moved up and laid down next to me. He leaned in and pressed his lips down on mine. I could taste myself on his lips and I knew he could taste Alice on mine. I felt Jasper lay down behind me. His erection was pressing in-between my ass cheeks. I brought my hand up and grabbed onto his hair as he lifted my leg up and slid into me.

"Jas," I moaned, pulling my lips away from Edward's. "So fucking good."

"I love being inside of you, Beautiful," murmured Jasper, pressing his lips down onto my shoulder.

Alice moved over and climbed onto Edward's cock, slowly taking him into her body. She placed her hands on his chest and started riding him, moving harder and faster on him. He moved his hands up to her hips and started meeting her thrust for thrust. It was sexy and hot. Jasper slid his hand around and cupped my breast, rolling my nipple between his nimble fingers.

As Jasper continued to make love to me, he kissed and sucked along my neck and shoulders. It was like he was memorizing every inch of me. Taking me each inch of my body and placing in his memory bank. Perhaps he was. I turned back and kissed him as my body was claimed by another climax. My walls clenched down around him, pulling him over the edge with me.

Jasper and I rode out our orgasms and looked back and watched as Edward and Alice came together moments later, crying out each other's names. Alice collapsed down on the bed next to me, panting but looking completely content. She brought her hand up to my face and stroked my cheek gently. For several minutes, the four of us just laid there in complete silence. Nothing but the sound of our breathing calming down, the handful of kisses being exchanged between us.

Alice slid off the bed and moved over to the other side of Jasper. Edward moved over to me, bringing his hand up to my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me, slowly at first but increasing in both intensity and passion. I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him closer to me, as close as I could right now, anyway.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he murmured, kissing his way down my neck.

"Edward, I want you in me right now," I begged.

He looked up at me and smiled before he climbed off the bed. I pulled on my bottom lip as I watched his naked body. He stood next to the edge of the bed and gently scooted me down so that I was nearly hanging off. He pulled my legs up, laying them on his shoulders. Without breaking his eyes off of mine, he ran the tip of his cock along my lower lips.

"Edward, please," I cried out.

His smile grew as he thrust into me. I clenched my fists together as I was almost overcome with pleasure in that one moment. I was vaguely aware of Jasper and Alice on the bed behind us. It was like in this one moment, it was just me and Edward. He started moving in and out of me. My body was already tensing up as I felt my orgasm building again.

Over and over, Edward pushed into me, grunting with each stroke he made. My back arched off the bed as I came hard, clenching down around him. He never slowed down as he pushed through my orgasm. Once, twice, three times he thrust into me before he came, murmuring my name under his breath.

Edward fell onto the bed next to me, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Jasper and Alice fell onto the bed next to us. After a few minutes, Edward climbed off the bed and carried me into the bathroom. Alice and Jasper followed us in. The four of us spent several minutes touching each other, letting our hands speak for us.

Once we had cleaned each other up and dried off, Edward carried me back into our room. Alice helped me with my panties and night gown before pulling her own on. We climbed into bed together, wrapping our arms around each other.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," they echoed back.

A few minutes later, I heard their breathing deepen as they drifted to sleep. I looked over at the clock and sighed. Only eight more hours before our baby would be here.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I enjoyed hearing all the guesses over the baby's name. Coming up next: the baby will be here.**


	60. Chapter 60

When my lovers next to me started stirring early the next morning, I was already awake. In fact, I hadn't slept at all. It wasn't for a lack of trying either. I simply was too scared to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I found myself thinking the worst things. What if they cut the baby trying to get her out? What if they can't get her out and she dies? What if they can't stop the bleeding and I die? What if the epidural fails halfway through the procedure and I'm left there strapped down on the table, able to feel everything? See, completely and utterly scared out of my fucking mind.

"You're awake early," said Edward, rolling over and facing me.

"Yeah, I'm excited, I guess," I said, trying my hardest to smile. I felt the bed shift as Alice and Jasper turned and looked at me. "So I guess we should start showering, huh? It'll be the last one I get for at least a couple of days."

"Bella, I could tell you a hundred times that everything is going to be okay, but you won't believe me, will you?" asked Edward. I pulled my lip in as I shook my head no. "I didn't think so. It's ok. We have enough faith for you, too."

"I know you do," I whispered, running my hand over my belly. "I can't believe she's really going to be here in just a few hours."

"Me either," smiled Alice, placing her hand on mine. "Seems like it was forever ago that I told you that you were pregnant."

"You knew my body better than I did," I murmured. I reached up and wiped a stray tear off my face as I looked at my three lovers. "Before we get up and start getting ready to leave, I need to say something."

"What's on your mind beautiful?" asked Jasper, leaning across Alice and laying his hand on my belly. As she usually does, she pushed against his hand, causing him to smile. He knew she only reacted like that to him, not that she didn't move for Alice or Edward but it was different with Jasper. "Bella?"

"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head. "Oh, sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. I just wanted to say that the last ten months or so have been so hard for all of us but you guys never gave up that I would remember our lives together or that I would ever be me again. I just wanted to thank you for loving me even though it wasn't easy sometimes."

"Bella, loving you was never hard," said Edward, brushing my tears away. "Watching you hurt both physically and emotionally hard but loving you was the easy part."

"Yeah, we knew the Bella we had fallen in love with was still in there but you know what?" asked Jasper.

"What?" I whispered.

"She doesn't compare to the Bella you are now," smiled Jasper. "While the old Bella is still in there, the new Bella, who was strong enough to fight this hard to get her life back, is amazing. I think I speak for Alice and Edward when I say that we've fallen passionately in love with this new Bella."

"Definitely," said Alice, laying her head on my shoulder. "Bella, we love you so much. Whitley loves you and so will our new baby."

"I love you all, too," I whispered, letting my tears fall. "Just thank you for, you know, everything."

"You're welcome," said Edward, leaning in and kissing me. "Now, let's shower so we can go have a baby."

"Ok," I murmured.

Edward climbed off the bed and lifted me in his arms. He carried me into the bathroom with Alice and Jasper following us. Jasper started the water while Alice and Edward helped me remove my panties and night gown. Once all four of us were naked, we stepped into the shower together, like we would always be.

We didn't rush our shower. We took our time washing each other, loving each other with our hands and lips. This was hard on all of us. They were scared for me and our daughter, even if they were trying not to show it. Eventually, however, we had to get out of the shower and get dressed for our trip to the hospital.

Our drive was made in complete silence. I sat in the front seat next to Edward while Alice and Jasper occupied the backseat. Edward reached over and slipped his hand in with mine, squeezing my hand reassuringly. I smiled at him and went back to looking out the window. Ten minutes later, he pulled the car up in front of the hospital. Jasper climbed out of the back and lifted me out of the car while Edward pulled my wheelchair from the back. Hopefully, when I left here in a few days I would be back on my crutches and not in that seat. I could hope, right?

Jasper pushed me inside where we waited for Edward and Alice to park the car. They came in a few minutes later, holding hands. It made me smile to think about how much their love has grown in the last couple of years. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. I knew our love had grown much like Alice and Edward's had.

"Are we ready?" asked Edward.

"As ready as I will ever be," I said as confidently as I could.

The four of us headed over to the elevator and once again made our way up to the labor and delivery floor. The doors slid open and we found Esme waiting for us. She just smiled and told us to follow her down the hallway. With each step we took, I could feel my nerves building. She led us into a large room and told them to help me change into a hospital gown.

She left us alone and my lovers, my spouses, lifted me out of my chair and set me on the side of my bed. They helped me strip off the t-shirt, yoga pants, and panties I had put on this morning and dropped them into my suitcase. They helped me slid my arms in through the hospital gown and tie it around my back.

Twenty minutes later, I had been hook up to an IV, fetal monitor, and had a urinary catheter inserted. Needless to say, any dignity I had left was now gone. Alice crawled up in the bed next to me while Edward and Jasper took their seats on either side of my bed. They both grabbed one of my hands.

"Baby, you're shaking," said Edward, sadly. "You need to calm down."

"I'm trying," I murmured.

"Who do you think she will look like?" asked Jasper, changing the subject.

"I hope she has Bella's eyes," said Alice, laying her head on my shoulder. "I love your eyes."

"Me too," smiled Edward.

"I don't care what she looks like as long as she is healthy," I whispered.

For a few minutes, the four of sat there listening to the sound of our daughter's heartbeat. I once again reminded myself that I was doing this for her. To keep her safe and sound. A moment later, someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in," called Alice.

The door opened and in stepped Charlie, Renee, Peter, Charlotte, Carlisle, William, Catherine, Emmett, Rose with Jonah in her arms, Garrett, and Kate. Catherine had Whitley in her arms but brought her over to us. Whitley reached out for me and I pulled her into my arms and held her as tight as I could. I tried to smile at them but my eyes were filled with the tears that I had been struggling to keep at bay all morning. All of them seemed to notice as their smiles fell and were replaced by looks of concern.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Charlie, moving to the foot of my bed. He reached out and gabbed my foot through the blanket, like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Nothing," I cried.

"Bella, honey, you need to calm down," said Esme, moving over to the side of my bed. She motioned for Edward to move, which he did.

"No, come back," I begged, reaching for him. "You said you would hold my hand."

"Mom," muttered Edward, reaching around his mother and grabbing my hand. Esme quickly stepped out of the way and Edward took his position on the side of my bed. He leaned down so that his forehead was leaning against mine. "Isabella Cullen, I am not going anywhere. Jas and Ali are not going anywhere. You are so amazing and strong. Just hold on for a little while longer, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he murmured, kissing me.

He pulled back and wiped the tears that had spilled down my face. I was turning into a blubbering mess. How was I ever going to make it through this without completely losing it? We hadn't even gotten to the hard part yet. I wasn't sure what to say so I just laid there, clutching onto my lovers and hanging onto the small amount of reality that I had left.

"Was Whitley okay last night?" asked Alice, rubbing her back while she laid her head on my chest.

"She was a little restless but once she went to sleep she stayed asleep," said Catherine, smiling at us. "I think she's excited to meet her sister."

"Me and her both," I murmured, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Whitley Hope. Forever and Ever."

"Mamamama," grabbled Whitley.

The door to my room opened once more and I looked over to see Jared, Embry, Seth, Tanya, Mike, and Tyler come in. Jared had Clayton tucked up on his chest. They smiled as they looked around at all of us.

"Hey, guys," I said, planting a smile on my face.

"Hey, Bella," smiled Embry as they crowded around my bed. I was starting to feel a bit like a circus show with the way they were all staring at me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared to death," I said, honestly. "I just can't shake the nerves."

"I would be surprised if you weren't scared," he muttered. He pulled a card out of his back pocket and handed it to me. "Um, Claire sent this to us and asked that we bring it to you."

"Thanks," I whispered, taking the card.

Alice started to lift Whitley off of me but I held on to her. This would be the last time I would get to hold her for a couple of weeks. I pulled the card out of the envelope and read it.

**Bella, **

**I know you are terrified right now. I wish I could be there for you but I know that Embry and Jared will be there. It's just so hard to see Clayton and not want to hold him all the time. So, I'm sorry that I can't be there for you like you were for me. But know that I am there in spirit. You are an amazingly strong woman, Bella. I don't know how you've managed to stay sane with everything that is going on around you. Well, that's not true, I do know. You have a wonderful family. Please tell Alice, Edward, and Jasper that I said congratulations on your new daughter. I love you, Bella, and I value our friendship more than you will ever know. **

**Love,**

**Claire**

**P.S. Quil said to tell you he is happy for you, too. You know how men are.**

I laughed softy at her last words. I wiped the tears off my face and put the card back into the envelope, knowing that Alice, Edward, and Jasper had read it when I did. I handed it to Jasper.

"Put this in my bag, please," I whispered.

"Sure thing," smiled Jasper, winking at me.

"Ok, everyone, it's time to go out to the waiting room," said Esme as Jasper climbed off my bed. "We have a little bit of prep to do and then it's baby time."

Everyone took their turns hugging and kissing on me. Poor Whitley was getting crushed. Renee was the last. She bent over and kissed my forehead, whispering how much she loved me before she plucked the baby off my chest, and followed everyone out.

The nurse came in and had me take something to keep calm my stomach down and to stop me from getting sick. Then came the real humiliation. She pulled my hospital gown up and proceeded to shake the bottom half of my stomach. I avoided eye contact with her as much as possible. I knew she had probably done this a hundred times but this was a first for me.

Once she was done, the anesthesiologist came in and gave me my epidural. I won't lie, that shit hurt like a motherfucker. He set me up on the side of the bed and kept telling me to curve my back more over my large belly. I finally had enough and told him to fucking do it already. He didn't say another word as he finished up. He left and Esme came back in, coming right up to the side of my bed.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I think so," I said, shakily.

"Ok, well, I am going to take Bella down to the OR and Sandy," said Esme, gesturing to the nurse behind her, "will take you three down to get scrubbed in."

"You said they could be with me," I cried, frantically.

"It will only take them a few minutes," said Esme, soothingly. "I will not get started until they are there, ok?"

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," smiled Esme. I nodded my head and looked at Alice, Edward, and Jasper, who all were looking almost as nervous as I was.

"I love you."

"We love you, too," smiled Alice.

"Forever and ever," whispered Edward, blinking several times.

"Always," murmured Jasper, laying his hand on Edward's back.

Sandy smiled at the three of them before she led them out of my room. I tried not to let my tears fall but I couldn't help it. Esme grabbed my hand for a moment while the other two nurses unhooked the fetal monitors and grabbed my IV pole. A few minutes later, I was laying on the operating table, freezing my ass off. Was there a reason they kept these room so cold?

Edward, Jasper, and Alice came in a couple of minutes later. They were wearing scrubs, masks, and paper caps on their heads and shoes. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly the three of them looked. They came over and sat up by my head. Edward and Jasper each grabbed one of my outstretched hands while Alice, placed her hand on my shoulder. The anesthesiologist, Dr. Latts, moved up and had settled himself up between Alice and Jasper so he could keep an eye on my vitals as he explained to me.

"Ok, we're ready to get started," said Esme, from the other side of the blue curtain that separated the two of us.

I held my breath as I felt her push down on my stomach. I was desperately trying not to think about the fact that she had a scalpel in her hand and was cutting through my skin and muscle. There wasn't any pain but a lot of pressure. I looked over at Edward, who was focused on me.

"You're ok," he murmured.

"We ok up there, Sweetheart?" asked Esme.

"Yes," I muttered, breathlessly.

"Ok, we are almost there. Just hang tight," said Esme.

"So do we know if we are having a boy or a girl?" asked Dr. Latts.

"Girl," I said, nervously.

"Aw," he said. I saw his eyes crinkle as he smiled. "Do we have a name?"

"Yes, they do, Dr. Latts," laughed Esme. "But they are being stubborn and not telling us."

"Oh, I see," he chuckled. "Well, Dr. Cullen, I'm sure that is frustrating for you but it's good for the soul."

"That's what I said," I muttered.

"Ok, here we go," said Esme, thickly.

I felt a lot of pressure as Esme dug her hands inside of me. It wasn't painful, just very uncomfortable. I found myself gasping as I struggled to take a deep breath. Dr. Latts didn't say anything but I saw him reach over and turn up my oxygen. A moment later, I felt at Esme pulled our baby girl out of the six inch cut in my stomach.

"Congratulations, she is indeed a girl," sang Esme. I held my breath waiting for her to start crying. I didn't have to wait very long before the room was filled with the beautiful wails of my daughter.

"Is she ok?" I asked, letting my tears fall down my face.

"She's perfect," said Esme, looking over the blue curtain at me. "Absolutely perfect."

Edward and Jasper stood up and went over to where the nurse was cleaning our daughter up. Alice leaned down and pressed her lips to the side of my head, letting her tears fall along side mine. A moment later, Jasper came over with our daughter snuggled up in her white hospital blanket.

"She's beautiful, Bella. Just like you," he said, letting a tear slip down his face and behind the mask he was wearing.

He took the seat next to me and held our baby up on my chest. I brought my hand up and held her, even though I knew that he was holding her too. She was more than beautiful. Her little pink face was scrunched up. She opened her eyes and I smiled. Her eyes were dark but I couldn't tell if they would be blue like Jasper's, green like Edward's, or perhaps brown like mine. It didn't matter because she would be a knockout no matter what.

"Ok, Dads, we need to take her to the nursery," said Sandy.

"We'll see you soon, ok?" asked Edward, leaning over and kissing my head.

"Ok," I whispered through my tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered. I looked over at Jasper, who had pulled our daughter back to his chest.

"I love you, Jas," I said, sniffing.

"As I love you," he smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Alice slipped into Jasper's vacant seat as we watched our husbands follow Sandy out of the OR and down to the nursery. She looked back at me and smiled. I could see it through the mask that was cover her face. She grabbed my hand and brought it to her face, pressing her masked lips onto the palm of my hand.

Ten minutes later, they moved me out of the OR and out into the recovery room. Dr. Latts removed my epidural and Esme explained that everything went perfectly. I thanked her at least a hundred times before she left to let the rest of our family know that everything was ok. Alice settled in the seat next to me, still holding my hand in her tiny hand. Only this time she didn't have the mask on.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"I'm tired," I said, smiling. "But other than that, I'm ok. I'm sure the pain is going to hit soon enough, though."

"Just make sure you tell Esme when you need something for it," said Alice, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. "No need to be stubborn about it."

"I know, I know," I sighed. "Alice, I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled.

An hour later, after Sandy tortured me by coming in and pressing down on my stomach several times, they moved me back to my room. She told it was to help make sure that my uterus shrank back to normal but I wasn't so sure I believed her. They rolled me into the room and I found everyone, and I do mean everyone, waiting. Edward and Jasper were standing next to the bassinet where our daughter was laying and everyone else was trying their hardest to peek over their shoulders to get a look at her.

"Finally," grumbled Emmett. "It's about damn time."

"Emmett," said Alice, shaking her head as she crossed the room and plucked Whitley out of Charlotte's arms. "Behave or you will be asked to leave."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Sandy and the two nurses helping her move my bed laughed as they got my IV back hung back up and the blood pressure cuff back on my arm. They handed me my trigger for my morphine pump and instructed me not to be afraid to use it. Like that was going to be a problem. In fact I clicked it as soon as she handed it to me.

"I want to hold her," I said, looking over at my husbands. Edward lifted the baby up and brought her over and gently laid her in my arms. I looked down at her and smiled. "How much does she weigh?"

"Um, nine pounds six and a half ounces," chuckled Jasper. My eyes flew open as I looked over at him. "Trust me, I know."

"She's ok?" I asked, looking back down at her. "Her apgar scores and everything are where they should be?"

"Yep, her apgar scores were seven and nine. She's twenty-one inches long and absolutely perfect," said Edward, sitting on the side of my bed. Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around Edward.

"Are you feeling ok, Bella?" asked Jasper. Alice had brought Whitley over to the side of my bed. Whitley was looking down at the baby in my arms with a look of awe.

"A little pain but I am okay," I said, smiling as I looked down at her.

She was sleeping with her hands up next to her face. She didn't have much hair but what little bit of peach fuzz she had was very light blond. Everything about her was perfect. I lifted her up and pressed my lips down onto her forehead. She even smelled beautiful.

"Ok, we've been patient but we demand that you tell us her name now," demanded Charlie. I smiled as I looked up at Alice, Edward, and Jasper. They all smiled and nodded their heads. I looked at the rest of our family.

"We would like you to meet….Mackenzie Faith Cullen," I said, smiling at everyone.

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! So Baby Mackenzie is here. Now, I know what some of you are thinking? Why would they name her Mackenzie? If you think about why they named Whitley what they did, it might make sense. If it doesn't, let me know and I will explain. I've had this name picked out for her since the moment Bella found out she was pregnant. **

**Oh, and before I get any reviews telling me that at two weeks before her due date that there is no way that the baby would weigh that much, let me tell you that can in fact weigh that and more. My son, Alex, was born two weeks early and weighed eight pounds two ounces. He was the smallest of my three kids. My daughter, Sophie, was born one week before her due date and weighted ten pounds one and a half ounces. I only gained fourteen pounds with her. My oldest son, Cooper, weighed exactly what Mackenzie weighed, but he was a stubborn little fella and came eleven days over his due date. **

**Now, I want to recommend a couple of stories. For all of you who were following Accepting Love by KinkyMommy, one of the writers is putting the story back up and has decided to finish it on her own. It's a really great story so go check it out. Also, check out My Sisters 3 by TeamAllTwilight. It's only a few chapters in but it's really good. Both storied can be found listed under my favorites.**


	61. Chapter 61

"Fucking shit, this hurts," I muttered, shifting my legs over to the side of the bed.

"I know, Baby," said Edward, tightening his arms around my waist. "You can wait until we get you home to shower, if you want."

"No, I need to shower," I whined. "I feel like I have been laying in grime for three days."

"Ok, ok," he chuckled, kissing the side of my head. "You ready to stand up?"

"Yeah," I whispered, taking a deep breath.

Edward tightened his arm around me as I slid down and placed my feet on the ground. I closed my eyes as I tried to breathe through the pain radiating through my abdomen. It wasn't as bad as it was when I first got out of this bed yesterday but it was still pretty bad. I heard Mackenzie whimper from her bassinet and looked back.

"I've got you sweet girl," murmured Alice, lifting our daughter up to her chest.

My little angel was worth it all. Jasper handed me my crutches and placed his hand on my back. I took another deep breath as I took a step forward. Edward and Jasper both stepped up with me, making sure that I didn't fall. I think I fell deeper in love with both of them. Slowly, we made our way into the bathroom. It wasn't very big but big enough for the three of us. I gripped the bar on the wall and let Jasper take my crutches from me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, moving his hand back onto my back.

"Yeah," I said, softly. "It still feels weird not to have my belly popping out nearly as far."

"Do you miss it?" asked Edward, reaching in and starting the shower.

"Fuck no," I said, quickly. "I would much rather have Mackenzie here where I can look at her than feel her inside my stomach."

"Ok, the water isn't too hot," said Edward, setting my shampoo and conditioner inside the shower. "I will be right here if you need me, ok?"

"Ok," I said

Jasper and Edward helped me strip off the hospital gown and mesh panties I had been wearing. I detested them. They helped me step into the shower and pulled the curtain to the side, giving me my privacy. I sighed in relief as I let the warm water run over my skin. I must have sighed pretty loudly because I heard them both laugh but it didn't bother me. I was enjoying my first shower since I came to the hospital.

My first night in here was definitely the hardest. I had experienced quite a lot of pain since I woke up from my coma but that was nothing compared to the pain I felt that night. My abdomen felt like it was on fire and every time I breathed or much less moved, I was overcome by pain. Esme ended up giving me a little something extra to help me sleep. Luckily, Edward, Jasper, and Alice were all here to help with Mackenzie. I would breastfeed her and they would do the rest.

By yesterday afternoon, I was doing much better. Then Esme came in and told me it was time to get out of the bed. I told her to fuck off and that I was comfortable. Then she told me that if I didn't get up and start trying to walk, she couldn't release me from the hospital. So I grumbled and whined but I let Edward and Jasper help me sit on the side of the bed. Once again, I thought I was going to die from the pain.

After a few minutes, the pain started to ease up a little so I stood up. I got so dizzy that I had to sit right back down. I waited a few minutes and stood up again. It wasn't nearly as bad as the first time. Slowly, I managed to take a couple of steps. They helped me in and out of the bed a few more times throughout the day yesterday. Last night, Esme took out my catheter and IV. She gave me permission to shower this morning.

"Bella, you ok?" asked Edward.

"Yeah," I sighed, dreamily. "Just enjoying the water."

"Oh, ok," laughed Edward.

I quickly washed my hair and body, being careful around my incision. I turned off the water and grabbed the towel that Edward held out of me. I dried my body off as much as I could before letting him help me climb out of the shower. He didn't say anything to me as he helped me put on a clean pair of panties, the yoga pants I had worn in here, a nursing bra, and the t-shirt I had worn in here.

Jasper stepped back in and handed me my crutches. I headed back out into my hospital room and settled in the recliner that sat in the corner. It felt good to be back in my own clothes and out of that bed. Alice set Mackenzie in my arms and grabbed my hair brush. I got her latched onto my breast while Alice started brushing my hair.

"You know, when I had Whitley, I didn't really get why you guys liked watching me nurse her," said Alice. "I get it now. It really is beautiful."

"We told you," laughed Edward, packing the few items that had trickled out of my bag in the past couple of days while Jasper was packing everything that the hospital was giving us to take home for Mackenzie.

"I know but at the time I thought they were just boobs but watching Mackenzie feeding off Bella," said Alice. "I get it now."

"Good," smiled Jasper, looking up at us. "I think I have everything from here. Do you want me to grab the little bottles of formula?"

"Yes, just in case," I said, switching Mackenzie to my other breast. "It's always good to have on hand, you know?"

"Yep," he said, winking at me.

"Bella, do you want me to braid your hair?" asked Alice.

"No, I've had it up for days," I said, smiling as I looked up at her. "I want to wear it down for a while but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome," she smiled, leaning down and pecking me on the lips. "Anything for you."

Alice went over and handed Edward my brush. He took it but not before he kissed her softly. I looked down at Mackenzie, who was still munching away on my boob. Alice had swaddled her up in her blanket so all that was showing was her little round head. She had a little hat on top covering the peach fuzz that barely covered her head. Mackenzie released my boob and I put her up on my shoulder and burped her.

"Good afternoon," sand Esme, pushing open my hospital door. She had a huge smile on her face and a bounce in her step. "How are we doing in here?"

"We're good," I said, returning her smile as Mackenzie let out a huge burp. "Good girl."

"Well, before you go, I have the paternity results for Mackenzie," said Esme.

Jasper and Edward both stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. It didn't make any difference to us of course but it was something that we needed to know. Alice looked over at me before she went over and grabbed both Jasper's and Edward's hands and pulled them over so that they were standing next to me and Mackenzie.

"And?" I asked as Edward and Jasper each placed a hand on my shoulder.

"And Jasper is Mackenzie's biological father," smiled Esme.

"Seriously?" asked Jasper. I looked up at him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, Jasper," said Esme. "I wanted to let you know before you go home. Don't tell them I told you but everyone is waiting for you there. So, you've been warned."

I knew the regardless, she would be just as much his as Whitley was but I was glad that he and I had created our little angel. I looked over at Edward and saw him smiling at our husband too. He knew just as much as Alice and I did how important this was to him. Edward reached over and wrapped his arm around Jasper.

"That's great, Jas," whispered Edward, leaning in and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," murmured Jasper, thickly.

I could see him blinking back his tears. Not only because he was happy about being Mackenzie's biological father but because Edward completely understood how he felt and it didn't bother him that Jasper and I had created Mackenzie together. It was just one more way that the six of us were family.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, placing my free hand on top of Jasper's.

"You're welcome," she said, laying my discharge papers in the bed. "As soon as you are ready, you can get the hell out of here."

"I am more than ready," I chuckled.

Esme laughed as she went into the hall. She came back a moment later with my dreaded wheelchair. I groaned but knew I was going to have to ride it out of the hospital. It was hospital rules after all. Alice took Mackenzie from me while Jasper and Edward both helped me stand up. Edward handed my crutches and I walked over and took the seat in the chair that I had been in for the last half a dozen weeks.

"Here you go," said Alice, setting Mackenzie in my arms.

"Thanks, Ali," I murmured.

"You're welcome," she smiled. She looked around at everyone. Jasper and Edward both had their arms full with our bags, flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals that we had received over the last few days. "I think we are ready."

"Let's go home," I whispered, kissing my daughter.

Alice pushed my chair down to the elevator while the others followed us. The five of us and Mackenzie rode it down to the lobby. Alice pushed me out to the lobby. We waited with Esme while Edward and Jasper ran out to the car. They pulled up a few minutes later and came back inside. Jasper lifted Mackenzie out of my arms while Edward helped me stand up and handed me my crutches. He kept his hand on my back while I walked out to the car. He lifted me up and gently placed me in the front seat, kissing me softly like he always does when he is helping me in. Once we got everything loaded and Mackenzie was settled in her car seat that was nestled in between Jasper and Alice, Edward started the car and headed home.

Half an hour later, Edward pulled the car up in front of the house. He had driven so slow but I knew he was just wanting to be extra careful with our precious cargo that was in the backseat. He did the same thing when we came home after Whitley was born. Jasper climbed out of the car and opened my door. He pressed his lips to mine softly before gently lifting me out of the car.

He took my crutches from Alice and helped me up the few steps and into the house. Alice lifted Mackenzie's carrier out of the car while Edward grabbed our bags and followed us the steps. Esme pulled up right behind us and started grabbing some of the flowers out of the trunk. Jasper opened the door to the house and I stepped inside.

Our parents, Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and Kate had put up a huge sign that said 'Welcome Home' and they were all standing in the entry room with huge smiles on their faces. I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes as I looked around at the family who had shown over and over just how much they loved not only me, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, but each other. I was truly blessed to have them all.

"Mamama," babbled Whitley from her place perched up in Carlisle's arms.

Jasper took Mackenzie from Alice so she could go over and grab her. It had been hard on all of us to be away from her for three days. I slowly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, trying my hardest to breathe through the soreness. Jasper set Mackenzie in my arms and kissed me before he, Edward, Emmett, and Garrett went out to the car to get everything.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" asked Charlotte as everyone settled in around us.

"I'm ok," I said, smiling.

"A lot of pain?" asked Kate, nervously.

"Yeah, but it's worth it," I murmured, looking down at the sleeping baby in my arms. "How have you been feeling, Kate?"

"Um, ok. A little nauseas but not too bad," said Kate, shrugging her shoulders.

"How far along are you now?" asked Alice, sitting down next to me. She brought her hand up and cradled Mackenzie's head.

"About nine weeks," smiled Kate.

Edward and Jasper came in and settled down on the couch next to Alice while Garrett and Emmett moved over next to Kate and Rose, who was rocking Jonah back and forth. I looked around at my family. Renee and Charlie were sitting with Peter and Charlotte, hands blended together. Carlisle and Esme were sitting with William and Catherine. They were huddled together. They were all beautiful.

The doorbell rang and Charlie, Carlisle, Peter, and William jumped to their feet and rushed out of the room. I looked over at my lovers but they all looked just as clueless as I did. I heard them all talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The door closed and a moment later, the four of them came back into the living room. They were each carrying a single yellow rose in their hands. They came over and stood in front of me and Mackenzie.

"Bella, thank you for being so strong and giving us another beautiful granddaughter to spoil," said Peter, smiling.

"You're welcome, I guess," I laughed, taking the rose from him. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm proud you, Bella," said Carlisle, handing me his rose. "You make a beautiful baby."

"I had some help," I smirked. He laughed as he leaned down and kissed my forehead and moved out of the way. William smiled as he squatted down in front of me.

"You know, Bella, I've always loved you like you were one of my own," he said, softly. "Even though there was a time when I didn't agree to the way you and Alice lived your lives, I never stopped loving you. You and Alice have made me proud to be your father and I thank you for Mackenzie."

"You know we named her for you," I said, looking down at my angel. "We wanted to make sure that the McCarty side of her family was represented because even though we haven't always agreed on everything, William, I do love you."

"Thank you, Sweetheart," whispered William, tearing up. He leaned in and kissed my forehead before moving over to Carlisle, who wrapped an arm around him.

"I love you, Sweetheart," said Charlie, letting a tear slip down his face. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Daddy," I cried, taking the rose from him.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead before taking his seat next to Peter. Edward stood up and headed into the kitchen. He came back a couple of minutes later with a vase of water. He took the roses and set them in the vase before placing them on the shelf in front of our wedding picture.

"So are you guys going to tell us who the daddy is?" asked Emmett, ending our peaceful silence. I laughed but then winced since it hurt to laugh.

"Shit, that hurt," I chuckled.

"Oh, sorry, Bella," muttered Emmett.

"It's ok, Em," I smiled. I looked over at Jasper. "You want to tell them or do you want me to?"

"I will," he beamed, winking at me before he looked around at everyone. "I am Mackenzie's biological father but as with Whitley, Edward and I are both her daddies."

"That's great, man," smiled Emmett.

"Oh, shit, I have to call Tanya," snorted Kate, pulling out her cell phone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she and Seth made another bet," said Kate, laughing.

"Who won?" asked Alice, smiling.

"Seth," smirked Kate. "Same terms as last time."

"They will never learn," I chuckled.

Everyone left after Kate called Tanya. We all heard her screech on the other end of the phone, causing all of us to laugh. Alice laid Whitley down while Jasper changed Mackenzie's diaper and put her into a sleeper. I sat on the bed and watched as he rocked our daughter to sleep. Once she was down, he changed into a pair of pajama pants and climbed into the bed next to me. Alice and Edward changed and climbed in around us.

"It's nice to be home," I murmured, adjusting my position on my mountain of pillows.

"There's no place quite like it," smiled Alice. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I murmured. "All of you."

"I love all of you, too," whispered Jasper, wrapping his arms around Alice. Edward slipped his hand in with mine.

"Me too," murmured Edward. "I love you all so much."

As my husbands and wife drifted off to sleep next to me, I smiled to myself. After all the crap that we had been through over the last couple of years, we had finally found peace. We had our hope and faith that our future would be okay because no matter what, we were a family and we were going to be able to get through anything.

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! So that's pretty much it for this story. There is one more chapter but it's more of an extra little lemony goodness, if you know what I mean. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you sticking with me through this story. **

**Be watching the Lustful Awakening: Outtakes story for the results of Tanya and Seth's latest beat. The first Chapter of Endless Awakenings should be up soon, I hope. Thank you again for all the support and I hope to see all of you over on the new one.**


	62. Chapter 62

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking over at Alice.

"I am just following the directions left for us," said Alice, shrugging her shoulders and waving the little piece of paper we were left around.

"What are those two up to?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

Alice and I were in her car, driving down the highway to the mysterious location that our darling husbands had left for us. Alice was driving and I was in the passenger seat, nervously taping my nails on the handle. It's been two months since Mackenzie was born and this would be my first time away from her, night or day. She and Whitley were having a 'sleep over' as Rose called it with Jonah. Of course, Kate, Emmett, and Garrett were going to be there to help Rose take care of all three babies but they would still be a handful for them. Especially now that Whitley was walking.

She had taken her first step a month ago and hadn't slowed down since. I was sitting on the couch, nursing Mackenzie, and Whitley was sitting on the floor on the other side of the living room with Alice, playing with some stacking cups when she stood up and waddled across the room to me and Mackenzie. Luckily, Jasper grabbed the video camera so we could capture it on film while Edward started snapping pictures.

"What are we doing here?" asked Alice, looking from the large hotel and over to me.

"I have no idea," I muttered.

The hotel was one of the nicest in the entire city. I just had no idea why Edward and Jasper would want the two of us to meet them here. I looked back over at Alice, who looked just as confused as I did.

"Should we go in?" I asked.

"I guess," sighed Alice.

The two of us climbed out of the car. I grabbed my cane from the backseat and followed her into the luxurious hotel. We looked around but didn't see Edward or Jasper anywhere. I was fixing to pull out my cell phone when a young man came up to us.

"Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, looking right at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was told to give this to you," he said, holding out a note.

"Oh, thanks," I said, taking it from him.

The man nodded his head and headed back over to the front desk. I unfolded the note and held it out so that Alice could read it too.

"Alice and Bella, go have a seat in the bar. We will be joining you soon," I read. I looked over at Alice. "I guess we go to the bar."

"I guess so," murmured Alice.

She slipped her hand into my free one as we headed across the lobby and into the bar. We took a seat and ordered two waters from the bartender. I was still nursing and Alice was driving. The place was very crowded. There were quite a few men and women milling around the place, dancing and cuddling in a few of the booths.

"What brings two beautiful ladies like yourselves to a place like this?" asked Edward, stepping up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pressed his lips down onto my neck, nipping at the exposed skin.

"I was hoping to get lucky," I purred, slipping my hand out of Alice's and weaving my fingers in his hair. "Know anyone who could help?"

"Oh yeah," he moaned, pressing his body against mine. "As long as you and your friend don't mind if my friend joins us."

"No, I don't mind," I murmured.

"I think we should take this party somewhere private," suggested Jasper. I looked over at him and Alice. He had her pressed against him, while he nibbled on her neck, just as Edward was doing to me. I smiled as I pulled away from Edward.

"Let's go, lovers," I smirked.

Edward growled and swept me into his arms before he took off toward the elevator. I looked over his shoulder as Alice squealed. Jasper had pulled her into his arms and was following us. We rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. Edward and Jasper carried us down to the end of the hallway.

Edward winked at me as he pulled the keycard out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He carried me inside and set me on my feet. Jasper shut and locked the door behind us. The room was big. There was plush brown carpet and a large king sized bed.

"You look beautiful," smiled Edward, reaching down and started lifting my shirt up.

"Thank you," I murmured, raising my arms. Edward slid my shirt off and dropped it onto the floor.

"Fuck, Jas," moaned Alice.

I looked over at her and Jasper. He had her pressed against the door. He was down on his knees in front of her with his face buried between her legs. I smirked as I looked over at Edward. I went over to Jasper, gripped his hair in my hands, and pulled his head away from her pussy. I leaned down and crushed my lips onto his, licking Alice off of his lips. Fuck, she tasted good.

"Fuck," groaned Edward, coming up behind me. He pulled my skirt up and pressed himself against me. I could feel every bit of his erection poking at me through his pants. "Baby, I need you."

"Then take me, lover," I purred, pulling my lips away from Jasper's.

Edward swept me back into arms and carried me over to the large bed. He quickly stripped off the rest of my clothes until I was laying before him completely naked. He stepped back and let his eyes rake over my body, ignoring the stretch marks and fat that I hadn't been able to work off yet. Alice climbed onto the opposite side of the bed and moved so that she was hovering over me. Her wet sex was right over my lips, begging me to taste her.

I reached up and gripped her thighs in my hands and lowered her down onto my lips and tongue. She wasted no time in taking me into her mouth. I heard both Edward and Jasper moaning about how hot it was to watch us like that. All I could think of right now was my wife. I slipped my hand around her thigh and inserted two fingers into her.

"Bella," moaned Alice, grinding her hips down onto me. "Fuck, baby, I'm so close."

"Me too, Ali," I moaned, increasing my thrusts into her.

Alice buried her face in me as she came for me. I lapped up every drop that she gave me. She pulled my clit between her teeth and bit down. I threw my head back into the mattress as I let go and came for her. She flipped over and laid down on the bed next to me, holding me as we both came down from our orgasms.

"Edward," moaned Jasper.

He was laying on the bed, propped up on his elbows as he watched Edward sucking his cock. I would never, ever get tired of seeing them like. They were so beautiful. Jasper moved his hand to the back of Edward's head as his eyes closed and he came down the throat of our husband.

"Fucking amazing," murmured Alice. I smiled as I leaned down and pressed my lips to her shoulder.

"Yes, they are," I murmured.

Edward leaned up and kissed Jasper, sliding his tongue into his mouth. A moment later, the two of them looked over at us and smiled. It was nice that they weren't ashamed of their feelings anymore. They had grown as lovers just as Alice and I had. Edward laid down on the bed between Jasper and Alice. His erection was standing straight up, just begging for me to take him.

I kissed Alice before I crawled over her and in between his legs. I kept my eyes locked on Edward's as I reached out and wrapped my hand around his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned. Not a normal moan either. A deep, throaty moan that I knew he really liked the feeling of my hand on him. I leaned down and licked the tip of his cock, dipping my tongue into the slit.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," growled Edward, snapping his eyes down to mine. "Please baby."

I opened my mouth and took him all the way in and down my throat. Edward slammed his hand down on the bed. I giggled inwardly at the effect I had on him. The bed shifted and I saw Alice crawl over and lower herself down on his lips. Edward snaked his tongue out and dipped it into her warm center. Fucking amazing.

"Edward," she moaned, moving her hands up to her breasts.

I moaned against Edward's cock. Watching Alice play with her tits, pulling on her nipples, while sucking on Edward's cock was just amazing. Jasper moved up behind me and pressed himself against me. I released Edward from my mouth and looked back at him. He had his hands on my waist and his cock poised and ready for me. Thank god for birth control and no more condoms.

"I want you, Beautiful," he murmured. I moaned and pressed myself into him.

"Take me, Jas," I said, smiling.

I leaned down and took Edward back into my mouth. Jasper tightened his grip on my waist and thrust into me. I moaned once more against Edward's cock, causing him to twitch in my mouth. Jasper started pounding into me, letting his hips meet my ass with each and every thrust. Alice was grinding herself on Edward's tongue and I was bobbing my head up and down on his cock as fast as I could.

"Edward!" moaned Alice, coming for him as she threw her head back.

She fell onto the bed, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Edward pulled his cock out of my mouth with a whimper from both if us, and moved so that he was hovering over Alice. He leaned down and kissed her as he thrust into her quickly.

"So fucking hot," murmured Jasper, somehow increasing his thrusts into me.

All I could do was grunt as I agreed with him. Watching them together was always a huge turn on. I could feel my orgasm starting to build again as I started pushing back into Jasper, meeting him thrust for delicious thrust. Jasper slid his hand around and pulled my clit between his fingers, pressing down hard.

"OH FUCK, JAS!" I screamed, shaking as I came violently.

"Bella, fuck!" roared Jasper, slamming his hips against me once more as he came.

Once we had ridden out our orgasms, Jasper pulled out of me and laid on the bed behind me as we watched Alice and Edward come together just moments later. Edward rolled onto the bed next to Alice and slipped his arm around her waist.

"That was incredible," smiled Alice.

"Yes, it was," I murmured.

"So you two know what today is, don't you?" asked Jasper, cocking an eyebrow at me and Alice.

"Should we?" I asked.

"Yes," laughed Edward, reaching over and grabbing my hand, blending our fingers together. "One year ago today, you woke up from your coma."

"I didn't even think about it," I gasped, softly. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"So much has changed in the last year," said Alice, pressing her body against mine. "We have two babies."

"A lot of good memories," added Jasper.

"An even bigger family now with Embry, Jared, and Clayton plus Jonah," said Edward, smiling.

"It would seem like everything is just about perfect," I murmured.

I smiled as I climbed over Alice, stopping to give her a soft kiss, and moved so that I was straddling Edward. He sat up and pulled my legs around his waist. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine once, twice, and then a third time, deepening the kiss. His lips were moving on mine frantically, like it was the last time he was ever going to get to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held onto him as tightly as I could. I could feel his erection growing under me. I moved so that he was lined up with me and slowly slid down, taking Edward into my body inch by inch. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, I paused and just enjoyed the feeling of my lover, my husband being inside of me.

Edward slid his hands around to my ass and started lifting me up and down on him. I slid my hands into his hair, weaving my fingers in his auburn locks. Our eyes were locked on each other's as we made love. I could heard Alice and Jasper making love together next to us but for this one small moment, it was just me and Edward.

Edward rolled us so that he was hovering over me. He gripped my thigh in his hand and increased his thrusts, moving harder and faster than before. Alice reached over and grabbed my hand, weaving her fingers in with mine. The room was filled with the sounds of the four of us panting, grunting, moaning, breathing out each other's names.

"Oh, god, Jas," cried Alice. "I'm so close!"

"Cum for me, Ali," ordered Jasper.

"YES!" screamed Alice, squeezing my hand as she let her orgasm wash over her. Hearing her reach her release triggered mine.

"Edward," I moaned. "YES!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," growled Edward, releasing deep inside of me.

Edward and Jasper fell onto the bed on either side of me and Alice. For a moment we all just laid there, panting as we caught our breath once again. I leaned over and kissed Alice then Japer before turning to Edward and kissing him. He leaned over and kissed Jasper and then Alice. We pulled the blankets up over us and whispered our love for each other as we drifted to sleep, content in each other's arms like we would spend the rest of our lives.

**That's it, folks. The last chapter of Strange Awakenings. See, I told you it would be full of lemony goodness. Once again, I would like to thank you all for reading Lustful Awakenings and Strange Awakenings. I hope to see you on Endless Awakenings, which should be up by the end of the week. **


	63. Glosp Awards

http(:/)glospawards(.)blogspot(.)com/(p)/vote(.)html

I have been nominated for several Glosp awards. Voting started today and ends on the 26th of October. Please go vote for me. Lustful Awakenings, Strange Awakening, Following the Breadcrumbs have all been nominated in various categories. I have been nominated for Best Author. I am completely blown away to even be nominated in the same category as half of the people who have been nominated with me. Thanks:)


End file.
